<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walker Bryant and the Road Trip of Love by Epsilon_Stark2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747709">Walker Bryant and the Road Trip of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Stark2000/pseuds/Epsilon_Stark2000'>Epsilon_Stark2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The WCU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Worship, Coming of Age, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pool Sex, Possession, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, RV Trip, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Tent Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, United States, Vaginal Sex, insane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Stark2000/pseuds/Epsilon_Stark2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Walker Bryant's Gay Awakening<br/>Walker has chosen 10 boys to be his potential boyfriend, they go around the country in an RV being Driven by Parker Pannell, will Walker find his true love on this trip or will he revert back to his old ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Ruygrok/Millie Bobby Brown, Bradley Steven Perry/Jake Short, Brock Mikeselle/Boston Mikeselle, Caleb Coffee/Jet Jurgensmeyer, Carson Johns/Parker Pannell, Cruz Beckham/ Corrine Joy, Cruz Beckham/Coco Quinn, Cruz Beckham/Romeo Beckham, Cruz Beckham/Sarah Dorothy Little, Cruz Beckham/Sophie Fergie, Hayden Haas/Sawyer Sharbino, Hayden Hass/Ayden Mekus, Jacob Tremblay/Noah Jupe/Bryce Gheisar, Jentzen Ramirez/Lev Cameron, Luke Mullen/Joshua Rush, Maxwell Jenkins/Alex Ruygrok, Maxwell Jenkins/Chloe Schnapp, Maxwell Jenkins/Montana Jordan, Maxwell Jenkins/Original Female Character (s), Millie Bobby Brown/Noah Schnapp, Noah Schnapp/Maxwell Jenkins, Other Relationships, Parker Bates/Jackson Dollinger, Parker Bates/Krew Bingham, Parker Bates/Prestyn Bates, Parker Bates/Turin Bingham, Prestyn Bates/Mckenna Grace, Prestyn Bates/Mitchell Wray, Ryan Donnelly/Cruz Beckham, Ryan Donnelly/Stephen Yeager, Sawyer Sharbino/Dakota Lotus, Stefan Benz/Caleb Coffee, Stefan Benz/Cruz Beckham, Stefan Benz/Gavin Magnus, Turin Bingham/Ryler Bingham, Walker Bryant/Barron Trump, Walker Bryant/Bring It North, Walker Bryant/Caleb Coffee, Walker Bryant/Cameron Brodeur, Walker Bryant/Cruz Beckham, Walker Bryant/Gabriel Bateman, Walker Bryant/Hayden Haas, Walker Bryant/Jet Jurgensmeyer, Walker Bryant/Maxwell Jenkins, Walker Bryant/Noah Schnapp, Walker Bryant/Parker Bates, Walker Bryant/Parker Pannell, Walker Bryant/Piper Rockelle (Past), Walker Bryant/Prestyn Bates, Walker Bryant/Sawyer Sharbino, Walker Bryant/Stefan Benz, Walker Bryant/Stefan Benz/Cruz Beckham, Walker Bryant/Zachary Unger, Walker Bryant/Zade Orgill, Zachary Unger/Gabriel Bateman, Zade Orgill/Chad Franke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The WCU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getting the Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Make Sure to Read Walker Bryant's Gay Awakening First!!!</p>
<p>At Walker's House (August 10th 2020)</p>
<p>Walker: Where do I even begin...Stefan will be the easiest I think so let's facetime him (calls Stefan)</p>
<p>Stefan: (answers) Hey Walker!!!! </p>
<p>Walker: Hey Stefan, you look cute today</p>
<p>Stefan: Are you sure your not looking at yourself (winks at him)</p>
<p>Walker: So Stefan, I have decided I want to settle down....but i'm so indecisive I have narrowed it down to Ten.</p>
<p>Stefan: And </p>
<p>Walker: Your In dude</p>
<p>Stefan: Or you could just skip that and be mine </p>
<p> Walker: Stefan I really really like you but I have feelings for a few people </p>
<p>Stefan: Okay, what do I have to do</p>
<p>Walker: Parker has rented out an RV we are going to travel across America, I want to bring my 10 crushes with me please say yes Stefy (gives him puppy dog eyes) </p>
<p>Stefan: Ugh your so adorable. I'm In</p>
<p>Walker: Awesome I'll text you the deets </p>
<p>Stefan: Love you Walker</p>
<p>Walker: Love you too Stefy. (ends call) He is amazing but I have nine more boys to call up so I guess I'll call Hayden now (calls up Hayden)</p>
<p>Hayden: (answers) Walker </p>
<p>Walker: I am so proud of you Dude!</p>
<p>Hayden: You saw I left the squad </p>
<p>Walker: I did</p>
<p>Hayden: How'd you convince Sawyer, Jentzen and Lev though. </p>
<p>Walker: Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll</p>
<p>Hayden: YOU DIDN'T </p>
<p>Walker: I did (laughs) </p>
<p>Hayden: Your Insane man! </p>
<p>Walker: Listen, Hayden those feelings I had for you still exist</p>
<p>Hayden: Aw, I like you too </p>
<p>Walker: So basically I've Narrowed it down to 10 guys and your one of the ten. I want you to come on a roadtrip across America with me. </p>
<p>Hayden: I'm In </p>
<p>Walker: You are the Best </p>
<p>Hayden: I know, text me the deets </p>
<p>Walker: I got you Hayd bye </p>
<p>Hayden: Bye Walker (ends call) </p>
<p>Walker: (smiles) This is going well so far, let's keep rolling Cruzy you're up (calls him) </p>
<p>Cruz: (answers) Ello Love </p>
<p>Walker: Hi Cruzy, you're shirtless </p>
<p>Cruz: Yup, just worked out gotta get those Gains for you sexy (winks)</p>
<p>Walker: Fucccccccck Cruz.</p>
<p>Cruz: Why'd you call </p>
<p>Walker: Fuck me.....I mean </p>
<p>Cruz: You are so in love with me </p>
<p>Walker: No Cruz, I mean yeah I like you a lot, you see I am ready to settle down so I have narrowed it down to 10 guys who I can see being the one. You Cruz you are one of the ten </p>
<p>Cruz: Was I the first guy you decided would be in the 10 </p>
<p>Walker: (sighs) Yes</p>
<p>Cruz: I could fuck you so hard right now Walker...so do i have to fight nine guys in a battle for your heart huh cuz I'll fuck um up I won't hold back love. </p>
<p>Walker: As sexy as that would be, We got this RV and I want to take the 10 with me on a roadtrip across america.</p>
<p>Cruz: Okay and win, I'll take you on a road trip across the UK </p>
<p>Walker: (smiles) so your In Cruzy </p>
<p>Cruz: anything for you love. </p>
<p>Walker: Yay, I have to go</p>
<p>Cruz: I love you Walker (blows him a kiss)</p>
<p>Walker: I love you too you sexy brit (hangs up) Fucking hell I just about came in my pants talking to him.....(takes a deep breath) I need to focus that is only 3/10 let's try Schnapp next (calls him) </p>
<p>Noah: (answers) What's up blondie </p>
<p>Walker: Hi Noah, it's been a while </p>
<p>Noah: Yeah, last time I saw you....you were nude and riding my cock </p>
<p>Walker: Yeah....Well look that was a great time....</p>
<p>Noah: You tryna fuck bro cuz i'm down </p>
<p>Walker: Well No, Noah I really like you....you are one of ten guys I could see myself ending up with as a boyfriend.</p>
<p>Noah: Oh awesome. </p>
<p>Walker: So like, I have this RV and I want to take the ten on a road trip across America, so are you in</p>
<p>Noah:  Why not </p>
<p>Walker: Awesome! see you Noah</p>
<p>Noah: See ya (hangs up) </p>
<p>Walker: Onto Maxwell (calls him up) </p>
<p>Maxwell: (answers) YOOOOO Walker, I'm glad to hear from you again</p>
<p>Walker: Our Hook-up was more than amazing Max.....it felt like so much more than that to me</p>
<p>Maxwell: I thought so to Walker.</p>
<p>Walker: So I have narrowed it down to 10 guys and you are one of them. I want to take the 10 on a roadtrip across America so are you In or </p>
<p>Maxwell: I'm In man </p>
<p>Walker: Thanks Maxwell! You are the best. </p>
<p>Maxwell: See you soon Walker</p>
<p>Walker: See ya (hangs up) He is great uh Let's call Sawyer (calls him up) </p>
<p>Sawyer:  (answers) What's up W </p>
<p>Walker: Not much man, so listen dude, I had a really good time with you ya know in bed </p>
<p>Sawyer: Me too man, I'm so dtf whenever bro </p>
<p>Walker: Well, I want more than just DTF Sawyer you are one of ten guys I can really see myself being with in a relationship</p>
<p>Sawyer: Wow</p>
<p>Walker: So I was thinking I want to take the 10 guys on a road trip across America. Are you in? </p>
<p>Sawyer: I'm In</p>
<p>Walker: Awesome I'll text you the deets </p>
<p>Sawyer: I look forward to it. (ends call)</p>
<p>Walker: He's great, lets call Sweet Parker up (calls Parker) </p>
<p>Parker: (answers) Walker, OMG Hi I am so happy to hear from you I never thought I would </p>
<p>Walker: Come on dude you were amazing </p>
<p>Parker: I Wasn't but thanks for saying so </p>
<p>Walker: I mean it Park and I see you as one of ten guys I could settle down with </p>
<p>Parker: Wow, I am so Shocked and Honored </p>
<p>Walker: So I got this RV and I want to take the ten with me on a roadtrip across america are you in? </p>
<p>Parker: For sure. </p>
<p>Walker: I will text you the deets okay. </p>
<p>Parker: Awesome ttyl </p>
<p>Walker: ttyl (ends call) He is such a sweetheart alright Zachary Next (calls him up) </p>
<p>Zachary: (answers) Walker, I am so happy to hear from you </p>
<p>Walker: I had fun, a lot of fun Zach I can see us settling down you are one of ten guys I see that way. </p>
<p>Zachary: That is awesome news</p>
<p>Walker: So Like I got this RV and I want to take the ten with me on a roadtrip across America are you in. </p>
<p>Zachary: Absolutely, Text me the deets </p>
<p>Walker: You got it see ya </p>
<p>Zachary: See Ya (hangs up) </p>
<p>Walker: He is so nice, onto Gabriel (calls him up) </p>
<p>Gabriel: (answers) Hey Good Lookin what's cookin </p>
<p>Walker: Listen I had a whole lot of fun with you </p>
<p>Gabriel:  Me too man</p>
<p>Walker: Like you are one of ten guys i could see myself settling down with. </p>
<p>Gabriel: That's awesome bro. </p>
<p>Walker: So I am trying to take the 10 guys on a road trip across america with me are you in. </p>
<p>Gabriel: I'm In dude. Text me the Deets </p>
<p>Walker: Will do TTYL</p>
<p>Gabriel: TTYL (hangs up) </p>
<p>Walker: And finally Caleb (calls him)</p>
<p>Caleb: Hey Sexy you up for round two</p>
<p>Walker: Caleb I want to settle down you fit the bill, your one of ten guys </p>
<p>Caleb: Uh Okay</p>
<p>Walker: So I'm trying to take the ten guys on a road trip across america....</p>
<p>Caleb: Will sex be an activity</p>
<p>Walker: Uh Yeah...</p>
<p>Caleb: I'm in send nudes and deets. bye (hangs up)</p>
<p>Walker: Well then:</p>
<p>Parker P: So </p>
<p>Walker: They are all In </p>
<p>Parker P: Well then let's get this shit bread bro</p>
<p>Walker: Hell Yeah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So the Road Trip is about to begin stay tuned to see  how that goes</p>
<p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The RV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an abandoned Parking Lot (August 29th 2020)</p><p>Parker P: You gave them the right Address right</p><p>Walker: Of course I did!</p><p>Parker P: 10 Minutes tell and not a soul</p><p>Walker: Just give it time </p><p>Stefan: (steps out of an uber with his luggage) Thanks</p><p>Walker: Stefan! </p><p>Stefan: Walker (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Walker: I am so excited</p><p>Stefan: Me too cuz it's with you </p><p>Walker: Awe Stefan (someone taps his shoulder)</p><p>Cruz: Ello Love</p><p>Walker: Cruz!! </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Stefan: Um </p><p>Cruz: Oh Ello I'm Cruz Beckham and you are </p><p>Stefan: Stefan Benz</p><p>Cruz: Never Heard of ya but any friend of my love is cool (pats him on the back)</p><p>Walker: Yeahhhhhhh (can't stop smiling) </p><p>Cruz: Pardon me, I need the loo (kisses him again) See ya around Steven (runs on)</p><p>Stefan: It's STEFAN!!! </p><p>Walker: Isn't he great </p><p>Stefan: Why don't you just marry him! </p><p>Walker: Hey! stop that Stefan i'm sorry Cruz a passionate guy</p><p>Stefan: Yeah that's one way to put it </p><p>Walker: (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: I care about you Stefan I really do</p><p>Stefan: (smiles) Ik its Just hes Cruz Beckham....OMG are you serious</p><p>Walker: What?!</p><p>Noah: Yo What's Up Walker (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) Mmmmm hiya Schnapp </p><p>Noah: This will be fun, Hey uh Gavin Magnus right </p><p>Stefan: No, I'm Stefan Benz! </p><p>Noah: Right....well see ya (gets on the RV)</p><p>Stefan: WILL FUCKING BYERS</p><p>Walker: What he's cute and he likes me </p><p>Stefan: (takes a deep breath) It's okay i guess </p><p>Maxwell: (steps out of an Uber) Walker!!!</p><p>Walker: Maxy (kisses him)</p><p>Maxwell: (kisses him back) Yo Stefan Benz, Whats up!</p><p>Stefan: I LIKE THIS ONE (bro hugs him) </p><p>Maxwell: I love your work</p><p>Stefan: Same </p><p>Walker: See Friends!!! </p><p>Stefan: No more Netflix cuties please if Finn Wolfhard shows up</p><p>Walker: Oh come on, Finn didn't make the cut</p><p>Stefan: Wait What!</p><p>Hayden: MOM I have to go I... Yes... I love you too... Bye Harlo (closes the door quick) </p><p>Walker: Awe Mommy is gonna miss you </p><p>Hayden: Shut the fuck up (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Walker: Are you wearing cologne Hayd?</p><p>Hayden: Yeah! do you like It.</p><p>Walker: I love it</p><p>Hayden: I'm Glad </p><p>Sawyer: (skateboards in) YOOOOOOOO</p><p>Walker: Sawyer!!!!</p><p>Sawyer: Walker!!!! (stops) wow short round made the cut </p><p>Hayden: At least my hair is better</p><p>Sawyer: DAMN You got balls Hayd (hits him playfully) </p><p>Hayden: I'll shove um down your throat </p><p>Sawyer: Mmm sounds like a plan</p><p>Walker: Hey you two enough of that, The RV is open and this is Stefan Benz </p><p>Stefan: I have been following you guys for a while </p><p>Sawyer: Lots of blondes Hayden is the odd man out </p><p>Hayden: I HATE YOU </p><p>Sawyer: (snatches his phone) Haha (runs off)</p><p>Hayden: You blonde fuck (chases after him)</p><p>(A lambo pulls up)</p><p>Walker: What the hell </p><p>(Zachary and Gabriel are in it blasting the song Ridin' )</p><p>Walker: Zach i forgot you can drive is this</p><p>Zachary: No I wish it's a rental, I saw my boi Gabe trying to catch a fucking taxi </p><p>Gabriel: I don't trust uber shut up</p><p>Zachary: Oh you are adorable. </p><p>Gabriel: Thanks</p><p>Walker: Are you just gonna leave this here?</p><p>Zachary: YUP, they know it will be here(gets out of it) Impressed </p><p>Walker: Yes sir! </p><p>Zachary: Maybe I'll take you for a ride in one (winks) </p><p>Gabriel: Or I will, I turn 16 very soon! </p><p>Walker: Stop trying to seduce me guys, I like you already, RV is open get settled in.</p><p>(they go)</p><p>Stefan: That car though</p><p>Walker: IKR!!!!</p><p>Parker: (steps out of an uber) Woah awesome </p><p>Walker: Parker! (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Parker: What's this hug shit (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) Damn Parker, someone has gotten some confidence </p><p>Parker: All because of you </p><p>Stefan: Your Adorable </p><p>Parker: (shocked) Stefan Benz, I love you.....your uh Work </p><p>Stefan: Awe (hugs him) </p><p>Parker: (hugs him back)</p><p>Walker: Get settled in as soon as the last guy shows up we can roll</p><p>Parker: Ight cool</p><p>(2 Hours Later)</p><p>Walker: Why won't he answer</p><p>Parker P: He flaked dude cut your losses and lets go.</p><p>Caleb: (steps out of a car filled with girls) See ya ladies </p><p>Walker: Your Late</p><p>Caleb: Walky baby, those girls needed my help I couldn't disappoint my loyal fans, I'm sorry i should of called I was busy though</p><p>Stefan: Dick in puss </p><p>Caleb: Yeah, gotta problem with that wannabe Bieber </p><p>Walker: Enough, get in </p><p>Caleb: (slaps Walker's ass) you got it babe (shoves past Stefan)</p><p>Stefan: Dick</p><p>Walker: Let's get going</p><p>Stefan: Yeah Let's </p><p>(they get on the RV)</p><p>Walker: (sits on the couch)</p><p>Stefan: (goes to sit next to him) </p><p>Cruz: (beats him to it) </p><p>Walker: Hey Cruz</p><p>Cruz: (wraps his arm around him) Ello Love</p><p>Walker: You been working on those arms </p><p>Cruz: Mhm</p><p>Stefan: (sits in a diffrent seat) Cruz Beckham</p><p>Parker P: Well boss </p><p>Walker: Let's go!!!</p><p>Parker P: Hell Yeah. </p><p> </p><p>Is this to much testosterone for one RV, Tensions are already high, how will this dynamic work find out soon</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the RV  (August 29th 2020)</p><p>(2 hours after departure) </p><p>Parker P: (on intercom) This is your captain speaking we are currently 4 hours away from our destination please enjoy the ride.</p><p>Walker: (wakes up) Did I</p><p>Cruz: Fall asleep yeah bout an hour ago love</p><p>Walker: You didn't have to stay</p><p>Cruz: I like being a pillow </p><p>Walker: (kisses him)</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back) I do need a piss though I didn't have the heart to wake you </p><p>Walker: Go you silly brit! </p><p>Cruz: Thanks (goes)</p><p>Walker: (just smiles) </p><p>Walker looks around the RV, he sees Noah, Maxwell, Sawyer and Hayden playing Minecraft on the Xbox</p><p>Walker: Already gaming huh</p><p>Sawyer: Yup we doin a speed run. </p><p>Hayden: Want in I can drop </p><p>Walker: No it's okay.....How long have you been playing </p><p>Noah: about an hour</p><p>Walker: and Maxy all ready has full fucking diamond armor and tools </p><p>Maxwell: What can I say, if I wasn't an actor i'd be a Minecraft youtuber</p><p>Walker: Nah you'd be a model you are too sexy to game all day</p><p>Maxwell: (winks at him) </p><p>He sees Gabriel and Zachary playing Chess</p><p>Walker: Of all things </p><p>Gabriel: Zach here thinks he has a chance at beating me, I am undefeated </p><p>Zachary: Until Now (smirks) Checkmate Bateman </p><p>Gabriel: (jaw drops) Unger.....you are very worthy adversary</p><p>Zachary: (shakes his hand) You were hard man....Walker wanna get beat</p><p>Walker: Dude I have never played chess You would win so quick.</p><p>Gabriel: Good, now I can reclaim my title </p><p>Zachary: Bet </p><p>Walker looks around and Sees Parker working out shirtless</p><p>Walker:  Looking good Park. </p><p>Parker: Not yet. I need to look like Cruz, so push ups it is</p><p>Walker: Sit-ups are better for abs Park...and no you don't </p><p>Parker: If i wanna win</p><p>Walker: (kisses him)</p><p>Parker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: Parker Bates you are amazing Understand that </p><p>Parker: (smiles) Yeah...thanks I still want abs though </p><p>Walker: Sit ups</p><p>Parker: Got it. </p><p>Walker sees Caleb doing some Tik Tok's </p><p>Walker: Shirtless TikTok Huh</p><p>Caleb: Yup, gotta turn on all the girls and gay or bi guys </p><p>Walker: Well it works </p><p>Caleb: (kisses him passionately) When we fuckin </p><p>Walker: Idk, this trip isn't all about fuckin</p><p>Caleb: It should be (starts making out with him)</p><p>Walker: Omg Caleb....not now okay </p><p>Caleb: Whatever....(walks off)</p><p>Stefan: Saving yourself for Cruz</p><p>Walker: This again (sits on the bed next to him) </p><p>Stefan: You fell asleep in his embrace, I don't stand a chance</p><p>Walker: Stefan Benz (kisses him extremely passionately) </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: I really really really care about you okay...please don't get jealous </p><p>Stefan: I....I can try </p><p>Walker: (takes off his shirt) Take it off </p><p>Stefan: Uh okay (he does) </p><p>Walker: (lays on the bed) come here you </p><p>Stefan: (lays himself in Walker's embrace) </p><p>Walker: I love you </p><p>Stefan: I love you too Walker</p><p>Walker: Now lets cuddle </p><p>Stefan: I love that idea. </p><p> </p><p>How is everyone liking the boys, who do you want to win let me know in the comment section down below.</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yosemite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the RV (August 29th 2020) </p><p>Parker P: Gentleman welcome to Jurassic Park....or uh Yosemite National Park</p><p>Walker: Stefan wake up we are here </p><p>Stefan: (wakes up) Wow it's beautiful</p><p>Noah: (plays the Jurassic Park theme on his phone) </p><p>Caleb: OMG You are such a nerd</p><p>Parker: Nah it's fitting</p><p>Hayden: I agree </p><p>(all the boys crowd the windows and take in the scenery)</p><p>Sawyer: All of this truly exists just 6 hours north </p><p>Gabriel: It is a nice change of Pace </p><p>Zachary: From the fast cars and buildings </p><p>Maxwell: Just wait till Nightfall </p><p>Cruz: The Night sky, will be the second most beautiful thing i'll see tonight </p><p>Walker: Cruz (kisses him) </p><p>Stefan: (just sighs) </p><p>Parker P: Ight Boys out of the RV its Picture time </p><p>(they all hop and pose by the sign)</p><p>Parker P: Hell Yeah that's one for the Gram</p><p>(they hop back in the RV) </p><p>(about 20 minutes later the RV stops)</p><p>Walker: Gentleman get ready for a Hike</p><p>Caleb: But it's already 4 O'clock </p><p>Walker: Oh I forgot to mention we are spending a night Under the stars, not a cloud in the forecast </p><p>Cruz: Well I for one think It's a capital Idea </p><p>Stefan: Me too </p><p>Walker: Lets go</p><p>Cruz and Stefan: Let's (they both grab a hand)</p><p>Walker: Babes, I can cross the parking lot on my own (chuckles)</p><p>(both let go and give each other a glare) </p><p>Parker P: Have fun</p><p>Parker: You aren't joining us </p><p>Parker P: Nah Little Park, Walker has requested I don't </p><p>Walker: Come on guys, we don't eat till we reach camp </p><p>Caleb: Fuck My life </p><p>(they start the hike) </p><p> </p><p>Shorter Chapter I know but still lot's of drama. I hope you are all enjoying it</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Hike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the Hiking Trail (August 29th 2020)</p><p>Walker: This is the life ain't It</p><p>Cruz: (right next to him) Me and my brothers and dad would do this thing all the time back in the UK Harper and Mum never come they would just complain about...</p><p>Caleb: Omg, there are so many bugs....and it's hot I can't take my damn shirt off cuz</p><p>Noah: Cuz you'd flash everyone your tits sissy </p><p>Maxwell: OHHH Get him Schnapp!!!!!!</p><p>Caleb: Walker, they are being mean.</p><p>Walker: If you stop complaining then you won't get roasted. </p><p>Parker: Are we close though Walker</p><p>Walker: Maybe an Hour out from the Site man.</p><p>Parker: We can handle that </p><p>Hayden: Hell yeah</p><p>Sawyer: All though I do worry about coons </p><p>Gabriel: Someone should be up and watch for Animals</p><p>Zachary: Shifts </p><p>Walker: That sounds fair</p><p>Stefan: Who knows how much sleeping we will do anyway. </p><p>Cruz: Very Little I'd reckon </p><p>Walker: Oh Yeah Cruzy</p><p>Cruz: Mhm</p><p>Caleb: WE talking sex now I am invested. </p><p>Noah: of course you are</p><p>Walker: Enough chatter we are losing daylight let's pick up the pace boys </p><p>Cruz: YEAH, HUSTLE LADS!!! HURRAH </p><p>Walker: You are just great </p><p>Stefan: Hustle remember </p><p>Walker: Right...</p><p>(2 hours later) </p><p>Walker: This is it Men</p><p>Caleb: It's an open clearing </p><p>Walker: Great for stargazing </p><p>Caleb: But there is no bathroom....OR CHARGING STATION!</p><p>Cruz: Turn your fucking phone off then</p><p>Stefan: as for the bathroom if you gotta piss your a dude piss on a tree</p><p>Walker: and if you need to shit (hands him a shovel) </p><p>Caleb: What am I</p><p>Zachary: Dig a little hole</p><p>Gabriel: crouch over it </p><p>Parker: Take the shit</p><p>Hayden: Wipe your bum </p><p>Sawyer: an barrie the fucker </p><p>Caleb: Fuck me </p><p>Walker: Enough guys start making camp and find firewood we are gonna need it. </p><p>Cruz: Let's get this done.</p><p> </p><p>This chapter brings me back to my days in scouts with the boys  i was hardcore </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Night Under the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Campsite (August 29th 2020)</p><p>Walker: This Sunset will be amazing</p><p>Stefan: It looks beautiful already </p><p>Walker: Yeah Stefan</p><p>Cruz: Almost as beautiful as you love </p><p>Walker: Awe Cruzy </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) </p><p>Cruz continues and starts making out with Walker, Walker allows this to happen as this session starts to get heated. He shoves his tongue down Cruz's throat and the session......</p><p>Noah: If your quite done performing mouth to mouth dinner is ready </p><p>Maxwell: Mouth to mouth (laughs) </p><p>Walker: Sorry, yeah let's go eat</p><p>Cruz: Let's (takes his hand)</p><p>Walker: (grasps it tight) </p><p>Stefan: (notices this) So what's on the menu </p><p>Hayden: Uh they are called foil packets </p><p>Sawyer: Lots of stuff in it looks pretty tasty tbh.</p><p>Gabriel: We eat this stuff in Scouts all the time</p><p>Zachary: Shit your in Scouts bro what's your rank </p><p>Gabriel: Eagle got it at 13 </p><p>Zachary: Shit I just got it and I'm 17 mad respect bro.</p><p>Parker: I'm in scouts too....Just First Class though </p><p>Gabriel: Don't be discouraged dude i was a try hard </p><p>Caleb: Scouts is dumb....and what the hell is this shit I expected caviar and lobster </p><p>Walker: Caleb Shut the fuck up and eat it. </p><p>Caleb: (looks offended but does) </p><p>(Cruz and Stefan sit on opposite sides of Walker)</p><p>Stefan: I'm getting tired (does the yawn and wrap arm around trick) </p><p>Walker: Your so cliche and and cute </p><p>Stefan: Oh I know </p><p>Cruz: (rubs Walkers thigh) </p><p>Walker: You two will be the death off me </p><p>Cruz:  (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: Hey! (kisses him) </p><p>Walker: Enough guys, watch the sunset </p><p>(the boys watch the sunset, even caleb) </p><p>Caleb: This would make a great tiktok background.....</p><p>Noah: Shut the hell up</p><p>Maxwell: Please! </p><p>Caleb: Ugh this is lame sauce </p><p>(the sun sets and the sky becomes filled with stars) </p><p>Walker: and that is what happened to me in the house of Epsilon </p><p>Parker: Jacob sounds like a dick! </p><p>Hayden: Glad he's out on his ass</p><p>Sawyer: I would have joined tbh Walker </p><p>Walker: I really did think about it, but this is better </p><p>Noah: Still that house does sound great</p><p>Maxwell: especially the Lintz bros</p><p>Caleb: You kidding, Carson and Johnny for sure......they'd make me a bottom straight away. </p><p>Walker: It was fun. </p><p>Cruz: Romeo is joining </p><p>Walker: They got him in </p><p>Cruz: Romeo is all about sex </p><p>Caleb: Romeo Beckham could totally top me.</p><p>Cruz: Caleb my eight year old sister could top you that's how top like us beckhams are </p><p>Caleb: I....(just shuts ups) </p><p>Walker: Well anyway, it's getting late we should call it a night....or at least get on the tarp and into sleeping bags.</p><p>Cruz: (strips down to his boxers right away) Let's go </p><p>Walker: (jaw drops) Cruzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz</p><p>Cruz: Yes sir.</p><p>Walker: (strips down to his boxers) Join me in my sleeping bag</p><p>Cruz: I'd love too </p><p>(they get in) </p><p>Walker and Cruz start grinding each other and making out with each other</p><p>Stefan: (sighs and strips down to his boxers and gets in his bag right next to Walker and Cruz) Walker???</p><p>Walker: Doesn't Answer </p><p>Stefan: of course </p><p>(the rest of the boys follow suit except for Noah who takes the first Watch, he takes off his shirt anyway though) </p><p>Cruz and Walker still making out with each other pull down their boxers, Cruz gets on top off him and they make out even more intensely, Walker spreads his legs and tells Cruz to fuck him, Cruz happily obliges. Walker moans in pleasure as Cruz Fucks him hard, this is the first time Walker has had sex in a few weeks and Cruz has made it worth the wait. </p><p>Stefan: Fucking Hell....of course they are having sex. </p><p>Caleb: IKR I was promised sex and he's just like no i'll do the cute british guy! </p><p>Stefan: Do you want to fuck me Caleb.</p><p>Caleb: Realy?</p><p>Stefan: Yes right here, right now. </p><p>Caleb: Walker won't mind?</p><p>Stefan: I really don't care </p><p>Caleb: Ight.... (crawls in Stefan's bag and starts making out with him)</p><p>Stefan has no feelings for Caleb whatsoever, he is just pissed at Walker and is trying to make him Jealous so he let's this horny boy fuck him. Caleb is just happy to finally get the sex he was promised, he's a little shocked by Stefan asking him though he doesn't complain he pulls down his and Stefan's boxers lines up his cock with his asshole and starts fucking him. </p><p>Gabriel and Zachary are just chatting.</p><p>Gabriel: They are having sex over there </p><p>Zachary: IKR crazy....</p><p>Gabriel: So crazy</p><p>Zachary: Like totally </p><p>Zach pulls Gabe into a passionate kiss and starts making out with him. </p><p>Gabriel: Thank god we are on the same fucking page </p><p>Zachary: Stop talking and fuck me </p><p>Gabriel: With Pleasure.</p><p> Hayden and Sawyer are up chatting</p><p>Hayden: I don't know any off them</p><p>Sawyer: (scoots closer) That is the big dipper and its tip polaris aka the north star</p><p>Hayden: (scoots closer) Wow, it's so pretty....you know astronomy pretty good </p><p>Sawyer: Yeah I'm a bit of a nerd (looks into Hayden's Eyes) </p><p>Hayden: Your Eyes have a sparkle</p><p>Sawyer: Oh Yeah</p><p>Hayden: Yeah (closes the gap)</p><p>Sawyer: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Noah: (looks at them) called it.</p><p>Maxwell: Care for some company </p><p>Noah: (pats the spot next to him) Join me blondie </p><p>Maxwell: Shut the fuck up (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Noah: (kisses him back) Why did we never make it official</p><p>Maxwell: I don't know...I really do care about him ya know but</p><p>Noah: I'm the same way....but hey this trip is gonna be great besides he's totally picking Cruz </p><p>Maxwell: are you kidding Cruz is trying to hard Stefan all the Way. </p><p>Noah: You are a dumb blonde </p><p>Maxwell: Oh go fuck yourself in the Upside Down</p><p>Noah: Oh go make your robot say Danger Will Robinson </p><p>Maxwell: I hate you so much</p><p>Noah: Yeah I love you too brother  (bro hugs him) </p><p>Maxwell: (hugs him back) You are my best friend man</p><p>Noah: Same we are in this together </p><p>Parker: Hey guys...It's my shift but Uh I'm very nervous </p><p>Maxwell: Want us to stay </p><p>Noah: We can. </p><p>Parker: I'd appreciate that.</p><p>(A few hours later)</p><p>Walker: (wakes up in Cruz's embrace) Cruz....(looks over and sees Stefan in Caleb's embrace) What the hell Stefan! </p><p>Stefan: (wakes up) so you do care!</p><p>Walker: Will you just stop being so jealous I love you Stefan I do</p><p>Stefan: It just doesn't feel that way okay</p><p>Walker: Dude....</p><p>Hayden: RUN IT'S A GRIZZLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Walker and Stefan: MOTHERFUCKER</p><p> </p><p>Well uh oh, I hope you liked this longer chapter and the character development for our boys. Let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Grizzly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Woods (August 30th 2020)</p><p>Walker: Shit! (pulls up his boxers and manages to get his shoes on this it what most boys mange to do before darting towards the trail.) </p><p>Caleb: I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE! </p><p>Grizzly: (charging at them) </p><p>Cruz: DON'T STOP JUST KEEP RUNNING </p><p>Noah: We need to get back to the RV</p><p>Maxwell: Anyone know any short cuts!!!</p><p>Stefan: I don't fucking (stumbles) shit</p><p>Grizzly: (almost upon Stefan)</p><p>Walker: Stefan!!!!!! (Jumps and pushes himself and Stefan over the side of an raveine, they go tumbling down it for a good long while)</p><p>Grizzly: (continues to chase the remaining Nine Boys)</p><p>Walker and Stefan reach the bottom</p><p>Walker: (breathing hard) Stefan are you.....</p><p>Stefan: (not breathing) </p><p>Walker: No no no!! don't do this to me! (crying hard) fucking hell uh CPR shit (starts doing it )</p><p>Stefan: (not responsive) </p><p>Walker: Stefan!!!! come on!!!! (still crying hard) </p><p>Stefan: (nothing) </p><p>Walker: Stefan!!! (starts performing mouth to mouth) DON'T DIE ON ME BENZ </p><p>Stefan: (nothing) </p><p>Walker: Please....I love you (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back and then gasps for air) Ahhhhhhhh</p><p>Walker: Stefan! Hey it's okay I got you (embraces him) </p><p>Stefan: (catches his breath) I am so sorry I let Caleb....</p><p>Walker: (kisses him extremely passionately) I don't fucking care, just don't ever do that to me again!!! (crying hard) I can't lose you</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back) Not gonna happen.....that hill is way to steep to get back up</p><p>Walker: Yeah, we are gonna have too find another way up </p><p>Stefan: Did you break anything</p><p>Walker: Luckily no</p><p>Stefan: Help me up</p><p>Walker: (does so) Fuck man </p><p>Stefan: Uh East </p><p>Walker: Sure</p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Sawyer: A BUILDING</p><p>Hayden: IT'S LOCKED!!!!</p><p>Parker: HELP WE ARE GONNA DIE</p><p>Grizzly: (growls) </p><p>Cruz: That's it (picks up a large piece of loose metal) </p><p>Gabriel: WTF are you doing beckham!</p><p>Zachary: Get away from it!</p><p>Cruz: AHHHHHHH (Jabs the rod through it's skull) </p><p>Grizzly: (growls loudly as it dies)</p><p>Cruz: (steps on it's neck snapping it) fucking hell. </p><p>Noah: Damn that was</p><p>Maxwell: Badass </p><p>Cruz: I know (wipes blood of his abs) now let's go! </p><p>Caleb: and why the fuck are you going back towards the campsite and not the RV</p><p>Cruz: TO FIND WALKER AND STEFAN</p><p>Caleb: FUCK UM, we need to get to safety</p><p>Cruz: How about we find another Grizzly then and i fucking feed you too him you son of a bitch!</p><p>Noah: Enough of THIS</p><p>Maxwell: EXACTLY, so this is what we are gonna do, Caleb, Parker, Hayden and Sawyer will make their way back to The RV and tell big park to phone the Ranger! Me, Noah, Zach, Gabe and Cruz will look for Stefan and Walker is that understood!</p><p>(everyone nods)</p><p>Cruz: Let's fucking go </p><p>(the group splits up)</p><p>Maxwell: That was fucking badass Cruz </p><p>Cruz: Talk about me your bloody little leadership thing back their was brilliant </p><p>Noah:  Don't think I didn't notice how you kept the older tougher guys with us </p><p>Gabriel: I mean Caleb is 15 </p><p>Zachary: But he is a whiny bitch, fucking Parker has more balls then him </p><p>Cruz: Enough talk of that shit, keep your eyes peeled okay gentleman </p><p>Maxwell: Aye Aye Captain</p><p>(they continue to search) </p><p> </p><p>Well, that was a tense chapter I hope you enjoyed it Let me know in the comment section down below, thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Bottom of a Ravine (August 30th 2020)</p><p>Walker: (looks at his watch) 3:30 am, we still gotta a couple hours in the dark </p><p>Stefan: That Moonlight Helps</p><p>Walker: It is such a beautiful night</p><p>Stefan: A shame the Grizzly ruined it </p><p>Walker: He made it a night to remember, and this time here with you Stefan It is priceless </p><p>Stefan: Awe Walker (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) I am exhausted though </p><p>Stefan: at this rate yeah, we should look for some kind of shelter </p><p>Walker: I heard a rumor that a bunch of natural caves in this area</p><p>Stefan: Well let's hope that is true number three....get it Umbrella Academy...I heard a rumor...</p><p>Walker: I got it Stef (Takes his hand) Let's go </p><p>(about 20 minutes later) </p><p>Walker: Fuck....it's true look (points)</p><p>Stefan: A cave OMG let's go </p><p>(they run into it) </p><p>Walker: Uh not too deep which is good no secret Grizzlies living in it </p><p>Stefan: It is a tad Chilly </p><p>Walker: come here (pulls him into his embrace)</p><p>Stefan: Better already </p><p>Walker: It is important for us too keep each other warm. </p><p>Stefan: Very Important </p><p>Walker: (looks into Stefan's eyes) </p><p>Stefan: (closes the gap between them)</p><p>Walker starts making out with Stefan, who is all for this idea, Stefan lays on his back Walker gets on top of him and the make out session intensifies. Walker starts to hickey Stefan's neck causing him to moan in immense pleasure. A damp cave is not the place Stefan expected to have Sex with Walker, but he won't complain and if they aren't found at least he will die happy with his Walker. Walker pulls his and Stefan's Boxers of and gets into the sixty-nine position and starts sucking Stefan as Stefan starts sucking him causing both boys immense pleasure. Walker knows in his heart at least Cruz is doing everything his power to rescue them, but he is enjoying this rare one on one time with Stefan. Stefan tells Walker to fuck him Walker repositions and surprise him by eating out his asshole causing him to moan in pleasure. Walker loves the sound of Stefan's moans and is so happy to provide him this pleasure he proceeds to line up his dick with Stefan's ass he starts thrusting in and out  of him, causing immense pleasure to both parties involved.Stefan moans loudly as Walker picks up the pace fucking him harder and faster. Walker forgot just how amazing it was to fuck Stefan. He has been such a bottom these days topping Stefan brings back a vigour and a lust he had all but forgotten about. Walker feels that familiar tingle in his cock and proceeds to fill Stefan with his baby juices causing Stefan too cum as well. They lick each other clean then cuddle up again for warmth</p><p>Walker: did that Warm you up </p><p>Stefan: (chuckles) For sure </p><p>Walker: I love you </p><p>Stefan: I love you too (kisses him) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) get some rest. </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Noah: Well we reached the campsite </p><p>Maxwell: at least we can gather our supplies </p><p>Zachary: as much as i enjoy being shirtless (puts his back on) It sure feels nice to put it back on </p><p>Gabriel: It is 58 degrees right now. </p><p>Cruz: (not bothering to re-dress) Let's not linger at this campsite we need to reach them and soon look above </p><p>(clouds are approaching) </p><p>Maxwell: That looks bad</p><p>Noah: and down in a ravine flash flooding</p><p>Cruz: (looks around) Hmmm (looks at the edge of the ravine) find a nice big flat piece of wood lads</p><p>Gabriel: How's that gonna help </p><p>Cruz: It's very Steep we need to get down quick and safe lads so we are going to build ourselves a sled!</p><p>Noah: Cruz Beckham you are brilliant </p><p>Cruz: Oh I know, now hurry we haven't the time too doddle </p><p>Maxwell: Aye Aye Captain</p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Caleb: CIVILIZATION (darts for the RV)</p><p>Hayden: (whispers) He's so pathetic </p><p>Sawyer: IKR first thing he does plug his fucking phone in </p><p>Parker: BIG PARK WAKE UP</p><p>Parker P: It's 4:45 am what's the problem </p><p>(everyone talks at once) </p><p>Parker P: ENOUGH, Lil Park explain </p><p>Parker: We were camping when a rapid Grizzly attacked us we had to make a run for it, but Walker and Stefan rolled down the big ravine, Cruz was a badass though he slayed the beast. He, Noah, Maxwell, Gabe and Zach went looking for Walker and Stefan.</p><p>Parker P: Get in the RV boys we need to fetch the ranger right away</p><p>(they hop in and drive off) </p><p> </p><p>Oh Walker and Stefan getting some alone time and Cruz is proving his resilience what will happen next find out soon</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Rains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Campsite (August 30th 2020)</p><p>Gabriel: Do you think this will do</p><p>Cruz: Ah Yes it's bloody brilliant </p><p>Zachary: We better hurry though the winds have come to a standstill </p><p>Maxwell: That is a bad thing </p><p>Noah: Very</p><p>Cruz: Enough chatter then we haven't a moment too lose</p><p> (about 10 minutes later) </p><p>Maxwell: What do you think </p><p>Cruz: I think that odda do it lads get on </p><p>(they all get on)</p><p>Cruz: (drags it to the edge then gets on) Gentleman hold on tight. </p><p>Noah: Forward! </p><p>(they shift their weight forward causing it to go down hill)</p><p>Maxwell: HOLY SHIT</p><p>Cruz: HUZZAH!!!!!</p><p>Gabriel: Zach If we die I want you to know that.....</p><p>(the sled comes to and abrupt stop as it collides with a tree at the bottom)</p><p>Cruz: Bloody Fucking hell that hurt...everyone okay </p><p>Noah: I think I peed a little </p><p>Maxwell: Shit man...same</p><p>Zachary: Gabe you were saying </p><p>Gabriel: Um don't worry about it </p><p>Zachary: Weird Flex, but Okay</p><p>Cruz: On your feet gentleman who knows how far Walker and Cruz got at this point. TO THE EAST!</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Walker: (awakens Stefan asleep in his embrace) Stefan (kisses him) </p><p>Stefan: mmmm why you wake me</p><p>Walker: Just can't sleep...it's 5 am the sun should be coming up</p><p>Stefan: Looks like it clouded the hell up</p><p>Walker: Yeah, I can smell the rain </p><p>Stefan: It's coming in from the West </p><p>Walker: and quick by the looks of it. </p><p>Stefan: Is this cave up high enough </p><p>Walker: Unless massive Flash flooding happens </p><p>Stefan: I wonder how long, it looks like a fucking downpour </p><p>(30 minutes later)</p><p>Walker: Did you hear that</p><p>Stefan: What....</p><p>Walker: Shut up (steps out of the cave) </p><p>Cruz (in the distance): WALKER, STEFAN!!!!!!</p><p>Walker: Oh my god....CRUZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Cruz: It's them!! (runs to Walker) </p><p>Walker: Cruz!!! (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Cruz: I was so worried about you (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Cruz: and Stefan dude are you okay (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Stefan: You care about me </p><p>Cruz: of course, oh I brought help</p><p>(they all hug)</p><p>Gabriel: Well we should get out of here</p><p>Zachary: Couldn't Agree more </p><p>Maxwell: Um Guys</p><p>Noah: Get in the cave! </p><p>Walker: (sees the wall of rain rapidly approaching them) NOW!!!</p><p>(everyone gets in just as it begins to downpour!!)</p><p>Stefan: Still think we are high enough</p><p>Walker: I hope so Stef. </p><p>Cruz: Let's hope the lads have contacted the ranger cuz now we need a rescue </p><p> </p><p>Will the boys make it out of this cave find out next time</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Cave (August 30th 2020)</p><p>Walker: It doesn't wanna quit </p><p>Stefan: (embraces him) I love you </p><p>Walker: (kisses him) I love you too Stefan</p><p>Cruz: (notices how close this has brought them) So Was Caleb a good fuck</p><p>Stefan: It was Average nothing special </p><p>Cruz: My sex with Walker was electrifying </p><p>Stefan: Same </p><p>Cruz: Wait you guys</p><p>Walker: What else were we supposed to do </p><p>Cruz: I uh don't know</p><p>Gabriel: These waters are getting high</p><p>Zachary: We are trapped, might not make it out alive</p><p>Maxwell: Way too be optimistic </p><p>Noah: Yeah they are on the hunt as we speak i'd bet my bottom dollar. </p><p>Walker: Yeah think positive thoughts guys.I truly hope this hasn't  made any of you want to go home.</p><p>Stefan: Never</p><p>Cruz: This was not your fault love </p><p>Noah: Heck yeah </p><p>Maxwell: We are with you to the bitter end </p><p>Zachary: For sure</p><p>Gabriel: absolutely </p><p>Walker: Thanks guys, no more under the stars how about</p><p>Stefan: I think that would be wise </p><p>Cruz: What in the bloody hell. </p><p>Sawyer: (on a speedboat) Need a lift </p><p>Hayden: Come on guys </p><p>Walker: You heard him let's go!!</p><p>(the group hops on and returns to the main park)</p><p>Walker: Omg </p><p>Parker: (embraces him tightly) I was so worried </p><p>Walker: Im good man </p><p>Caleb: Not dead then</p><p>Walker: Nope</p><p>Caleb: Can we like roll </p><p>Parker P: Business as usual boss </p><p>Walker: Let's go boiz </p><p>(they all hop on the RV and roll off) </p><p> </p><p>They are saved, what happens next find out in the next chapter</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. On the Road Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the RV (August 31st 2020) </p><p>Walker: (awakens and stretches his legs) How far yet</p><p>Parker P: 8 hours too go brother </p><p>(Walker sits at the table)</p><p>Hayden: Morning cutie</p><p>Walker: Hey Hayd, (kisses him)  how'd you sleep </p><p>Hayden: Pretty good of course I went to bed pretty late me and Sawyer were on that R6 Siege Grind </p><p>Sawyer: Morning Walker, Sup short round</p><p>Hayden: I fucking hate you </p><p>Walker: Hey you two play nice</p><p>Sawyer: So Yellowstone please tell me we are in a cabin </p><p>Walker: Nice Lodge actually</p><p>Caleb: (out of nowhere) WITH WIFI AND AC</p><p>Walker: Yes dude</p><p>Caleb: I love you (kisses him passionately) No more camping shit. </p><p>Parker: Awe I had fun, until you know </p><p>Walker: Hey Park (pats his lap) take a seat</p><p>Parker: (smiles and does) This is nice </p><p>Walker: Isn't it (kisses him)</p><p>Parker: (kisses him back) I like this attention </p><p>Walker: I know i've been pretty caught up with Cruzy and Stefan but I promise you all are still in this and that's why I shall pay more attention to you guys </p><p>Parker: I'm glad to hear that </p><p>Walker: I'll be back (goes and sits next to Gabriel) </p><p>Gabriel: Morning Walker</p><p>Walker: You seem too have something on your mind</p><p>Gabriel: I uh...I like you a lot I really do but um I think I am really crushing on someone </p><p>Walker: (smiles) Zach right </p><p>Gabriel: You know </p><p>Walker: I know it's not working out with us....the sex i guess was a one time thing and we are gonna be amazing friends </p><p>Gabriel: Damn right (bro hugs him)</p><p>Walker: About Zach </p><p>Gabriel: What about him, we had sex and that was that I think he was just horny </p><p>Walker: Nah I don't buy it your gonna ask him out </p><p>Gabriel: Right now!</p><p>Walker: No, do it at yellowstone in front of old faithful or something we are gonna spend 10 days September 1st-10th  and guess what just happens to be the last day </p><p>Gabriel: My birthday</p><p>Walker: What kinda dick would turn you down on your birthday, but tbh he won't I know he likes you </p><p>Gabriel: I hope so...thank you Walker this means a lot </p><p>Walker: (kisses him) don't mention it....I am gonna go talk to him  I won't say a thing about this (goes to Zach)</p><p>Zachary: Morning good lookin, so I am guessing this 10 day thing is no coincidence. Your gonna do like a private dinner with each guy am i right or what</p><p>Walker: I hadn't actually thought of that, that is not an awful idea.</p><p>Zachary:  Maybe sleep with them to just saying we never have gone all the way.</p><p>Walker: I will get that done. </p><p>Zachary: Awesome (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) thanks for the idea</p><p>(he sits next to Maxwell and Noah gaming) </p><p>Noah: Hop in Walker we playin Warzone </p><p>Maxwell: I hear you are great </p><p>Walker: Why the fuck not (hops in) </p><p>(plays 6 rounds) </p><p>Walker: Yo Sharbino hop in my place </p><p>Sawyer: Got it (hops in) </p><p>(sits next to Stefan) </p><p>Stefan: Hey you </p><p>Walker: Hey stef (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: Excited for Yellowstone </p><p>Stefan: I am I just Cruz is </p><p>Walker: can you try to make nice with him </p><p>Stefan: I can try, for you he did hug me in the cave</p><p>Walker: You two have lots in common just find time to chat okay Stef</p><p>Stefan: I will </p><p>Walker: I will tell him too (goes to cruz)</p><p>Cruz: There is my lover (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) Can I ask a favor</p><p>Cruz: of course love</p><p>Walker: Try to make nice with Stefan, there is a tension between you two </p><p>Cruz: Consider it done my love, now cuddles </p><p>Walker: Cuddles (snuggles up right next to him</p><p>Cruz: This is the life. </p><p>Walker: (falls asleep)</p><p> </p><p>Getting more depth to the other boys in the group I hope you enjoyed let me know in the comment section down below</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Yellowstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the RV (September 1st 2020) </p><p>Cruz: (on the phone) Happy Birthday Romeo, yes I think i gotta chance, maybe if this doesn't go my way. You Have fun in the House of Epsilon Love you bro (hangs up) </p><p>Walker: How's Romeo</p><p>Cruz: Splendid he is excited to join the house, thanks for recommending him </p><p>Walker: of course (kisses him) </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back) are we close </p><p>Walker: Very</p><p>Parker P: Welcome to Yellowstone boys </p><p>(they jump out and take a picture with the sign) </p><p>Stefan: So how'd you get us this lodge all to ourselves </p><p>Walker: Let's just say Jet Jurgensmeyer owed me a favor </p><p>Stefan: Damn </p><p>(a short drive later) </p><p>Parker P: Outside is our home for the next 10 days lads </p><p>Caleb: OH MY GOD</p><p>Caleb: OH MY GOD</p><p> </p><p>Hayden: That's one hell of a favor </p><p>Sawyer: Yeah, did you like murder someone </p><p>Walker: Yeah it is nice </p><p>Gabriel: Understatement of the year </p><p>Zachary: LET'S CHECK IT OUT</p><p>(they all run in) </p><p>Walker: It is very nice </p><p>Noah: remember though we aren't here to chill in the lodge</p><p>Maxwell: Yeah we are here to get in touch with Nature</p><p>Caleb: FUCK THAT SHIT I'M HOME!!!!</p><p>Walker: (just chuckles) Hey Park </p><p>Parker: Yes Walker. </p><p>Walker: What do you say too a date tonight </p><p>Parker: I say yes duh </p><p>Walker: Awesome!</p><p>Parker: Can't wait </p><p>Walker: Everyone make yourselves comfortable </p><p> </p><p>Pretty Awesome lodge aye boys, hope you like it let me know in the comment section down below, Thanks </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Parker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Lodge in Yellowstone National Park (September 1st 2020)</p><p>Walker, Cruz, Stefan, Noah, Maxwell, Parker, Gabe and Zach return form a 4 hour hike around the Park</p><p>Walker: That was beautiful </p><p>Cruz: Kinda like you my love</p><p>Walker: Cruzzzzzz (kisses him) </p><p>Stefan: Hayden, Sawyer you should've come </p><p>Hayden: Next time </p><p>Sawyer: Deffo </p><p>Caleb: Never Happening this is my life now i don't need too look at a bunch of lame ass trees, i'm rich sexy and young </p><p>Maxwell: You are so pathetic</p><p>Noah: Literally you are the reason our generation is laughed at! </p><p>Caleb: Okay Boomer don't get but hurt cuz I am hotter than all of you </p><p>Cruz: I'll fuck you up you bloody wanker</p><p>Caleb: I speak American, i don't know what a bloody wanker is, all I know is I like puss around my cock or a tight ass like Walker </p><p>Walker: You haven't had it lately Caleb. Now enough fighting gents I've gotta date tonight get ready okay Parky </p><p>Parker: Yes sir </p><p>Walker: (goes to get ready) </p><p>Caleb: You know he picked you first out of pity </p><p>Parker:  Excuse me </p><p>Caleb: You don't stand a chance dude your scrawny annoying and not that good looking, I mean compared to me you are nothing.....</p><p>Cruz: (punches him square in the jaw) Shut the fuck up</p><p>Parker: But what if he's right (tearing up)</p><p>Stefan: (embraces him) Hell no your awesome Parker </p><p>Parker P: Yea dude your savage as hell</p><p>Gabriel: Hotter than Caleb btw</p><p>Zachary: By a fucking landslide </p><p>Parker: Thanks guy's....Caleb you remind me off my brother </p><p>Caleb: Oh </p><p>Parker: He's an ugly piece of shit too </p><p>Noah: OOOOOOH DROP THE FUCKING MIC </p><p>Maxwell: That was an epic comeback Park</p><p>Parker: Why thank you all (takes a bow) </p><p>Caleb: Whatever kid, don't say I didn't warn you </p><p>Parker: Cruz, next time we see a grizzly </p><p>Cruz: We use Caleb as bate </p><p>Parker: Mhm! (flips caleb off)</p><p>Caleb: Real Mature you scrawny shit </p><p>Parker: (goes to get ready) </p><p>(30 Minutes later)</p><p>Walker: Wow I love that Jacket </p><p>Parker: Awe Thanks </p><p>Walker: (extends his arm) Shall we</p><p>Parker: We Shall (takes it) </p><p>(a short RV Drive later)</p><p>Parker: Woah this place looks fancy </p><p>Walker: Only the best for you Parker.</p><p>(they have a seat)</p><p>Parker: Did you choose me out of Pity </p><p>Walker: Why would you think that.</p><p>Parker: Caleb.....</p><p>Walker: I made a mistake inviting him I should off chosen Dylan Kingwell, or Case Walker or Ethan Wacker or Bryce Gheisar or Noah Jupe or Jacob Tremblay or...</p><p>Parker: Or anyone but him </p><p>Walker: Yeah, Hes cute....but you are more than just cute </p><p>Parker: Oh go on </p><p>Walker: You are easily the nicest guy I know, your not out  right flirty like Cruz or Stefan. You care about everyone</p><p>Parker: as long as you are nice to me I'll be nice back, not caleb he can go suck a turd </p><p>Walker: You are Adorable Parker (takes his hand) and your skin </p><p>Parker: Oh Yeah I moisturize </p><p>Walker: I can tell your skin is amazing </p><p>(food arrives)</p><p>Parker: This looks great </p><p>Walker: Dig in </p><p>Parker: with pleasure </p><p>Walker: Adorable. </p><p>(soon after) </p><p>Parker: That was delicious </p><p>Walker: Shall we call it a night </p><p>Parker: (kisses him extremely passionately)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Parker: I want you to fuck me </p><p>Walker: (smiles) Yeah</p><p>Parker: Yeah</p><p>(they run to the RV)</p><p>Walker: Just drive when we reach the lodge just park and get out </p><p>Parker P: Yes sir </p><p>Walker immediately starts making out with Parker as the shirts come off and Walker pushes Parker into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him the passion in the kisses are electrifying and no one can deny the chemistry between the two blonde 13 olds. Walker pushes Parker onto the bed get's on top of him starts grinding him and resumes the make out session. Walker begins to hickey Parker causing him immense pleasure. Both boys remove their pants and get into the sixty-nine position and begin to deepthroat one another with ease. Parker is so ready to be fucked and it's his biggest crush Walker has opened so many doors for Parker and now his ass virginity belongs to Walker, he lays back lets his legs spread wide to which Walker responds by shoving a tongue in and eating Parker out causing him to moan very loud. Walker then proceeds to line up his cock with Parker's asshole and begins thrusting in and out of of the smaller blonde. Parker screams in pain but tells Walker not to stop, Walker lessens the hurt and begins to make out with him.  Walker loves just how tight this boy is and he makes sure not to hurt him, he really does care for the boy who's moans have slowly turned to that of pleasure rather than pain which makes it even better for Walker. Walker picks up the pace fucking Parker harder and faster until he reaches his climax point causing him to fill Parker's ass with his juices Parker proceeds to cum as well and squirt everywhere. </p><p>Walker: Well we are going to have to clean that shit up </p><p>Parker: MMMM Later (embraces him tightly) for now cuddles </p><p>Walker: Mhm (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Parker: (Kisses him back) I Love you Walker</p><p>Walker: I love you too Parker </p><p> </p><p>Parker Is such a sweetheart ain't he let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Caleb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Lodge (September 2nd 2020)</p><p>Walker, Cruz. Stefan, Parker, Sawyer, Hayden, Noah, Maxwell, Zach and Gabe have spent the whole morning visiting the diffrent geysers of Yellowstone</p><p>Caleb: (filming a tiktok) </p><p>Parker P: Dude why are you wasting your life away on tiktok</p><p>Caleb: Wasting bitch, I'm famous girls send puss and tit i don't even ask they just send it!!! I'm living my best life</p><p>(the rest return to the lodge 1 hour later) </p><p>Walker: Caleb, I saw your 26 Tiktoks </p><p>Caleb: Sexy asf right </p><p>Walker: No Concerning, that's why tonight i'm taking you on a date and this (snatches his phone) stays here</p><p>Caleb: MY PRECIOUS (reaches for it)</p><p>Walker: NO!</p><p>Noah: Did his ass just say precious </p><p>Maxwell: He went all gollum on Walker </p><p>Gabriel: 10 bucks says he bites his finger off </p><p>Zachary: Your fucking on! </p><p>Walker: Disconnect enjoy nature and get to know me, I want to get too know you </p><p>Caleb: but but tiktok, instagram, snapchat...FUCK i'll use facebook I'LL SIGN UP FOR MYSPACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Hayden: Da fucks a Myspace </p><p>Sawyer: Beats me </p><p>Caleb: ITS A WEBSITE GRANDMAS USE TO PLAY FARMVILLE! </p><p>Cruz: This Boy is more dramatic then the duchess of sussexs on her period</p><p>Stefan: What is a Sussex?</p><p>Cruz: You bloody american's </p><p>Parker: Hey, I watch the crown on netflix </p><p>Caleb: Ha Me too Lizzy was hot </p><p>Cruz: Did this boy just call Queen Elizabeth the Second Lizzy!!!!!!! and call her hot</p><p>Caleb: Her sister was hotter though Margret could ride me all day long </p><p>Cruz:  Oh God save the Queen and my ears, if he says anything about Princess Diana....</p><p>Caleb: Isn't that the one who was a bitch to whats his face Prince Charlie Brown and like got killed in a car or something </p><p>Cruz:  I'm gonna kill him! </p><p>Walker: CRUZY! (kisses him) He's just a dumb Zoomer he doesn't respect the House of Windsor </p><p>Cruz: He better watch it or I'll go all King Henry the Eighth on his wanker ass </p><p>Caleb: I don't know what that means (laughs) </p><p>Cruz: Hmmm do you Watch Game of Thrones </p><p>Caleb: Duh, Dragons and tits </p><p>Cruz: SUP NED!!!!!</p><p>Walker: OKAY!!!!!!!!!! no one is beheading anyone!!! Cruzy Baby relax, Caleb get ready for our date okay! </p><p>Caleb: But Phonzey </p><p>Walker: No </p><p>Caleb: (pouts) fine (goes to get ready) </p><p>(30 minutes later)</p><p>Walker: You ready</p><p>Caleb: Can I....</p><p>Walker: (gives him a glare) </p><p>Caleb: (sighs) Yeah </p><p>Walker: Good let's go </p><p>(a short RV drive later) </p><p>Walker: What do you think</p><p>Caleb: I think i need to do the renegade (does it) uh it looks nice </p><p>Walker: Let's go </p><p>(they have a seat) </p><p>Walker: you can't  talk to Parker like that and you can't just disrespect Cruz's culture</p><p>Caleb: Listen Walker dude we are just better than those losers the lot of um Cruz is tea siping weirdo, Parker is a fucking shrimp, Hayden and Sawyer are such nerds, Who the fuck are Zach and Gabe anyway. Noah and Max Netflix losers, and Stefan is a pathetic Bieber wanna be. So what do you say we ditch um and we start dating and fucking daily.</p><p>Walker: (slaps him hard) You are done!</p><p>Caleb: Excuse me </p><p>Walker: I'M KICKING YOU OUT, I love everyone of them </p><p>Caleb: Some more than others (laughs) you are gonna break Stefans heart you know </p><p>Walker: I HAVEN'T DECIDED ANYTHING YET</p><p>Caleb: Bitch please You are head over heels for Cruz</p><p>Walker: GET OUT (throws his phone at him)</p><p>Caleb: Walker baby, come on </p><p>Walker: I don't ever want too see you again, leave now</p><p>Caleb: (sees a group girls waving at him) Fine why you are being a fag i'll be getting the puss! (leaves) </p><p>Walker: (looks at him as he goes and starts making out with the girls) Ugh </p><p>(He returns to the Lodge)</p><p>Cruz: Where is Caleb</p><p>Stefan: Yeah you are back way earlier than expected </p><p>Walker: Everyone gather around</p><p>(they do)</p><p>Walker: Caleb treated you all like garbage, especially you Parker, I had enough of it I sent him away his time with us is done I trusted a dick and you all payed for it. If any of you wish to I understand. </p><p>Parker: (starts clapping)</p><p>(the rest join in) </p><p>Noah: ABOUT TIME</p><p>Maxwell: I'm so proud of you </p><p>Stefan: Thank you (kisses him)</p><p>Cruz: I know it was hard love but you did the right thing (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: You Guys are the best, I love you all </p><p>Sawyer: GROUP HUG!!!!!</p><p>(they all hug) </p><p>Walker: Enough about him, let's have a fucking video game marathon all night boys!!!!!!</p><p>(they all cheer) </p><p> </p><p>So Caleb is done for, I hope no one was rooting for him let me know in the comment section down below. </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Maxwell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Lodge (September 3rd 2020)</p><p>Walker, Cruz, Stefan, Noah and Maxwell went on an intense Hike they started at 5am, Gabe and Zach decided to do a chill day gaming Parker, Hayden and Sawyer participated in the Junior Ranger Program</p><p>Walker: Yo we are back</p><p>Noah: That hike was exhausting </p><p>Maxwell: I can feel my leg muscles getting stronger though </p><p>Stefan: Same</p><p>Cruz: Parker what's whats the matter </p><p>Parker: We have an unwelcome guest </p><p>Walker: (looks on the couch) </p><p>Caleb: Hey Babe </p><p>Cruz: (clenches his fist)</p><p>Walker: I got this... Caleb</p><p>Caleb: Look I know we both said things we regret last night...</p><p>Walker: (punches him square in the jaw)</p><p>Caleb: OW......i'm willing to overlook that </p><p>Walker: Leave and Never return</p><p>Caleb: You don't mean that if I leave now Walker i'm never gonna come back </p><p>Walker: (hands him his things) Goodbye Caleb</p><p>Caleb: FINE.....I LIKE PUSSY BETTER ANYWAY (runs off)</p><p>Gabriel: Good fucking riddance</p><p>Zachary: Yeah nice punch Walker </p><p>Sawyer: If i ever see him again</p><p>Hayden: It would be too soon</p><p>Walker: I feel sorry for him to be honest, he's a good guy at his core</p><p>Stefan: But everything else is just....</p><p>Cruz: Confused is how I would describe it</p><p>Stefan: Yeah </p><p>Walker: It's Whatever.....Jenkins your up </p><p>Maxwell: Dope bro. </p><p>Walker: Dope </p><p>(soon after) </p><p>Maxwell: I'm Ready </p><p>Walker: Let's go </p><p>( a short RV ride later)</p><p>Maxwell: Yellowstone Lake</p><p>Walker: Mhm we are going to have sunset picnic </p><p>Maxwell: That is so romantic (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) Have a seat</p><p>Maxwell: (does) don't mind if i do. </p><p>(at sunset)</p><p>Walker: It's just so beautiful </p><p>Maxwell: Much like yourself </p><p>Walker: Awe, that's such a Cruz line though </p><p>Maxwell: Well it works for him</p><p>Walker: I must say this is a treat to get to talk to you alone</p><p>Maxwell: We talk all the time </p><p>Walker: You are always with Noah</p><p>Maxwell: We are best friends </p><p>Walker: Still, I want to know you separate from one another cuz I can only choose one </p><p>Maxwell: Says who (laughs)</p><p>Walker: I won't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind honestly I'd date all 9 of you if i could. </p><p>Maxwell: That's not you though is it</p><p>Walker: No it's not </p><p>Maxwell: Nice Job handling Caleb</p><p>Walker: Thanks, I hear you took some leadership in the search for me and Stefan </p><p>Maxwell: Caleb wouldn't shut his damn mouth so I shut him up and set him away it was nothing </p><p>Walker: No it meant a whole lot (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Maxwell: (kisses him back) such a nice part of the lake </p><p>Walker: I'm surprised it's so empty </p><p>Maxwell: I'm glad it is though (smirks)</p><p>Walker: Oh </p><p>Maxwell: (pulls off his shirt)</p><p>Walker: Mr. Robinson you're trying to seduce me aren't you</p><p>Maxwell: Maybe I am </p><p>Walker: (pulls off his shirt) well it's working </p><p>Maxwell: Good just follow my leadership young padawan </p><p>Walker: Okay (smiles) </p><p>Maxwell leads him to the edge of the lake and proceeds to drop his pants and boxers, Walker does the same. Maxwell walks into waist deep water and Walker follows him. Maxwell dunks in wetting his entire body and Walker does the same. Maxwell pulls Walker into his embrace and starts making out with him.</p><p>Walker: mmm I've never been skinny dipping, it's so refreshing </p><p>Maxwell: Me either but hey with you I try things now enough talking </p><p>They resume making out with one another with a passion. They begin to french kiss one another without a care in the world. this moonlit make out session has got to be one of the greatest ever the cold water just making both boys erections harder as they rub against one another. Walker could literally stay like this all night with his own personal space boy. Maxwell begins to hickey Walkers wet neck in such a way no other has their is a passion that is ignited when these two are together they just mesh so perfectly. Voices can be heard in the distance over the sound of wildlife which rules this national park after dark, but they have not a care in the world right now it's almost as if they are the only two people in the world. They do this for a solid hour before Maxwell finally decides  to grab onto Walker and make him ride his cock, which the younger blonde does with pleasure. Maxwell's cock slides right into Walker's wet asshole and he rides it like it's nothing. Walker as no worries right now Maxwell is his only concern, this boy knows how to make love as they are still making out they have not separated lips once since this session began and they both hope it never will. Both boys cum within 15 minutes since the riding began but they don't acknowledge it and just continue to make out. Maxwell pulls out his dick about an half an hour later but still continues to make out with Walker. The Water is freezing cold but they are so close to each other they hardly notice it.</p><p>(later)</p><p>Parker P: Hey Lovebirds! (shines a flashlight at them) </p><p>(they ignore him) </p><p>Parker P: Hey it's fucking midnight and your little dicks are gonna freeze off soon come on it's time for bed.</p><p>Maxwell: I suppose he's right</p><p>Walker: Straight to bed with me I need you to warm me </p><p>Maxwell: As you wish</p><p>(they both hop out grab their clothes and get in the rv hop straight under the covers and resume making out until both boys fall asleep in each other embrace) </p><p> </p><p>Walker and Maxwell are they make out champs, let me know thoughts in the comment section down below thanks.</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Noah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Lodge (September 4th 2020) </p><p>Walker and Maxwell slept in that day till at least 10 am. Sawyer, Hayden and Parker did more Junior ranger stuff, Zach and Gabe went hiking as for Cruz, Stefan and Noah they went to wake the two love birds. </p><p>Noah: Wakey, Wakey </p><p>Cruz: (bangs pots and pans)</p><p>Stefan: Up and adam </p><p>Walker: You three ugh </p><p>Maxwell: It's funny </p><p>Noah: Have fun dipshits </p><p>Maxwell: Very much</p><p>Walker: All night long </p><p>Stefan: Uh anyway what's the plan for today</p><p>Cruz: Yeah</p><p>Walker: Um... i don't know some chill sightseeing </p><p>Noah: Sounds like an excellent plan </p><p>Walker: Cool, Parker step on it </p><p>Parker P: On it </p><p>(they travel  around in the rv for the day) </p><p>Walker: That was good and fun, Noah you're up tonight</p><p>Noah: Hell yeah man I'll get ready </p><p>Walker: Sounds great </p><p>Parker: I'm a ranger now, better not do anymore skinny dipping you bad boy </p><p>Walker: What you gonna do about huh Park </p><p>Parker: Punish you </p><p>Walker: You are terrible </p><p>Parker: I am, I truly am </p><p>(soon after) </p><p>Noah: Ready?</p><p>Walker: Yeah Man let's go </p><p>(a short RV Drive later) </p><p>Noah: What is this place </p><p>Walker: It's a gazebo with a view of the mountains and sunset </p><p>Noah: It's amazing </p><p>(they have a seat and begin to eat) </p><p>Noah: So you and Maxwell</p><p>Walker: Uh Uh, we are talking about us Schnapp </p><p>Noah: Okay, Okay, </p><p>Walker: This is nice, getting a chance to know you a little better </p><p>Noah: Yeah, I guess we haven't really had any one on one time </p><p>Walker: and that is a damn shame. </p><p>Noah: come here you (pats his lap)</p><p>Walker: Don't Mind If I do. (sits on his lap)  </p><p>Noah: Isn't that better </p><p>Walker: You are so slick Schnapp </p><p>Noah: Mhm (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) I brought a blanket, and this is a field with very tall grass </p><p>Noah: Oh Yeah</p><p>Walker: Too watch the sunset in! </p><p>Noah: Mhm (come on you) </p><p>(they spread the blanket out a few feet in Noah takes off his shirt and Walker does the same as they lay down on the blanket and hold hands as the watch the sunset) </p><p>Noah: Thank you for this</p><p>Walker: The Date?</p><p>Noah: The Whole trip, i needed it </p><p>Walker: I think we both did </p><p>Noah pulls Walker in and starts making out with him. Walker expected this and is very happy to be doing this with the older boy. Noah gets on top of Walker and starts grinding him as the makeout session intensifies getting ever so more passionate with each kiss, Walker and Noah begin to french kiss adding a whole extra level of passion to the session as Noah soon begins to Hickey the younger boy causing him immense pleasure. Walker pulls down Noah's pants and begins to suck him he teases him a bit, he is very capable of deepthroating the whole thing but he has elected to tease his tip and lick it causing Noah insurmountable amounts of sensation, Walker finally stops teasing the older boy and begins to do what he does best deepthroating massive cocks. Noah loves how playful Walker is the dying heat of the setting sun on his skin, the cold winds of the night slowly overtaking the area. It's as if the World is still and it is just them well in their heads that is the case. Noah decides to return the favor as he pull down Walker's pants and deepthroats him with ease. Walker feeling playful decides to eat out Noah's ass while this is happening causing both parties massive pleasure, and the much to Walker's surprise Noah lays back let's his legs spread wide and asks Walker to fuck him, Walker does a double take but then lines up his cock with Noah's asshole and begins thrusting in and out. Noah moans in pleasure he has bottomed in the past but he is a verse top so this is and oddity for him but not bad whatsoever. Walker is enjoying this a whole lot Noah was such a top in his head that this seems like a strange turn of events but who was he to complain he begins fucking him harder and faster. Noah moans in pleasure as Walker fills him with his baby juices and then pulls  out very quickly Noah repositons and begins to fuck Walker hard. Walker was not expecting this at all but he's loving it so much he could easily cum again as Noah fucks him hard and fast. Noah feels that familiar tingle in his cock  and he proceeds to cum inside of Walker. They collapse into each other's embrace and catch their breaths. </p><p>Walker: Wow, just Wow </p><p>Noah: Same......so round two </p><p>Walker: (smirks) Give me five then fuck yea</p><p>The two proceed to go 5 more rounds in the field  plus 3 more in the Rv that night. </p><p> </p><p>So Noah as a bottom? I hope you all enjoyed it Le me know in the comment section down below, Thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sawyer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In The Lodge (September 5th 2020)</p><p>All Nine boys spent the day hiking around and shopping around they return to the lodge for the evening </p><p>Gabriel: What a great day</p><p>Zachary: Warzone you in bro</p><p>Gabriel: Bet! (they hop on the xbox) </p><p>Walker: Yo Sharbino </p><p>Sawyer: Sup </p><p>Walker: Your up </p><p>Sawyer: Nifty catch you later short stop </p><p>Hayden: I really hate you </p><p>Sawyer: Haha I'll get ready (runs off) </p><p>Walker: Stefy </p><p>Stefan: Yeah</p><p>Walker: Have you talked it out yet.</p><p>Stefan: No</p><p>Walker: Babe </p><p>Stefan: I will okay </p><p>Walker: Soon (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back) I will....</p><p>Cruz: (grabs Walker and starts making out with him) </p><p>Walker: mmmm hey Cruzy </p><p>Cruz: Yes my love </p><p>Stefan: This won't be easy </p><p>Cruz: Pardon </p><p>Stefan: Nothing (leaves) </p><p>Walker: Play nice</p><p>Cruz: I know, I know </p><p>Walker: I have to get ready for my date </p><p>Cruz: Alright I can't wait for my night </p><p>Walker: Soon (leaves) </p><p>(soon after) </p><p>Walker: Ready Sharbino </p><p>Sawyer: Yup let's bounce </p><p>Walker: Ight! </p><p>(a short rv ride later)</p><p>Sawyer: What a fancy restaurant </p><p>Walker: Yellowstone has no shortage of fine dining establishments </p><p>Sawyer: Excellent let's eat </p><p>(at dinner) </p><p>Walker: So what's up with you and Hayden </p><p>Sawyer: Nothing I just pick on him </p><p>Walker: Mhm </p><p>Sawyer: Okay maybe I think he's cute</p><p>Walker: I knew it</p><p>Sawyer: Enough about him though, this about us Sawyer and Walker, Salker ew no uh Wawyer?</p><p>Walker: Whatever you want (laughs) </p><p>Sawyer: Nifty (laughs) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him) </p><p>Sawyer: (kisses him back) </p><p>Walker starts making out with Sawyer</p><p>(5 Minutes Later)</p><p>Walker: MMMM What do you say we take this to the RV</p><p>Sawyer: I'd say that sounds like an amazing Idea </p><p>Walker: (picks him up) Let's go </p><p>Sawyer: Mmmmm Let's </p><p>(they go to the rv and have sex) </p><p>MEANWHILE AT THE LODGE!!!</p><p>Parker: Goodnight everyone it's 10pm aka bedtime </p><p>Noah: Lame</p><p>Maxwell: Like you stayed up later than 10 when you were 13 </p><p>Noah: True. </p><p>Stefan: I think i'm gonna call it a night too guys (stands up) </p><p>Maxwell: Ight see you in the morning bro </p><p>Stefan: Night Max, Night Noah (goes up to the bathroom) </p><p>(It's locked) </p><p>Stefan: (knocks) HEY, I need a piss </p><p>Cruz: Piss on a tree weirdo.</p><p>Stefan: Beckham, NO let me in (bangs on the door) </p><p>Cruz: Busy you bloody imbecile</p><p>Stefan: With What </p><p>Cruz: Do you think this hair just happens </p><p>Stefan: Fuck this (grabs the key and unlocks it and comes in) </p><p>Cruz: (in just a towel) No Privacy huh! you bloody Wanker </p><p>Stefan: Oh Piss off! (shoves past him and pees) </p><p>Cruz: (takes a deep breath) Play nice Cruz </p><p>Stefan: (finishes) What the fuck are you mumbling about </p><p>Cruz: Walker told me to play nice and stop the rivalry </p><p>Stefan: Same, BUT YOU ARE SO IMPOSSIBLE </p><p>Cruz: What the bloody hell are you on about</p><p>Stefan: YOU WITH YOUR HAIR, AND YOUR ABS AND YOUR SHEER ARROGANCE AND COCKINESS. AND THAT FUCKING ACCENT COMING HERE AND TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN AND ENGLISH HIM UP!!!!!</p><p>Cruz: You are the most bloody pathetic person I know, Walker is right to be falling for me He wants a man who can love him right and you Stefan ain't It</p><p>Stefan: AND YOU ARE! No your just a fucking thing offspring of a fit ass soccer player and a fucking supermodel!!!!! You are only famous cause of daddies last name!!</p><p>Cruz: As much as I hate Caleb he was right about one thing You are Just a Bieber Wannabe </p><p>Stefan: Hows that singing career treating you oh one hit wonder says what!</p><p>Cruz: (shoves him against a wall) YOU ARROGANT SELFISH BLOODY WANKER </p><p>Stefan: (mockingly) If everyday was christmas we'd all be broke as fuck you dumb shit who writes christmas songs! </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back) What the fuck </p><p>Cruz: I don't know</p><p>Stefan: DID I SAY STOP (grabs him) </p><p>They start making out very intensely </p><p>Cruz: (between Kisses) I fucking Hate you </p><p>Stefan: Not as much as I hate you (rips his shirt off) </p><p>Cruz: Fucking twig (still kissing him) </p><p>Stefan: I bet those abs are plastic (still kissing him) </p><p>Cruz: You'll pay for that one </p><p>Stefan: Oh will I Cruz </p><p>They  continue to make out intensly, Stefan has no Idea what came over Cruz but he doesn't care, he wants to but he can't! Cruz wants to make this boy eat his words he doesn't know what came over him either as he starts to hickey Stefan but he's gone to far to stop this boy is going to be fucked hard tonight.</p><p>Stefan: Your so shit at kissing (Drops to his knees)</p><p>Cruz: (drops his towel) Fuck You </p><p>Stefan: With that tiny thing Bet Romeo is bigger </p><p>Cruz: Wrong bitch (rams it in his mouth) HALF AN INCH BIGGER</p><p>Stefan: (gags) Is that so </p><p>Cruz: SHUT IT </p><p>Cruz violently begins thrusting and Face fucking Stefan making him choke on his massive dick, He grabs onto his head pulls his hair and forces him to deepthroat it. Stefan is no stranger to large dicks in his mouth but Cruz is by far the biggest dick he has had. </p><p>Stefan: (spits it out) That was pathetic </p><p>Cruz: Pathetic Huh (rips Stefan's shorts and boxers off)</p><p>Stefan: (lays down and spreads his legs) Yup Pathetic </p><p>Cruz: (RAMS HIS DICK IN HIM HARD)</p><p>Stefan: (SCREAMS) PATHETIC!!!!!</p><p>Cruz slaps the boy hard and starts fucking the shit out of him, Stefan moans in immense pleasure as Cruz fucks him so good and so well.</p><p>Stefan: (moans) mmmmmm Cruz, your so full of shit </p><p>Cruz: (moans) I hate you </p><p>Stefan: I hate you more! (starts making out with him) </p><p>Cruz: mmmmmm you </p><p>Stefan: You!!!!!! </p><p>Cruz: FUCK YOU</p><p>Stefan: FUCK YOU </p><p>Cruz: AHHHHHHHH</p><p>Stefan: AHHHHHHHHH</p><p>(both boys proceed to cum simultaneously) </p><p>Meanwhile</p><p>Walker: (making out nude with Sawyer) that was so fun </p><p>Sawyer: mmm you know how to fuck sir</p><p>Walker: I really hope Stefan and Cruz are playing nice </p><p>Sawyer: gonna be honest I just don't think they can play nice with one another </p><p>Walker: I find your lack of faith disturbing </p><p>Sawyer: The Rivalry is too strong </p><p>Walker: Nah, they can do it </p><p>Sawyer: Maybe you're right, so round 4 </p><p>Walker: Whatta great idea!</p><p> </p><p>Well that happened, What do you guys think Please let me know in the comment section down below thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Parker Takes Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Lodge (September 6th 2002)</p><p>Stefan: (wakes up in the bathroom) </p><p>Cruz: Ugh what the hell happened </p><p>Stefan: We Had Sex</p><p>Cruz: We did didn't we </p><p>Stefan: One time thing okay, I love Walker </p><p>Cruz: So do I and don't know what came over me</p><p>Stefan: I mean it wasn't cheating </p><p>Cruz: Exactly and he did say play Nice </p><p>Parker: Then Just tell him (standing above them) </p><p>Stefan: SHIT PARKER</p><p>Cruz: It's way too awkward </p><p>Stefan: Yeah Promise you won't tell him little buddy </p><p>Parker: STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A FUCKING SIX YEAR OLD </p><p>(both boys just stand perplexed) </p><p>Parker: We all love Walker okay and you two seem like the top honchos around here this might just put me over the top </p><p>Cruz: Parker! please don't I will do anything </p><p>Parker: (locks the door) Anything </p><p>Stefan: Name It </p><p>Parker: Okay then, Cruz don't fucking move, Stefan on your knees </p><p>Stefan: (shocked) um</p><p>Parker: KNEES!!!!</p><p>Stefan: (drops to his knees)</p><p>Parker: (strips) I think you know the drill </p><p>Stefan nods and starts sucking Parker's dick. Parker Moans in pleasure as Stefan does this he is such a good cocksucker he grabs the back off his head and starts mouth fucking the boy. Stefan loves the taste of his dick and is happy to suck it </p><p>Parker: (slaps him) enough Benz </p><p>Stefan: (stops)</p><p>Parker: Stay, Beckham </p><p>Cruz:  Yes Sir </p><p>Parker: Oh I like that (feels his body) call me daddy </p><p>Cruz: Oh Bloody hell</p><p>Parker: (squeezes his dick) Say it. </p><p>Cruz: Ahhhhh sorry Daddy! </p><p>Parker: (slaps his ass) Bend Over</p><p>Cruz: I'm a top </p><p>Parker: Did that sentence begin with IF IT PLEASE YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS. </p><p>Cruz: Uh sorry daddy (bends over)</p><p>Parker: That's more like it Benz spread his cheeks for me </p><p>Stefan: (does so) </p><p>Parker: (rams his dick in Cruz's asshole) </p><p>Cruz: (screams in pain) </p><p>Parker: (Slaps his mouth) Bad boy</p><p>Cruz: I'm sorry daddy this is new to me</p><p>Parker: Get used to it. </p><p>Parker starts fucking Cruz Hard. Cruz slowly get's into it he is such a top but this isn't awful it's not rape either he is actually enjoying it. Parker is sick of getting pushed around he saw this opportunity and took it . Stefan just sits there and Watches Parker take charge. Cruz has gotten used to this dick in his ass but Parker keeps picking up the pace and speed fucking him hard. Parker has never been a top before but something about this is just exhilarating and Cruz's ass feels so good, his brain even thinks what a pussy might be like but quickly is repulsed by the thought of it and continues to fuck cruz. Cruz moans Daddy out loud causing Parker to burst!</p><p>Parker: mmmm that wasn't so bad was it aye Cruz (slaps his ass)</p><p>Cruz: No daddy</p><p>Parker: Okay cut that shit out.</p><p>Stefan: So this stays between us right </p><p>Parker: I think I need a shower....get in you nasty boys </p><p>The three boys share a shower Parker Fucks Stefan while Cruz fucks Parker</p><p>(after) </p><p>Parker: Thanks, sorry if i came off mean I just wanted to prove i'm not a bitch to be pushed around </p><p>Stefan: I am very impressed </p><p>Cruz: Same mate </p><p>Parker: Hey. what happens in the bathroom stays in the bathroom. </p><p>Stefan: You are the best </p><p>(all 3 boys get dressed and open the door)</p><p>Walker: Oh Hey </p><p>All 3: WALKER!</p><p>Walker: You guys having a party without me that makes me sad </p><p>Parker: we just couldn't hold it </p><p>Stefan: So we said fuck it </p><p>Cruz: and pissed together love</p><p>Walker: Guys, we aren't dating if you had a three-way that's your business</p><p>Cruz: Your not </p><p>Walker: Mad no cuz (pulls off his shirt) It's four-way time </p><p>Stefan: Oh Wow </p><p>Walker: (pushes the three in and locks the door behind him) </p><p>(a few mins later)</p><p>Noah: You did too </p><p>Maxwell: Your full of shit (they hear moans from the restroom) </p><p>Noah:  Walker, Stefan, Cruz and Parker</p><p>Maxwell: Yup shall we </p><p>Noah: Yup! (they pull their shirts off)</p><p>Maxwell: Oh Walker room for two more </p><p>Walker: (opens the door) YES (pulls them in) </p><p>(once again locks the door) </p><p> </p><p>Again that happened  what did you all think let me know in the comment section down below thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Orgy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In The Lodge Bathroom (September 6th 2020)</p><p>Walker: Alright this is happening </p><p>Walker starts making out with Parker, While Stefan makes out with Noah, While Maxwell makes out with Cruz. They soon switch it up Walker starts making out with Stefan, Maxwell starts making out with Parker and Cruz starts making out with Noah. They once again switch it up Walker Starts making out with Cruz. Noah Starts making out with Maxwell. Stefan starts making out with Parker. Then Walker starts making out with Maxwell as Noah Starts make out with Parker as Cruz starts making out with Stefan, then Walker starts making out with Noah as Maxwell starts making out with Cruz as Stefan makes out with Parker. Then Just all start making out with each other.  This goes on for sometime boys moaning and being hickeyed and then they from the chain. Walker starts sucking Cruz who starts sucking Noah who starts sucking Maxwell who starts sucking Parker who starts sucking Stefan who starts sucking Walker hence forming the cock sucking chain. The amount of passion and pleasure in this room is electrifying not a single person cares who they are doing stuff with the chain switches until everyone has sucked and been sucked by anyone this has been an hour at this point when they finally they decide it's time for Anal sex.</p><p>Walker: Okay who wants to top and who wants to bottom to start </p><p>Cruz: Top</p><p>Stefan: Bottom </p><p>Parker: Bottom </p><p>Noah: Top</p><p>Maxwell: Bottom </p><p>Walker: Get over here Maxy (lines up his dick with Max's asshole)</p><p>Maxwell: mmm fuck me Walker </p><p>Parker: Fuck  me Noah </p><p>Stefan: Fuck Me Cruz </p><p>Walker, Cruz and Noah: As you wish </p><p>The tops take turns on the bottoms  spending roughly ten mins on each  before swapping to another and then they flip the tables once again Maxwell, Stefan and Parker top Walker, Cruz and Noah. and so on and so forth until everyone has had their dick and had the dick of everyone in them. Walker comes up with an idea.</p><p>Walker: We all want to taste everyone's cum right so here me out we go one at a time and shot into each guys mouth.</p><p>Cruz: BLOODY LOVE IT I'M FIRST </p><p>Cruz shoots his load into Walker's mouth, then Stefan, then Noah, then Maxwell and then Parker who goes to work cleaning cruz's dick up as Stefan stands up unloads into Walker, Noah. Maxwell, Parker the Cruz who cleans him up as Noah unloads into Walker, Maxwell, Cruz, Parker and Stefan who cleans him up, then Maxwell unloads into Walker's mouth then Stefan, then Cruz, then Parker then Noah who cleans him up. Then Parker unloads into Stefan's mouth then Cruz, then Noah, Then Maxwell, then Walker who cleans him before unloading his own load into Parker's mouth, then Stefan, then Cruz, then Noah and then Maxwell who cleans him up. </p><p>Walker: Holy fucking shit </p><p>Stefan: That was </p><p>Noah: Just </p><p>Maxwell: Something </p><p>Parker: Amazing </p><p>Cruz: and just bloody fucking brilliant!!!! </p><p>They boys make out again for sometime  before reluctantly getting somewhat dressed not a single one puts on a shirt, such a useless bit of clothing to them they leave the bathroom one at a time.</p><p>Gabriel:  Um what have you six been up too</p><p>Zachary: and why no invite </p><p>Walker: Next time guys </p><p>Sawyer: Orgies jeez</p><p>Walker: Yo Hayden it's your date night </p><p>Hayden: Awesome i'll be ready. </p><p>Walker: Dope </p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys liked it, it's very hard to write orgies so let me know how I did in the comment section down below thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Hayden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Lodge (September 6th 2020) </p><p>After the fun filled events of the morning the lads just chillax for the remainder of the day</p><p>Parker P: Dude, you made Cruz Bottom!!!</p><p>Parker: I did i'm pretty badass like that. </p><p>Parker P: Lil Park (high fives him) your a savage </p><p>Walker: (sees Stefan and Cruz playing video games together) So</p><p>Cruz: Yes Love </p><p>Walker: Friends!!!!</p><p>Stefan: Cruz is my boi now yeah right man </p><p>Cruz: Totaly (Bro hugs him) </p><p>Walker: YAY (embraces them both)</p><p>Cruz and Stefan: (kiss a cheek) </p><p>Walker: This is the start of a great friendship. </p><p>Cruz: We would make a bloody good trio </p><p>Stefan: Yeah....maybe we should be a...proper trio </p><p>Cruz: I'd be down </p><p>Walker: Guys....I love you both but let's not cross that bridge yet </p><p>Cruz: of course love (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Stefan: Just consider it (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Walker: I will </p><p>Hayden: You ready to go Lover boy </p><p>Walker: Yup let's go (takes his hand)</p><p>Hayden: Let's </p><p>(a short RV drive later) </p><p>Hayden: (Steps out) this view perfect for sunset</p><p>Walker: Yes it's great you know this is the edge of the caldera </p><p>Hayden: Wow uh what's that </p><p>Walker: A caldera is a supervolcano yellowstone sits on the biggest one in the world she's been rising  slowly over thousands of years and one of these days she will blow</p><p>Hayden: Woah that's heavy dude </p><p>(a pizza is delivered right to them) </p><p>Walker: I know it's your favorite </p><p>Hayden: You even got me pineapples! </p><p>Walker: It's disgusting but this is for you</p><p>Hayden: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) fucking pineapples </p><p>Hayden: Can it you </p><p>Walker: You are lucky you are cute</p><p>Hayden: You are amazing Walker</p><p>Walker: Why do you let Sawyer pick on you like that</p><p>Hayden: I know he's just flirting so I don't mind </p><p>Walker: Do you like him </p><p>Hayden: I do but I like you too </p><p>Walker: Don't worry I have a crush on seven guys </p><p>Hayden: 7 but there is 9 of us </p><p>Walker: Yeah and two of them belong together </p><p>Hayden: Gabe and Zach </p><p>Walker: Smart cookie </p><p>Hayden pulls Walker into a passionate kiss and starts making out with him, both boys do this as the sunsets over yellowstone national park. They both pull their shirts off and resume making out. walker pulls Hayden into the RV and into the bedroom and gets on top of him and starts grinding him. Hayden soon pulls down Walker's pants and begins to deepthroat him with ease. Walker moans in pleasure as Hayden does this. Hayden is a very eager to please young lad and Walker can tell. Hayden lays back let's his legs spread wide and Walker proceeds to eat him out before lining up his dick with Hayden's asshole and begins slowly thrusting in and out of him. Walker and Hayden start making out with one another as this is going down. Walker picks up the pace causing immense pleasure to both parties involved and soon both boys cum at the same time. </p><p>Hayden: Woah</p><p>Walker: That was pretty great mate</p><p>Hayden: (kisses him) thanks for this trip </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) Of course </p><p>Hayden: Again?</p><p>Walker: Let's do it. </p><p> </p><p>Back on track with the dates hope you are enjoying it let me know in the comment section down below thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Stefan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Lodge (September 7th 2020)</p><p>All the boys went on very intense hike around the park for the entire morning and most of the afternoon the friendships that have formed over the last 10 days together are strong and some bonds are now unbreakable Stefan and Cruz are like brothers from other mothers and Walker couldn't be more happy. </p><p>Stefan: Romeo really did that </p><p>Cruz: Straight up he asked her if he could fuck her to raise his grade and guess what </p><p>Stefan: What!!</p><p>Cruz: SHE BLOODY SAID YES </p><p>Stefan: DA FUCK REALLY</p><p>Cruz: Ikr (laughs hard) </p><p>Stefan: OMG (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Cruz: mmm this is nice </p><p>Stefan: Very </p><p>Cruz: (looks into his eyes)</p><p>Stefan: (looks into his eyes) </p><p>Walker: YOOOOOOOOOOO </p><p>Cruz: Oh uh Hey love (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: Love you Cruzy</p><p>Cruz: I love you too </p><p>Walker: Stefan, Guess what </p><p>Stefan: What</p><p>Walker: It's your night!!! </p><p>Stefan: I AM SO EXCITED!!!</p><p>Walker: Me too, I'm gonna get ready </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him) Okay see you soon </p><p>Walker: (goes) </p><p>Cruz: Stefan....um </p><p>Stefan: Yes Cruz</p><p>Cruz: Have fun man </p><p>Stefan: You too (fist bumps him) </p><p>Cruz: Fist bump (doesn't lower his hand) </p><p>Stefan: (Interlocks their fingers) </p><p>Cruz: (smiles) </p><p>Stefan: (smiles) Uh </p><p>Cruz: (lets go) better get ready</p><p>Stefan: Yes</p><p>Cruz: Yup (they turn away) </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Walker: Stefan, I'm ready</p><p>Stefan: You look amazing </p><p>Walker: Awe thank you </p><p>Stefan: Let's go </p><p>Walker: Let's </p><p>(a short RV ride later) </p><p>Stefan: What's this </p><p>Walker: A canoe hop in we have to get there by boat </p><p>Stefan: (sits down) </p><p>Walker: (starts paddling) </p><p>Stefan: This sunset is beautiful </p><p>Walker: Much like you </p><p>Stefan: Oh Walker (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) </p><p>(they reach a tiny island with just a picnic blanket on it with a basket) </p><p>Stefan: (tears up) you went all out </p><p>Walker: (helps him out) only the best for you </p><p>Stefan: Walker.....</p><p>Walker: Shhh have a seat</p><p>Stefan: (he does) </p><p>(they eat and watch the sunset in silence snuggled up next to each other) </p><p>Walker: Stefan i'm gonna be honest with you </p><p>Stefan: Of course </p><p>Walker: I'm not just looking for a boyfriend here....i'm looking for a future husband </p><p>Stefan: really </p><p>Walker: really and you Stefan you are the person I think fits best I love you more than anyone</p><p>Stefan: Cruz</p><p>Walker: Yes....more than Cruz.....This stays between us i'm not deciding anything as of now</p><p>Stefan: Yeah, you owe Cruz that </p><p>Walker: I definitely love him and you guys being friends now warms my heart.....the trio idea</p><p>Stefan: Yeah</p><p>Walker: Is....an option </p><p>Stefan: I love you so much (tears up) </p><p>Walker: What's wrong </p><p>Stefan: I just realized how much I love you </p><p>Walker: I feel the exact same way </p><p>Stefan pulls him into a passionate kiss and starts making out with him. They pull their shirts off and the make out session intensifies. Walker whispers to Stefan that he wants to be topped by him and Stefan agrees the pull their pants down and they proceed to sixty nine one another. They have gotten so so used to each other's by this point it's as if it is an extension of their own person and they just know each other so perfectly. The world around them has just vanished and they are the only two people in the world as Stefan proceeds to eat Walker's ass out before lining up his dick with Walker's asshole and proceeds to begin slowly thrusting in and out of Walker's ass. Stefan is enjoying toping more than he ever thought he would but Walker has done a lot for him and made him a better person, while fucking Walker his thoughts briefly strayed to that of Cruz and  how much he'd love to top the brit, but he snaps out of it very quick and re focuses on Walker. Walker loves this boy so much as of right now he is the one, the one he will choose but he still thinks of Cruz and how much he loves him too and the trio idea is not totally a crazy choice, but no matter as Stefan proceeds to make out with Walker while fucking him harder and faster. This goes on for roughly an hour before Stefan cums causing Walker too as well.</p><p>Walker: Stefan </p><p>Stefan: Walker</p><p>Walker: I love you so much</p><p>Stefan: I love you too (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Walker: (Kisses him back) Okay my turn to top </p><p>Stefan: Yes please.</p><p>(they fuck 12 times in total that night)</p><p> </p><p>Walker and Stefan OTP? or but what is Cruz going to think how will he play in find out next time</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Cruz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Lodge (September 8th 2020)</p><p>Walker, Stefan, Cruz, Parker, Noah, Maxwell, Gabe and Zach ran a 5K Marathon around a part of the park this morning very exhilarating Cruz got first place, Noah came in third, Maxwell came in fifth, Walker came in eighth, Zach came in Ninth, Stefan came in tenth, Gabe came in eleventh, Parker came in fifthteenth as for Hayden and Sawyer they played GTA with Parker P. </p><p>Cruz: You may all bow to the running man me!!!! I'm bloody brilliant</p><p>Walker: Your one cocky bastard (kisses him)</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back) and you damn well love it </p><p>Walker: Mmm I do </p><p>Stefan: Dibs on the first shower </p><p>Maxwell: No i called it earlier in the rv ride home </p><p>Noah: Bitches I want first </p><p>Parker: I'll fuk you all if you make me go last!!!! </p><p>Walker: Babes enough, it's a big shower enough room for all eight of us</p><p>Cruz: Walker with the bloody brilliant ideas  </p><p>Gabriel: Let's do it </p><p>Zachary:  Wash my back for me Gabey (smacks his ass)</p><p>Gabriel: (Smiles)</p><p>Walker: (nods in approval) </p><p>The boys go too shower and of course shower sex happens Cruz fucks Walker while Stefan fucks Cruz while Parker fucks Stefan while Maxwell fucks Parker while Noah fucks Maxwell while Zachary fucks Noah, While Gabriel fucks Zachary. </p><p>(after) </p><p>Walker: mmm that was fun guys hey Cruzy it's your night </p><p>Cruz: Bloody Brilliant (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: Be ready in 30 </p><p>Cruz: Will do</p><p>Walker: (leaves) </p><p>Cruz: Hey Stef</p><p>Stefan: Yes Cruzy</p><p>Cruz: You make a bloody brilliant top </p><p>Stefan: I'm Definitely a Verse Top as opposed to what I was before this trip a Verse Bottom. </p><p>Cruz: You have a stray hair </p><p>Stefan: Oh where (looks for it) </p><p>Cruz: Allow me (gets it) </p><p>Stefan: Better </p><p>Cruz: Yes (caresses his cheek) </p><p>Stefan: Cruz </p><p>Cruz: Stefan (looks into his eyes)</p><p>Stefan: (pulls away) Walker </p><p>Cruz: Right I should probably get dressed </p><p>Stefan: Like he'd mind those clothes aren't staying on for long if it's anything like our date </p><p>Cruz: Haha how many times </p><p>Stefan: 12 </p><p>Cruz: Prepare for us too break that record </p><p>Stefan: Us</p><p>Cruz: Me and Walker</p><p>Stefan: Oh....fuck no  you prick </p><p>Cruz: Bet love you Stef (kisses his cheek before leaving) </p><p>Parker: Very Friendly Isn't he </p><p>Stefan: We are like brothers </p><p>Parker: I have a brother that's not how i would kiss him </p><p>Stefan: Bates, mind your own business (leaves)</p><p>Parker: Walker is my business</p><p>(soon after) </p><p>Walker: Cruz you look great as per usual </p><p>Cruz: Please, I'm nothing compared to you </p><p>Walker: You know how hard you make it to tare your clothes off right now! </p><p>Cruz: Mhm I'm a Beckham, the Beckham with the most game mind you </p><p>Walker: I don't know Romeo has moves </p><p>Cruz: You want punished don't you </p><p>Walker: Yes (laughs) </p><p>Cruz: Brilliant, it's date time </p><p>Walker: Indeed</p><p>(a longer RV Drive later) </p><p>Cruz: It's nearly dark where are we</p><p>Walker: This is the Highest point of Yellowstone you can reach by vehicle </p><p>Cruz: It's so amazing one of the most beautiful things i have ever seen </p><p>Walker:  I agree </p><p>Cruz: You are number one though</p><p>Walker: Oh Cruz (kisses him extremely passionately)</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back more passionately then ever before) </p><p>Walker: Woah that was </p><p>Cruz: Yeah I know love.</p><p>Walker: This is so hard Cruz how will I ever pick Maxwell is like AMAZING in bed, Noah is just amazing too. Parker is adorable and the sweetestest guy i know with a strong controlling side. Stefan is just everything he is perfect for me. and you I can't even express how you make me feel Cruz.</p><p>Cruz: Love, that's the point of this  trip to decide no one says how long it will be and love I'll be here if you choose tonight or in a bloody year </p><p>Walker: Cruz </p><p>Cruz: Now Let's eat </p><p>Walker: Let's (they do) </p><p>Cruz: Delicious as expected </p><p>Walker: Cruz, would you say your a verse top now not a top </p><p>Cruz: Parker kinda forced me to be but yes I don't mind a cock in my rump </p><p>Walker: Good cause I was wondering if I could you know </p><p>Cruz: Top Me</p><p>Walker: Yes</p><p>Cruz: (pulls of his shirt) Of course </p><p>Walker pulls of his own shirt and starts making out with Cruz and the passion is instant and apparent no one can deny just how much these two love each other and who would want to crazy people that's who. Cruz begins to french kiss Walker as the make out session Intensifies he thinks if he were to die tonight he'd die happy cuz that's what Cruz feels right now pure and true happiness . Walker feels the same Cruz  knows just how to get him going  and to be fair he just has to take off his shirt, fuck he just needs to say hello with his buttery smooth sexy accent.  Cruz pulls off his trousers and Walker follows suit as they get into the sixty-nine position as they both begin to deepthroat each other with ease. Walker proceeds to eat Cruz's ass out like a bowl of Ice cream. Cruz moans in pleasure as he does this before Walker Lines up his cock with Cruz's asshole and begins to thrust in and out slowly but surely. They begin making out right away the world around them is not a thing they are the only people in the entire universe and that is perfect just how it should be in their eyes. Walker picks up the pace and begins to fuck cruz Harder and faster causing both such a pleasure that it is a miracle they didn't both burst due to this is it really is crazy. But they keep up the pace and passion that is completely unrivaled they keep going for a long time until finally both lovers  proceed to cum simultaneously and they collapse into each other's embrace.    </p><p>Cruz: Walker babe </p><p>Walker: That was amazing truly amazing </p><p>Cruz: I couldn't agree more babe </p><p>Walker: (kisses him extremely passionately) </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back) Brace yourself though my love </p><p>Walker:  Why </p><p>Cruz: We are beating you and Stefan's record </p><p>Walker: Hmmm I think we can get that done </p><p>Cruz: Bloody excellent (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>(they have sex 20 times that night) </p><p> </p><p>Walker and Cruz just love um, who do you think hes gonna choose let me know in the comment section down below thanks </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Zachary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Lodge (September 9th 2020)</p><p>The boys spent the morning out on the lake boating getting a tan swimming and enjoying each others company. True friendships have formed it's like a band of brothers also lovers. </p><p>Cruz: That was such a fun day </p><p>Stefan: I think i got burned </p><p>Cruz: Poor baby (smacks his back)</p><p>Stefan: Ahhhhhhh, yup fuck you Cruz </p><p>Cruz: (flips him off) You are very welcome you bloody wanker </p><p>Walker: Stefy babe go put on some Aloe Vera okay </p><p>Stefan: Thank you Walker (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) Cruz help him out would ya </p><p>Cruz: Got it. </p><p>(they go to the restroom)</p><p>Cruz: Sorry btw</p><p>Stefan: You were just messing around Cruz it's okay (takes off his shirt)</p><p>Cruz: (takes off his) Just cause I can </p><p>Stefan: I'll never complain about those plastic abs (laughs)</p><p>Cruz: (slaps his back again) bitch</p><p>Stefan: (winces in pain) I deserved that. </p><p>Cruz: (starts rubbing the aloe vera) Yeah you did </p><p>Stefan: Oh yeah that already feels better </p><p>Cruz:  I bet (rubs his shoulders) </p><p>Stefan: My front side got too much sun too  (turns around) </p><p>Cruz: (starts rubbing his chest) Oh Yeah </p><p>Stefan: Mhm (looks him in the eyes) </p><p>Cruz: (focuses on his abs and nipples) feel better </p><p>Stefan: Yeah much </p><p>Cruz: Good (sticks his hand in Stefan's pants)</p><p>Stefan: Cruz, my dick wasn't exposed </p><p>Cruz: and </p><p>Stefan: Uh Nothing </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back) </p><p>Cruz and Stefan start making out they do so for 10 mins </p><p>Stefan: Cruz we can't keep doing this</p><p>Cruz: I know, I love Walker so much </p><p>Stefan: I do to....We have to be friends Cruz</p><p>Cruz: Why is it so difficult I go from hating you too this</p><p>Stefan: We Just have to find that happy medium </p><p>Cruz: Agreed</p><p>Stefan: We should get back </p><p>(downstairs)</p><p>Walker: Yo Zach, get ready for our date Tonight </p><p>Zachary: I'll be prepared. I am an Eagle Scout </p><p>Gabriel: (laughs) that was funny </p><p>Zachary: If you know you know </p><p>Stefan: Thanks </p><p>Cruz: Of course (they quickly go into separate rooms)</p><p>Parker: (picks up on that) Hmm</p><p>Hayden: What are you staring at </p><p>Parker: Stefan and Cruz there is something going on with those two </p><p>Hayden: Are you sure </p><p>Parker: Positive They will hurt Walker, I just need proof </p><p>Sawyer: Proof of What </p><p>Parker: Can he keep secrets Hayd</p><p>Hayden: Yeah I trust him </p><p>Parker: Alright boys so hear me out </p><p>(soon after) </p><p>Zachary: Ready Walker </p><p>Walker: 100 Percent </p><p>Zachary: Let's go then </p><p>Walker: Let's </p><p>(a short RV Drive later) </p><p>Zachary: What a fancy looking restaurant </p><p>Walker: Indeed it is shall we </p><p>Zachary: (takes his hand) we shall </p><p>(they go in and order and have a seat) </p><p>(soon after the food arrives) </p><p>Walker: Zach I need to know something</p><p>Zachary: Shoot </p><p>Walker: You and Gabe </p><p>Zachary: He's like a little brother he's annoying but I know he has my back and I got his </p><p>Walker: No romance </p><p>Zachary: He's cute and all, but I like you Walker </p><p>Walker: Would you date him </p><p>Zachary: I'd date any of the guys on this trip tbh, but you are the best</p><p>Walker: I appreciate that </p><p>Zachary: Why do you ask </p><p>Walker: No reason, just wondering </p><p>Zachary: Ight cool (kisses him) Love ya</p><p>Walker: Same </p><p>(20 minutes later)</p><p>Zachary: Want to get out of here and you know </p><p>Walker: Uh yeah sure let's do it </p><p>Zachary: Dope </p><p>(they go to the RV) </p><p>They both strip and start making out with each other, it's a little sloppy but not bad at all. This goes on for sometime before Walker decides to give Zach a blowjob. Zach enjoys this very much as does Walker but it's missing something. They both put this feeling aside as Walker lays back spreads his legs and Zachary proceeds to line up his cock with Walker's ass and begins to fuck him hard. This goes on for a while and then Zach cums as does Walker.</p><p>Walker: That was </p><p>Zachary: Okay.....not bad at all but </p><p>Walker: Just another hook-up</p><p>Zachary: I was distracted let me try....</p><p>Walker: Or maybe we are supposed to be just friends and you belong with someone else</p><p>Zachary: Who </p><p>Walker: You'll find out tomorrow </p><p>Zachary: I see</p><p>Walker: You know what you can do</p><p>Zachary: What </p><p>Walker: Cuddles </p><p>Zachary: That sound like a great idea </p><p>(they fall asleep in each others embrace)</p><p> </p><p>So no passion there it's sad yes but don't worry all is not lost for sweet Zach find out in the upcoming chapters </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Gabriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Lodge (September 10th 2020)</p><p>Walker: (awakens) Last day got get him ready for our breakfast date </p><p>(enters the lodge) </p><p>Cruz: Morning Love </p><p>Walker: Morning Cruz (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: How was the date with Zach </p><p>Walker: Meh (kisses Stefan) Start cleaning this joint up while me and Gabe are at breakfast Jet will be here at 5pm to check us out </p><p>Cruz: We are leaving tonight love</p><p>Walker: Yup, trying to get some boring driving out of the way between here and the black hills </p><p>Stefan: Nice Plan </p><p>Gabriel: Hey Walker</p><p>Walker: Happy Birthday bro </p><p>Gabriel: Thanks so much (embraces him tightly) </p><p> Walker: Ready to go to Breakfast </p><p>Gabriel: Yup </p><p>Zachary: Happy Birthday (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Gabriel: Thanks Zach</p><p>Zachary: (looks him in the eyes)</p><p>Gabriel: Zach </p><p>Zachary: Uh enjoy Breakfast </p><p>Gabriel: You got it dude </p><p>Walker: Let's go </p><p>( a short rv drive later) </p><p>Gabriel: Why'd you let me drive, I don't have my license </p><p>Walker: You just need to go to DMV and turn in the slip that says you passed drivers ed </p><p>Gabriel: I mean yeah. </p><p>Walker: So don't worry let's go eat </p><p>Gabriel: Ight </p><p>(they go in order and sit down and as soon as the food arrives begin to eat) </p><p>Walker: I talked to Zach about you </p><p>Gabriel: What!</p><p>Walker: I just asked how he felt that is all</p><p>Gabriel: Oh</p><p>Walker: Your gonna ask him out today </p><p>Gabriel: What if he says no </p><p>Walker: He won't and if he does that's his loss Gabe not yours</p><p>Gabriel: Thanks (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) so how you gonna do it</p><p>Gabriel: I have a gift, and a speech planned i'll do it today at Old Faithful</p><p>Walker: That's a good plan.</p><p>Gabriel: If he uh says yes My parents gave me these (shows him)</p><p>Walker: A Hawaiian Cruise trip</p><p>Gabriel: For Two, It's next week though....so we'd be leaving</p><p>Walker: It's okay dude, I don't expect you too stay </p><p>Gabriel: Okay, I have had a great time though </p><p>Walker: Same dude we are life long friends now </p><p>Gabriel: For Sure Pound it </p><p>Walker: (fist bumps him) </p><p>Gabriel: Now he just has to say yes</p><p>Walker: He will dude </p><p>Gabriel: I sincerely hope so </p><p>(they enjoy the rest of their meal joking and laughing like true buds)</p><p> </p><p>Will Zach say yes find out next time </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Old Faithful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Old Faithful (September 10th 2020)</p><p>The whole crew loaded up the RV and went to go see Old Faithful </p><p>Gabriel: (pulls Walker aside) When Should I do it </p><p>Walker: When the time is right you'll know </p><p>Gabriel: I'm so nervous </p><p>Zachary: About what </p><p>Gabriel: Uh the Geyser what if she doesn't blow on time </p><p>Zachary: I wouldn't worry about that dude</p><p>Walker: or anything else on your mind.</p><p>Gabriel: Right okay </p><p>(they sit and watch the geyser)</p><p>Noah: I blow better then the geyser </p><p>Maxwell: You are a terrible person </p><p>Noah: and you love it </p><p>Maxwell: Maybe </p><p>Stefan: (sits next to Walker) Hey Babe </p><p>Walker: (wraps his arm around him) Hey good lookin how's that burn </p><p>Stefan: The Aloe Helped a lot thanks again Cruz</p><p>Cruz: Always brother (sits on the other side of Walker)</p><p>Walker: My Brit (wraps his other arm around him) </p><p>Cruz: My American </p><p>Walker: (kisses him then kisses Stefan ) </p><p>Parker: (watching this) Ugh why can't I get any of that </p><p>Sawyer: He has his favorites </p><p>Hayden: Nothing we can do about it </p><p>Parker: They aren't loyal to him </p><p>Sawyer: Even if they are messing around so what </p><p>Hayden: Yeah it's not cheating </p><p>Parker: WALKER SHOULD BE PRIORITY</p><p>Sawyer: Parker </p><p>Parker: Just can it you shit </p><p>Sawyer: Drama queen</p><p>Hayden: (laughs) Yeah</p><p>Sawyer: (wraps his arm around Hayden) Short round </p><p>Hayden: Blonde Fuck </p><p>Parker: UGH!! </p><p>Gabriel: (takes a deep breath) Hey Zach </p><p>Zachary: What's up dingus </p><p>Gabriel: Well </p><p>(flashback) </p><p>Outside a Burger King (August 29th 2020)</p><p>Gabriel: TAXI!!!! HELLO, fucking hell I am gonna be so late </p><p>Zachary: (pulls up) Gabriel Bateman? </p><p>Gabriel: Zachary Unger </p><p>Zachary: That's the name, your going on the trip with Walker right</p><p> Gabriel: Yes sir </p><p>Zachary: Hop in the lambo </p><p>Gabriel: (hops in) You're a lifesaver </p><p>Zachary: I am aren't I </p><p>Gabriel: With a nice car </p><p>Zachary: Rental sadly. I would love to have it for real but that's never gonna happen </p><p>Gabriel: Oh Never say Never. </p><p>(present day)</p><p>Zachary: That's a pretty Deep subject </p><p>Gabriel: I had a whole speech and I can't remember a single word of it just ih take this (hands him a little box) </p><p>Zachary: Isn't it supposed to be your Birthday dude </p><p>Gabriel: Just open it </p><p>Zachary: Ight (opens it) car keys?</p><p>Gabriel: Yes </p><p>Zachary: Is this some kind of joke </p><p>Gabriel: follow me </p><p>Zachary: Okay? (does) </p><p>Walker: Let's go watch </p><p>Stefan: YES</p><p>Cruz: I think I know whats up (they follow)</p><p>(they go to the parking lot) </p><p>Gabriel: Push the button </p><p>Zachary: (does) </p><p>(car beeps) </p><p>Zachary: (looks at it) </p><p>Zachary: (looks at it) <br/>Zachary: The Lambo?</p><p>Gabriel: Your Lambo </p><p>Zachary: What!!</p><p>Gabriel: I used bought it for you </p><p>Zachary: Gabriel......I don't know what too say </p><p>Gabriel: Just answer this one question</p><p>Zachary: Name it </p><p>Gabriel:  Will you be my Boyfriend </p><p>Zachary: (tears up) YES, YES A MILLION TIMES YES </p><p>Gabriel: (cries) Really </p><p>Zachary: (crying too) yes come here you (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Gabriel: (kisses him back) </p><p>(everyone claps) </p><p>Zachary: I can't believe you bought me a lamborghini! </p><p>Gabriel: I go all out! </p><p>Zachary: Yes you do (kisses him again) wait so Walker</p><p>Walker: This is goodbye you have a cruise to catch </p><p>Zachary: What </p><p>Gabriel: (shows him the tickets) tadda </p><p>Zachary: (kisses him again) I fucking love you</p><p>Gabriel: I love you too Zachy </p><p>Walker: Go on you two get out of here </p><p>(they both hug him tightly)</p><p>Walker: (starts crying) fuck I am gonna miss you guys</p><p>Zachary: Dude, we are brothers for life </p><p>Gabriel: Yes, we are just one phone call away </p><p>Walker: (wipes his tears) Thanks guys </p><p>Zachary: Of course </p><p>Gabriel: Team Stefan btw </p><p>Zachary: No Team Cruz!</p><p>Walker: Don't you dare fight! </p><p>Gabriel: We are cool </p><p>Zachary: Just opposite ships,ready to go get your license</p><p>Gabriel: Hell yeah......Goodbye Walker </p><p>Walker: Get out of here before I cry again.</p><p>(they get in the lambo and drive off) </p><p>Walker: (watches them drive off) too late (breaks down crying) </p><p>Cruz: Oh my </p><p>Stefan: Walker baby (they run over and embrace him tightly)</p><p>Walker: It's just hitting me harder than I expected is all (cries hard) </p><p>(Noah, Maxwell, Sawyer, Hayden and Parker join in the Hug)  </p><p>Walker: I love you all so much (looks into the distance) </p><p>(the lambo speeds out of sight) </p><p>Walker: Fuck (wipes his tears again) Let's get back to the lodge Jet will be there in 30 minutes </p><p>(they all load onto the RV)</p><p> </p><p>Zach and Gabe  off to see the world, i hope you like the ending for those two Let me know in the comment section down below thanks </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Jet Jurgensmeyer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starbucks (December 16th 2019)</p><p>Jet: Thanks so much (takes his drink) delicious (goes to take a seat) </p><p>Piper Rockelle: (bumps into him causing him to spill on both of them) AHHHH watch it FREAK</p><p>Sophie Fergie: Are you dumb </p><p>Jet: She bumped into me!!!</p><p>Piper: HOW DARE YOU</p><p>Walker: OOOOOOOOKAY everyone take a chill pill here </p><p>Piper: Beat him up Walker, now! </p><p>Walker: I'm not gonna beat him up Piper</p><p>Piper: I bet Lev would maybe I'll call him oooh or Gavin </p><p>Walker: Fine, I'll beat him up out back </p><p>Piper: Thank You!!!!!! </p><p>Walker: Move it </p><p>Jet: Yes sir</p><p>(out back) </p><p>Jet: Don't do a crotch shot dude </p><p>Walker: Relax i'm not gonna beat you up, Piper is at fault </p><p>Jet: Isn't she your girlfriend </p><p>Walker: No because of Levvvvvvvvv, Lev Lev Lev ugh i fucking hate it.....so no we are just crushes </p><p>Jet: Still </p><p>Walker: and I'm not a terrible person in fact (takes off his hoodie) take it </p><p>Jet: Walker I </p><p>Walker: I have plenty </p><p>Jet: (puts it on) Thanks dude, I owe you one </p><p>Walker: Pound it </p><p>Jet: (he does) </p><p>Walker: Go on get out of here.</p><p>Jet: Runs off </p><p>In the Lodge (September 10th 2020) </p><p>Jet: Don't mention it I owed you one </p><p>Walker: This was so much more than i ever expected though and it was amazing thank you Jet (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Jet: For 12 guys living here for 10 days you sure cleaned it up </p><p>Walker: Well Caleb left.....so did Zach and Gabe now</p><p>Cruz: Pleasure to meet you btw Cruz Beckham</p><p>Jet: (shakes his hand) Believe me I know, I know you all, Parker Pannell Rv Driver </p><p>Parker P: That's right</p><p>Jet: Stefan Benz voice of an Angel </p><p>Stefan: Awe thank you </p><p>Jet: Parker Bates my favorite Kevin on This is us</p><p>Parker: Fuck yeah I am </p><p>Jet: Sawyer Sharbino and Hayden Haas of course </p><p>Sawyer: Yo</p><p>Hayden: What's up </p><p>Jet: Maxwell Jenkins....Will Robinson and so much more </p><p>Maxwell: That's me </p><p>Jet: and Noah Schnapp.......WILL FUCKING BYERS!!!! I LOVE STRANGER THINGS!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Noah: Awe come here (hugs him) </p><p>Jet: YAY.....uh anyway </p><p>Walker: It's chill bro so is the place good</p><p>Jet: Better than good. </p><p>Walker: Ight boys load up the RV its a drive to the Black Hills </p><p>Jet: You're going to the Black Hills</p><p>Walker: Yup we sure are</p><p>Jet: Um.....can I come </p><p>Walker: You want to??</p><p>Jet: and also.....be an option </p><p>Walker: Um</p><p>Jet: (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) Okay Jet your in. </p><p>Jet: Really!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Walker:  Yes</p><p>Jet: Woohoo!!!!!!!! (runs out) </p><p>Parker P: Really </p><p>Walker: I'M SORRY HE'S CUTE</p><p>Parker P: Whatever let's go </p><p>(they load the RV and depart from Yellowstone) <br/>Yes a new cast member tell me your thoughts in the comment section down below thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Devil's Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Devils Tower (September 11th 2020)</p><p>Parker P: Gentleman Good morning, Welcome to our first stop of the day Devils Tower. </p><p>Jet: Bro, like in Close Encounters of the Third Kind! </p><p>Sawyer: Exactly I was thinking that too!!</p><p>Hayden: Uh me too </p><p>Sawyer: Sure thing Short Round, So Jet (they start talking about nerd stuff) </p><p>Walker: Come On Bro's let's get this boy checked out. </p><p>(they get off the RV) </p><p>Maxwell: Say Noah, this thing looks like an entrance to the upside down WATCH OUT FOR DEMOGORGONS! </p><p>Noah: Your so full of shit Jenkins, This looks way more like we have too watch out for flying saucers with robots coming out saying DANGER WILL ROBINSON!</p><p>Maxwell: I'll beat you up Schnapp </p><p>Noah: Bet </p><p>Parker: Be Nice Guys </p><p>Maxwell: It's just playful banter </p><p>Noah: Exactly </p><p>Parker: Oh this so a Muffy situation </p><p>Maxwell: Muffy </p><p>Noah: Please Elaborate</p><p>Parker: Marty and Buffy on Andi Mack!</p><p>Noah: Oh Yeah Asher was on that </p><p>Maxwell: Oh yeah Docius Magocius </p><p>Parker: Yes, Jonah but my point is you two are just like Marty and Buffy, banter and this stuff you love each other deep down </p><p>Maxwell: Noah Schnapp is too much of a fuckboi </p><p>Noah: Jenkins Is a just another blonde with a pretty face nothing special. </p><p>Parker: Mhm sure look at the tower thing </p><p>Cruz: (takes a hold of Walker's Hand) It's a strange thing isn't it love </p><p>Walker: Yeah Cruzy, but its just awe inspiring this thing was formed by the earth its not man made. </p><p>Stefan: (grabs his other hand) It's Amazing </p><p>Walker: Yes, this is why we went on this road trip to see the beauty and the vista of America....and of course to find love </p><p>Cruz and Stefan: (kiss a cheek) </p><p>Walker: You Two will be the death of me.</p><p>Jet: So They are pretty cozy </p><p>Sawyer: Oh Yeah Walker is so in love with Cruz and Stefan</p><p>Jet: What about the rest of us?</p><p>Hayden: If he talks to us more than a few times a day I'm shocked like the date thing was nice but beyond that it's always that the hand holding and lovey dovey shit with Cruz and Stefan</p><p>Sawyer: Welcome to the club kid </p><p>Jet: That's kinda shitty of him </p><p>Parker: He's gonna be real ticked when those two run off together and he's neglected us to the point we leave</p><p>Sawyer: Are you kidding Stefan and Cruz  love him way too much </p><p>Parker: Just you watch </p><p>Stefan: Love you Walker (kisses him) </p><p>Walker: Love you Stefy (Kisses him back) </p><p>Cruz:  (kisses him) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) You two </p><p>(Noah and Maxwell catch up) </p><p>Maxwell: Share you two (pulls Walker away and Wraps his arm around him) </p><p>Walker: You been working out your arms feel bigger</p><p>Maxwell:  Yeah you like </p><p>Walker: I love (kisses him) </p><p>Maxwell: (kisses him back) </p><p>Noah: My turn (places Walker's hand on his abs)</p><p>Walker: I know you have abs sexy (kisses him) </p><p>Noah: (kisses him back) Just thought I'd remind you </p><p>Walker: Will you four pay more attention to this marvelous creation </p><p>Cruz: Yes your mum and dad did a bloody brilliant job! </p><p>Walker: (laughs hard) The bloody tower</p><p>Stefan: We know </p><p>(they enjoy the tower walk the base of it before heading back to the RV for their next stop) </p><p> </p><p>Jet feels ignored as do Sawyer, Hayden and Parker what will happen because of that is Walker to invested in Stefan, Cruz, Maxwell and Noah? Find out soon</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Crazy Horse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At The Crazy Horse monument (September 11th 2020)</p><p>Parker P: Welcome to The Crazy Horse boys </p><p>Jet: A monument built purely on donations and entrance fees that's why she is not yet complete </p><p>Hayden: You like history too?</p><p>Jet: Dude! I took APUSH my freshman year of high school </p><p>Hayden: Dude that's dope! </p><p>Sawyer: Uhhhhhh Abraham Lincoln!!!!!</p><p>(both look at him perplexed)  </p><p>Hayden: So tell me Historical Satire thoughts </p><p>Jet: Uh Jojo Rabbit is the best movie of 2019</p><p>Hayden: YES, and Roman Griffin Davis </p><p>Jet: Total cutie </p><p>Sawyer: Hitler!!! </p><p>Jet: Uh Yes Hitler is in it </p><p>Hayden: Ignore him </p><p>(they walk toward the monument reading all the signs)</p><p>Sawyer: George Washington</p><p>Parker: You are so thick aren't you </p><p>Sawyer: Uh Alexander Hamilton!!!! Yeah I LIKE HAMILTON. I'M NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!!!</p><p>(tons of people just stare) </p><p>Parker: Yeah and you're about to find who lives, who dies, who tells your story! </p><p>Sawyer: Uh Eliza </p><p>Parker: I'm surrounded by Idiots! </p><p>(sitting on a nearby bench) </p><p>Walker: Is Parker okay?</p><p>Stefan: Why wouldn't he be </p><p>Walker: I mean look at him </p><p>Cruz: He's just dramatic....kind of a boring thing </p><p>Walker: It's the vision that counts someday when it's finished it will be a beauty</p><p>Stefan: We will have to bring the kids </p><p>Walker: (smiles) Kids </p><p>Cruz: Assuming he picks you Wanker </p><p>Stefan: That was a little bitchy and petty </p><p>Walker: Hey none of that brothers remember we fixed it please don't start that again </p><p>Cruz: Sorry love, he just needs to stop presuming shit </p><p>Stefan: and Beckham needs and ego check </p><p>Walker: Ughhhh (walks off) </p><p>Noah: Trouble in paradise </p><p>Walker: They were getting along so well</p><p>Maxwell: You know they love you so much that those feeling control their every move and they really are friends but like when one feels his alpha status is being threatened </p><p>Noah: Boom </p><p>Walker: Alpha status? </p><p>Maxwell: That's kind of how you treat them dude</p><p>Noah: Have you even had a conversation with Jet </p><p>Walker: Omg, I just....I'm awful aren't I </p><p>Maxwell: No you just need to balance your time more equally </p><p>Noah: Hopefully that will lower the inflated ego of those two keep it in check like Maxy's fashion sense </p><p>Maxwell: Imagine failing to pull of a bowl cut </p><p>Noah: Uh well Imagine being blonde </p><p>Walker: Schnapp (points to his head) </p><p>Noah: Ugh Jenkins anyway, yeah balancing act</p><p>Walker: Between the banter, I think some of it was very insightful and helpful </p><p>Maxwell: You are very welcome </p><p>Walker: (walks over to Hayden and Jet) Hey Guys </p><p>Jet: Walker! look at this it's taken 75 years to get this far </p><p>Walker: Really!</p><p>Hayden: Yeah man those donations aren't enough and they refuse government handouts</p><p>Walker: Want to get a closer look </p><p>Jet: I'd love that </p><p>Walker: (takes a hand of each boy) Let's go </p><p>(they go)</p><p>Cruz: Wanker</p><p>Stefan: Bitch </p><p>Cruz: What the bloody hell is your problem </p><p> Stefan: (gets in his face) Your stupid face</p><p>Cruz: That was a pathetic comeback you....I'm sorry </p><p>Stefan: Yeah..... I don't know what came over me sorry Cruzy (sits down next to him)</p><p>Cruz: Why can't we find it </p><p>Stefan: I either want to kill you or fuck you </p><p>Cruz: Yeah I know it's infuriating, we need to try harder </p><p>Stefan: It's hard when you speak with that buttery accent </p><p>Cruz: Stefan stop it</p><p>Stefan: Uhhh Yeah uh sorry </p><p>Cruz: I'm Gonna go to the gift shop </p><p>Stefan: and I'm gonna take a piss uh see ya (almost kisses him) </p><p>Cruz: Uh (does an awkward handshake)</p><p>Stefan: mmm Firm </p><p>Cruz:  Very </p><p>(they quickly go separate ways)</p><p>Parker: (shakes his head) those fucking boys </p><p>Sawyer: (taps his shoulder) Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr sir? (laughs) </p><p>Parker: Idiots!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was something else wasn't it I hope you are enjoying it let me know in the comment section down below</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Mount Rushmore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Mount Rushmore (September 11th 2020)</p><p>Parker P: Gentleman, If you look outside you will see well you all know </p><p>Jet: Wow, I think i just peed a little </p><p>Hayden: Same It is so juust Wow</p><p>Sawyer: Look Abraham Lincoln!!!</p><p>Jet: Very Impressive Puppy (pats him on the head)</p><p>Parker: (mutters) Idiots </p><p>Walker: (sits next to him) Hiya Park </p><p>Parker:  Walker (instantly perks up) </p><p>Walker: (wraps his arm around him) How you doing </p><p>Parker: So Much Better, like a thousand times better now. </p><p>Walker: (looks down) Is that a pack of mentos in your pocket or are you just happy to see me </p><p>Parker: Shut up (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) Okay this is good let's go check it out (takes Parkers hand) come on slowpoke </p><p>Parker: I'm coming (gets pulled) </p><p>(they run up) </p><p>Stefan: but....Walker....</p><p>Cruz: That's our thing </p><p>Both: IT'S YOUR FAULT </p><p>Maxwell: Should we </p><p>Noah: Let them fight my friend </p><p>Maxwell: Like i'm gonna try and break that testrone battle up </p><p>Noah: Yeah, they'd dominate your estrogen</p><p>Maxwell: I will fucking whoop ur ass Schnapp!!!</p><p>Noah: BET! (they run off) </p><p>Cruz: You are the bloody most intolerable creature I have ever had the misfortune to work with</p><p>Stefan: You just suck ugh (walks off) </p><p>Cruz: That's the best you can do your pathetic Stefan! Walker is sick of you he needs a real man </p><p>Stefan: You fucking prick (charges at him) </p><p>Cruz: (grabs him and kisses him passionately)  </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back) </p><p>Cruz: (pulls of his shirt and starts making out with him) </p><p>Stefan: (pushes him into the rv as he pulls off his own shirt) </p><p>(RV Door Locks) </p><p>Parker: Do you think they have rock boogers (looking up Washington's nose) </p><p>Walker: Yup you see this pebble </p><p>Parker: Yeah</p><p>Walker: A gift from George (throws it at him) </p><p>Parker: Omg you are disgusting  (laughs hard) </p><p>Walker: Mhm (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Parker: (kisses him back) I've missed you </p><p>Walker: Sorry if you feel neglected Park, I just got way too deep way to quick with Stefan and Cruz, I love them very much but I need to manage my time better between all 8 guys for as long as they put up with me. </p><p>Parker: I'm glad you are doing that. I really am </p><p>Walker: I know (kisses his cheek) </p><p>Sawyer: See Lincoln!!!!</p><p>Hayden: Mhm Name the other three </p><p>Sawyer: George Washington, Benjamin Franklin and Thomas Edison duh </p><p>Jet: I might just cry </p><p>Walker: Did that boy just say Thomas Edison (laughs) </p><p>Parker: It's obviously Nikola Tesla </p><p>Walker: Tesla damn, you are an intellectual</p><p>Parker: Mhm (kisses him) </p><p>(soon after) </p><p>(Cruz and Stefan hurry to catch up to the group) </p><p>Cruz: We have been there the whole bloody time got it </p><p>Stefan: Got it! (they catch up)</p><p>Walker: Say where have you two been</p><p> Cruz: Oh Just in the back love</p><p>Stefan: Yup chilling with my bro (playfully punches him)</p><p>Cruz: Yup chillin </p><p>Walker: It's not that hot out and you guys are out if breath and Sweating? </p><p>Cruz: Way hotter than the UK love </p><p>Stefan: Humid </p><p>Walker: Right (wraps and arm around each boy) I'm not avoiding you guys btw I just have to spend my time with every guy equally </p><p>Stefan: I get that </p><p>Cruz: It's a very nobel notion love </p><p>Walker: I'm glad you guys understand (kisses them both) so who topped </p><p>Cruz: Pardon</p><p>Walker: You look real good in Stefan's shirt </p><p>Stefan: Fuck </p><p>Walker: Babes, it's cool you don't have to lie to me we aren't a couple </p><p>Cruz: You're literally the best love!</p><p>Stefan: to answer your question I did </p><p>Walker: My man, now how about we appreciate the monument  </p><p>Cruz: Yes love </p><p>(they walk the trails) </p><p> </p><p>Walker ain't no dummy, I hope you guys are enjoying the story let me know in the comment section down below thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. At the KOA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the KOA (September 11th 2020)</p><p>Parker P: Alrighty boys, The KOA is your home for the night you'll be staying in a massive tent together and I will be getting the RV tunde up overnight while I spend the night in Rapid City  so don't leave anything you'll need overnight </p><p>Walker: You Heard the Man we are doing TENT camping </p><p>Stefan: So No Grizzly Bears</p><p>Cruz: Don't Jinx it </p><p>Jet: UH Grizzly Bears? what did i miss </p><p>Hayden: A lot my friend </p><p>Sawyer: So What did I Missssssss, haha get it Hamilton...THOMAS JEFFERSON he as on there not uh Thomas Edison.</p><p>Parker P: Ight get out of here you filthy animals. </p><p>(they grab their shit and disembark) </p><p>Walker: Follow me boys </p><p>Maxwell: That's a big tent </p><p>Walker: It needs to be it's ours </p><p>Noah: Who the fuck set it up for us </p><p>Walker: Just a couple friends of mine and Sawyer and Hayden....</p><p>Hayden: Wait you...</p><p>(Jentzen and Lev hop out of the tent)<br/>(Jentzen and Lev hop out of the tent)</p><p>Lev: WHAT'S UP BOIS </p><p>Jentzen: That tent was a bitch to set up </p><p>Walker: (embraces them both) Thanks guys, they were in the area so they offered to set up and spend the night with us. </p><p>Cruz: Eleven at least Bisexual Guys</p><p>Stefan: In one tent</p><p>Parker: Sounds like a party to me </p><p>Walker: Ohhhh it will be </p><p>Jet: (smiles) Is he referring to what I think he is </p><p>Walker: Yes Jet (kisses him) be ready </p><p>Jet: I will be.</p><p>(the sun goes down a fires is built Pie Iron Pizza's are made)</p><p>Sawyer: So you two are like official</p><p>Lev: Kinda</p><p>Jentzen: We aren't exclusive as of yet, he is my Levy wevy though </p><p>Lev: And He's my Jentzy poo (kisses him) </p><p>Jentzen: (kisses him back) </p><p>Walker: Well I don't know about yall but i'm gonna call it a night (stands up)</p><p>(everyone does as well)</p><p>Walker: Oh boi this is gonna be intense </p><p>Oh Boy was he right, every single item of clothing was discarded right away by all eleven boys as they enter the tent. Everyone just starts making out with everyone not even caring about who it is. Jet is already ready to burst as the sheer amount of action for his virgin experience is mind boggling. Each boy is already hard and everyone takes time to make out with each boy after about 45 minutes of passionate making out  Walker says it is time form the BJ Chain. Walker starts sucking Stefan who starts Sucking Cruz who starts sucking Parker who starts sucking Jet who starts sucking Hayden who starts sucking Sawyer who starts sucking Lev who starts sucking Jentzen who starts sucking Noah who Starts sucking Maxwell who Starts sucking Walker thus fully linking the BJ Chain. One Hour Later Walker Yells Reverse and Starts Sucking Maxwell who Starts Sucking Noah who starts sucking Jentzen who starts sucking Lev who starts sucking Sawyer who starts sucking Hayden who starts sucking Jet who starts sucking Parker who starts sucking Cruz who starts sucking Stefan who starts sucking Walker. 20 Minutes later  Walker Yells Mix it up and Starts sucking Jet who starts sucking Jentzen who starts sucking Maxwell who starts sucking Stefan who starts sucking Sawyer who starts sucking Noah who starts sucking Cruz who starts sucking Hayden who starts scking Lev who starts sucking Parker who starts sucking Walker.  They do this mix up until everyone has been sucked and been sucked by everyone. At this point the decide to move onto anal sex in a diffrent way though they decide to do a rotation method one on one Walker lays back lets his legs spread wide and lets the first guy Stefan fuck him, Each guy gets  five minutes so they have to make the most of it. Cruz  fucks Walker next, then Maxwell, then Noah, then Parker, then Sawyer, then Hayden, then Jet, then Jentzen and then Lev. Cruz bottoms next followed by Stefan, then Parker, then Hayden, then Sawyer, then Jentzen, then Lev, then Noah, then Maxwell and then finally Jet the most nervous of them all. He lays back and is very nervous Walker lines up his dick with his ass gives him a big kiss and assures him he will go easy and he will love it. Jet instantly realized he's a total bottom as Walker fucks him, then Cruz, then Stefan, then Parker, then Noah, then Maxwell, then Hayden, then Sawyer, then Jentzen, then Lev. Then the boys decide it's time to cum they all lay back and jerk their dick a few times until they all feel it coming and then they all cum simultaneously shooting gallons of cum all over themselves and the tent. </p><p>Walker: So Jet how was it </p><p>Jet: THAT WAS EXHILARATING!!!! (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) I'm glad you loved it. </p><p>Not a single one of the boys sleeps that night they spend the night fooling around with one or more of the other boys all night long each boy cums at least 10 more times that night. </p><p> </p><p>Well that happened I hope you enjoyed Jentzen and Lev's little cameo see you all next time</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Wall Drug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the KOA (September 12th 2020)</p><p>Parker P: (sees the pile of clothes outside the tent) What did I expect  (knocks on the tent) Wake up you sex lovers </p><p>Walker: (pokes his head out) Greetings Pannell </p><p>Parker P: Get dressed lads we only have this site for another hour before the expect us to get or pay for another day so get dressed. </p><p>Walker: You Heard the man (all eleven boys get up and do so) </p><p>(soon after) </p><p>Parker P: Load er up say goodbye to Jentzen and Lev.</p><p>(they all  do say)</p><p>Jentzen: Sawyer can we ask something </p><p>Lev: In Private. </p><p>(they go to the side)</p><p>Jentzen: So Sawyer</p><p>Lev: Why didn't you tell us</p><p>Sawyer: Tell you what </p><p>Jentzen: It's so obvious</p><p>Lev: (mockingly) You gotta crush on Hayden</p><p>Sawyer: Shut up!</p><p>Jentzen: Don't Lie </p><p>Sawyer: Okay yes I do like a massive one but it doesn't matter he likes someone else  </p><p>Lev: Walker right</p><p>Sawyer: Yeah....but also Jet I think they are history nerds </p><p>Jentzen: They are pretty cozy, look Sawyer if you really love Hayden you need to act on it </p><p>Lev: For real.  </p><p>Sawyer: I Know, I know </p><p>Walker: (embraces Jentzen and Lev) Thanks again guys</p><p>Jentzen: Anytime dude</p><p>Walker: Come on Sawyer we gotta hit the road (wraps his arm around him) </p><p>Sawyer: Thanks guys (they get on the RV) </p><p>(the RV drives off) </p><p>Lev: Where to next Jentzy Wentzy </p><p>Jentzen: I don't know Lev Wevy (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Lev: (kisses him back) </p><p>(a short RV Drive Later)</p><p>Parker P: Welcome to Wall Drug </p><p>Jet: I've read about it this place is a tourist trap.</p><p>Hayden: Just a ploy to get people to spend their money </p><p>Parker: So shut up and spend! </p><p>(they all disembark from the RV)</p><p>Noah: Shop til you drop bois </p><p>Maxwell: Or you know don't do that </p><p>(they all go shopping around) </p><p>Cruz: Hey Stef!</p><p>Stefan: Yes Cruzy</p><p>Cruz: I know he said he was okay with it but like I still feel bad for hooking up in the RV</p><p>Stefan: Me too Cruzy.....worse that I could do it again </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him) Perhaps Later Love...but I need your help I wanna buy Walker a Present </p><p>Stefan: At this tourist trap </p><p>Cruz: Well what the bloody hell else am I gonna do. </p><p>Stefan: His Birthday isn't to far out</p><p>Cruz: Exactly why I need a gift, how about a Lincoln Bobblehead </p><p>Stefan: Definitely, no dummy so you totally have contact with most british celebrities  </p><p>Cruz: I mean I have contacts </p><p>Stefan: Excellent so on Walker's and My birthday we are gonna be in Chicago </p><p>Cruz: Yes, and </p><p>Stefan: I have an Idea but it requires you having contact with a certain band Ik Walker Adores </p><p>Cruz: I'm not asking my mum to do a spice girls reunion</p><p>Stefan: The Spice Girls no better </p><p>Cruz: Oh Really who </p><p>Walker: Boo!</p><p>Stefan: Ahh</p><p>Walker: Got you (kisses him) What are you two talking about</p><p>Cruz: Nothing Love (kisses him) </p><p>Walker: mmmm well then this place has FREE ICE WATER </p><p>Stefan: Free Ice Water well sign me the fuck up (laughs hard) </p><p>Walker: Let's go get some </p><p>Stefan: Let's (text's cruz quick) </p><p>Cruz: (reads it) I see it shall be done </p><p>Walker: You two are cute but weird </p><p>Stefan: Just how you like it </p><p>Walker: (takes a hand of each boy) Let's go </p><p>Cruz: Of course love. </p><p>(they go to get FREE ICE WATER!) </p><p> </p><p>I wonder what band Stefan is referring to you'll have to stay tuned to find out </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Corn Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At The Corn Palace (September 12th 2020)</p><p>Parker P: Gentleman Welcome to the Corn Palace </p><p>Noah: Bruh this trip is getting crazy fucking Corn Palaces </p><p>Maxwell: I know right who planned this trip Clark Griswold</p><p>Both: WALLY WORLD TIME </p><p>Parker: You two are sure something </p><p>Walker: Come on Guys let's check it out </p><p>(they all disembark from the RV)</p><p>Jet: The Corn Palace has such a rich history</p><p>Hayden: Oh really? </p><p>Jet: Yeah Man wanna learn about it </p><p>Hayden: Duh!</p><p>Jet: Well come on then (they run off)</p><p>Sawyer: Wait, short round </p><p>(he's already gone) </p><p>Sawyer: Great, Just great </p><p>Walker: My man (sits next to him on a bench made of corn) </p><p>Sawyer: Yeah</p><p>Walker: Corn Cob for your thoughts (hands him a corn cob) </p><p>Sawyer: (laughs) Thanks (takes it) promise you won't be mad</p><p>Walker: Sawyer, your my man I got you</p><p>Sawyer: Even if it's about...another boy </p><p>Walker: I see, one of those problems </p><p>Sawyer: I really like Hayden, always have</p><p>Walker: I know Sawyer no one teases someone that much if they don't like someone </p><p>Sawyer: But look at him, all happy with his new best friend Jet </p><p>Walker: Sawyer you gotta just be confident not only in yourself but, in Hayden you and him have a deep history, Jet is new and cool, but your always gonna be his best friend and now maybe more </p><p>Sawyer: Your sure are smart for a blonde guy</p><p>Walker: Indeed I am now let's check out this corn </p><p>Sawyer: (kisses him) Let's </p><p>Cruz: Thanks for the Idea btw, I will give you all the credit</p><p>Stefan: No it's you who is gonna make it happen you take the credit </p><p>Cruz: Okay we go halfsies </p><p>Stefan: Okay fine (kisses his cheek)</p><p>Cruz: This Bloody Palace </p><p>Stefan: Weird ass concept but kinda cool </p><p>Cruz: I know right</p><p>Stefan: (takes Cruz's hand) Let's check it out </p><p>Cruz: Brilliant idea (they do)</p><p>Parker: (saw that) Hmmm those two are up to something and I will be sure to find out what. </p><p> </p><p>Well things are happening, The Corn Palace ridiculous idea but real I assure you hope you are enjoying please let me know in the comment section down below, thanks </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. On the Road Yet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere In Minnesota (September 13th 2020)</p><p>Parker P: 5 hours before we reach our destination boys </p><p>Hayden: This is kind of a really boring state</p><p>Jet: Tell me about it.</p><p>Sawyer: Yeah Haha dumb boring state </p><p>Hayden: Right so most interesting war go! </p><p>Jet: Civil War or WWII</p><p>Sawyer: (just sighs) </p><p>Walker: (sits next to parker) Having Fun</p><p>Parker: I mean some of the other guys frustrate the living fuck out of me but besides that yeah, this trip here with you It's just great (yawns)</p><p>Walker: (wraps his arm around him) take a nap baby i'll protect you </p><p>Parker: I love that idea (closes his eyes) </p><p>Noah: Isn't that adorable </p><p>Maxwell: It is </p><p>Walker: Can it would ya.</p><p>Cruz: Hey Stefan (tells him to come into the bedroom)</p><p>Stefan: Whats up Cruzy</p><p>Cruz: I asked no reply yet but its sent </p><p>Stefan: I real hope so, Walker would love it so fucking much (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back) I know right this is gonna give us so many brownie points</p><p>Stefan: Trio Here we come </p><p>Cruz: Fuck to the yes.</p><p>Maxwell: Hey Lover Boys, Warzone you in or out </p><p>Stefan: We In </p><p>Noah: Awesome stop making out and start shooting shot </p><p>Cruz: Sounds like a plan </p><p>(they go play as the boring roads of minnesota stretch onward) </p><p> </p><p>Shorter Chapters I know but I promise this slow burn is worth it, bare with me folks see you soon</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Wisconsin Dells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Wisconsin Dells (September 13th 2020)  The Arrival at 7PM </p><p>Parker P: Welcome to the Waterpark Capital of The World Boys </p><p>Noah: Now we are doing Vacation Right!!!</p><p>Maxwell: Fuck Yeah we are </p><p>Walker: We will be staying at the Mt. Olympus resort in the Hotel Rome yes Hotel</p><p>Cruz: Bet bloody Caleb would have jizzed himself </p><p>Stefan: He so would have (laughs) </p><p>Walker: Let's get checked in shall we see you in a week Parker </p><p>Parker P: Yup see you then </p><p>Parker: Where are you going? </p><p>Parker P: Fishing on the Great Lakes with some of the bois wanna come </p><p>Parker: Pass </p><p>(they disembark from the RV and it drives off) </p><p>Walker: come on bois let's get checked in so we can all not wear a shirt for an entire week</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him extremely passionately) You won't be able to control yourself </p><p>Walker: I have Presents for everyone btw so let's get checked in. (they do and they go up to the room)</p><p>Jet: Wow this is ours </p><p>Walker: Indeed room service is included and access to not only the water parks but the theme parks too </p><p>Hayden: This is gonna be awesome </p><p>Sawyer: I heard you mention gifts </p><p>Walker: Indeed I did since I am incharge I am responsible for you lot and I know that we are going to be Just chilling in swimsuits literally all day everyday so I got everyone a diffrent pair for each day and guess what they match </p><p>Stefan: You are adorable </p><p>Walker: (tosses a bottle at him) SPF 100  everyone get's one I have more if we run out as sexy as you will look tanned I don't need you burned. </p><p>Maxwell: Valid Choice. </p><p>Walker: Also Water Bottles Hydrate or Diedrate!</p><p>Noah: Smart</p><p>Walker: I had these made (hands out Dog Tags)</p><p>Parker: Cute </p><p>Walker: Keep it on at all times okay peeps, so who's ready to chill at the indoor water park for the rest of the night?</p><p>Jet: HELL YEAH!!</p><p>Walker: Alright here is tonight's trunks (pulls them out) </p><p>Walker: Get changed Bois oh and I know sex is great and all but not in public please Making out is as far as we go in public and just keep in mind we are getting up at 7am Daily we gotta make the most of this week<br/>Walker: Get changed Bois oh and I know sex is great and all but not in public please Making out is as far as we go in public and just keep in mind we are getting up at 7am Daily we gotta make the most of this week.</p><p>Cruz: We bloody well got this </p><p>Stefan: Fuck Yeah</p><p>Walker: Alright Hands in everyone </p><p>(they put um in) </p><p>Walker: On 3, Let's get this shit bread! 1, 2, 3!</p><p>All: LET'S GET THIS SHIT BREAD!!!!!</p><p>(they all change and head down too the pool and they go off to do what they please) </p><p>Hayden: Here you go Jet </p><p>Jet: Thanks Hayden (kisses his cheek)</p><p>Hayden: (blushes) Jet </p><p>Sawyer: YO (gets between them) who want's to go on the Water slides!!!</p><p>Hayden: ooh me!!!!</p><p>Jet: I thought we were gonna talk history more </p><p>Hayden: Later dude this is the DELLS!!!!!!</p><p>Sawyer: FUCK YEAH IT IS!!!!!!</p><p>(some angry parents look at Sawyer)</p><p>Sawyer: Oh fuck off you all say worse in trafic!!!!! I hear ya get outta here Karen!!!!</p><p>(in the Hot Tub)</p><p>Stefan: (relaxes) </p><p>Cruz: (wraps his arm around him) Hey Love</p><p>Stefan: Hey Cruzy (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back) You look great</p><p>Stefan: Stop flirting you (laughs) sooooo</p><p>Cruz: Still nothing,It is cool that Walker let's us be like this </p><p>Stefan: I know I feel like I spend more time with you than him</p><p>Cruz: He has Eight guys to balance so it's hard on him </p><p>Stefan: I know (cuddles up to him) he still holds me better</p><p>Cruz: and I like holding him more you Wanker</p><p>Stefan: Bitch (sits on his lap)</p><p>Cruz: Mhm (starts making out with him) </p><p>Parker: (watching from a nearby tabel) Grrr</p><p>Walker: Adorable</p><p>Parker: You don't find it awful </p><p>Walker: Parker babe, I prefer them fucking to fighting </p><p>Parker: I mean...but you should be their focus </p><p>Walker: I so am Park but thank you for caring so much (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Parker: (kisses him back) Of course Walker. </p><p>Walker: come on I'll share an inner tube with ya on the Lazy river  </p><p>Parker: That would be great. </p><p>They all chill until midnight when they go back to the room and all crash with ease. </p><p> </p><p>Welcome to Wisconsin Dell's folks Hope you are enjoying it let me know in the comment section down below</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Dells Day One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Dells (September 14th 2020)</p><p>7:00am </p><p>Walker: (bangs a frying pan) Up and adam Lads we gotta a whole day in the Mt. Olympus Water Park ahead of us heres is today pair of trunks (tosses a pair to Maxwell) </p><p>Maxwell: (looks at them)</p><p>Maxwell: (looks at them)<br/>Noah: Awesome color </p><p>Maxwell: Ikr </p><p>Sawyer: Race you short round </p><p>Hayden: your so on!!!</p><p>Jet: Wait ugh (chases after them) </p><p>Walker: Get up </p><p>Cruz: Ugh (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him) love you cruzy </p><p>Stefan: (wakes up) Do we have to </p><p>Walker: Yes</p><p>Parker: He has everything planned for our sakes </p><p>Walker: Thanks for the backup park </p><p>Parker: You got it babe </p><p>Walker: Hurry along </p><p>(they leave)</p><p>Maxwell: That's our cue </p><p>Noah: Don't have too much fun (they leave)</p><p>Cruz: (smriks)</p><p>Stefan: Cruz (starts making out with him) </p><p>Cruz: mmmm My turn to top </p><p>Stefan: That's good I'm so ready for you too fuck me </p><p>Cruz: mmmm Love your speaking my language </p><p>Stefan: Of course babe (starts sucking his dick) </p><p>7:45 AM</p><p>Walker: See ya at the bottom (kisses him)</p><p>Parker: (kisses him back) see ya </p><p>(goes down a massive water slide)</p><p>Parker: (takes a deep breath) Full Send!!! (goes down) </p><p>Walker: That was great wasn't It </p><p>Parker: Yes (kisses him again)</p><p>Walker: mmmmm (starts making out with him) </p><p>(someone slides right into them) </p><p>Parker: holy shit!!!!</p><p>(they emerge from the Water) Dude why are you.....Parker!!!!!</p><p>Parker: PRESTYN!!!!</p><p>Prestyn: Hot tub Guy!?</p><p>Walker: Ummmmmmm</p><p>Parker: Hot Tub Guy (looks at him) </p><p>Prestyn: Yep He taught me how too kiss thanks dude I've gotta a girlfriend now she should be coming down right about </p><p>(she comes down)</p><p>Prestyn: (catches her)</p><p>Mckenna Grace: Thanks Baby </p><p>Prestyn: Always</p><p>Mckenna: Omg is this your little brother!!!</p><p>Parker: Yeah it's me</p><p>Prestyn: This is great, so what are you doing with Hot tub guy </p><p>Walker: My name is Walker and maybe i should </p><p>Parker: (wraps his arm around him) HE'S MY BOYFRIEND </p><p>Mckenna: Awe </p><p>Prestyn: Shit really lil bro </p><p>Parker: Yup hardcore sex nightly hes taking me all over the country just the two of us right babe</p><p>Walker: Apparently so </p><p>Parker: He's just bashful </p><p>Prestyn: Well bro, me and Kenna are gonna go again catch you later </p><p>Parker: Bye guys </p><p>(they leave)</p><p>Parker: Walker thanks for playing along</p><p>Walker: (walks off) </p><p>Parker: Walker! (chases after him) </p><p>Walker: Dude, I'm not your boyfriend!</p><p>Parker: I know it's just Prestyn he's so </p><p>Walker: I don't appreciate you using me, if you don't mind i'm gonna go spend time with anyone but you </p><p>Parker: (tears up) Please don't be mad</p><p>Walker: I'm Just hurt okay....see you tonight (leaves)</p><p>Parker: (runs off crying) </p><p>8:15 AM </p><p>Walker: (in poseidon's rage) Here it comes </p><p>(the wave carries him away)</p><p>Walker: (crashes into)</p><p>Noah: There you are</p><p>Maxwell: Hoping we'd run into you </p><p>Walker: (kisses them both) Have I mentioned how sexy you are</p><p>Noah: Oh I know </p><p>Maxwell: What's up</p><p>Noah: He's horny </p><p>Maxwell: Say Schnapp, wanna like go find some seats for us</p><p>Noah: Uh Sure (goes)</p><p>Maxwell: (embraces Walker)</p><p>Walker: (starts making out with him)</p><p>Maxwell: mmmm Is something the matter </p><p>Walker: Parker he just, it doesn't matter </p><p>Maxwell: I'm here to talk </p><p>Walker: I'd rather just make out with you until a wave wipes us off our feet </p><p>Maxwell: Sounds like a plan (starts making out with him)</p><p>Walker: mmmmmm (the wave wipes them out)</p><p>(they almost get knocked over)</p><p>Maxwell: (catches him) I got you </p><p>Walker: (just laughs)</p><p>Maxwell: (laughs too) </p><p>8:30 AM</p><p>Noah: I thought they were coming out? </p><p>British Girl: Clearly you've been ditched </p><p>Noah: They are probably just (looks up) </p><p>Millie Bobby Brown: Hey Noah </p><p>Noah: Mills (embraces her tightly) </p><p>Millie: Who are you waiting on </p><p>Noah: It doesn't matter </p><p>Millie: Mind if I sit then </p><p>Noah: go ahead </p><p>(she does)</p><p>Millie: Do you like my suit </p><p>Noah: It's got a lot of cleavage </p><p>Millie: Ohhhh does it I hadn't noticed </p><p>Noah: (getting hard) It's nice </p><p>Millie: Indeed </p><p>Noah: Yeah (gulps) </p><p>9:00 AM</p><p>Sawyer: Lazy river together </p><p>Hayden: YES, i'll grab the inner tube (runs off)</p><p>Jet: Hey Sawyer!</p><p>Sawyer: What's up Plane</p><p>Jet: It's Jet I know what your doing here </p><p>Sawyer: whatever you say helicopter </p><p>Jet: YOU LITTLE....Hayden!!!</p><p>Hayden: Oh Hey Jet, sorry bro only room for two </p><p>Jet: Nah It's cool have fun </p><p>Hayden: Next time okay.</p><p>Jet: of course </p><p>(they run off) </p><p>Jet: Fucking Sawyer. </p><p>10:00 AM</p><p>Cruz: Bloody Hell that was </p><p>Stefan: An amazing round 5 </p><p>Cruz: We probably should ya know go see the guys </p><p>Stefan: Yeah your right (pulls on a swim suit)</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: mmm love you Cruz....i think Parker might win</p><p>Cruz: Do ya now (pulls on his suit)</p><p>Stefan: Idk It just seems like they are getting close is all.....so I was wondering </p><p> Cruz: Yes love....</p><p>Stefan: If we don't win....would you want to be with me....as boyfriends </p><p>Cruz: I um......we are staling let's get going </p><p>Stefan: Um, yeah i guess</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him) Love you </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back) I uh love you too </p><p>(they walk down) </p><p>11:00 AM</p><p>Millie: This has been Great Noah </p><p>Noah: Yeah It was great catching up</p><p>Millie: I'm here all week</p><p>Noah: Same</p><p>Millie: Well then see you around Byers (kisses his cheek)</p><p>Noah: Catch ya later El</p><p>(she leaves)</p><p>Maxwell: Noah dude I am so sorry we were just having so much fun</p><p>Walker: Who was that?</p><p>Noah: Millie</p><p>Walker: Uh </p><p>Noah: Eleven </p><p>Walker: Oh cool? so lunch </p><p>Noah: I could eat </p><p>Maxwell: Let's do it </p><p>Noon</p><p>Parker: (eating lunch alone)</p><p>Jet: This seat taken </p><p>Parker: Nope go ahead</p><p>Jet: You look down </p><p>Parker: I fucked things up with Walker </p><p>Jet: At least he hangs with you </p><p>Parker: You'll get a turn </p><p>Jet: It's fine I had Hayden to distract you but suddenly Sawyer is all over him </p><p>Parker: Damn man </p><p>Jet: but hey we at least have each other too hang out with</p><p>Parker: we do don't we </p><p>Jet: Yup </p><p>1:30 PM</p><p>Walker: This inner tube slide is meant for groups of five</p><p>Noah: Maybe Mills has a</p><p>Maxwell: Look (waves)</p><p>Cruz: There you lot are </p><p>Walker: Stefy, Cruzy (kisses them both)</p><p>Stefan: Hey Walker</p><p>Walker: So glad you are here now we have our five</p><p>Noah: Yeah, let's do it </p><p>Cruz: The Five Hottest guys on this trip in my humble opinion </p><p>Walker: Valid Assessment</p><p>(they go) </p><p>3:00 PM </p><p>Hayden: I had fun dude but Ten Rounds was enough Sawyer</p><p>Sawyer: Oh come on</p><p>Hayden: We should hang out with some of the others man see look it's Jet and Parker (waves)</p><p>Sawyer: But </p><p>Jet: Sup Hayden. </p><p>Hayden: I hear Poseidon's Rage is all the Rage wanna go </p><p>Parker: Let's do it</p><p>Hayden: Sawyer you coming </p><p>Sawyer: Uh Yeah wait up</p><p>5:00 PM</p><p>Cruz: Romeo and Brooklyn were trying so hard to seduce that bitch then i just walk up and kiss her!</p><p>Maxwell: Bro really, I have a similar story my sister was dating this boy but not really...he was gay as hell and using her to get to me</p><p>Stefan: So what did you do </p><p>Maxwell: I fucked him in her bed </p><p>Noah: OH FUCK!!!!!</p><p>Walker: (laughs hard) This is so nice the five of us</p><p>Cruz: Like I said sexiest guys </p><p>Walker: How about Dinner and then...we call it an early night </p><p>Maxwell: Maybe beat the others back </p><p>Noah: I like this idea</p><p>Cruz: I love this idea</p><p>Stefan: LET'S FUCKING DO IT</p><p>Walker: FUCK YEAH</p><p>6:00 PM</p><p>Hayden: What even is this stuff</p><p>Jet: It's called Shawarma </p><p>Parker: AVENGERS!!!</p><p>Sawyer: It's kinda shit tbh</p><p>Jet: It's great </p><p>6:30 PM</p><p>Walker: What even is this stuff</p><p>Cruz: It's dried on cum from earlier </p><p>Stefan: Accidently left the do not disturb sign on so no clean sheets</p><p>Noah: Like we need um</p><p>Maxwell: Just gonna dirty um up again </p><p>Walker: Well then FORM THE BLOWJOB CHAIN!</p><p>7:30 PM</p><p>Sawyer: FORM THE CONGA!!!!!</p><p>Hayden: OH Hell yes </p><p>Jet: (gets in line) woooo</p><p>Parker: Oh Hey Prestyn </p><p>Prestyn: (Behind Him) Where is your Boyfriend huh </p><p>Parker: CONGA!!!!!!!</p><p>8:00 PM</p><p>Walker: HARDER!!!!!!!</p><p>Cruz: Of course love </p><p>Stefan: Yo let's see if he can handle two (shoves it in)</p><p>Maxwell: Damn HE CAN</p><p>Noah: This shit is hot!!!!</p><p>9:30 PM</p><p>Parker: This shit is Hot!!!</p><p>Jet: It's a fresh slice of Pizza out of the oven what do you expect </p><p>Hayden: Today has been a pretty great day</p><p>Sawyer: That was the best Pizza ever</p><p>10:00 PM</p><p>Walker: That was the best Sex ever </p><p>Stefan: (snuggles up next to him) I have too agree</p><p>Cruz: We really do make a bloody brilliant team </p><p>Noah: Guess what time it is </p><p>Maxwell: Shower Time!!!</p><p>Walker: Fuck YEAH IT IS!</p><p>10:30 PM</p><p>Sawyer: Fuck Yeah It is!!</p><p>Jet: No bro Endgame is so much better than Infinity War! </p><p>Hayden: Yeah bro the fucking Portals scene </p><p>Parker: I like DC Better </p><p>All 3: DC sucks, except for Arrow </p><p>Parker: Shazam!</p><p>Hayden: Okay Asher is cute</p><p>Jet: and Jack Dylan Grazer</p><p>Sawyer: Especially Jack Dylan Grazer</p><p>Parker: Uh have you seen Asher's Abs!</p><p>11:00 PM</p><p>Maxwell: Uh have you see Cruz's Abs!</p><p>Cruz: Yeah Clearly mine are more defined</p><p>Noah: Whatever mine look more authentic </p><p>Stefan: Yeah not Plastic!!!</p><p>Walker: OHHHHHH SHIT!!!</p><p>11:30 PM</p><p>Jet: OHHHHH SHIT!!!</p><p>Hayden: What?</p><p>Parker: Look at the time!</p><p>Sawyer Damn Bois we should probably head up </p><p>Jet: Yeah It's Bedtime </p><p>Midnight</p><p>Walker: Stefan stop it's bedtime </p><p>Stefan: Can we cuddle though</p><p>Walker: Yes</p><p>Cruz: Perfect timing </p><p>Maxwell: Fun day Nerds </p><p>Jet: I'm exhausted</p><p>Hayden: Same </p><p>Parker: Yeah</p><p>Noah: Welp 7 AM comes early </p><p>Sawyer: Did Ya'll fuck!</p><p>Walker: GOODNIGHT EVERYONE (flicks off the light) </p><p> </p><p>Tell Me did you like this chapter it's a bit diffrent I know but it works I think Let me know in the comment section down below thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Dells Day Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In The Dells (September 15th 2020)</p><p>7:00 AM</p><p>Walker: It's  7am boys </p><p>Stefan: So What's on the agenda today</p><p>Walker: Right up today aye Stefy </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him) Mhm </p><p>Walker: Well first of all here are these</p><p>Stefan: (looks at them)</p><p>Stefan: (looks at them)<br/>Cruz: Excellent Color </p><p>Maxwell: So Just another chill day </p><p>Walker: Yup, if anyone get's bored they can hop on over to the theme park. </p><p>Noah: Dope</p><p>Parker: Glad to see everyone is up and adam </p><p>Jet: Hayden, Lazy river please</p><p>Hayden: Let's do it </p><p>Sawyer: (glares at him)</p><p>Jet: (flips him off secretly)</p><p>(they all head down)</p><p>8:00 AM</p><p>Walker: Here it comes</p><p>Cruz: (grabs a hand)</p><p>Stefan: (grabs the other)</p><p>(the wave wipes them out) </p><p>Cruz: Bloody Hell </p><p>Stefan: (on top of him)Yeah </p><p>Cruz: Um</p><p>Stefan: Um</p><p>Walker: (helps them up)Stand you nerds </p><p>9:00 AM</p><p>Maxwell: Ha look they have Karaoke </p><p>Noah: Damn they do </p><p>Millie: Noah!</p><p>Noah: Mills (embraces her)</p><p>Millie: Uh hello </p><p>Maxwell: Jenkins ,Maxwell Jenkins </p><p>Millie: Pleasure, say Noah i'm up next it works better as a duet </p><p>Noah: Sure</p><p>Millie: your the best (runs him up to the stage) </p><p>Maxwell: (has a seat)</p><p>the song starts</p><p>"Music</p><p>Millie: I'm saying all the the things that i know you like, Making good conversation, I gotta (puts h er hand on his bare chest)handle you just right , you know what I mean </p><p>Noah: I took you too an intimate restaurant, then to a suggestive movie There's nothing left to talk about unless it's (caresses her cheek) Horizontally  </p><p>Both: Let's Get Physical, Physical I wanna Get Physical. Lets Get into Physical, (Noah Grinds her rear) Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, Let's Get Physical, Physical I wanna Get Physical. Lets Get into Physical, (She Grinds her rear to Noah) Let me hear your body talk, your body talk,</p><p>Millie: I've been patient i've been good,  Tried too keep my hand on the table (feels up his abs) It's getting  hard just holding back You Know what I mean.</p><p>Noah: I'm sure you'll understand my point of view we know each other mentally you gotta know that your bringing out (grinds his crotch too hers) the animal in me</p><p>Both: Let's Get Physical, Physical I wanna Get Physical. Let's Get into Physical, (Noah Gabs her breast) Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, Let's Get Physical, Physical I wanna Get Physical. Lets Get into Physical, (She rubs his crotch) Let me hear your body talk, your body talk!</p><p>(music plays why they grind each other)</p><p>Noah: Let's Get Animal! Animal  I wanna Get Animal!!</p><p>Millie: (in his embrace) Let me hear your body talk, your body talk! </p><p>Both: Let's get Physical!!!!</p><p>Music ends" </p><p>Millie: Wow</p><p>Noah: Um Yeah </p><p>(the audience claps except Maxwell) </p><p>Noah: (gets off the stage)</p><p>Maxwell: That was uh something </p><p>Noah: Yeah see you Mills </p><p>Millie: Bye Bye</p><p>10:00 AM </p><p>Hayden: This is just so relaxing </p><p>Jet: I know right, can I tell you something </p><p>Hayden: Sure </p><p>Jet: I think my crush on Walker....is gone</p><p>Hayden: oh</p><p>Jet: It uh changed to someone else </p><p>Hayden: oh </p><p>Jet: (kisses him)</p><p>Hayden: (kisses him back) </p><p>11:00 AM</p><p>In an arcade </p><p>Sawyer: Bullseye!!!</p><p>Parker: Show off (throws but doesn't hit a bullseye)</p><p>Sawyer: Sucks to SUCK!!!!</p><p>Parker: Oh shut it (playfully hits him)</p><p>Prestyn: Damn hanging out with some guy who's not your boyfriend alone, you having an affair Parker. </p><p>Parker: No of course not he's just hanging with friends </p><p>Prestyn: or your lying to me </p><p>Sawyer: Wanna fuck off</p><p>Prestyn: Sure, see you around Parker (pats his shoulder as he leaves)</p><p>Sawyer: Wanna explain that</p><p>Parker: NOPE!!! (gets a bullseye)</p><p>Sawyer: Shit man </p><p>Parker: Just had to pretend it was his ass</p><p>Sawyer: Whatever floats your boat. </p><p>Noon</p><p>Walker: I'm gonna get us some Tacos</p><p>Stefan: Thats sounds awesome </p><p>Cruz: thanks love </p><p>Walker: (leaves)</p><p>Stefan: Heard Anything</p><p>Cruz: He said, he needs to confer with the lads </p><p>Stefan: That's a start </p><p>Cruz: Indeed</p><p>Stefan: (rubs his abs)</p><p>Cruz: (moves his hand) Public </p><p>Stefan: Oh yeah </p><p>Walker: I'm back</p><p>Cruz: Delicious </p><p>Stefan: (kisses Walker) thanks baby</p><p>Walker: Of course </p><p>2:00 PM</p><p>Maxwell: Noah I know your Bi but that was very disturbing </p><p>Noah: Sorry why you bring it up again.</p><p>Maxwell: We are on a Lazy River what else we gonna talk about </p><p>Noah: Lost In Space Spoilers</p><p>Maxwell: Haha or Stranger Things ones</p><p>Noah: You are funny</p><p>Maxwell: I know right</p><p>3:00 PM</p><p>Hayden: That was fun </p><p>Jet: Ikr (takes his hand)</p><p>Sawyer: What do you think your doing?</p><p>Hayden: (pulls his hand away) Nothing </p><p>Parker: Uh well there is the pirate dinner thing at 5 across the way i was wondering if you guys want to go </p><p>Jet: We are In </p><p>Hayden: For sure</p><p>Sawyer: Awesome </p><p>5:00 PM</p><p>Walker: Are you sure you don't wanna join us Cruzy it's not a date</p><p>Cruz: Go have fun guy's I'm not at all hungry I need to call Romeo anyway </p><p>Stefan: Well then (takes Walker's hand) Let's go </p><p>Walker: Let's (they go) </p><p>Cruz: (walks by a group of girls obviously checking him out) Evening Ladies (walks on by)</p><p>The Girls: Omg did you see his abs, his accent, that was Cruz Beckham </p><p>Cruz: (just laughs) ohh fan girls (calls Romeo)</p><p>Romeo: How's it Hangin baby bro </p><p>Cruz: Pretty good big bro how's the new House</p><p>Romeo: Oh it's bloody excellent Asher is great, i'm loving it but I miss you mate</p><p>Cruz: I miss you too Romeo, but if all goes well next time we meet i'll have a boyfriend</p><p>Romeo: Oh yeah</p><p>Cruz: Yeah man Stefan is bloody amazing </p><p>Romeo: Stefan?</p><p>Cruz: What? Stefan no Walker  slipped out their </p><p>Romeo: Did it now baby bro</p><p>Cruz: Oh suck a chode </p><p>Romeo: That's gonna happen</p><p>Cruz: Love you Rome</p><p>Romeo: Love you too Cruzy bye</p><p>Cruz: Bye (hangs up) Why did I say Stefan.....ugh I need a Fizzy Drink </p><p> 6:00 PM</p><p>Hayden: Haha this is a comedy I didn't expect that </p><p>Jet: It's great not very Historic though</p><p>Sawyer: Oh Shove It</p><p>Parker: (looks over at Prestyn and Mckenna) fuck (hides his face)</p><p>Hayden: (shoulder is tapped) Hello </p><p>Ayden Mekus: Broski!</p><p>Hayden: Omg Ayden (embraces him tightly) what are you doing </p><p>Ayden: Oh you know trying to get the group you tube back up</p><p>Hayden: Boys will be Boys?</p><p>Ayden: Yup Me, Marik, Ryker and Holden</p><p>(Marik Knight, Ryker Baloun, Ayden Mekus and Holden Baoun)<br/>(Marik Knight, Ryker Baloun, Ayden Mekus and Holden Baoun)</p><p>Hayden: Thats dope, uh you have met Sawyer </p><p>Sawyer: Sup bro </p><p>Hayden: and This is Jet Jurgensmeyer and Parker Bates</p><p>Ayden: Awesome, well I saw you and thought I'd say hi</p><p>Hayden: How long are you here </p><p>Ayden: Till Sunday you </p><p>Hayden: Same</p><p>Ayden: Well man we will have too link </p><p>Hayden: For sure were you staying </p><p>Ayden: Mt. Olympus</p><p>Hayden: Same </p><p>Ayden: Lit see ya (bro hugs him)</p><p>Hayden: See Ya </p><p>8:00 PM </p><p>Stefan: This Dinner has been great</p><p>Walker: Stef i'm glad we are alone </p><p>Stefan: Me too </p><p>Walker: I still feel the way I felt at Yellowstone </p><p>Stefan: Still Number One Huh </p><p>Walker: Yes (kisses him extremely passionately)</p><p>Stefan: (Kisses him back) mmm Cruz</p><p>Walker: Cruz</p><p>Stefan: Um Fuck Walker....I'm so sorry it slipped</p><p>Walker: No it's cool I promise (kisses him again)</p><p>Stefan: No I mean it....Walker Bryant I love you </p><p>Walker: I love you too Cruz Beck....Stefan Benz (smirks)</p><p>Stefan: You are terrible (playfully hits him)</p><p>Walker: I get it Cruz is Hot</p><p>Stefan: SO HOT</p><p>Walker: Those Abs </p><p>Both: (moan in pleasure) </p><p>Stefan: I am sorry</p><p>Walker: It's fine  </p><p> 9:00 PM</p><p>Noah: Hey Maxwell, today has been great</p><p>Maxwell: Other than your heavy petting session </p><p>Noah: She is my friend dude she needed a partner </p><p>Maxwell: She is just trying to get you in bed man </p><p>Noah: That's not true! She is my best friend!</p><p>Maxwell: Oh that's news to me </p><p>Noah: Girlfriend! ugh no Best Girlfriend....Best Friend who is a girl!</p><p>Maxwell: Whatever Noah! It's fine let's just go back to the room </p><p>Noah: (takes his hand) Warzone </p><p>Maxwell: (pulls his hand away) Fine let's go </p><p>Noah: Okay. </p><p>10:30 PM</p><p>(Hayden, Jet, Sawyer and Parker return to the Room)</p><p>Maxwell: Hey guys</p><p>Jet: Early Night</p><p>Noah: Yeah </p><p>Hayden: Need a third</p><p>Noah: Hop in...like in between us </p><p>Hayden: um okay (sits between Noah and Maxwell)</p><p>Sawyer: I'll hop in too (sits next to Hayden) </p><p>Parker: I'm just going to bed</p><p>Jet: Same after I shower</p><p>Parker: Care if I join </p><p>Jet: No funny business</p><p>Parker: trust me not in the mood</p><p>Jet: Cool </p><p>11:45 PM</p><p>(Walker and Stefan are walking too the room holding hands)</p><p>Cruz: (Enters the building) Oh Hello Love (kisses Walker)</p><p>Walker: Hey Cruzy</p><p>Stefan: Beckham </p><p>Cruz: Benz </p><p>(awkward hand shake)</p><p>Walker: Um okay then (enters the room)</p><p>Maxwell: Hey guys</p><p>Walker: We should all crash soon</p><p>Noah: Not a bad Idea.</p><p> </p><p>Well uh oh lots of tension is building between our boys what will happen next stay tuned</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Dells Day Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Dells (September 16th 2020)</p><p>7:00 AM</p><p>Walker: Time to get moving guys </p><p>Parker: Yeah it's a new today the past is in the past </p><p>Walker: I don't need you to help thanks</p><p>Cruz: What's in the suit for today</p><p>Walker: (tosses him it) </p><p>Walker: (tosses him it) <br/>Cruz: Orange awesome!</p><p>Walker:: I'm going to the theme park today, who wants to join me </p><p>Cruz and Stefan: ME!</p><p>Cruz: Uh</p><p>Stefan: On second thought I wanna just chill on the lazy river like all day</p><p>Walker: Just  Cruz then</p><p>Maxwell and Noah: I'll join you</p><p>Noah: Uh I'll join Stefan</p><p>Maxwell: and I'll join Walker </p><p>Jet: I could ride a coaster how about you Hayden? </p><p>Hayden: Actually </p><p>Sawyer: He's gonna do bumper cars with me</p><p>Hayden: I'm gonna hang out With Ayden, Marik, Ryker and Holden today </p><p>Jet: Oh i'll still go with </p><p>Sawyer: Parker?</p><p>Parker: I'll do the bumper cars with you </p><p>Sawyer: Your the best Park </p><p>Parker: If only others saw that (bro hugs him)</p><p>Walker: Right then uh Cruz, Maxwell, Jet let's go </p><p>(they go) </p><p>8:00 AM</p><p>Jet: Crazy to think we have been in line for 30 mins</p><p>Maxwell: Everyone thought if they road it early it' would be a short line </p><p>Walker: Clearly they thought wrong </p><p>Cruz: I know right love (kisses him) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) Cruzy are you and Stefy fighting </p><p>Cruz: No it's just </p><p>Walker: What</p><p>Cruz: Nothing he just wants chills today not thrills</p><p>Walker: and Noah</p><p>Maxwell: He's just a dick </p><p>Walker: Yikes....wel we are up</p><p>Jet: Woohoo </p><p>9:00 AM</p><p>Noah: He knows i'm Bi like why is he acting like this</p><p>Stefan: He just feels betrayed I guess </p><p>Noah: He's not my boyfriend </p><p>Stefan: Did you say something</p><p>Noah: Yeah I Guess I called Millie my best friend and that upset him, well you know what fuck him she is! In fact I'm gonna go find her (runs off)</p><p>Stefan: Uh okay i'm fine btw </p><p>Gavin: You look fine </p><p>Stefan: Gav, hey man</p><p>Gavin: Can I join you </p><p>Stefan: Sure</p><p>Gavin: (joins him) Was I too extra, people always say i'm to hyperactive and they always ditch me, I thought you and Walker would be diffrent </p><p>Stefan: Bro it wasn't anything you did It was just Walker was going through a crazy period in his life and I wanted to help him, so I had to leave, then he invited me on this trip </p><p>Gavin: And Your Goat Gavin here was just chopped liver </p><p>Stefan: I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU I JUST WANT WALKER TO LOVE ME LIKE I LOVE HIM (breaks down crying) </p><p>Gavin: Oh....I uh (embraces Stefan)</p><p>Stefan: (embraces him and just let's it all out) </p><p>Gavin: There, There</p><p>10:30AM</p><p>Parker: Oh fuck</p><p>Sawyer: What </p><p>Parker: Prestyn</p><p>Prestyn: Parker when you gonna admit your full of shit </p><p>Mckenna: Prest just leave it </p><p>Prestyn: Shut the fuck up (grabs him) your not dating Walker! </p><p>Parker: (spits in his face) </p><p>Prestyn: Ack </p><p>Parker: Run Sawyer!!! (grabs him)</p><p>Sawyer: I guess we are running!</p><p>11:00 PM</p><p>Hayden: He killed that fucking Grizzly with ease </p><p>Ayden: Dude, this trip sounds wild</p><p>Marik: Yeah Invite me Walker (laughs) </p><p>Hayden: It's great and Sawyer he has been</p><p>Ryker: What </p><p>Holden: His Dumb blonde self </p><p>Hayden: Um yeah total blonde weirdo </p><p>Ayden: Dude, we are gonna film a video....wanna be in it </p><p>Hayden: Sure </p><p>Ayden: Epic </p><p>Noon</p><p>Walker: Damn guys this has been so fun! </p><p>Cruz: I know right love isn't that right Stef....oh</p><p>Maxwell: Weird without him huh....i'm feeling it too Schnapp is my banter bro </p><p>Jet: Hey!!!! I can banter!!!</p><p>Walker: I'm sure you can Jety</p><p>Jet: Jety....I like that </p><p>Walker: I'm gonna hit the Arcade, you guys coming </p><p>Jet: YUP</p><p>Maxwell: I'll catch up </p><p>Cruz: Same </p><p>Walker: Ight let's go Jet</p><p>Jet: Dope (they go)</p><p>Cruz: I never thought I'd miss him like this </p><p>Maxwell: Yeah dude</p><p>Random Chick: Excuse Me Mister Beckham </p><p>Cruz: Mister Beckham is my Father </p><p>Random Chick: Well Cruz, hehe we saw you last night and just wanted to give you this (hands him a card)</p><p>Cruz: Your uh Cell's </p><p>Random Chick: Text Us (blows him a kiss as she leaves)</p><p>Maxwell: Girls am I right</p><p>Cruz: Yeah man</p><p>Maxwell: You should just toss that thing </p><p>Cruz: That would be bloody rude, I'll keep it us Brits are extremely polite </p><p>Maxwell: I mean I suppose that makes sense, wanna catch up with Walker </p><p>Cruz: I need another minute or two you go ahead </p><p>Maxwell: (leaves)</p><p>Cruz: (pulls out his phone)</p><p>(his phone Background is him Stefan and Walker at Mount Rushmore)</p><p>Cruz: (tears up) fucking hell (looks at the card)</p><p>(he proceeds to put the numbers in his phone)</p><p>Cruz: Done (wipes his tears) I better go catch up with Walker (he goes to find him)</p><p>1:00 PM</p><p>Noah: (chilling on the lazy river) </p><p>Millie: (on his lap in his embrace) this is nice </p><p>Noah: Yeah it's nice hanging with my bestie </p><p>Millie Bestie Huh </p><p>Noah: Uh Yeah </p><p>Millie: Your Boner says something else </p><p>Noah: Sorry!!!</p><p>Millie: (rubs her ass against it) I like it </p><p>Noah: Oh Okay cool then. </p><p>Millie: Cool indeed </p><p>2:30 PM</p><p>Stefan: Ugh I'm just a mess today </p><p>Gavin: It's okay here (hands him a soda)</p><p>Stefan: Thanks Gav</p><p>Gavin: Want to actually talk about it now instead of crying or playing it cool</p><p>Stefan: It's just this whole 10 guy thing....it's harder on me then I thought everyone is great....Especially Cruz with his perfect Abs and accent.....but that's the problem </p><p>Gavin: Cruz</p><p>Stefan: I am absolutely in love with Walker I would marry him if he asked....but I think I can say the same about Cruz </p><p>Gavin: So You're in Love with Cruz and Walker </p><p>Stefan: I'm such a slut </p><p>Gavin: Loving Two Guys doesn't make you a slut, it just show you have a massive heart capable of so much love (touches his chest) I feel it you think with your heart and not your cock like most guys and Stefan that is amazing</p><p>Stefan: Thank you Gavin (embrace him tightly) Do you forgive me </p><p>Gavin: I do as long as I'm still your Goat </p><p>Stefan: Always (bro hugs him) </p><p>4:00 PM</p><p>Jet: So you guys know that upside down White house </p><p>Maxwell: Just down the road yea</p><p>Jet: It's like this Haunted house combined with history....Hayden would love it but since he's busy you guys wanna come </p><p>Walker: Sounds fun</p><p>Maxwell: Yeah bro </p><p>Cruz: (texting)</p><p>Walker: Cruzy </p><p>Cruz: Huh oh yeah White house (kisses Walker) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) put it away for me </p><p>Cruz: (smiles) mmm you make a convincing argument (puts it away)</p><p>Walker: mhm I know (starts making out with him)</p><p>Cruz: mmmmmm </p><p>Maxwell: Keep it PG you two (laughs) </p><p>Walker: Sorry Maxy you want some too (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Maxwell: mmmmm yes (Starts making out with him)</p><p>Jet: MY TURN!!!!</p><p>Walker: Yes (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Jet: (kisses him back) mmm</p><p>Walker: mmmm we should get to that white house </p><p>Jet: Yes I agree </p><p>6:00 PM</p><p>Parker: Hopefully we can eat in peace </p><p>Sawyer: We have run from your brother 12 times you should just tell him </p><p>Parker: I can't </p><p>Sawyer: You can dude! </p><p>Parker: I just can't!</p><p>Sawyer: Where is that domince you had over Cruz and Stefan back at the lodge huh</p><p>Parker: I don't know </p><p>Sawyer: Parker your in a funk you need to use that Dominant Top energy inside you!</p><p>Parker: I want to I just </p><p>Sawyer: (takes his hand) Come on you </p><p>Parker: Where are we going </p><p>Sawyer: The Hotel room where you are going make me your fucking bitch</p><p>Parker: Um okay! </p><p>(they go) </p><p>8:00 PM</p><p>Ayden: Dude that vid is gonna be Awesome!!!!</p><p>Hayden: I hope so</p><p>Marik: Dude that was dope as fuck!!!</p><p>Ayden: We def need to collab again </p><p>Hayden: For sure!</p><p>Ryker: Hot Tub time</p><p>Holden: Hell yes </p><p>Ayden: Coming with Hayden</p><p>Hayden: Yeah dudes let's go </p><p>(they go) </p><p>9:00 PM</p><p>Millie: well this is me</p><p>Noah: All too yourself huh</p><p>Millie: Mhm, would you like to come in</p><p>Noah: Uh I'd better not </p><p>Millie: I Understand </p><p>Noah: Thanks </p><p>Millie: Goodnight Noah</p><p>Noah: Goodnight Millie </p><p>Millie: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Noah: (kisses her back)</p><p>Milie: (pulls away smirks and shuts her door)</p><p>Noah: Um (walks towards his room)</p><p>(enters the room)</p><p>Sawyer: YES DADDY</p><p>Parker: (slaps him hard) YEAH BITCH!!!!</p><p>Noah: (just in utter shock) I promise i'm not on drugs mommy (goes into the bathroom) </p><p>10:00PM</p><p>Gavin: You can come in bro </p><p>Stefan: No, it's cool dude I'm just a few floors up </p><p>Gavin: Okay then....Goodnight Stefan (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Stefan: (embraces him too) Goodnight Gavin </p><p>Gavin: (looks him in the eyes) </p><p>Stefan: (looks him in the eyes) Uh Bye </p><p>Gavin: bye </p><p>Stefan: (hurries off) </p><p>(bumps into Hayden)</p><p>Hayden: Oh Hey Stef how was your day</p><p>Stefan: Just peachy, and you</p><p>Hayden: Pretty Great</p><p>Stefan: Yup just tired </p><p>(they enter)</p><p>Sawyer: Oh yes daddy Parker</p><p>Hayden: Sawyer!!!</p><p>Sawyer: Hayden!!! It's just sex</p><p>Parker: Ouch bitch (slaps him) </p><p>Hayden: It's whatever other people are here so just cut it out </p><p>Parker: Thanks Sawyer, I needed that</p><p>Sawyer: You are Welcome. </p><p>11:50 PM</p><p>Jet: that was pretty dope </p><p>Maxwell: 10/10 </p><p>Cruz: (embraces Walker) I've got you Love</p><p>Walker: thanks Cruzy, I never thought i'd get so freaked</p><p>Cruz: Well I'm always here to protect you my love </p><p>Walker: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back)</p><p>(they enter the room)</p><p>Walker: Hey Stefy </p><p>Stefan: I missed you today (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: Same babe (kisses him back) </p><p>Cruz: Benz (waves)</p><p>Stefan: Beckham (waves back)</p><p>Walker: Well then off to bed </p><p>Stefan: Yes sir </p><p>(they go to bed) </p><p> </p><p>Well things are happening aren't they it's all building to something I promise stay tuned to find out</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Dells Day Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In The Dells (September 17th 2020)</p><p>7:00 AM</p><p>Walker: Good Morning Everyone, today we are going on boat tour nearby 8am-2pm this afternoon and evening is yours like normal here's todays suit lada (holds it up)</p><p>Walker: Good Morning Everyone, today we are going on boat tour nearby 8am-2pm this afternoon and evening is yours like normal here's todays suit lada (holds it up)<br/>Parker: Awesome (snatches a pair) thanks Sexy (pulls him into a passionate kiss)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) Uh yeah sure thing Park </p><p>Parker: (slaps his ass) LET'S GET THIS BREAD!</p><p>Cruz: (changes)</p><p>Stefan: (checks him out)</p><p>Cruz: (turns away)</p><p>Stefan: (sighs) Morning babe</p><p>Walker: (kisses him) mmm love you</p><p>Maxwell: We just sit on a boat for hours </p><p>Walker: While seeing cool shit and listening to info </p><p>Hayden: History!!!</p><p>Jet: YESSSSSSSS</p><p>Noah: Well enough chatter</p><p>Sawyer: Lets bounce! </p><p>8:00 AM The Boat Ride</p><p>(on the boat, Walker sits down by a side Parker sits right next to him wraps his arm around him. Hayden and Jet sit next to each other and nerd out, Noah sees Millie and sits with her, Stefan sees Gavin and sits with him. Cruz and Sawyer sit in the back across from them is Maxwell by himself)</p><p>Stranger: Mind if I join you</p><p>Maxwell: (looks up)</p><p>Maxwell: Alex Ruygrok<br/>Maxwell: Alex Ruygrok</p><p>Alex: So you have heard of me then </p><p>Maxwell: Duh</p><p>Alex: Deadset (sits next to him) of course of I know who you are Will Robinson himself</p><p>Maxwell: In the flesh but I go by Maxwell</p><p>Alex: Maxwell, that is a beautiful name </p><p>Maxwell: mmmmm Abs </p><p>Alex: Do you like them </p><p>Maxwell: LIKE I LOVE THEM!!!!</p><p>Alex: Go ahead</p><p>Maxwell: Can I </p><p>Alex: (places his hand on them)</p><p>Maxwell: OHHHHHHHH FUCK </p><p>Alex: (laughs) I work to make um this good</p><p>Maxwell: and it shows</p><p>9:00 AM</p><p>Noah: (sees Maxwell laughing with Alex)  Mills whos that with Maxwell</p><p>Millie: Instagram Model Alex Ruygrok hes got killer fucking abs </p><p>Noah: Hey!</p><p>Millie: Yours are uh nice too </p><p>Noah: Whatever!</p><p>10:00 AM</p><p>Parker: (notices Mckenna and Prestyn) Walker make out with me</p><p>Walker: Okay (starts making out with him)</p><p>Parker: mmmmmm</p><p>Walker: mmmm (notices Prestyn) really dude </p><p>Parker: I...</p><p>Walker: Just don't (leaves) </p><p>Parker:  (goes to sawyer) Beckham out </p><p>Cruz: Rude much </p><p>Parker: (shoves him and Starts making out with Sawyer)</p><p>Walker: Come Here Cruzy</p><p>Cruz: (wraps his arm around him) this is nice love</p><p>Walker: Can't believe him he's using me to make Prestyn jealous or some shit and now he's using Sawyer, how shallow can a guy be. </p><p>Cruz: Babe you should maybe discuss it with him instead of jumping to conclusions </p><p>Walker: Ugh you are probably right (rests his head on his shoulder) but later</p><p>Cruz: Sure</p><p>11:00 AM</p><p>Stefan: (wakes up) Did I</p><p>Gavin: Doze of in my lap yes</p><p>Stefan: Sorry Gav-Gav </p><p>Gavin: I didn't mind whatsoever (takes his hand)</p><p>Stefan: (grasps it tightly) thanks </p><p>Alex: These Rocks would be good for a shoot </p><p>Maxwell: Nudeeeeeee</p><p>Alex: Haha maybe when I'm 18 </p><p>Maxwell: Or just a private session for me </p><p>Alex: That wouldn't be too bad would it</p><p>Maxwell: Not at all (feels the abs again) </p><p>Alex: (just smiles)</p><p>Noon</p><p>Jet: The History is super cool </p><p>Hayden: I know right </p><p>Jet: (snuggles up with him) I missed this </p><p>Hayden: (wraps his arm around him)</p><p>Jet: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Hayden: (kisses him back)</p><p>Sawyer: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!</p><p>Parker:  What are you on about</p><p>Sawyer: (tearing up) Hayden!!!!!</p><p>Parker: My bitch remember </p><p>Sawyer: (curls up in a ball) fuck off </p><p>Parker:  (pissed walks off)</p><p>Walker: Hey Parker....</p><p>Parker: DON'T TALK TO ME (sits alone up front)</p><p>Cruz: Yikes</p><p>Walker: Cruzy I feel so bad</p><p>Cruz: He's steaming babe let him cool off </p><p>Walker: Cool off got it </p><p>1:00 PM </p><p>Noah: Ugh he's touching him feeling him up in public like a live action porn</p><p>Millie: Will you stop worrying about him </p><p>Noah: Uh Sorry, your breasts look nice</p><p>Millie: (takes of her bra) how about now</p><p>Noah: (feels them) yeah </p><p>Cruz: (texting)</p><p>Walker: Who is Sara?</p><p>Cruz: Just a fan don't worry about it (gets a notification) </p><p>Walker: (looks at it) Felix Yates?!</p><p>Cruz: Uh it's nothing </p><p>Walker: That's not nothing he is a member of my fav band BRING IT NORTH!</p><p>Stefan: (hears that) He's british they just bros</p><p>Cruz: Yeah Love</p><p>Walker: I'd Love to meet them </p><p>Cruz: (looks at Stefan)</p><p>Stefan: (smiles but quickly looks away)</p><p>Prestyn: Parker (sits next too him)</p><p>Parker: (still pissed) What!!!</p><p>Prestyn: I get it me getting a girlfriend makes you feel inferior so you lied about Walker and used Sawyer to try to make me jealous </p><p>Parker: Shut up </p><p>Prestyn: I'm no dummy dude. Your still young so you have time man, but pretending that was so pathetic</p><p>Parker: Shut up </p><p>Prestyn: Kenna isn't he just pathetic </p><p>Mckenna: Uh</p><p>Parker: SHUT THE FUCK UP (shoves him)</p><p>Prestyn: AHHHHHHH (falls over the side)</p><p>Parker: (fuming) SERVERS YOU....oh shit Prestyn!!!!!!</p><p>Prestyn: (struggling to escape the power of the boat) PARKER!!!!! I'M SORRY </p><p>Alex: I got this (jumps in) </p><p>Maxwell: woah!!!</p><p>Alex:  (pulls Prestyn free of the ships current)</p><p>Prestyn:  Fuck man </p><p>Alex: Drop a rope </p><p>Maxwell: (does so)</p><p>Alex: can you climb okay </p><p>Prestyn: Yeah (climbs)</p><p>Alex: (climbs over the edge water dripping off him)</p><p>Maxwell: Just wow</p><p>Mckenna: (runs too his side) Prestyn!!!!</p><p>Prestyn: I'm okay</p><p>(everyone just glares at Parker) </p><p>Parker: Prestyn</p><p>Ships Captain: (handcuffs him) stay put kid </p><p>Walker: Sir the restraints aren't necessary </p><p>Cap: Yes they are now sit down KID</p><p>Walker: Parker</p><p>Parker: (just sits down and cries)</p><p>2:00 PM The Boat Docks</p><p>Cruz: Remove his cuffs please</p><p>Walker: We will be on our way</p><p>Captain: That's the one officer</p><p>Police Officer: (approaches Parker)</p><p>Prestyn: I'M NOT PRESSING CHARGES ON MY BROTHER!!!</p><p>Officer: The Captain is for causing a ruckus  and damaging his railing and side of the boat </p><p>Captain: YEA THAT'S OVER A THOUSAND DOLLARS OF DAMAGE</p><p>Walker: I'll Pay it for fucks sake uncuff him </p><p>Officer: Not up to me</p><p>Captain: Take him away!!!</p><p>Officer: Parker Bates you are under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one will be appointed for you</p><p>Parker: (just cries) </p><p>Prestyn: ASSHOLE (starts beating the shit out of the captain) </p><p>Parker: PRESTYN NO!!!!</p><p>Officer: BACKUP!!!!</p><p>Another Officer: (tazes Prestyn and then cuffs him) Prestyn Bates you are under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one will be appointed for you</p><p>(both brothers get shoved in a police car) </p><p>Mckenna: NOOOOOOOOO</p><p>Walker: (can't say anything) </p><p>Sawyer: Maybe If Walker wasn't such a dick to Parker this wouldn't have happened!</p><p>Stefan: SHUT UP SAWYER!!!! </p><p>Jet: Yeah why do you think Hayden choose me </p><p>Hayden: JET!</p><p>Sawyer: AHHHHHHHHHHH (attacks Jet)</p><p>(The Captain, Mckenna and most passengers run off) </p><p>Sawyer: YOU PIECE OF SHIT </p><p>Jet: FUCK YOU </p><p>Hayden: Stop it!!!!</p><p>Millie: Noah come on </p><p>Noah: Uh (sees Maxwell in Alex's embrace) Wanna have Sex!</p><p>Millie: Sure </p><p>(they leave) </p><p>Hayden: JUST STOP IT</p><p>Cruz: (tries to pull Sawyer off Jet) </p><p>Sawyer: (shoves him hard)</p><p>Cruz: ahh </p><p>Walker: (just frozen) </p><p>Gavin: Sawyer stop it!! </p><p>Sawyer: (pulls Gavins arm out of its socket)</p><p>Gavin:  AHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Stefan: Gavin!!! (picks him up) Let's get you too a medic (runs off)</p><p>Walker: (tries to say something)</p><p>Jet: (shoves Sawyer into a wall) </p><p>Sawyer: ahhhh </p><p>Maxwell: Alex can we go like anywhere but here </p><p>Alex: Uh yeah (they leave) </p><p>Cruz: Just stop it!!!!!</p><p>Sawyer: (knocks Cruz out with a chair)</p><p>Hayden: (runs off crying) </p><p>Walker: (tries to say something again) </p><p>Jet: Hayden!!!</p><p>Sawyer: What have we done!!</p><p>(they run off in separate directions)</p><p>Walker: Uhh Cruz (shakes him) </p><p>Cruz: Bloody Hell what happened</p><p>Walker: Sawyer He went crazy and knocked you out</p><p>Cruz: Cool, who is Sawyer and who are you</p><p>Walker: (breathing heavy) Walker</p><p>Cruz: Walker????</p><p>Walker: (runs off crying) </p><p>Cruz: Hmmm  (gets a text) </p><p>Sara: (sends a nude) you should come over and have fun with us babe</p><p>Cruz: Must be my  girlfriend (texts back) OMW Baby </p><p>Walker: (runs into a parking lot) I..I..I cant breathe!</p><p>(cars honk at him) </p><p>Walker: (just cries and keeps maneuvering through the parking lot)  Cruz.....Stefan....Parker....Maxwell....Noah......Sawyer.....Hayden....Jet (breathing heavy) </p><p>(almost gets hit)</p><p>Driver: Watch it bitch!!!</p><p>Walker: (breaks down crying) Ahhhhh (runs off) </p><p>(runs straight into busy traffic) </p><p>Walker: AHHHHHHHH </p><p>(sound of a screeching brakes and glass shattering) </p><p> </p><p>Yes Drama</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Divided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Dells (September 17th 2020)</p><p>Walker</p><p>(ambulance sirens can be heard)</p><p>Driver: Kid stay with me </p><p>Walker: Stefan.....Cruz.....Parker....Hayden....Sawyer....Jet.....Maxwell......Noah (losses consciousness) </p><p>Stefan</p><p>Medic: (pops Gavin's Arm back in it's socket)</p><p>Gavin: Ahhhhhhh </p><p>Stefan: It's Okay I got you </p><p>Medic: Now move along there was some kind of Traffic Incident (runs off)</p><p>Gavin: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back) Gav</p><p>Gavin: Stefan I Love You so much...let's go back to my hotel room </p><p>Stefan: Okay</p><p>(they go back) </p><p>Gavin: (locks the door behind him)</p><p>Stefan: Gav.... </p><p>Gavin: (starts making out with him)</p><p>Stefan gets into it straight away and reciprocates Gavin's kisses. The History and passion between the two is apparent as Stefan proceeds to hickey Gavin's neck, Gavin moans in pleasure as his crush makes love to him he wants him as his own Walker swooped in out of the jaws of Piper's terror flirted his way into Stefan's heart and stole him away well now he will reclaim what's his as they bot remove their clothing and Stefan pushes Gavin onto the bed. They get into the sixty-nine position and begin to deepthroat one another an activity they used to do so frequently before Walker. Stefan can't help but think he should go find Walker and comfort him in his time of need but Gavin was just too adorable to turn down and it helps him to take his mind off the whole Cruz thing. Gavin wants this boy by any means possible so he's plays the needy card and decides to bottom he lets his legs spread wide and says fuck me. Stefan eats Gavin out before lining up his cock and fucking the shit out of Gavin. He lasts a good Half an Hour before cumming causing Gavin too cum as well .</p><p>Gavin: That Was Amazing (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back) Yes it was</p><p>Gavin: Stay the night </p><p>Stefan: Okay </p><p>Cruz</p><p>Cruz: (rubs the back off his head) That's one serious bump bloody hell, maybe my girl can help me get my memory back this her room I Guess (knocks)</p><p>Sara: (answers nude) You Came</p><p>Cruz: Of course babe (kisses her extremely passionately)</p><p>Sara: (kisses him back)</p><p>Cruz: Babe I have some bad amnesia I know I'm Cruz Beckham son of Victoria and David Beckham....The Brother of Brooklyn,Romeo and Harper....I'm 15 and all my skills but no memory.....I know my families faces.</p><p>Sara: Well Cruz, I am One of your Four Girlfriends introduce yourselves ladies</p><p>Clara: Clara</p><p>Anna: Anna</p><p>Laurel: Laurel</p><p>Cruz: Four girlfriends.....do I have any boyfriends</p><p>Clara: No that's Gay </p><p>Anna: And you are Straight</p><p>Laurel: and Homophobic in fact</p><p>Cruz: Oh.....so do I fuck you all </p><p>Sara: Yes we need you to impregnate all of us it's time</p><p>Cruz: Uh Okay I think I can Manage that loves</p><p>The Ladies pull Cruz in the room and rip his clothes clean off  as he starts to make out with them Cruz's 11.5 inch monster cock is as hard as a rock as his four girlfriends turn him so on. They Get on the bed and Sara starts deepthroating  his cock as he starts eating out Anna while fingering both Clara and Laurel. The Ladies switch spots often while Cruz keeps pleasuring each off his girlfriends. Cruz keeps having flashes however of what appears to be a Grizzly Bear but he's not sure why so he continues to please his ladies as they all start to lick his body up and down toes feet hands pits nose ass every square inch is being licked by a slut. Cruz is finally ready for Vaginal sex and he's going to have to cum in each puss he starts with Clara while hes fucking her he's making out with Laurel and he is fingering both Anna and Sara. He soon fills Clara with his baby juices recovers and Moves to Laurel, then Anna, then Sara. He fills each off them with his cum.</p><p>Cruz: Did I do good Ladies</p><p>Sara: Oh that was magnificent</p><p>Clara: Let's hope it worked</p><p>Anna: We need to be preggers</p><p>Laurel: I think we are </p><p>Sara: We are all gonna give birth on the same day (they all squeal)</p><p>(they start talking about baby names)</p><p>Cruz: (two names are on his mind) Walker and Stefan.....I don't know why</p><p>Sara: There Daddy gets some input in the name of course </p><p>Cruz: (sees the Grizzly again chasing him) Ahhh Bloody Hell </p><p>Anna: Woah </p><p>Cruz: I just uh need a shower</p><p>Clara: We all do </p><p>Laurel: Ladies it's shower time </p><p>Cruz: Yes It Is </p><p>Parker</p><p>Officer: Get in their fuckers (throws Parker and Prestyn in a cell) </p><p>Parker: The Big House (breaks down Crying)</p><p>Prestyn: Relax you'll make bail for a thousand dollar fine me though I'm looking at an assault charge</p><p>Parker: I CAN'T RELAX PRESTYN I GOT ARRESTED!!!!!</p><p>Prestyn: I know hey I'm sorry okay I was being a dick </p><p>Parker: YOU THINK!</p><p>Prestyn: I'm sorry!!!! (cries too) Your my little brother and look what i've done </p><p>Parker: (sighs) you beat a guy up to try and save me, that was stupid as fuck but it's the thought that counts</p><p>Prestyn: Why'd you Lie to me in the first place </p><p>Parker: I was Jealous of you and Mckenna okay! I want to have what you have and I want it with Walker but I screwed that up too (cries hard)</p><p>Prestyn: He's gonna bail you out </p><p>Parker: No I deserve the death sentence </p><p>Prestyn: Don't you even joke about shit like that </p><p>Parker: Why i'm pathetic </p><p>Prestyn: Parker, you are amazing  your the best little brother in the whole world and I am just awful I am sorry (cries hard)</p><p>Parker: (crying too) You inspire me Prestyn!  I would have never become an actor if it wasn't for you I wanted to be like you, and not only that it provided me an outlet to express myself to be proud of who I am</p><p>Prestyn: Yeah I'm still struggling in that department</p><p>Parker: What do you mean</p><p>Prestyn: Parker....I'm Bisexual.....I like cock </p><p>Parker: (smiles) oh Prestyn (embraces him) </p><p>Prestyn: Parker.....can I kiss you</p><p>Parker: um I uh yeah </p><p>Prestyn: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Parker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Prestyn: Wow</p><p>Parker: Wow indeed </p><p>Maxwell</p><p>Alex: This is my room so what did you want to do </p><p>Maxwell: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Alex: (kisses him back) so that's your plan huh </p><p>Maxwell: Yes it is</p><p>Alex: Lucky you I am beyond Horny </p><p>Maxwell:  Lucky me indeed </p><p>They strip down to the nude and start making out with one another  the session is already very heated and passionate. Maxwell has never seen such amazing abs and his 11.8 Inch cock is just calling his name he drops to his knees right away and begins to deepthroat the model with ease. Alex is very surprised with how easy it is for Maxwell to suck him and just how good he is at it too. The Minute he laid eyes on him he knew he was gonna get fucked hard by the australian model. Alex has a thing for blondes and Maxwell is his age and a crush of his so seeing him was like destiny Maxwell is ready to be fucked and he can tell so he stops wasting time and gives Max a blowjob then eats him out before lining up his cock with Maxwell's ass and begins to thrust in and out slowly but surely. Maxwell moans in immense pleasure as Alex  starts to fuck the fuck out of him picking up the pace going harder and faster. They start making out during the fucking this passion is very close to that of Walker but not as much although Alex is WAYYYYYYYY more fit but that isn't what matters in a relationship love and devotion, but this right here is a display of pure lust and passion and that is an important thing in love making.  Alex feels that familiar tingle in his cock and proceeds to fill  Maxwell with his baby juices causing Maxwell to cum as well. </p><p>Maxwell: Alex that was so Amazing!!!!!!</p><p>Alex: Ikr, now I need a shower and you are going to join me</p><p>Maxwell: Yes I absolutely will. </p><p>Noah:</p><p>Noah: No chatter no build up just sex </p><p>Millie: as you wish (strips down to the nude)</p><p>Noah also strips down to the nude and starts making out with her  it's sloppy but intense and there is a vigor and a lust  in it they get into the sixty-nine position as she deepthroats him and he eats out her clit. This goes on for sometime before without any hesitation he begins to fuck shit of her she screams Noah's name as he treats her like the slut she is. He has no problem fucking her she is sexy as hell and Maxwell is such a whiny bitch who drools over the first super model who comes his way, Walker hardly acknowledges him now so he decides it's time to use his dick for it's intended purpose fucking a tight pussy, Millie is just a moaning slut saying Noah's name as he just destroys the shit out of her pussy  and she couldn't care less if he gets her pregnant. He didn't even think about protection he just cums filling her with his baby juices just as she reaches her own climax.</p><p>Noah: Epic</p><p>Millie: mmm yes (starts making out with him)</p><p>Noah: Ight round two </p><p>Sawyer</p><p>Sawyer: (Sits at a bar) Vodka HARD on the rocks </p><p>Bartender: Piss of kid</p><p>Sawyer: Fine I'll take a fucking Coke </p><p>Bartender: Little Shit (hands it to him)</p><p>Sawyer: Prick (takes a drink)</p><p>Stranger: Nice black eye</p><p>Sawyer: I got into a fight okay (looks up)</p><p>Sawyer: I got into a fight okay (looks up)<br/>Dakota: Hey </p><p>Sawyer: Dakota Lotus, from Coop and Cami</p><p>Dakota: It is I, you look pretty beat up man I can bandage you up and nurse you back to health </p><p>Sawyer: Sounds like a plan. </p><p>(they go back to his hotel room)</p><p>Dakota: (grab's a med kit) Take off your shirt </p><p>Sawyer: Yes babe </p><p>Dakota: Babe huh so your Gay too </p><p>Sawyer: (winces in pain) Yeah.</p><p>Dakota: Who'd you piss off </p><p>Sawyer: Jet Jurgensmeyer </p><p>Dakota: Tough blow kid </p><p>Sawyer: and not the good kind of blowing </p><p>Dakota: You really do have a one track mind </p><p>Sawyer: I mean a Disney Channel Heartthrob is nursing me back too health </p><p>Dakota: Heartthrob Huh  </p><p>Sawyer: Mhm </p><p>Dakota: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Sawyer: (kisses him back) </p><p>Dakota pulls off his shirt and starts making out with the injured boy. Sawyer is very surprised by this Disney Boy and is very excited to get Hayden off his mind in the best way possible spontaneous sex  both boys quickly rip off all their clothing and  and the make out session intensifies, as they get into the 69 Position and Sawyer  deepthroats Dakota's 7.5 inch cock with ease. this goes on for a while until Sawyer lays back lets his legs spread wide and says fuck me daddy too which Dakota immediately does hard and fast. This hookup is just what Sawyer needed tonight and he's getting it from him a very hot boy. Soon later Dakota proceeds to cum in his ass causing Sawyer to burst as Well.</p><p>Sawyer: That was fun </p><p>Dakota: Yes sir.</p><p>Jet</p><p>Jet: Ugh I screwed the pooch on this one </p><p>Caleb: You Screw Pooches dude </p><p>Jet: Caleb Coffee</p><p>Caleb: In the Flesh babe and might I say you look ravishing this evening </p><p>Jet: You have a very good way with words....a shame your a prick </p><p>Caleb: Woah, we just met baby why don't I take you back to my hotel room and </p><p>Jet: Walker Bryant </p><p>Caleb: Shit....he told you </p><p>Jet: Along with the others </p><p>Caleb: I fucked that trip up....I lasted 5 fucking days I know it didn't seem like it but I really did and do care about Walker </p><p>Jet: See this black eye...Sawyer we got into a fight </p><p>Caleb: Over Walker</p><p>Jet: Hayden actually </p><p>Caleb: Damn bro, I'm  down to fuck if you are </p><p>Jet: It's tempting but no my heart belongs to Hayden</p><p>Caleb: you are a man of honor and I respect that </p><p>Jet: thank you Caleb </p><p>Caleb: When you see Walker...tell him I really am sorry and I hope someday we can be friends again</p><p>Jet: I can do that for sure. </p><p>Caleb: Thank You (leaves)  </p><p>Hayden</p><p>Hayden: (knocks on the door)</p><p>Ayden: Hayden?</p><p>Hayden: (just breaks down crying)</p><p>Ayden: Omg (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Marik: (Joins the Hug) We got you bro</p><p>Ryker: Yeah man for sure</p><p>Holden: What's the matter man</p><p>Hayden: Look I really don't want to talk about it like at all</p><p>Ayden: That's okay bro</p><p>Hayden: I just need a shoulder to cry on and a place to crash</p><p>Ayden: We got you covered bro</p><p>Marik: Yeah man and when you are ready to talk about it we will be here</p><p>Hayden: Thanks right now I just need a shower</p><p>Ryker: Right through their</p><p>Holden: Towels in there</p><p>Hayden: Thanks guys (he goes into the bathroom)</p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys liked this longer chapter and character development for all, Let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below thanks </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Dells Day Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Dells (September 18th 2020)</p><p>7:00 AM</p><p>Maxwell: Good Morning Alex (kisses him) </p><p>Alex: (kisses him back) Good Morning Sexy </p><p>Maxwell: I wanna Introduce you to Walker he is gonna love your abs just as much if not more then I do </p><p>Alex: Let's go meet him then. </p><p>Maxwell: Let's </p><p>(leads him to the room)</p><p>Maxwell: Good morning everyone...</p><p>(it's empty)</p><p>Alex: Well then </p><p>Maxwell: It's 7:05 no way everyone is already out..... yeah look today's assigned swim trunks (holds them up)</p><p>Maxwell: The Sheets are still made!! no one stayed here last night<br/>Maxwell: The Sheets are still made!! no one stayed here last night</p><p>Alex: That is odd, maybe they were hooking up with people just like you</p><p>Maxwell: Not Walker, if he was gonna have sex he would have here something is wrong (pulls out his phone) Fuck he is not answering</p><p>Alex: You May be overreacting Mate! </p><p>Maxwell: Fuck you </p><p>Alex: I'm sorry  </p><p>Maxwell: So am I....If I hadn't been invested in your fucking abs!!!!! I could have been there I could have seen where Walker went If hes hurt (tenses up at the thought) Just leave</p><p>Alex: Maxwell</p><p>Maxwell: LEAVE!!!!</p><p>Alex:  (leaves) </p><p>Maxwell: I have to find him (runs off) </p><p>8:00 AM</p><p>Sawyer: Good Morning Dakota</p><p>Dakota: mmm Morning (kisses him) </p><p>Sawyer: Wanna Hang today </p><p>Dakota: Sure man </p><p>Sawyer: Epic</p><p>9:00 AM</p><p>Stefan: Gavin I have too </p><p>Gavin: (kisses his neck) Forget Walker fuck the trip fuck it all be with me, He makes you feel like fucking Garbage!!!! I will treat you right LIKE THE KING YOU ARE</p><p>Stefan: Gavin I cant</p><p>Gavin: You can</p><p>Stefan:  NO, love is powerful It doesn't just go away I love Walker and Cruz!!</p><p>Gavin: AND WHAT ABOUT ME I LOVE YOU </p><p>Stefan: This was a mistake Gavin (turns away)</p><p>Gavin: Don't you WALK AWAY FROM ME</p><p>Stefan: Goodbye Gavin (leaves) </p><p>Gavin: (just cries)</p><p>10:00 AM</p><p>Cruz: So Loves How'd I do </p><p>Sara: Positive </p><p>Clara: Positive</p><p>Anna: Positive</p><p>Laurel: Positive </p><p>Cruz: Bloody hell all four of you that's bloody brilliant I guess you are gonna be my wives now </p><p>Sara: (kisses him) Yes sir </p><p>11:00 AM</p><p>Millie: Here you go </p><p>Noah: Thanks (kisses her)</p><p>Millie: So I was thinking we should make it official</p><p>Noah:  Official?</p><p>Millie: Boyfriend and Girlfriend come on let's do an Instagram Pic right now </p><p>Noah: Um</p><p>Maxwell: SCHNAPP!!!!!</p><p>Noah:  Well, did Super Model Alex leave you already...</p><p>Maxwell: (crying) Walker is missing!</p><p>Noah: what</p><p>Maxwell: (freaking out) I went to the room and no one was there not a soul stayed the night</p><p>Noah: Maxy we will find him and the others </p><p>Maxwell: I can't help but think if I hadn't been with Alex</p><p>Noah: (kisses him passionately) Stop it we will find them </p><p>Jet: Noah, Maxwell.....I'm sorry</p><p>Noah: Just spare me have you seen Walker</p><p>Jet: Not today, you guys are the only members of the crew I have seen today. </p><p>Maxwell: WE HAVE TO FIND THEM</p><p>Noon</p><p>Officer: Well congrats you two you made Bail</p><p>Parker: Really</p><p>Prestyn: Both of us </p><p>Officer: He dropped charges for compensation</p><p>Parker: But who posted our Bail</p><p>Stefan: Hey Guys </p><p>Parker: Stefan (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Prestyn: Have you heard from or seen Mckenna</p><p>Stefan: No and Nothing from anyone in the Group</p><p>Parker: Wait were is Walker. </p><p>Stefan: I don't know and hes not answering his cell not Cruz either</p><p>Parker: Well we need to find him all of them</p><p>Prestyn: I'll help</p><p>Stefan: Let's go </p><p>2:00 PM</p><p>Hayden: This day has been great </p><p>Ayden: Hayden we love hanging out with you</p><p>Marik: Like a lot dude </p><p>Ryker: you are amazing </p><p>Holden: and we know you have things going on</p><p>Ayden: But Hayden we want you to Join Boys will be Boys </p><p>Hayden: Oh wow</p><p>4:00 PM</p><p>Noah: Omg look </p><p>Stefan: You Guys had the same idea I see</p><p>Maxwell: This damn boat was the last place hopefully someone knows something</p><p>Parker: Excuse Me </p><p>Desk Lady: Yes</p><p>Maxwell: WHERE IS WALKER</p><p>Stefan: (shows her a pic) This was his last known location </p><p>Desk Lady: Oh my I am so sorry</p><p>Stefan: What!</p><p>Desk Lady: He was hit by a car </p><p>Maxwell: WHAT HOSPITAL </p><p>5:00 PM </p><p>Walker: (wakes up) what the hell </p><p>Doctor: Mister Bryant glad you could join us</p><p>Walker: What happened </p><p>Doctor: You were hit by a Tesla and both of your legs are fractured you'll be on crutches as well your left hand was shattered so it's an a cast  lots of scrapes and bruises and you will be very sore, you were in immense shock so that is why you were out so long I think</p><p>(Noah, Maxwell, Jet, Parker, Prestyn and Stefan burst in)</p><p>All: WALKER!!!!!</p><p>Walker: Guys </p><p>(they embrace him)</p><p>Doctor: Be careful  guys I'll start the discharge papers</p><p>Walker: Please no more fighting</p><p>Jet: I'm good I don't know about Sawyer</p><p>Walker: Stefan where is Cruz?!   </p><p>Stefan: I have no Idea</p><p>8:00 PM</p><p>Cruz: Yes Ladies!!! We are going to do a 24 hour sex marathon </p><p>Sara: You are the best husband ever </p><p>Laurel: the best</p><p>Anna: The Hottest </p><p>Clara: We love you </p><p>Cruz: Oh I know now suck my fucking dick </p><p>Sara: (does) </p><p>Cruz: mmmmmmm (fuzzy flashback) </p><p>Grizzly: (roars)</p><p>Cruz: (beheads it with a sword) </p><p>Walker: Wow you have saved us Cruz!!</p><p>Stefan: Be my Boyfriend (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back) of course Stefan </p><p>Walker: It's good to be Gay</p><p>Cruz: Bi but I see the point! Isn't that right Romeo </p><p>Romeo: Bi Brothers!!!!!</p><p>Cruz: (flashback ends) </p><p>Sara: Hubbster </p><p>Cruz: You all lied...I have a boyfriend!!!</p><p>Clara: Um </p><p>Cruz: DON'T EVER CALL ME (gets dressed and runs off) </p><p>10:00 PM</p><p>Walker: (on crutches) Thanks guys </p><p>Stefan: Just take it easy babe (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: I'm really worried about Cruz. </p><p>Maxwell: Tomorrow, I promise </p><p>Noah: Tonight we all need to catch up on rest </p><p>Parker: Prestyn thanks for everything </p><p>Prestyn: (embraces him tightly) I'm Staying with you Tonight</p><p>Parker: I could use my big bro</p><p>Walker: (smirks)</p><p>Parker: Get  your head out of the gutter Walker!!!</p><p>Walker: Sorry</p><p>Stefan: Bed you </p><p>Walker: Okay Babe (kisses him passionately)</p><p>(they lay in bed together cuddling) </p><p>Noah: Millie just texted me</p><p>Maxwell: Oh </p><p>Noah: Millie She says if i don't fuck her tonight and make it official we are through</p><p>Maxwell: Well Have Fun </p><p>Noah: I said No we are all the way through </p><p>Maxwell: Why </p><p>Noah: I thought about the type of best friend I want and well she ain't it </p><p>Maxwell: Oh?</p><p>Noah: You Maxwell, you are </p><p>Maxwell: (kisses him)</p><p>Noah: (kisses him back) Bed </p><p>Maxwell: I agree </p><p> </p><p>Well Walker is Okay but what will happen next stay tuned</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The Dells Day Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Dells (September 19th 2020)</p><p>7:00 AM</p><p>Walker: This day is gonna suck (grabs his crutches)</p><p>Stefan: I'll be by your side all day long I promise </p><p>Walker: I know you will (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: We need to find Cruz today, Hayden and Sawyer too </p><p>Jet: Yes I owe Sawyer and Hayden an apology</p><p>Maxwell: Today's trunks are so your color </p><p>Noah: (looks at them)</p><p>Noah: Black is in fact my color<br/>Noah: Black is in fact my color</p><p>Maxwell: I know that (kisses him) </p><p>Parker: are you gonna chill with us </p><p>Prestyn: Yeah Bro (hugs him) However I do need to locate Mckenna </p><p>Parker: Understandable </p><p>Walker: Well let's go so I can hobble on down </p><p>Stefan: Oh Don't be so Dramatic </p><p>8:00 AM</p><p>Sawyer: (making out with Dakota)</p><p>Dakota: Sawyer so are we like official</p><p>Sawyer: Uh I don't know I'm having lot's of fun though</p><p>Dakota: Me too, Sawyer you make me feel things no boy ever could certainly no girl, and I love you </p><p>Sawyer: I love you too Dakota (kisses him extremely passionately)</p><p>Dakota: (kisses him back) So </p><p>Sawyer: I left things bad with Hayden and I do need to fix things at least </p><p>Dakota: Okay I understand that......but for now it's time for sex</p><p>Sawyer: That is definitely something I can agree with </p><p>10:00 AM</p><p>Walker: FUCK, we aren't getting anywhere and these stupid crutches are slowing everyone down </p><p>Stefan: Babe you need to relax for me okay. </p><p>Maxwell: (sees Alex) Oh boy </p><p>Noah: (sees Millie) Oh boy </p><p>(they start making out)</p><p>Maxwell: WHAT THE HELL</p><p>Noah: MILLIE! (they run over too them) </p><p>Millie: Ugh Noah, you are pathetic YOU COULD HAVE HAD ME!!!</p><p>Maxwell: Suck a dick Millie </p><p>Millie: Oh I intend too </p><p>Alex: (smirks) Yeah </p><p>Maxwell: Alex dude...I am sorry I really am but you weren't being a supportive </p><p>Alex: I'm not your Boyfriend </p><p>Maxwell: FRIEND! a supportive Friend </p><p>Noah: I love us Mills what we have is perfect </p><p>Millie: NO it's not  so you man up right the fuck now Noah Schnapp!!!!</p><p>Alex: Hey what about me </p><p>Millie: Oh shut up your just bloody arm candy </p><p>Alex: So you are using me for my looks!</p><p>Millie: Uh </p><p>Alex: Wow (storms off)</p><p>Millie: Alex no FUCK ME!!!! You ruined everything (runs off crying)</p><p>Noah: Should I</p><p>Maxwell: Let her go bro </p><p>Noah: (nods) Okay then</p><p>11:00 AM</p><p>Walker: (tears up) Where is he </p><p>Stefan: Babe just sit down okay (embraces him) we will find him </p><p>Parker: Prestyn, thanks for hanging </p><p>Prestyn: Of course.....Oh my god (runs off) </p><p>Parker: What the </p><p>Mckenna: (making out with a guy)</p><p>Prestyn: Mckenna!!!!</p><p>Mckenna: Oh no</p><p>Caleb: Oh is this the boyfriend, Caleb Coffee the man who been taking care of her while you were in jail</p><p>Prestyn: THE MAN WHO'S ASS I'M GONNA WHOP </p><p>Caleb: I'd like too see you....oh god </p><p>Parker: Coffee!!!!!</p><p>Caleb: Parker, I legit didn't know </p><p>Parker: Oh cut the shit Caleb you are so pathetic just be straight we don't want you in our group</p><p>Mckenna: Now that's just rude</p><p>Prestyn: RUDE! Your a fucking slut I spend less than a day in the clink and you have shacked up with some TikTok fucker!</p><p>Caleb: I'm sorry she didn't say at  first</p><p>Walker: (hops over) Caleb</p><p>Caleb: Oh my god Walker, what happened are you okay </p><p>Stefan: Like you care </p><p>Jet: He does</p><p>Caleb: Thank you Jet </p><p>Walker: I don't care this is just another stunt you pulled </p><p>Caleb: Walker (tears up) </p><p>Noah: Better go fuck off</p><p>Maxwell: Or we all beat you</p><p>Prestyn: Damn Right!</p><p>Caleb: Jet stick up for me</p><p>Jet: He is a good guy I can tell I think you are all being harsh </p><p>Parker: Fuck you Jet! He is awful </p><p>Prestyn: as for you Mckenna we are through!!!!</p><p>Mckenna: (runs of crying)</p><p>Walker: Jet, he is not a good guy </p><p>Caleb: Walker I</p><p>Walker: Spare Me, come on guys </p><p>Jet: No</p><p>Walker: Excuse me </p><p>Jet: No I don't think I will </p><p>Walker:  Stop fucking around </p><p>Jet: You were like a knight in shinning armor to me when we met, but this whole trip It's like i'm nothing you hardly look at me! Maybe Cruz ran off with some slut huh!!</p><p>Stefan: (punches Jet) CRUZ WOULD NEVER</p><p>Walker: Maybe you do belong with Caleb your both full of shit </p><p>Caleb: Walker don't </p><p>Walker: Shut your mouth!!!</p><p>Jet: Fine (pulls Caleb into a very passionate kiss)</p><p>Caleb: (kisses him back even more passionately) Woah </p><p>Walker: Go gather your shit Jet we are through </p><p>Jet: Gladly (shoves past him)</p><p>Walker: (looses balance)</p><p>Stefan: (catches him) I got you babe</p><p>Walker: We need to find Cruz </p><p>Noon</p><p>Cruz: Bloody Hell (hides behind a post)</p><p>Sara: YOU CAN'T HIDE </p><p>Anna: We Love you</p><p>Clara: We carry your child!</p><p>Laurel: Love us  (they run right past him)</p><p>Cruz: (takes a deep breath) finally  </p><p>Walker: (sees him) Cruzy!!!!</p><p>Cruz: (sees him) Walker</p><p>Stefan: Cruz!!!!</p><p>Cruz: Stefan (runs too him)</p><p>Walker: Cruzy </p><p>Cruz: I am sorry I forgot you my love (kisses Stefan Passionately)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back) Cruz I am so </p><p>Cruz: You are my boyfriend </p><p>Walker: NO! that's not true (breathing heavy)</p><p>Stefan: He has amnesia we can fix it</p><p>Walker: Don't touch me!!!! (hobbles off crying) </p><p>Cruz: What's his problem </p><p>Stefan: (grabs Walker) WALKER JACOB BRYANT</p><p>Walker: (just cries)</p><p>Stefan: Cruz has amnesia okay he's not my boyfriend </p><p>Walker:  but </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him extremely passionately) I love you Walker and nothing will ever change that even if you don't pick me I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, and I know Cruz feels the same you just have to remind him</p><p>Walker: (wipes his tears) How do you suggest I do that </p><p>Stefan: Kiss him </p><p>Walker: Cruz Beckham </p><p>Cruz: Yes mate </p><p>Walker: (pulls him into an extremely passionate kiss) </p><p>Cruz: (all his memories come flooding back) mmmm (kisses him back) Hello Love</p><p>Walker: (cries) you remember Cruzy</p><p>Cruz: Of course I just needed a reminder </p><p>Walker: (Kisses Stefan) Thank You </p><p>Stefan: You are very Welcome </p><p>Maxwell: As nice and beautiful as that reunion was </p><p>Noah: We still haven't a clue where Hayden or Sawyer are </p><p>Parker: We should look</p><p>Walker: Of course </p><p>2:00 PM</p><p>Ayden: Hayden, you still haven't given me an Answer </p><p>Hayden: It's a big decision</p><p>Marik: Dude It would be so fun </p><p>Ryker: You need to join</p><p>Holden: Just say yes</p><p>Hayden: Guys, I need time</p><p>Ayden: Okay (embraces him tightly) We leave tomorrow though  </p><p>Hayden: I will have my decision by then</p><p>Ayden: Good That's all I ask </p><p>10:00 PM </p><p>Walker: I hope they are okay</p><p> Cruz: I'm sure they are love </p><p>Stefan: Tomorrow is our last day in the dells </p><p>Parker: Indeed </p><p>Walker: Get some rest loves we have to find them tomorrow</p><p>Maxwell: We will</p><p>Noah: I guarantee it  </p><p>Walker: Goodnight Everyone </p><p> </p><p>The Final Day in the Dells is coming up very soon I hope you are all enjoying this story, let me know in the comment section down below thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Leaving the Dells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Dells (September 20th 2020)</p><p>7:00 AM</p><p>Walker: Up and Adam boys we need to find them </p><p>Stefan: Yes Parker P will be here at Noon</p><p>Cruz: So We need to act quick loves </p><p>Parker: You Ready Prestyn </p><p>Prestyn: Yes Brother </p><p>Maxwell: Well Enough Chatter </p><p>Noah: Let's roll </p><p>8:00 AM </p><p>Jet: Wow </p><p>Caleb: You are the first person I've met who can keep up with me in bed </p><p>Jet: It was so damn fun </p><p>Caleb: You were Amazing (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Jet: (kisses him back)</p><p>Caleb: Will you be my boyfriend </p><p>Jet: Absolutely </p><p>9:00 AM </p><p>Dakota: Sawyer I want a proper answer </p><p>Sawyer: and you'll get one once I get closure</p><p>Dakota: I know I love you</p><p>Sawyer: Dakota</p><p>Dakota: and look I'm leaving at 12:15 my Uber is meeting me in the north lot, I hope you get your closure by than because more than anything I want you to join me </p><p>Sawyer: (kisses him passionately) I promise I'll be there (runs off)</p><p>Dakota: I hope that is true </p><p>10:00 AM</p><p>Hayden: I know guys I know I just need this closure</p><p>Ayden: Look we are leaving today</p><p>Marik: 12:15</p><p>Ryker: We hope you are there </p><p>Holden: Really </p><p>Hayden: If you see me I'm in if you don't well you know why</p><p>Ayden: (kisses him) Please </p><p>Hayden: (smiles) You'll see (runs off)</p><p>11:45 AM</p><p>Sawyer: Hayden!!!!!</p><p>Hayden: (turns around) Sawyer </p><p>Sawyer: What Happened with Jet</p><p>Hayden: Was unacceptable you did that in my name you tarnished it but not only that you claim too love me and that is why you did it. </p><p>Sawyer: I don't know what came over me....i'm sorry just tell me Hayden do you love me</p><p>Hayden: (tears up) Sawyer</p><p>Walker: HEY!!!!!!!!</p><p>(the group runs to them)</p><p>Stefan: We have been worried sick </p><p>Cruz: Yeah Where the bloody hell have you two been</p><p>Hayden: Where is Jet</p><p>Maxwell: Gone</p><p>Noah: With Caleb</p><p>Hayden: Oh, look I left because I can't handle this anymore this month has given me more stress then anything Ayden, Marik, Ryker and Holden don't there is no crazy goal it's just boys being boys, This shit is what Adults do not us </p><p>Walker: Hayden (touches his cheek)</p><p>Hayden: Walker do really see us together like actually (tears up) be honest cause I can't handle a fucking lie </p><p>Walker: (tears up) No, I don't </p><p>Hayden: There we have it, and Sawyer</p><p>Sawyer: Hayden (crying)</p><p>Hayden: What you did was childish and not the type of guy I want in my life.....I do love you Sawyer I do, but your not ready to love me, so I'm leaving  Walker (embraces him) Thank you for everything </p><p>Walker: (tears up) Hayden we can figure something out</p><p>Hayden: This is goodbye.....I'm going (leaves) </p><p>Walker: (sighs) come on Sawyer let's  go Parker should be here real soon</p><p>Sawyer: I'm not coming with you, this is all your fault you ignored Hayden and Jet If you hadn't he would never have fallen for JET! I blame you and your fucking lovers IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT and I will never forgive you for it never</p><p>Walker: Sawyer </p><p>Sawyer: NO, this is the end of the line IF I EVER SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN IT WILL BE TOO SOON (runs off)</p><p>Walker: (just breaks down crying) </p><p>Stefan: (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Cruz: (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Maxwell: (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Noah: (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Parker: (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Prestyn: (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Stefan: We got you </p><p>Cruz: Just let it out love </p><p>Walker: I'm so sorry too all of you </p><p>Stefan: (crying) stop it </p><p>Cruz: We love you </p><p>Walker: (Kisses them all) </p><p>Prestyn: You can kiss....</p><p>Walker: (kisses him)</p><p>Prestyn: (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: We Got an opening </p><p>Prestyn: I'm in </p><p>Parker: Really?</p><p>Prestyn: Really (embraces him) </p><p>Noon</p><p>Parker P:  Yo, Prestyn...Walker what happened</p><p>Walker: Don't question it, please </p><p>Parker P: Okay </p><p>(Walker, Stefan, Cruz, Parker, Prestyn, Maxwell and Noah hop on the RV) </p><p>Parker P: Next stop Dubuque Iowa!</p><p>Walker: (sits down)</p><p>Stefan: (wraps his arm around him) I got you </p><p>Walker: Always (kisses him passionately) </p><p>(the RV drives off)</p><p>Dakota: (sighs) I'm read.....</p><p>Sawyer: Dakota!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Dakota: Sawyer (is kissed) </p><p>Sawyer: I love you Dakota Lotus </p><p>Dakota: and I Love you Sawyer, let's go </p><p>(they get in the Uber)</p><p>Holden: He's not gonna come </p><p>Ryker: This sucks</p><p>Marik: Let's go </p><p>Ayden: Just Wait!</p><p>Hayden: Hey Boys</p><p>Ayden: Hayden</p><p>Hayden: I'm In </p><p>Ayden: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>(the uber drives by) </p><p>Sawyer: (looks out and sees Hayden) </p><p>Hayden: Goodbye Sawyer (Get's in the truck with Ayden, Marik, Ryker and Holden)</p><p>Sawyer: Goodbye Hayden</p><p>(they drive off) </p><p>3:00 PM</p><p>Caleb: (making out with Jet) I love you </p><p>Jet: and I love you cutie pie (makes out with him) </p><p>(camera pans over to Alex)</p><p>Alex: Love</p><p>Jacob: (sits next too him) over ratted ain't it </p><p>Alex: Jacob Sartorius? What are doing here mate</p><p>Jacob: Well I have an offer for you, you give me massive Alpha vibes</p><p>Alex: I guess I would say i'm an Alpha Male </p><p>Jacob: How would you like to join the Alpha's (smirks)</p><p>Alex: (smirks) </p><p> </p><p>There you  have it  the end of the dells story line I hope you enjoyed, Let me know in the comment section down below thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Mississippi River Museum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At The Museum in Dubuque Iowa (September 21st 2020)</p><p>Parker P: How much sex did y'all have in that tent last night cuz you all look fucking exhausted </p><p>Walker: It's not your job to analyze my sex life</p><p>Stefan: Despite how amazing you are at it </p><p>Cruz: We all are loves </p><p>Parker: I mean Prestyn is pretty good</p><p>Prestyn: Thank's Park</p><p>Parker: Does this mean we had sex</p><p>Prestyn: I mean it was an Orgy </p><p>Parker: But like I sucked your dick </p><p>Prestyn: and I sucked yours Park, your reading into it too much </p><p>Noah: Yeah Bates enjoy the sex </p><p>Maxwell: Go with the flow </p><p>Walker: Hayden and Sawyer what did you guys think....oh uh right </p><p>Stefan: (embraces him tightly) I love you Walker </p><p>Walker: I love you too Stefan (kisses him)</p><p>Cruz: So we are going to a museum </p><p>Walker: Indeed a downgrade from Wisconsin Dells sure but like its cool....tbh Hayden and Jet would have Jizzed themselves </p><p>Cruz: Hey it's there loss love (Kisses him)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) Thanks Cruzy  </p><p>Parker P: (notices the check engine light) hmmm not important probably hey look we have arrived!!!!</p><p>Walker: Epic who's ready to learn about the mighty Mississippi here in good old IOWA!!!!!</p><p>Stefan: I'm sure you can just see the enthusiasm radiating off of me </p><p>Walker: Your amount of Sarcasm is noted </p><p>Stefan: Oh it is Good (kisses him)</p><p>Cruz: Well, I'm genuinely excited (takes his hand) Because it's with you </p><p>Walker: (blushes) Cruzy you are just the best </p><p>Cruz: (wraps his arm around him) Let's do this thing </p><p>(they disembark from the RV)</p><p>(in the museum)</p><p>Noah: This kinda boring </p><p>Maxwell: Tom Sawyer is kinda cute for a drawing </p><p>Noah: Of course you'd crush on fucking tom sawyer </p><p>Maxwell: At least I'm not crushing on Millie Bobby Brown </p><p>Noah: You are never gonna let me live that one down are you </p><p>Maxwell: Nope (kisses him)</p><p>Parker: I'm Glad to have you on this trip Prestyn like really </p><p>Prestyn: We used to be more than brothers, we were best friends and with this trip I hope we can make that happen again</p><p>Parker: I never wanted that to stop, someone just decide pussy was more important than your one and only brother </p><p>Prestyn: Your a fucking dingus (noogies him)</p><p>Parker: Dickhead (playfully punches him) </p><p>Walker: I'm glad too see everyone getting along </p><p>Cruz: Well Stefan is still a fucking Wanker</p><p>Stefan: Oh suck my dick Beckham </p><p>Cruz: A little public don't you think love </p><p>Walker: Hey get a room you two</p><p>Cruz: Alright we will </p><p>Stefan: But your gonna join us</p><p>Walker: Oh good to see i'm still on your radars </p><p>Stefan: Always (kisses him)</p><p>Cruz: What he said (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: You Two (laughs) </p><p>Cruz: So this activity we are doing tonight, It's an american thing yeah</p><p>Stefan: Yep no fuking tea or crumpets, just awesome cars, junk food, tacky radios and a big old screen showing a film while annoying little fuckers play on the swings and toss around a football</p><p>Cruz: Why would you ever toss a football, that's against the bloody rule's my dad is a professional player </p><p>Walker: Your dad is a Soccer player </p><p>Cruz: What in the bloody hell is soccer.....is that what you americans call football </p><p>Stefan: Cuz we got our own football</p><p>Cruz: Oh Yeah, the super bowl and Tom Brady that game yeah</p><p>Walker: Yes sir </p><p>Cruz: Nope that's not football loves you should have called that soccer </p><p>Walker: Well Americans are dumb okay</p><p>Cruz: Mhm glad we are in agreement so any way it's called a drive-in </p><p>Walker: Yup and they are Showing The New Mutants and Bill and Ted face the music it's gonna be litty </p><p>Cruz: If you say so my love (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) It will be </p><p>Stefan: Let's play with these log things!</p><p>Walker: Ight Lets </p><p> </p><p>Did I make Cruz too british there I think I may have, LOL let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The Drive-In Theater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Drive-In just outside of Maquoketa Iowa (September 21st 2020)</p><p>Parker P: Welcome to a slice of America Boys this is the All American experience!!! Ima park in the back and like catch up on some Z's y'all enjoy the films though </p><p>(They Disembark from the RV)</p><p>Walker: This is the Life ain't it lads </p><p>Cruz: I know right it's so care free it's bloody excellent </p><p>Stefan: THEY HAVE A CHO CHO TRAIN!!!!!!!</p><p>Walker: Oh we are so fucking riding that bitch!!!!! </p><p>Stefan: Fuck yeah we are (they run for it)</p><p>Parker: Wait for me!!!!!!</p><p>Prestyn: and me (they run for it)</p><p>Cruz: Oh why the bloody hell not (runs for it)</p><p>Noah: So childish looks like we are the mature ones aye Maxy</p><p>Maxwell: UMMMMMMMM</p><p>Noah: You want to fucking ride it don't you </p><p>Maxwell: Shut up YES</p><p>Noah: FINEEEEEE let's go!</p><p>(they all ride the train like 6 year olds) </p><p>(later)</p><p>Cruz: So who's gonna go get refreshments</p><p>Parker: I'm all comfortable </p><p>Prestyn: Same </p><p>Stefan: Well someone has too </p><p>Walker: Come on i'll go who's coming with</p><p>Noah: Hell nah </p><p>Maxwell: I'll help you </p><p>Walker: Thanks Maxy (kisses him) </p><p>(at the concession stand) </p><p>Maxwell: This Line is Long as fuck </p><p>Walker: I see well we got time </p><p>(someone bumps into them)</p><p>Zade: Oh heck man sorry about that </p><p>Walker: It's cool bro.....I know you from something </p><p>Zade: Youtube </p><p>Walker: You're Zade Orgill aren't you!</p><p>Zade: In the flesh and this my boi Chad Franke </p><p>Chad: Dude, that's that tiktok girl's boyfriend Piper Rockelle uh Walker Bryant </p><p>Walker: I'm sure you recognize my  bro here Maxy </p><p>Maxwell: Sup</p><p>Zade and Chad: DANGER WILL ROBINSON!!!!!</p><p>Maxwell: Yup Fans I take It </p><p>Zade: Oh we love it </p><p>Walker: So wait what the fuck are you two doing in Iowa</p><p>Chad: Roadtrip with the boiz hbu </p><p>Walker: Uh same </p><p>Maxwell: Kinda </p><p>Zade: Dude, you should come meet the boiz</p><p>Maxwell: we got time</p><p>Walker: Ight cool (they grab their food pay and go)</p><p>Zade: Boiz we got ourselves a couple celebrities in our presence </p><p>Chad: Introductions </p><p>Brock: Sup, I'm Brock Mikesell </p><p>Boston: Boston Mikesell </p><p>Carson: Carson Johns </p><p>Ryler: Ryler Bingham</p><p>Turin: Turin Bingham </p><p>Krew: Krew Bingham </p><p>Ryan: Ryan Donnelly </p><p>Stephen: Stephen Yeager </p><p>Walker: Nice meet you all, I'm actually subscribed to all of y'all </p><p>Maxwell: We are Here with Noah Schnapp, Stefan Benz, Cruz Beckham, Parker Bates, Prestyn Bates and Parker Pannell </p><p>Walker: You guys are a pretty Sexy crew just btw!</p><p>Zade: Not so bad yourself (winks at him)</p><p>Walker: (smirks)</p><p>Maxwell: Well we should get back to the others</p><p>Walker: Right uh</p><p>Zade: Let's just all hang together!</p><p>Walker: Awesome Idea </p><p>(they all regroup) </p><p>Cruz: Care to Introduce your friends</p><p>Ryan: OMG CRUZ BECKHAM!!!!! IS ROMEO HERE (covers his mouth)</p><p>Cruz: Nah he lives in sex house </p><p>Ryan: Where </p><p>Cruz: This one is adorable </p><p>Stephen: Ryan stop flirting with sexy british guy </p><p>Ryan: But But but </p><p>Cruz: I don't mind </p><p>Ryler: So Prestyn, how is it hanging with your little bro so much </p><p>Prestyn: Haha cool hbu </p><p>Krew: Ryler loves me i'm awesome as hell</p><p>Turin: Shut up Krew</p><p>Parker: Hey be nice </p><p>Krew: Little bro's sticking together </p><p>Parker: Heck yeah </p><p>Turin: Well He's my cousin so </p><p>Ryler: Our families are so close  we are like a bunch of brothers</p><p>Turin: Yup! </p><p>(all the boys talk until the films start) </p><p>Walker: It's starting </p><p>Zade: Yup (sits next to him) </p><p>(an hour in)</p><p>Zade: (yawns then puts his arm around Walker)</p><p>Stefan and Cruz: (see this)</p><p>Stefan: Walker....</p><p>Walker: Shhh Stefy watch the film </p><p>Cruz: Leave it (Wraps his arm around Stefan)</p><p>Stefan: (snuggles up next to him)</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back)</p><p>Chad: (looks at Zade) Zade what are you doing </p><p>Zade: Shhh watch the film </p><p>Chad: (looks at Brock)</p><p>Brock: (makes a cock sucking motion and laughs)</p><p>Boston: (slaps him) bad </p><p>Chad: (gulps) </p><p>(after the movie) </p><p>Carson: Damn bro </p><p>Parker P: We need to collab </p><p>Carson: Fo sho </p><p>(the groups approaches the RV's) </p><p>Parker P: Sup Guys </p><p>Carson: Just talking one designated driver to another </p><p>Walker: Not much, it's been great hanging out with you guys </p><p>Zade: I had so much fun</p><p>Walker: See you around </p><p>Zade: Definitely (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Walker: (enjoys the embrace)</p><p>Stefan: Walker, babe it's 1am can we wrap this up</p><p>Chad: Yeah Zade </p><p>Walker: Sorry (heads to the RV)</p><p>Zade: (waves)</p><p>Walker: (waves back)</p><p>Cruz: Come on Love </p><p>Walker: (gets on the RV)</p><p>(the groups go their separate ways) </p><p>Introducing The YouTube Boys </p><p>Zade Orgill (Age 14)</p><p>Chad Franke (Age 15)</p><p>Brock Mikesell (Age 16)</p><p>Boston Mikesell (Age 16)</p><p>Turin Bingham (Age 12)</p><p>Ryler Bingham (Age 12)</p><p>Krew Bingham (Age 10)</p><p>Ryan Donnelly (Age 14)</p><p>Stephen Yeager (Age 14)</p><p>Carson Johns (Age 17)</p><p> </p><p>The youtube boys will be recurring characters throughout the remainder of this book and may just get their own in the future but who knows, Let me know which of The YouTube Boys is your favorite Zade, Chad, Brock, Boston, Turin, Ryler, Krew, Ryan, Stephen, or Carson In the comment section down below, I hope you are enjoying the book!</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Iowa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the RV on the Roads of Rural Iowa (September 22nd 2020)</p><p>Walker: (kisses Parker) Good morning hot stuff</p><p>Parker: Did I sleep in?</p><p>Walker: Yeah It's noon but we just barely left an hour ago </p><p>Prestyn: Can You Blame us it was a very late night </p><p>Cruz: I for one Couldn't be more excited to get to Chicago </p><p>Stefan: Same I think it will be one heck of an awesome experience (smirks)</p><p>Maxwell: (picks up on that) Hmmm</p><p>Noah: What</p><p>Maxwell: Don't worry about it bro </p><p>Noah: Alright then</p><p>Parker P: (notices the check engine light go off) I knew it was nothing to worry about </p><p>Walker: What?</p><p>Parker P: The Stupid Check engine light was on for no reason</p><p>Walker: Did you CHECK THE ENGINE</p><p>Parker P: Nah It's cool</p><p>(massive pop and smoke can be seen exuding from the hood) </p><p>Walker: SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Parker P:  Fuck, Fuck, Fuck </p><p>Parker: What happened!!!!</p><p>Walker: Someone is a fucking dipshit!!!!</p><p>Parker P: WE CAN FIX IT (gets out to check it out) </p><p>Walker: JUST FUCKING GREAT!!!</p><p>Cruz: Love it okay</p><p>Stefan: Yeah just a little setback </p><p>Walker: NO, WE ARE STRANDED IN COW FUCKING CORN LOVING IOWA!!!!!!!!!!!! (punches a wall)</p><p>Parker: Parker should have been more responsible </p><p>Prestyn: Yeah Man</p><p>Maxwell: Well now we just have to do whatever we can to help to get back on the road.</p><p>Noah: Ugh yeah we do</p><p>(they all disembark from the RV)</p><p>Parker P: Well the engine is shot, it's gonna take day's to get fixed </p><p>Walker: Call a fucking Mechanic </p><p>Parker P: Um I have T-Mobile soooooo</p><p>Walker: No fucking signal got it!!!! Who has Verizon </p><p>Parker: Even I have no service and I have Verizon</p><p>Walker: Fuck that's great!!!!! It's 90 degrees and we are Stranded at least 20 miles out of any town </p><p>Stefan: We wait for a helping hand or, until evening we can walk back to delmar and hope for a vacancy at a super 8 </p><p>Cruz: and find a bloody signal to get this RV fixed and right back on the road </p><p>Walker: (takes off his shirt) Okay thanks babes</p><p>(both kiss him) </p><p>5:00 PM</p><p>Walker: Come on guys, lets fucking start the walk back hopefully we keep a good enough pace to reach it by.....10:00PM Parker P, you stay here since this was your fuck up</p><p>Parker P: Fuck you Walker (gets on the RV)</p><p>Cruz: Come on Love </p><p>Walker: (kisses him) Let's go </p><p>8:00PM</p><p>Prestyn: 10 more miles to go </p><p>Parker: Prestyn.....I (stumbles) I can't </p><p>Prestyn: Piggyback come on </p><p>Parker: (hops on) thanks big bro (kisses his cheek)</p><p>Noah: Say Maxwell</p><p>Maxwell: Fuck off </p><p>Noah: (laughs) </p><p>Walker: Less talking more Walking </p><p>Cruz and Stefan look at each other expressing concern over Walkers upsetness </p><p>Walker: (sticks his thumb up at a passing car that just drives past them) </p><p>Cruz: Assholes </p><p>Stefan: No one cares about other people anymore </p><p>9:00PM</p><p>Cruz: 5 Miles not bad </p><p>Stefan: Another Hour should do it </p><p>Walker: I hope (tearing up)</p><p>Stefan: Babe </p><p>Walker: (just breaks down crying)</p><p>Cruz: It's not your fault (embraces him)</p><p>Stefan: Yeah (embraces him)</p><p>(they all do)</p><p>10:30PM</p><p>Walker: You Have to be fucking shitting Me!!!!!</p><p>(The sign reads no vacancy) </p><p>Stefan: Oh Fuck </p><p>Cruz: Babe we should just find a park, go back to the campground we parked at last night</p><p>Walker: That's a good idea</p><p>11:00PM</p><p>Walker: Omg is that (runs up to an RV)</p><p>Stefan: Walker! </p><p>Walker: (knocks on the door)</p><p>Zade: (shirtless answers) Hello? Walker</p><p>Walker: Zade!!!!! (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Zade: (embraces him back) I got you what happend </p><p>(Walker explains everything)</p><p>Zade: Shit man, come in guys it's a little tight but we will make room</p><p>Chad: It's 11PM</p><p>Zade: Shut up chad!</p><p>Brock: Yeah, we always have room </p><p>Boston: I mean not really </p><p>Ryan: Can it, i'll just sit in Cruz's lap </p><p>Cruz: You are sweet</p><p>Stephen: Smooth dude </p><p>Ryan: Ikr </p><p>Turin: Have  a seat guys</p><p>Ryler: Yeah that sucks </p><p>Krew: Big time </p><p>Carson: Don't worry lads we will get you where you need to go in the morning for now make yourselves comfortable and get some rest </p><p>Walker: Thank you all so much </p><p>Zade: Of course </p><p>Walker: (hugs him again)</p><p>Zade: (embraces him tightly and places his hand on his ass)</p><p>Walker: (doesn't care)</p><p>Cruz: Get some rest</p><p>Stefan: Yeah</p><p>Chad: and no funny business anyone no one wants to hear that </p><p>(they all find a place to rest their heads for the night)</p><p> </p><p>Zade and Walker are getting rather cozy don't you think I wonder what's up with that stay tuned to find out</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Back on the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Broken down RV (September 23rd 2020)</p><p>Parker P: That Long Huh</p><p>Mechanic: Uh huh</p><p>Parker P: 5 Days </p><p>Walker: Hell No!</p><p>Cruz: We need to be in chicago </p><p>Stefan: Like Badly!!!</p><p>Parker P: I don't know what to tell ya </p><p>Zade: Oh come on we will take you </p><p>Walker: Really Zade!!!!</p><p>Zade: What are friends for </p><p>Walker: (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Chad: Carson Hasn't actually agreed ya know nor all of us </p><p>Carson: I think i'll keep Park here company, but Brock and Boston are great drivers </p><p>Brock: Fuck yeah </p><p>Boston: We got this </p><p>Walker: You guys are all cool to come too </p><p>(they all nod) </p><p>Zade: Excellent, Shall we get Back on the Road </p><p>Walker: We shall! (they get on the RV)</p><p>Ryan: (slaps Cruz's butt) Oops </p><p>Cruz: (just laughs) yeah opps </p><p>Stefan: (very disconcerted) </p><p>Cruz: You look worried love </p><p>Stefan: Nothing it's Zade</p><p>Cruz: Yeah, he does seem too friendly </p><p>Maxwell: Come on dudes</p><p>Noah: Make out later we gotta move </p><p>(they load onto the RV)</p><p>Parker P. and Carson wave goodbye as it drives off</p><p>(soon after) </p><p>Krew: Hey there </p><p>Parker: Hi Krew</p><p>Krew: So do you ever ride dirtbikes</p><p>Parker: No i've been to much of a pussy</p><p>Krew: Well if you ever visit Utah I'll teach you </p><p>Parker: Really?!</p><p>Krew: Yeah Man, us Little bros gotta stick together, pound it</p><p>Parker: (does so)</p><p>Ryler: Krew is such a flirt</p><p>Turin: Dude so is Ash, he is too much like Krew for his own good </p><p>Prestyn: What do you mean by that</p><p>Ryler: Krew is gonna be a heartbreaker he's smooth and suave </p><p>Turin: He's a bisexual fuckboi in training </p><p>Prestyn: Is he trying to seduce a 13 year old </p><p>Ryler: I'm pretty sure he fucked a 16 year old starbuck barista</p><p>Turin: Dude really</p><p>Ryler: she was easy though </p><p>Prestyn: He's fucking 10!</p><p>Ryler: When it comes to Krew Bingham that doesn't matter </p><p>Prestyn: Duly noted </p><p>Noah: There has been a distinct lack of action </p><p>Maxwell: Huh?</p><p>Noah: Since we left the Dells</p><p>Maxwell: Okay Caleb</p><p>Noah: I'm not that bad it just feels I don't know and Walker feels so distant </p><p>Maxwell: 10 bucks says he hooks up with Zade</p><p>Noah: Bitch I'd put a hundred on that (laughs) </p><p>Maxwell: Oh Walker </p><p>Stefan: It's nothing they are just friends </p><p>Cruz: Exactly and don't forget our gift</p><p> Stefan: (smiles) Yeah that will win his heart back to us </p><p>Cruz: damn right </p><p>Walker: So Zade do you have a girlfriend </p><p>Zade: Never, I'm Gay </p><p>Walker: Oh I see boyfriend then </p><p>Zade: Nah I have a fuck buddy though </p><p>Chad: Yeah, Fuck Buddy (gulps)</p><p>Zade: Unlike you W, I like to be a free man no labels just sex </p><p>Walker: You'd do well in the house of Epsilon </p><p>Zade: What's that?</p><p>Walker: (chuckles) Don't worry about it </p><p>Zade: as you wish (smiles)</p><p>Walker: (smiles)</p><p>(that night)</p><p>Brock: Gentleman Welcome to Chicago!</p><p>Walker: We made it.....</p><p>Stefan: Too a traffic jam</p><p>Cruz: Bloody Nice </p><p> </p><p>Chicago Traffic sure is something ain't it stay tuned friends </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Welcome to Chicago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In The Hotel (September 24th 2020)</p><p>The Boys finally got checked in at around 2AM and immediately crashed</p><p>10:00 AM</p><p>Zade: (doing an intensive workout)</p><p>Walker: (wakes up and sees Zade doing this) </p><p>Zade: Morning Walker </p><p>Walker: Wow</p><p>Zade: (has sweat dripping off his abs) What</p><p>Walker: (rubs them)</p><p>Zade: (smirks) Join Me </p><p>Walker: Uh Yeah (starts doing some push ups) </p><p>Brock: Late Morning Work-out hell ya (joins in)</p><p>Walker: (just smiles as Zade works out) </p><p>Boston: Just look at that</p><p>Chad: (sees how close Walker and Zade are) Disgusting </p><p>Boston:   Huh</p><p>Chad: (starts trying to show off)</p><p>Zade: Don't hurt yourself chad </p><p>(later)</p><p>Zade: That was a good workout </p><p>Walker: Yes sir (embraces him)</p><p>Zade: (looks into his eyes)</p><p>Walker: (looks into his eyes)</p><p>Stefan: LUNCH!!!!!</p><p>Cruz: Yes let's put on our bloody shirts and do lunch</p><p>Walker: Um yeah Lunch </p><p>Ryan: I love a man in charge</p><p>Stephen: The way he says bloody so dreamy</p><p>Cruz: Come on boys get ready to go </p><p>Ryan: Yes Cruzy </p><p>(at a local burger joint)</p><p>Krew: Would you like some desert on me Park</p><p>Parker: Your so sweet I'd like that a lot </p><p>Ryler: See </p><p>Prestyn: What </p><p>Ryler: Flirting!!!!!</p><p>Turin: Big Time </p><p>Prestyn: It's innocent enough</p><p>Ryler: For now </p><p>Turin: Just be mindful okay bro </p><p>Prestyn: I will </p><p>Maxwell: Schnapp</p><p>Noah: Huh what's up</p><p>Maxwell: Something on your mind </p><p>Noah: No not at all</p><p>Maxwell: Mhm alrighty then </p><p>Cruz: Stefy guess what </p><p>Stefan: What's up Cruzy </p><p>Cruz: 8 am is when the arrive </p><p>Stefan: Saturday</p><p>Cruz: It's all going according to plan </p><p>Stefan: Good cuz look at him</p><p>Walker: (sitting very  close to Zade laughing playing with his pinky)</p><p>Cruz: He's falling for him </p><p>Stefan: We can't let that happen </p><p>Cruz: Well If it does</p><p>Stefan: It won't!!!</p><p>Cruz: If then yes you asked back in the dells my answer is yes</p><p>Stefan: You'd </p><p>Cruz: Yes (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back)</p><p>Zade: So those two are a thing </p><p>Walker: Just best friends </p><p>Zade: Best friends don't kiss </p><p>Walker: Zade don't worry I trust them with my life </p><p>Zade: Okay (starts rubbing Walker's crotch)</p><p>Walker: (moans in pleasure)</p><p>Maxwell: Doing okay </p><p>Noah: Or do you need assistance</p><p>Walker: Nope I good </p><p>Zade: Very (smirks)</p><p>Walker: Mhm </p><p>Stefan: So sightseeing </p><p>Walker: Yup Let's go </p><p> </p><p>Walker and Zade are getting closer and closer what will happen, Will Stefan and Cruz be able to retain their happy top spot or is Walker too far in, stay tuned to find out</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Zade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In The Hotel (September 25th 2020)</p><p>9:00 AM </p><p>Zade: (wakes up) Time for my daily workout (starts with some stretches)</p><p>Chad: (Comes out of the bathroom) Hey Zade</p><p>Zade: Sup Chad </p><p>Chad: You think maybe the workout can wait (rubs his shoulders) I'm in a playful mood today </p><p>Zade: Nope (starts doing push ups) </p><p>Chad: But </p><p>Zade: Chad you made it clear we aren't a couple friends with benefits well I don't want those benefits right now </p><p>Chad: Not from me you don't </p><p>Zade: What the fuck are you insinuating</p><p>Chad: You like Walker </p><p>Zade: Yeah I do, he's sexy as hell </p><p>Chad: What about us </p><p>Zade: Chad, your getting to clingy it's time you realize your place </p><p>Chad: Just a quick fuck at your pleasure right</p><p>Zade: If you want a bitch make Boston your's he stares at you so much </p><p>Brock: Facts</p><p>Boston: I do not!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Zade: Mhm, but anyway get it through your head not your boyfriend </p><p>Chad: Yeah....I get that now asshole (leaves)</p><p>Zade: Drama Queen (starts doing sit ups)  </p><p>(at the pool)</p><p>Krew: Thanks for coming with me</p><p>Parker: Of course why wouldn't I who doesn't love a pool </p><p>Krew: (kisses his cheek before diving in)</p><p>Parker: (smiles and dives in after him)</p><p>(in the hottub)</p><p>Prestyn: You guys are Right</p><p>Turin: Oh really</p><p>Ryler: Krew's making money moves </p><p>Prestyn: My brother deserves better than some fuckboi </p><p>Ryler: Well then you have to put a stop to it </p><p>Turin: That's right you </p><p>Prestyn: I don't know how </p><p>Turin: Well then</p><p>Ryler: The Bingham Cousins are at your service</p><p>Prestyn: (smiles) </p><p>(at the bean) </p><p>Noah: Now a pose like this </p><p>Maxwell: This isn't a fucking photoshoot Schnapp </p><p>Noah: Just a few more </p><p>Maxwell: (sighs) Fucking Hell </p><p>Ruby: Excuse me (taps his shoulder) Maxwell Jenkins </p><p>Maxwell: Why Hello uh Ruby Rose Turner right </p><p>Ruby: Omg you know me</p><p>Maxwell: My sister loves your show </p><p>Ruby: Can I ge a selfie </p><p>Maxwell: Of course (takes one)</p><p>Ruby: Thanks so much (just smiles)</p><p>Maxwell: I see why she likes the show </p><p>Ruby: (blushes) Because of me (flicks her hair)</p><p>Maxwell: No cuz Dakota Lotus is smoking hot and I agree</p><p>Ruby: Your </p><p>Maxwell: Gay yeah</p><p>Ruby: I gotta go (runs off)</p><p>Noah: Dude you could of had that pussy </p><p>Maxwell: Your a fucking pig Noah, I am gay, girls are so not my type </p><p>Noah: Dude, you don't know what your missing out on Pussy feels so amazing, It is what your cock is designed to do and it feels so right</p><p>Maxwell: I think i'm good tearing your ass to shreds boi</p><p>Noah: Your loss mate </p><p>Stefan: (looks at Zade and Walker Taking selfies with the bean)</p><p>Cruz: Stefan your stressing out </p><p>Stefan: How aren't you </p><p>Cruz: Because this is the ultimate gift I bloody know he's gonna love it especially the additional surprise I've arranged  </p><p>Stefan: What</p><p>Cruz: Can't tell you that love, it's your birthday too this is a present for you as well</p><p>Stefan: You got me something </p><p>Cruz: Of course your my best friend </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back)</p><p>Ryan: My turn!!!</p><p>Stephen: Omg dude </p><p>Cruz: (smirks) You know what </p><p>Ryan: What!!!</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him)</p><p>Ryan: (faints)</p><p>Cruz: Oh Bloody Hell</p><p>Stephen: He will be fine (laughs) </p><p>Walker: Oh that's a good one</p><p>Zade: Yeah I know right (grabs his ass) </p><p>Walker: Zade</p><p>Zade: Yes Walker</p><p>Walker: (Kisses him)</p><p>Zade: (kisses him back) that was nice</p><p>Walker: Yeahhhhhhh</p><p>Chad: (saw that) Fucking Walker</p><p>Brock: At least you have my baby bro </p><p>Boston: 3 Minutes!!</p><p>Brock: Best 3 minutes of my life (laughs)</p><p>Chad: Just shut the fuck up would ya damn </p><p>Zade: (wraps his arm around Walker)</p><p>Walker: (smiles) Come on men to the Sears Tower</p><p>Maxwell: Yay more sightseeing in my hometown (laughs) </p><p>(that night in the hotel room at around 10PM) </p><p>Walker: Hey guys </p><p>Stefan: Walker, you remember me I see</p><p>Walker: I know I've been distant but who knows how long Zade is gonna be with us</p><p>Cruz: It's alright love we get it </p><p>Walker: Good, this doesn't mean I don't love you got it Stef </p><p>Stefan: Yeah (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) Cruzy </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) I love you guys</p><p>Cruz: Love you too</p><p>Stefan: I love you </p><p>Zade: Hey Walker</p><p>(goes over to him)</p><p>Walker: What's up</p><p>Zade: I mean this group is great but it's very crowded </p><p>Walker: 16 guys one room yeah kind of crowded </p><p>Zade: I might have done something crazy </p><p>Walker: Oh </p><p>(earlier that night)</p><p>Zade: Heya Desk Lady </p><p>Claudia: My name is Claudia</p><p>Zade: Claudia, isn't that adorable</p><p>Claudia: Do you need something sir </p><p>Zade: You look a bit younger than most staff</p><p>Claudia: I'm 17 my dad is a shift manger </p><p>Zade: Well I'm sure your boyfriend hates these night shifts </p><p>Claudia: I don't have a boyfriend </p><p>Zade: Well you are very sexy </p><p>Claudia: (blushes) You think so </p><p>Zade: Why don't you let me back their</p><p>Claudia: Um Okay (opens the gate)</p><p>Zade: Thank you </p><p>Claudia: Um</p><p>Zade: (kisses her passionately) </p><p>Claudia: (kisses him back) </p><p>Zade: (sticks his hand down her pants and starts fingering her pussy)</p><p>Claudia: (moans in pleasure)</p><p>Zade: (starts making out with her)</p><p>Claudia: mmmmmm</p><p>Zade: You like that don't ya (grabs something off the desk)</p><p>Claudia: Yes......but we can't do anything more not now maybe when I finish at 6:30 AM come back (smiles)</p><p>Zade: Perhaps I will (smiles and leaves)</p><p>(now) </p><p>Zade: (holds up a room key)</p><p>Walker: A room Key?</p><p>Zade: Too the Honeymoon suite </p><p>Walker: Omg </p><p>Zade: Wanna go (smirks)</p><p>Walker: Yeah Let's do it...go to the suite </p><p>Zade: Of course (smirks) follow me</p><p>Chad: Where are you two going </p><p>Walker: The pool</p><p>Chad: I'll join </p><p>Zade: Chad, no just us</p><p>Walker: Yeah besides you look tired</p><p>Chad: I see</p><p>Zade: Come on</p><p>Walker: Yeah (steps out) </p><p>Brock: (makes a cock sucking motion)</p><p>Chad: Oh fuck you </p><p>(at the honeymoon suite) </p><p>Zade: Impressive</p><p>Walker: Very</p><p>Zade: (pulls him into a passionate kiss)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Zade: (takes off his shirt) I want to have sex</p><p>Walker: (takes off his shirt) Me too </p><p>They Start Making out  with one another, Zade is very good at this but Walker seems to be his most experienced partner yet the kisses are just perfect and he can not wait to fuck this boy. Walker has been crushing hard on Zade since the drive-in and this the first sex he's had in over a week and it's with someone new and exciting like Zade. Zade had sex with Chad just before going to the drive-in but that was just that sex, this is going to be making love Chad bores Him not like Walker. They pull they rest of their clothing of and Walker takes a moment to admire Zade's uncut 8 inch cock before getting into the sixty-nine position and they begin to suck one another. Walker is 100% the greatest cock sucker Zade has ever had and he also has an amazing tasting cock. Zade is right up there in terms of sex with Cruz, Stefan and Maxwell so this is really great and Zade for now at least isn't even a real choice but that could change. Walker lays on his back and spreads his legs as Zade begins to eat out Walker's ass causing him immense pleasure before he lines up his cock with Walker's ass and begins thrusting in and out of him. Walker is so happy to be getting fucked by such a stud right now and Zade is happy to do it. They start making out as Zade picks up the pace. Zade soon feels that familiar tingle in his cock and proceeds to fill Walker's ass with his baby juices. Walker cums soon after.</p><p>Walker: Wow</p><p>Zade: That was amazing (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Zade: (starts making out with him and picks him up and carries him to the hot tub in the room and they get in but don't stop making out)</p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Zade: (watch beeps) Well would you look at that</p><p>Walker: What???</p><p>Zade: Midnight, It's September 26th </p><p>Walker: Oh Yes it is </p><p>Zade: Happy Birthday Walker </p><p>Walker: Your the best Zadey (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Zade: (kisses him back) Round Two</p><p>Walker: Hell Yeah</p><p> </p><p>Walker and Zade did the deed, let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Bring it North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Airport (September 26th 2020)</p><p>Special Guest Starring: Felix Yates </p><p>Max Ferguson</p><p>Toby McTurk</p><p>Harry Steel</p><p>And Oscar Williams </p><p>Cruz: They should be here any minute</p><p>Stefan: What if the plan crashes </p><p>Cruz: Love your worrying about nothing </p><p>Stefan: I just need everything to go right for Walker this is his gift and we can't blow it </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him) We won't </p><p>Stefan: Okay (kisses him back) I trust you</p><p>Felix: Cruz Beckham you bloody wanker </p><p>Cruz: Felix! (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Felix: I love your work my friend </p><p>Stefan: Oh thanks so much (shakes his hand)</p><p>Felix: Oh yeah here's my backup  </p><p>Max: You Bloody High </p><p>Oscar: Last time I checked we were a band of equals </p><p>Toby: Besides you'd be flat without us you wanker </p><p>Harry: OH SHIT GET ROASTED!!</p><p>Stefan: The Amount of sexy brits in this room </p><p>Max: Just me and Cruz then </p><p>Oscar: OH your a bitch </p><p>Felix: Yeah!!!</p><p>Cruz: Boys please, me and Stef will get him there you just see too it that he doesn't see you </p><p>Toby: We got this don't we lads </p><p>Bring It North: FUCK YEAH!!!!</p><p>(back at the hotel room)</p><p>Zade: Round 14 was the best one yet </p><p>Walker:  You said that about the first 13! (laughs)</p><p>Zade: 14 fuckings for your 14th Birthday (laughs) Like your gift</p><p>Walker: Best gift so far</p><p>Zade: We should get out of here before they notice </p><p>Walker: Yeah </p><p>(they head back to the room)</p><p>Noah: Hey friends </p><p>Maxwell: Happy Birthday </p><p>Walker: Awe (kisses him) Where is my Birthday twin</p><p>Maxwell: Him and Cruz had to do some urgent business early this morning</p><p>Noah: Aka they are fucking somewhere</p><p>Chad: They'd know all about that</p><p>Parker: Oh guys be nice! so what if they had sex it's his birthday </p><p>Walker: Thank You Parky (kisses him)</p><p>Parker: (picks up a bag) I may have gotten you something </p><p>Walker: Parker!!! You didn't </p><p>Parker: I did (embraces him and hands it to him) open it</p><p>Walker: (does so) Omg  (pulls out a fancy Leather Jacket)</p><p>Parker: I know it's not much </p><p>Walker: (kisses him passionately) No this will be amazing it's getting chilly at night </p><p>Prestyn: I paid half </p><p>Parker: Yeah but it was really Krewbie who helped me pick it</p><p>Krew: (bows)</p><p>Turin and Ryler: extra!</p><p>Walker: Well Thank you all </p><p>Maxwell: Well I hate to follow that but here (hands him a small box)</p><p>Walker: Maxwell Jenkins what did you do </p><p>Maxwell: Open it </p><p>Walker: (pulls out a gold rolex) is this real</p><p>Maxwell: Yup, and your name is inscribed on the back</p><p>Walker: To Walker L.M.J?</p><p>Maxwell: Love Maxwell Jenkins </p><p>Walker: I will cherish it for a lifetime  (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Noah: I got you something too (tosses him a fedora)</p><p>Walker: Fedora awesome</p><p>Noah: Make sure you were it tonight</p><p>Walker: Why</p><p>Cruz: Because we are taking you out for dinner</p><p>Stefan: To the house of blues!!!</p><p>Walker: You Guys!!!!! (kisses them both) Stefy Happy birthday</p><p>Stefan: Same to you (laughs) </p><p>Walker: You guys are the best </p><p>(That Night at the House of Blues)</p><p>Walker: This really is the best birthday ever </p><p>Stefan: Well you deserve it </p><p>Walker: (takes his hand) as do you </p><p>Cruz: Stefy look two open mics</p><p>Stefan: Oh I couldn't </p><p>Cruz: Come on love Let's do this </p><p>Stefan: Walker </p><p>Walker: Yes Please</p><p>Stefan: Alright then</p><p>(he and cruz head up to the stage)</p><p>Cruz: (points to the keyboard player)</p><p>Music starts </p><p>Stefan: Trying Hard, to fight these fears.....I'm Crazy Worried. Messing With my head this fear, I'm so sorry</p><p>Cruz: You Know you gotta get it out, I can't take it....That's what being Friends about </p><p>(Stefan and Cruz look at each other as the curtain rises and the beat drops!!)</p><p>Felix: I, I want to cry!!! I can't Deny Tonight I wanna up and Hide!!!</p><p>Max: And Get inside, It isn't right!</p><p>Oscar: I gotta live my life right!!</p><p>Harry: I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it.</p><p>Toby: I know I know I, I know I gotta do it!!!!</p><p>All: GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR, DETERMINATE, DETERMINATE! PUSH UNTIL YOU CAN'T AND THEN DEMAND MORE DETERMINATE, DETERMINATE YOU AND ME TOGETHER , WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER  GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR DETERMINATE, DETERMINATE!</p><p>Walker: (Just shocked!!!) </p><p>Cruz and Stefan: (sit back at the table) </p><p>Oscar: Hate to this feel this way and Waste a day</p><p>Harry: I gotta get myself on stage I shouldn't Wait or be afraid. </p><p>Toby: The Chips will fall where they may!!</p><p>Max: I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it!</p><p>Felix: I know I, I know, I know I gotta do it!</p><p>All: GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR, DETERMINATE, DETERMINATE! PUSH UNTIL YOU CAN'T AND THEN DEMAND MORE DETERMINATE, DETERMINATE YOU AND ME TOGETHER , WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR DETERMINATE, DETERMINATE!</p><p>Avi Angel: (hops on the stage and starts rapping) It's Avi And I'm Heaven sent, use it like a veteran renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine, Go ahead, and try to name a band we ain't better than reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline Stop! Now Hurry up and let us in knock! Cause were coming to your house and people keep smiling with lemons in their mouth I'm the real deal you know how I feel they just in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet  up on the ground And just make it sound like (runs off the stage)</p><p>(Everyone claps)</p><p>All: GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR, DETERMINATE, DETERMINATE! PUSH UNTIL YOU CAN'T AND THEN DEMAND MORE DETERMINATE, DETERMINATE YOU AND ME TOGETHER , WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER GOTTA TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR DANCE FLOOR DETERMINATE, DETERMINATE! COME ON AND COME ON AND COME ON AND GET IT GOING COME ON AND COME COME ON AND COME ON AND GET IT GOING ON THE DANCE FLOOR ON THE DANCE FLOOR. DANCE FLOOR DETERMINATE!!!!</p><p>Music Ends</p><p>Walker: (claps) BRING IT NORTH!!!!!</p><p>Stefan: I know they are your favorite so </p><p>Cruz: We got um here for you</p><p>Walker: I LOVE YOU BOTH (Kisses them)</p><p>Felix: Oh we aren't done yet Mister Bryant</p><p>Max: Bloody far from It!!</p><p>Oscar: Hit it!!</p><p>Music Starts</p><p>Oscar: Uh-Huh huh huh, Let me tell ya now  uh-uh!</p><p>Max: When I had you to myself I didn't want you around, Those Pretty Faces always made you stand out in a crowd!!</p><p>Felix: But someone picked you from the bunch one glance was it all it took Now its much to late for me to take a second look!</p><p>All: OH BABY GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE (TO SHOW YOU THAT I LOVE YOU) WON'T YOU PLEASE LET ME (BACK IN YOUR HEART)  OH DARLIN I WAS BLIND TO LET YOU GO  (LET GO BABY) BUT NOW SINCE I SEE YOU IN HIS ARMS (I WANT YOU BACK) YES I DO NOW (I WANT YOU BACK) OOH BABY (I WANT YOU BACK)  YEAH YEAH YEAH (I WANT YOU BACK) NA NA NA</p><p>Toby:  Tryin to live without your love is one long sleepless night, let me show you girl that I know wrong from right</p><p>Harry: Every Street you walk on I leave tear stains on the ground, following the girl I didn't even want around!</p><p>All: OH BABY GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE (TO SHOW YOU THAT I LOVE YOU) WON'T YOU PLEASE LET ME (BACK IN YOUR HEART) OH DARLIN I WAS BLIND TO LET YOU GO (LET GO BABY) BUT NOW SINCE I SEE YOU IN HIS ARMS UH-HUH</p><p>Felix:  A buh buh buh, A buh buh buh buh all I want.  A buh buh buh buh all I need.  A buh buh buh buh all I want.  A buh buh buh buh all I need!!!</p><p>Oscar: Oh just one more chance to show you that I love you!!!!!!!!</p><p>All: Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! I WANT YOU BACK!!!</p><p>Max: Forget what happened then!! </p><p>All:  I WANT YOU BACK!!!</p><p>Harry: Let me live again! </p><p>All: Oh Baby. I was blind to let you go, But now since I see you in his arms I WANT YOU BACK!!!</p><p>Toby:  Spare me of this Cause </p><p>Felix: Gimme Back what I lost!!!</p><p>All:  Oh Baby I need one more chance ha, I tell ya that I love you Oh! Oh ! Oh! I WANT YOU BACK!!!</p><p>Music Ends</p><p>Toby: Now Ladies and Gentleman today is a very special day </p><p>Oscar: Indeed today is the birthday of two great guys!</p><p>Max: Mister Stefan Benz!</p><p>Felix: And Mister Walker Bryant!!!!</p><p>Harry: Give um a round of applause</p><p>(they all do)</p><p>Oscar: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH join in everyone.....(starts singing) Happy..</p><p>All: Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Walker and Stefan, Happy Birthday to You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>(more applause) </p><p>Felix: Ladies and Gentlemen we have been Bring it North</p><p>Max: Goodnight everyone  </p><p>Oscar: except you three (points to Walker, Stefan and Cruz) </p><p>Toby: We will see you back stage in 10 </p><p>Harry: See you then!!!</p><p>Walker: OMG that was great (kisses Stefan and Cruz again) </p><p>Cruz: And that's just half of it </p><p>Walker: Oh boy!!!</p><p>Stefan: Let's go!!!</p><p> </p><p>What Might happen backstage? Find out next time, see you then</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Backstage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Backstage (September 26th 2020)</p><p>Special Guest Starring: Felix Yates</p><p>Max Ferguson </p><p>Toby McTurk</p><p>Harry Steel </p><p>And Oscar Williams </p><p>(Walker, Cruz and Stefan go backstage)</p><p>Oscar: Welcome Mates </p><p>Max: Backstage access aren't you lot lucky</p><p>Felix: Cruzy Here wanted to make sure this is a birthday to remember </p><p>Toby: Say Harry, guard the door</p><p>Harry: You got it (leaves) </p><p>Cruz: Have fun you two</p><p>Felix: Uh uh uh you stay </p><p>Max: Have a seat friends </p><p>(they do) </p><p>Felix: Maxy what should we start with</p><p>Max: I'm not sure Fel? Tob?</p><p>Toby: Hmmm I have an Idea but Oscar hbu </p><p>Oscar: I think we are on the same bloody wave link </p><p>(the four bandmates nod to each other and then remove their shirts) </p><p>Walker: (jaw drops) My Favorite Band....shirtless</p><p>Stefan: They are super hot</p><p>Cruz: I Know right </p><p>Max: Say Felix there are four of us go pick a lucky schmuck</p><p>Felix: (goes out)</p><p>Toby: Be prepared for your word to be rocked (rubs Walkers crotch)</p><p>Walker: Smirks</p><p>Oscar: That was quick</p><p>Felix: This one looked Eager (he brings in Ryan!!)</p><p>Ryan: Holy Bring it north </p><p>Felix: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Ryan: (kisses him back) </p><p>Toby: (grabs Cruz and Kisses him)</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back)</p><p>Oscar:  (kisses Stefan)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back)</p><p>Max: Looks like I get the best</p><p>Walker: Same (they start making out)</p><p>Walker, Stefan, Cruz and Ryan have their shirts removed from their chests, and everyone just starts making out with their Partner. Walker is just in utter shock and hardly notices when Oscar grabs him and starts french kissing him as the bandmates switch things up. Walker gets super into and just when he thinks he's gotten the hang of it, Felix pulls him into a passionate kiss which he of course reciprocates. and then Toby does the exact same.  and then randomly </p><p>Felix:  Hit it!</p><p>Music Starts</p><p>Oscar: I made it through the wilderness, Somehow I made it through, Didn't know how lost I was, Until I found you (grinds against Walker)</p><p>Toby: I was beat, Incomplete, I'd been had, I was sad and blue (rubs Cruz's Abs) </p><p>Felix: But you made me feel, Yeah, you made me feel, Shiny and new (smacks Stefan's ass) </p><p>Max:  Hoo, like a virgin, Touched for the very first time, Like a virgin, When your heart beats, Next to mine (plays with Ryans nips) </p><p>Oscar: Gonna give you all my love, boy My fear is fading fast Been saving it all for you 'Cause only love can last (rips Cruz's pants and boxers off) </p><p>Felix:  You're so fine And you're mine Make me strong, yeah you make me bold Oh your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out What was scared and cold (rips Ryans pants and boxers off)</p><p>Max: Like a virgin, hey Touched for the very first time Like a virgin With your heartbeat Next to mine (rips Stefan's pants and boxers off)</p><p>Toby: Whoa Whoa, ah Whoa (rips Walker's pants and boxers off)</p><p>All: You're so fine And you're mine I'll be yours 'Til the end of time 'Cause you made me feel Yeah, you... (they start sucking the boys) </p><p>Music ends</p><p>Walker Moans in pleasure as Toby starts sucking his dick with such ease. after a bit Felix swaps spots with him then, Oscar then Max. This is a great birthday gift for him and Stefan. Stefan is loving this just as much if not more than Walker.  The Bring it north boys all lean on their back  let their legs spread wide and tell the lads to do them. Ryan is first to act he starts fucking Toby. Cruz starts fucking Felix, Stefan starts fucking Oscar and Walker Starts fucking Max. This such an amazing event Walker says he wants  to fuck each boy so they do rotations he goes to Toby, then Oscar, then Felix before fucking each lad he gives their 7 inch cocks a big lick . Then  the bandmates all stand up form a line pick a boy and cum in their mouths, Walker and his lads do the same to the bandmates then everyone starts making out with everyone so they can get a taste of everyone's delicious sperm.</p><p>Walker: This was a great gift guys </p><p>Stefan: Seriously good job Cruz he did most of the work </p><p>Cruz: Oh bitch please it was all Stefan's Idea. </p><p>Ryan: I'm happy that I got to be here!!!</p><p>Oscar: Well Mates that was fun</p><p>Toby: Very fun</p><p>Felix: If only we had more time </p><p>Max: But alas our plane leaves at midnight </p><p>Harry: We done in their </p><p>Max: Yeah Mate</p><p>Walker: Maybe our paths will cross again someday </p><p>Oscar: If we are lucky (each boy kisses him as they leave)</p><p>Walker: (gets dressed) Let's get going guys</p><p>(they exit) </p><p>Maxwell: Did you just</p><p>Noah: They So did!</p><p>Stephen: Lucky Fucks </p><p>Parker: Yeah I want a go </p><p>Prestyn: Next time I guess</p><p>Zade: (wraps his arm around Walker) Happy Birthday again </p><p>Walker: Thanks Zade</p><p>(The group have some dessert before returning to the hotel) </p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed Walker's Birthday celebration with Bring it North, let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. leaving Chicago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Hotel (September 28th 2020)</p><p>Walker: (wakes up after a real Lazy day following his b-day they just spent the day in the hotel room chilling and fucking)</p><p>Stefan: Good Morning Walker </p><p>Walker: Hey Stef (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back) I love you Walker </p><p>Walker: Love you too Stef, gotta text from Parker P. He's on his way</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him from behind)</p><p>Walker: Cruzy (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Cruz: How much longer do we have </p><p>Walker: Not long a few hours before he and Carson Arrive </p><p>Zade: Well Then (kisses Walker) we should make the most of the time we have</p><p>Walker: Your acting like we won't see each other again </p><p>Zade: What's your guys next stop </p><p>Walker: St. Louis </p><p>Zade: We are going the other way</p><p>Walker: Oh.....come with me Zade compete for my heart </p><p>Zade: I can't do that Walker</p><p>Chad: (Smiles)</p><p>Zade: But you can come with us forget this whole thing just be mine no strings though </p><p>Walker: Oh Zade (Looks at Stefan, Cruz, Parker, Maxwell, Noah, and Prestyn) I can't </p><p>Zade: Right then </p><p>(later in the Parking lot)</p><p>Parker P: Let's go boizzzz</p><p>Carson: Same (heads to his RV)</p><p>Stephen: See ya guys (hugs them all)</p><p>Ryan: We had a great time  (hugs them all before getting on the RV)</p><p>Krew: This is goodbye then </p><p>Parker: I suppose it is (takes his hand)</p><p>Krew: (smiles)</p><p>Turin: Come on </p><p>Ryler: (grabs Krew) time to go </p><p>Krew: Okay....bye Parker </p><p>Parker: Goodbye Krew </p><p>Prestyn: (smiles and nods to Turin and Ryler)</p><p>Boston: See ya guys!!!!!!</p><p>Brock: It's been pretty dope </p><p>Chad: Let's not doodle dudes.....Zade </p><p>Zade: Just a sec (goes to Walker)</p><p>Walker: Please come with me (touches his face)</p><p>Zade: We want diffrent things </p><p>Walker: I know it doesn't mean I can't want you </p><p>Zade: This isn't goodbye Walker i'll see you again someday I promise </p><p>Walker: (kisses him extremely passionately)</p><p>Zade: (kisses him back before  e gets on the RV)</p><p>(it drives off)</p><p>Walker: (breaks down crying)</p><p>Maxwell: (embraces him) Sometimes Walker people come into our lives for a purpose....to teach us about love and loss and it's hard lesson but we have to learn it. But, it also makes us think about those we do have in our lives and makes us hold them even closer </p><p>Walker: (kisses him) Maxwell Jenkins you are so wise </p><p>Maxwell: Oh I know (smirks) </p><p>Walker: I'm sorry if any of you feel like I don't pay attention to you this Zade thing was just shallow of me and I will do better, no more crushing this is it you 6 are my focus </p><p>Stefan: Oh Walker (Kisses him) </p><p>Cruz:  You are amazing (kisses him) </p><p>Parker: Just pay more attention please (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: I will to each off you I promise let's go </p><p>(they get onto the RV)</p><p>Maxwell: Your rather Quiet </p><p>Noah: Just thinking, don't worry about it baby cakes (kisses him)</p><p>Maxwell: (kisses him back) Baby Cakes, weird flex but okay</p><p>(the RV drives away) </p><p> </p><p>That is it for the Chicago storyline and The last of the Youtube Boys.....for now, they shall return stay tuned and let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below, thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Archway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In St. Louis Missouri (October 1st 2020)</p><p>(After visiting a few more places in between chicago and St. Louis early on October 1st the rv rolls up to St. Louis) </p><p>Parker P: Welcome to St. Louis Boys home of the famous gateway archway </p><p>Walker: Who's excited!</p><p>Parker: It sounds fun!!!!!</p><p>Walker: Heck Yeah (kisses him)</p><p>Parker: (kisses him back) </p><p>Prestyn: (smiles in approval of this boy)</p><p>Noah: I wonder if they have any private areas to ya know fuck (laughs)</p><p>Walker: It's been a while for us hasn't it </p><p>Noah: Far too long (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Maxwell: Well Let's check this bad boy out </p><p>(soon after) </p><p>Stefan: This view is to die for it's so great </p><p>Cruz: It's beautiful (takes his hand)</p><p>Stefan: I'm glad we are best friends Cruzy </p><p>Cruz: No Matter how this thing with Walker goes I promise you that won't change</p><p>Stefan: Well If Parker, Maxwell, Noah or Prestyn wins</p><p>Cruz: It wouldn't be so bloody bad </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him extremely passionately)</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back)</p><p>Stefan: (starts making out with Cruz)</p><p>Cruz: Stefy baby to public (smirks)</p><p>Stefan: The Toilet then</p><p>Cruz: Brilliant Idea (leads him to the nearby restroom) </p><p>Stefan: Does this count as joining the mile high club </p><p>Cruz: (pulls off his shirt) we are more than a mile high  so I'd say so</p><p>Stefan: (takes off his shirt) Epic </p><p>They start making out  intensely as things get heated there is such a passion between the two and its just to hard for them to deny this passion they need to act on these impulses in the best way they know hooking up in one of America's most icon monuments. Stefan drops to his knees pulls Cruz's 11.6 inch cut cock out and starts to blow him causing him immense pleasure, Stefan knows what he doing and Cruz appreciates just how talented Stefan is in this department . Stefan is sucking with an intention for Cruz to blow as this is a quickie and Cruz can tell as the boy deepthroats him with such ease. About five minutes pass and Cruz fills Stefan's mouth with jizz and then drops to his knees and starts blowing Stefan's 7 inch cut cock, causing him instant pleasure, Cruz has gotten to know Stefan well and he knows just how sensitive this boy's tip is so he teases him by licking and sucking just on the tip. Stefan loves this and can't even contain himself as he bursts into Cruz's mouth and they then make out for a bit longer until. </p><p>Maxwell: (opens the stall) Hey lover boys</p><p>Cruz: Awe you want some to mate </p><p>Maxwell: (just shakes his head) get dressed will ya people are noticing your absence</p><p>Stefan: Okay Maxy</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Prestyn: I'm glad your back on the right path</p><p>Parker: Right path </p><p>Prestyn: I was a little concerned going for a bad boy like Krew </p><p>Parker: Krew was a sweetheart</p><p>Prestyn:Turin and Ryler told me he was gonna break your heart and your my little brother I have to protect you</p><p>Parker: I appreciate that, but I know now I belong with Walker.....just look at him </p><p>Prestyn: I think you have a pretty good chance </p><p>Parker: Really.....Cruz and Stefan </p><p>Prestyn: are more in love with each other</p><p>Parker: Maxwell and Noah</p><p>Prestyn: Hmmmm just don't see it working </p><p>Parker: and of course you </p><p>Prestyn: If by some miracle it comes down to me or you....i'll step aside </p><p> Parker: You don't have too</p><p>Prestyn: I'd want too like any good big brother </p><p>Parker: The Best (embraces him tightly)</p><p>(meanwhile);</p><p>Noah: It is one heck of a view </p><p>Walker: That's for sure</p><p>Noah: Sun is setting </p><p>Walker: So romantic....I'm glad we have a moment like this Noah </p><p>Noah: Me too (wraps his arm around him)</p><p>Walker: (smiles) You guys are so not making my decision easy </p><p>Noah: It will be tough but I know you'll make the best of it.  (gets a text)</p><p>Walker: hmmm anything important</p><p>Noah: (reads it then pauses) Nope, just a political ad</p><p>Walker: Nice (watches the sunset)</p><p>Noah: Yeah.....nice </p><p>(they watch the sunset) </p><p> </p><p>Stefan and Cruz  are at it again, and Noah is getting actual lines crazy times huh, lol  and of course the Bates brothers are just wholesome well I hope you are enjoying this story please let me know in the comment section down below, I really love to read each and every one, thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Welcome to Memphis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Memphis (October 2nd 2020)</p><p>Parker P: Memphis Tennessee bois aka the home of the king mister Elvis Presley!!!</p><p>Parker: Who ???</p><p>Prestyn: Some Dead Guy </p><p>Stefan: SOME DEAD GUY!!!!!</p><p>Cruz: Are you two bloody serious</p><p>Stefan: Elvis Presley is the greatest singer of a generation </p><p>Cruz: Singers like me and Stef wouldn't be able to dance or sing like we do these days </p><p>Walker: Don't worry you two will be subjugated to the music of the king during our stay </p><p>Maxwell: It's so exciting isn't it </p><p>Noah: Enough Chat huh guys let's make the most of the time we do have together in uh memphis </p><p>Walker: I was gonna say your acting like our time together is limited it's not I have no intentions of cutting this trip short in any shape or form </p><p>Noah: I know Walker, but it's my last day as a 15 year old I gotta make the most of it </p><p>Maxwell: Fuck yeah we do!!! </p><p>(in the streets of memphis)</p><p>Walker: Look at this statue guys </p><p>Stefan: Let's get a selfie (takes one)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him) </p><p>Cruz: Come on Loves (wraps an arm around Walker and Stefan) </p><p>Stefan: I  missed this </p><p>Walker: Me to baby </p><p>Parker: (wiggles his way in) I want me some Walky </p><p>Walker: There is plenty of me to go around Parky (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Parker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Noah: (very quite) </p><p>Maxwell: Your upset about something I can tell, we have been best friends long enough for me to pick up on the signs </p><p>Noah: Idk It's just.....i'm taking my first big step into adulthood tomorrow</p><p>Maxwell: I also know when your lying , this isn't about turning 16, your ecstatic so tell me right now what the fuck is wrong</p><p>Noah: (sighs) I received an offer yesterday</p><p>Maxwell: Acting related</p><p>Noah: No.....but it was an offer I couldn't refuse </p><p>Maxwell:  What</p><p>Noah: Uh </p><p>Walker: (runs back and puts an arm around each) Don't think I forgot about you guys</p><p>Noah: (smiles) I'm  glad you didn't </p><p>Maxwell: Same, we will talk later Schnapp</p><p>Walker: About what</p><p>Noah: Don't worry about it just know whatever happens I do care about you </p><p>Walker: I know (kisses him)</p><p>Noah: (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: Now hurry along you two I want to get into the Hard Rock cafe </p><p>Maxwell: Sounds like a plan </p><p>Noah: Let's go!!!!!</p><p>Walker: Fuck yeah DINNER IS ON ME BOYZZZZZZ </p><p>ALL: (cheer!)</p><p> </p><p>Noah has an offer? What might it be stay tuned to find out in the coming chapters, I hope you are enjoying it, let me know in the comment section down below, thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Noah's Sixteenth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the RV (October 3rd 2020)</p><p>Noah: (wakes up before the rest of the boys) Good morning world </p><p>Maxwell: (still sleeping)</p><p>Noah: (smiles and kisses him)</p><p>(he walks over to the other bed)</p><p>Walker, Cruz and Stefan are sleeping in each others embrace</p><p>Noah: Adorable (looks at the Bates brothers)</p><p>Prestyn: (holding Parker tight) </p><p>Noah: It's good they have each other </p><p>Parker P: Good Morning Noah</p><p>Noah: Hey P, your up early </p><p>Parker P: I always get up and try to go for a run before the crazy kids Happy Birthday dude</p><p>Noah: Thanks Parker....can I come with you </p><p>Parker P: Sure why not let's go</p><p>(both boys start running shirtless) </p><p>Parker P: You are a good running partner Schnapp</p><p>Noah: Thanks </p><p>Parker P: We should do it more often</p><p>Noah: Let's make the absolute most of this one </p><p>Parker P: What do you even mean by that. </p><p>Noah: This (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Parker P: (Kisses him back) Woah</p><p>Noah: Time for you to get some action on this trip </p><p>Parker P: As you wish birthday boy</p><p>(they go to a nearby porta potty and go at it) </p><p>(soon after they return to the RV) </p><p>Parker P: That was fun</p><p>Noah: Definitely</p><p>Maxwell: Happy Birthday (embraces him)</p><p>Noah: (kisses him) thanks maxy </p><p>Maxwell: Excited to visit Graceland</p><p>Noah: Very (kisses him again)</p><p>Maxwell: This is about that offer isn't it </p><p>Noah: Don't ask about it we need to make the absolute most of this day  </p><p>Walker: That's a good philosophy to live by, make the most of every single day  </p><p>Parker P: Ight Bois get ready next stop Graceland (they start driving) </p><p>(at graceland)</p><p>Noah: Hey you wait up </p><p>Prestyn: Me </p><p>Noah: Yeah you </p><p>Prestyn: It's just we never talk </p><p>Noah: And that's a shame </p><p>Prestyn: Well I'm glad your talking to me now good lookin </p><p>Noah: You think I'm cute huh </p><p>Prestyn: Even when I was straight I couldn't take my eyes of you </p><p>Noah: (pulls him into a passionate kiss)</p><p>Prestyn: (kisses him back) Wow </p><p>Noah: (sees a bathroom) Come on </p><p>Prestyn: (smirks)</p><p>(in the bathroom)</p><p>Noah pulls of his shirt as does Prestyn and they start making out </p><p>Prestyn: mmmm yes </p><p>Noah: You gonna fuck me for my birthday huh daddy </p><p>Prestyn: As you wish </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Parker: Where did you go</p><p>Prestyn: Just had to pee relax baby bro </p><p>Parker: Mhm I believe that </p><p>Prestyn: You Should cause that's what happend </p><p>Parker: Alrighty then</p><p>Noah: Hey Parker (motions him over) </p><p>Parker: Did you fuck my brother </p><p>Noah: Of course not </p><p>Parker: Oh good </p><p>Noah: He fucked me!</p><p>Parker: What!</p><p>Noah: Relax (wraps his arm around him) there is plenty of me to go around </p><p>Parker: (smiles) Oh yeah </p><p>Noah: Mhm (kisses his cheek)</p><p>Parker: (smirks) Wanna go around with the better brother </p><p>Noah: My thoughts exactly (they go back to that same restroom)</p><p>Parker: (pulls of his shirt as Noah pulls off his and they start making out)</p><p>Noah: mmmmm are you gonna punish me bring out that dominant top side of you the guy who forced Cruz Beckham to bottom </p><p>Parker: Oh he's always here, he just has to be awakened</p><p>Noah: Oh yeah (drops to his knees and starts sucking) </p><p>Parker: Mmmmmmm yep there he is </p><p>Noah: Excellent </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Prestyn: There you are</p><p>Parker: I realized I needed to pee too  </p><p>Prestyn:  Hmmm okay then. </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Cruz: This is a Bloody Genuine Guitar he used </p><p>Stefan: It's so impressive babe </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him) Are you good at it</p><p>Stefan: Ohhhhh I try but I'm not that great </p><p>Cruz: Well i'll teach you sometime</p><p>Stefan: I'd like that </p><p>Cruz: For a charge of course (laughs)</p><p>Stefan: Wow your a great boyfriend.....Best friend!!!!!</p><p>Cruz: Uh Yeah Best Friend</p><p>Both: WALKER!!!</p><p>Walker: Sup babes </p><p>Stefan: I need to uh be with you just you I want some alone time</p><p>Walker: Oh yeah Stefy walk with me </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: (wraps his arm around him) </p><p>Cruz: Distance is the key Beckham </p><p>Noah: How's it hanging </p><p>Cruz: Uh bloody alright I suppose </p><p>Noah: You seem on edge a bit Beckham </p><p>Cruz: I'll be okay </p><p>Noah: Come here you (takes his hand)</p><p>Cruz: What are you we can't go in here</p><p>Noah: Fuck da Police (leads him to the bedroom of Elvis Presley) </p><p>Cruz: Oh Bloody Hell, this is it. </p><p>Noah: I bet you have a nice big room like this back home </p><p>Cruz: Not quite as big (laughs)</p><p>Noah: Take off your shirt</p><p>Cruz: What</p><p>Noah: Like this (takes his off)</p><p>Cruz: I bloody know how, why though </p><p>Noah: (removes Cruz's shirt and starts massaging his shoulders) because you're tense and need some help</p><p>Cruz: Oh that is the bloody spot </p><p>Noah: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Cruz: (starts making out with him) </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Stefan: Would you want a place like this</p><p>Walker: Maybe....but honestly a little house in the countryside or a nice ranch would be enough especially with the right guy by my side </p><p>Stefan: I feel the same (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) I love you so damn much Stefan</p><p>Stefan: And I love you 3000</p><p>Walker: Iron Man </p><p>Stefan: Mhm (Kisses him again)</p><p>Walker: I'm gonna go talk to Cruz </p><p>Stefan: Have fun (smiles)</p><p>Noah: Oh trust me he will</p><p>Stefan: Yeah......Stefan Bryant......Walker Benz</p><p>Noah: Stefan Benz-Bryant </p><p>Stefan: Hyphenate huh</p><p>Noah: That would be what I do well no he'd be mine he would be Walker Schnapp </p><p>Stefan: Yeah Noah Bryant sounds like a golfer (laughs) </p><p>Noah: I know right </p><p>Stefan: Why do we never talk like this </p><p>Noah: Cuz your always sucking Walker or Cruz </p><p>Stefan: They mean everything to me the both of them </p><p>Noah: Yeah, you will make someone very happy (caresses his cheek) </p><p>Stefan: Noah what are you </p><p>Noah: (closes the gap between them)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him) </p><p>Noah: (starts making out with him)</p><p>Stefan: mmmmm</p><p>Noah: (leads him too the bathroom)</p><p>(later that afternoon) </p><p>Walker: Hey Birthday boy did you enjoy Graceland</p><p>Noah: Maybe a little too much (laughs) </p><p>Walker: Come on I'm taking you to a special birthday dinner </p><p>Noah: Oh you don't have too</p><p>Walker: Well i'm gonna so come on </p><p>(at dinner)</p><p>Noah: This is a great way to end </p><p>Walker: Your Birthday </p><p>Noah: Uh yeah...that</p><p>Walker: Well happy birthday (kisses him)</p><p>Noah: (kisses him back) </p><p>Walker: (sits on his lap and starts making out with him) </p><p>Noah:  mmmmmmmmm</p><p>Walker: They have a special backroom</p><p>Noah: (picks him up) Well then guess where we are going </p><p>Walker: Yes please </p><p>(they go) </p><p>(that evening outside the RV)</p><p>Walker: Alright a toast to the birthday boy!!!</p><p>All: Too Noah!!!</p><p>Noah: You guys are the best (gets a text) </p><p>Maxwell: (grabs his phone) </p><p>Noah:  MAX! </p><p>Maxwell: Will everyone except Walker please excuse us </p><p>Parker: Uh yeah (Parker, Prestyn, Cruz, Stefan and Parker P go onto the RV) </p><p>Maxwell: Are you going to tell im or should I </p><p>Walker: Tell me what </p><p>Noah: I uh um </p><p>(A car pulls up to the RV) </p><p>Walker: Um Hello? </p><p>(the car parks)</p><p>Noah: Oh My god </p><p>Walker: Hello who goes there....</p><p>Carson Lueders: Hey Walker</p><p>Walker: Carson....Johnny.....Asher....Romeo what are you doing here</p><p>Johnny: Bro did you really not tell him</p><p>Noah: I was getting to it!!!</p><p>Walker: Noah Schnapp! explain</p><p>Noah: I'm joining the House of Epsilon</p><p> </p><p>Dun Dun Dun Da </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. A Hard Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside The RV (October 3rd 2020)</p><p>Noah: Walker, Max I didn't want it to go this way, and I didn't want to hide it either but when Johnny asked me a few days ago I just couldn't refuse </p><p>Walker: After everything we have been through this is just it </p><p>Noah: I don't belong here....Max why aren't you saying anything </p><p>(flash back) </p><p>April 13th 2018</p><p>Maxwell: What if its a total flop huh what if they see at as another shitty reboot </p><p>Mrs. Jenkins: Maxwell Jenkins mind your mouth</p><p>Maxwell: Sorry mom, I'm just so worried it won't be a massive hit. </p><p>Mrs. Jenkins: Just mingle until the premiere starts </p><p>Maxwell: Okay mom (he does just that)</p><p>(while he's talking to some producers the crowd goes wild)</p><p>Maxwell: Who the hell is causing such an uproar </p><p>Noah: (poses for the cameras)</p><p>Maxwell: Oh my god it's Noah Schnapp......I love him so much play it cool Jenkins just walk right up to him and introduce yourself (walks up to him)</p><p>Noah: Well Hey there </p><p>Maxwell: I LOVE YOU!!!!! (covers his mouth)</p><p>Noah: (smiles) Maxwell right the kid playing Will Robinson </p><p>Maxwell: (just nods so starstruck) </p><p>Noah: (Wraps his arm around him) Will Byers and Will Robinson now that's what I call a team. </p><p>Maxwell: I'm sorry I am such a massive fan, Will is the best character and your performance was Academy Award worthy in season two </p><p>Noah: You My friend are so sweet. But don't act like just some fan, cuz you know what we are gonna be brothers </p><p>Maxwell: Rrrealy </p><p>Noah: Come Here you (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Maxwell: (just smells him)</p><p>Noah: (whispers) I'm Bisexual </p><p>Maxwell: (jaw drops)</p><p>Noah: Pose for the cameras </p><p>Maxwell: (does so)</p><p>Noah: The Premier is in </p><p>Maxwell: Half an Hour </p><p>Noah: That's all I need </p><p>Maxwell: For </p><p>Noah: (smirks) you'll see, just follow me</p><p>Maxwell: Okay </p><p>(he leads him to a private room) </p><p>Maxwell: What are we doing </p><p>Noah: (locks the door) This (pulls him into a passionate kiss)</p><p>Maxwell: (kisses him back) I'm 12 </p><p>Noah: I'm 13 no matter your nearly 13 and age is just a number</p><p>Maxwell: But I, I, I, i'm a virgin</p><p>Noah: Really! Noooooooo I thought you were a pussy slayer</p><p>Maxwell: If I liked pussy I damn well could be </p><p>Noah: Mhm your adorable (starts making out with him) </p><p>Maxwell: (takes off his suit jacket) are we doing this </p><p>Noah: (already shirtless) We better be </p><p>Maxwell: (removes his tie and unbuttons his shirt) wow you uh got some more muscle since season two </p><p>Noah: I've been pumping Iron </p><p>Maxwell: (covers himself) I'm such a twig </p><p>Noah: Come on you stand up straight and proud </p><p>Maxwell: (does so) except Im gay </p><p>Noah: Jenkins you are such a cunt </p><p>Maxwell: (laughs) you got it Schnapp </p><p>Noah starts making out with the younger inexperienced boy, who enjoying every second of this, he reminds him of himself, during the filming of season one  a shy virgin....Finn and Millie made sure to change that very quickly and now he's going to do the same t o Maxwell. Maxwell is just shocked he is making out shirtless with his biggest crush and it's real life not just a dream like in the past. Noah proceeds to remove his pants and boxers allowing his 6 inch cut cock spring free. It's the biggest cock he's ever seen Maxwell removes his own pants and boxers allowing his 5 inch cut cock to spring free. Noah leads the boy to the bed and gets into the sixty nine position and begins to suck Maxwell with ease. Maxwell starts sucking Noah but has trouble getting past the tip. Noah is deepthroating him with ease he bucks his hip to help Maxwell out. He gags alot but he loves the taste and doesn't want it to ever stop. They suck each other for another few moments before Noah, lays Maxwell back and spreads his legs and starts eating his virgin hole out. Maxwell moans in immense pleasure  he loves how skilled Noah is with the tongue. Noah has a ton of experience with  not only Finn, but the cast of IT as well so he's no stranger to this, but Maxwell is his first virgin, he lines his cock up with Maxwells tight as and proceeds to very slowly begin thrusting in and out of him. Maxwell screams in pain but tells Noah not to stop despite the tears, it only takes a few moments for Maxwell's pain to turn to pleasure . Noah picks up the pace fucking him harder and faster as he makes out with young blonde Robinson. Maxwell is expecting another dry cum as he has never been able to produce sperm and he knows Noah will hate him but to his surprise he produces a shit load of white baby filled semen like a whole lot! This alone sets Noah off causing him to cum and fill Maxwell's ass </p><p>Noah: That was so good!!! You cum a lot!</p><p>Maxwell: (wipes cum off his face) First time!!!!!</p><p>Noah: Wow</p><p>Maxwell: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Noah:  (kisses him back) get cleaned up we can't miss it </p><p>Maxwell: (smiles) We will do this again </p><p>Noah: 100% (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Maxwell: Yay!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>(Present Day) </p><p>Maxwell: What was the first thing I said to you </p><p>Noah: Maxwell....</p><p>Maxwell: WHAT WAS IT!!!</p><p>Noah: Hi probably or sup, hows it going I'm Maxwell </p><p>Maxwell: (tears up) NO!!!! I said I love you!!!</p><p>Noah: Maxy please understand (takes his hand)</p><p>Maxwell: (slaps him hard) HAVE FUN IN THE HOUSE OF EPSILON DON'T PRESUME TO EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN (runs off crying)</p><p>Walker: Maxwell!!!! </p><p>Asher: Best to let him be alone for a moment bro </p><p>Cruz:  Yeah Love....Romeo a word please</p><p>Romeo: You got it brother </p><p>(they go a ways away)</p><p>Cruz: Hows the house </p><p>Romeo: Bloody excellent, I miss you so much though </p><p>Cruz: I miss you to Romeo</p><p>Romeo: But enough about me, tell me about you, how are things </p><p>Cruz: I'm in love</p><p>Romeo: Obviously you wouldn't shut up about Walker for weeks until this trip began </p><p>Cruz: (tears up) It's not just Walker </p><p>Romeo: Oh......</p><p>Cruz: I'm in love with Stefan as well </p><p>Romeo: (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Cruz: (breaks down crying) I don't know what to do Romeo</p><p>Romeo: This is gonna sound bloody cliche, but follow your heart Cruzy you will do the right thing I know it.</p><p>Cruz: Thanks Romeo would it be weird if I kissed you</p><p>Romeo: Please do </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Romeo: (kisses him back) </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Walker: You are really Just gonna abandon ship</p><p>Noah: Walker, its clear to me you have it narrowed down and i'm not gonna be chosen, and tbh I don't want to win i'm not ready to settle down joining the house of Epsilon is the best thing for everyone me and you </p><p>Walker: And what about Maxwell huh </p><p>Noah: He's just being dramatic </p><p>Stefan: Your a dick </p><p>Walker: Stef babe don't </p><p>Stefan: No, this was so fucked up hiding this from us and now here you are leaving in the dead of night like a fucking punk</p><p>Noah: I didn't want it to go down this way</p><p>Parker: Now i get why you were acting so weird</p><p>Prestyn: You knew it was the end of the line </p><p>Parker P: You really could have handled it better </p><p>Noah: Walker, I never meant to hurt any off you but try to see it from my perspective....</p><p>Walker: Noah, It's not narrowed down......you were still in the running no one is winning this right now </p><p>Noah: I think it's obvious </p><p>Stefan: Have fun Noah, think long and hard about what you have done </p><p>Noah: Walker....</p><p>Walker: (turns away) Stefan let's go find Maxwell</p><p>Stefan: Good Idea (they leave) </p><p>Carson: Come along Noah</p><p>Johnny: It's a long ass Drive from Memphis to LA </p><p>Noah: (tears up and grabs his stuff) </p><p>Parker: (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Noah: (hugs him back) thank you Parker </p><p>Romeo: Goodbye Cruz</p><p>Cruz: Romeo (kisses him)</p><p>Romeo: Come along Schnapp </p><p>Noah: (takes one last look at the RV before getting in the car)</p><p>Carson, Johnny, Asher and Romeo get in as well)</p><p>Carson: Next stop the House of Epsilon </p><p>(the car drives off)</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Maxwell: (sitting on hill overlooking Memphis and just crying)</p><p>Walker: Maxwell!!!</p><p>Maxwell: I'm here </p><p>Walker: (sits next to  him)</p><p>Stefan: Wanna talk about it </p><p>Maxwell: No just hold me guys </p><p>(they both embrace him as he let's it all out) </p><p>(in the car)</p><p>Noah: (looks back)</p><p>Johnny: Time for he next chapter of your life </p><p>Noah: Indeed </p><p>(on the RV)</p><p>Prestyn: Who's laptop is this </p><p>Parker: Maxwell's why is it open </p><p>Cruz: It's a video cued up (presses play)</p><p>Noah (on video) Hey guys.....so I wasn't able to explain myself before the boys arrived and you all probably hate me right now...and rightfully so, but this is really what's best for all of us hooking up with Millie in The Dells is what started it I knew I was not ready to settle down. When Johnny texted me with this invite I knew it was a sign.....a sign to get out, Walker I do truly love you we had the best of times you are an amazing person Walker and whoever you choose will be very lucky indeed. Stefan, you are the most loyal person I know despite everything you defend your friends you probably called me out for this and I so deserve it your the best friend everyone needs in their life. Cruz Beckham, your the most badass person I know you fucking killed a grizzly bear for us and I know you would do it again in a heartbeat, and yes you have the best abs I admit it. Parker, your are the most caring loving guy I know everything you do is out of  the love in your heart and when the Alpha Top comes out we better Watch out cuz we don't stand a chance. Prestyn, I only knew you for a little while but you are devoted to your brother you would do anything for him and that shows just how good a man you are. Parker P. Talk about putting up with shit, thanks for putting up with us Horny kids.....and Maxwell.......I don't even know where to begin,there is so much I could say (tears up) and I know I hurt you the most.....but I had to go......I love you too, I always have Maxwell I never said it but I love you Maxwell Jenkins and that's why I had to go, the kind of love you deserve can't come from a fuckboi like me, whoever you end up with will be the luckiest man in the entire world. (breaks down crying) I hope someday you all will understand why I did this and I hope I will see you all again someday, Goodbye my friends, I love you all </p><p>(video ends) </p><p> </p><p>Noah's story will continue In The Boys of the House of Epsilon. </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. New Orleans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the RV (October 4th 2020)</p><p>Parker P: Welcome to New Orleans everyone!!! Isn't it exciting wooo let's get fucking pumped I wish it was mardi gras.</p><p>Maxwell: Pardon me if I don't feel like fucking celebrating  </p><p>Walker: Maxy, you saw the video</p><p>Maxwell: It's just bullshit....I don't feel much like sightseeing today</p><p>Walker: Maxwell</p><p>Maxwell: (takes his hand) please just leave me alone just for the day....I need to get out of this funk </p><p>Stefan: I think we can do that</p><p>Walker: (sighs) Yeah </p><p>Cruz: Let's go love </p><p>Walker and Stefan: Coming </p><p>Cruz: Uh</p><p>Stefan: Sorry you were </p><p>Walker: Oh my god you two (wraps an arm around both) come on, Bates bro's let's go </p><p>Parker: Coming </p><p>Prestyn: Right behind you </p><p>(they leave)</p><p>Parker P: Maxwell you shouldn't be alone </p><p>Maxwell: I'm not gonna do anything stupid fuck off will you </p><p>Parker P: I'm the oldest so you are my responsibility okay </p><p>Maxwell: I'm fifthteen years old damn you I don't need a babysitter </p><p>Parker P: Not a babysitter (sits next to him) I think I'll just chill here </p><p>Maxwell: Okay I see, Guess I need to be somewhere your not then (stands up and leaves)</p><p>Parker P: Maxwell!</p><p>Maxwell: (flips him off) don't fucking follow me (runs off) </p><p>Parker P: Oh fuck </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Cruz: look at this isn't it cute</p><p>Stefan: Yeah it is (looks into Cruz's eyes)</p><p>Cruz: uhhhh Walker</p><p>Walker: Sup my brit (kisses him)</p><p>Cruz: Look at this</p><p>Stefan: (steps back and just takes a deep breath) Walker.....we like Walker not Cruz!!!</p><p>Parker: You doing okay </p><p>Prestyn: Yeah Stefan, you seem flustered</p><p>Stefan: I just need a piss (goes)</p><p>Walker: Cruzy should I go with him</p><p>Cruz: (wraps his arm around him) Babe he can piss on his own </p><p>Walker: I suppose </p><p>(in the bathroom)</p><p>Stefan: Fuck (he has an erection) this is just perfect (tries his hardest to piss)</p><p>(at the urinal next him)</p><p>Gavin: Having difficulties</p><p>Stefan: Don't talk to me (looks up)</p><p>Gavin: Hey Stefan </p><p>Stefan: Gavin (pisses a little bit)</p><p>Gavin: I can help you with that </p><p>Stefan: That's the last thing I need </p><p>Gavin: Stop being difficult and let me blow you for fucks sake </p><p>Stefan: Fine (turns towards Gavin)</p><p>Gavin: (drops to his knees) I have a bit of piss fetish anyway (starts deepthroating Stefan's 7 inch cut cock) </p><p>Stefan: I'm not in the mood to chit chat Gav </p><p>Gavin: Trouble with Walker</p><p>Stefan: Just fucking suck my dick god damn you Gavin </p><p>Gavin: (does so)</p><p>Stefan: (moans in pleasure) </p><p>Gavin: mmmmm</p><p>Stefan: (cums and pisses at the same time)</p><p>Gavin: Weird Mixture </p><p>Stefan: Yeah thanks (zips his pants)</p><p>Gavin: Now care to tell me why you're being such a bitch </p><p>Stefan: Because I love Walker! but there is just something with Cruz </p><p>Gavin: Sucks being wanted don't it.....I tried to kill myself after the dells </p><p>Stefan: Wait what </p><p>Gavin: You broke my heart....Avi  saved me and convinced me otherwise </p><p>Stefan: Look Gavin....</p><p>Gavin: Don't fucking apologize, I get it Walker is sexy as hell you think I don't know that! I would have loved an invite for this trip but guess what he choose you you fucking sexy prick and how do you repay him getting blowjobs in the bathroom and pining for some Brit</p><p>Stefan: (pissed) Cruz is more than just some brit he's my best friend as for the blowjob that was your idea! </p><p>Gavin: Best friends don't have sex </p><p>Stefan: We DID!!!!</p><p>Gavin: Mhm and it messed me up how do you think I feel, you ditched me Stefan.....I'm not trying to make you feel like a dick Stefan</p><p>Stefan: Your doing a bang up job </p><p>Gavin: I'm just gonna say this , stop letting your cock lead your life huh.....life is precious and letting your cock guide it is a waste use your heart and that brain </p><p>Stefan: Avi told you that huh </p><p>Gavin: he put it a bit more elegantly but yes.....what you have with Cruz is Lust.....Walker though</p><p>Stefan: (tears up) Love</p><p>Gavin: Yeah (turns to leave)</p><p>Stefan: Gavin!</p><p>Gavin: Yes</p><p>Stefan: (embraces him tightly) Thank you </p><p>Gavin: Just promise me you won't forget about me or I will suck your dick again </p><p>Stefan: (laughs) I might just have to forget then </p><p>Gavin: Stefan!</p><p>Stefan: I'm kidding you got it dude </p><p>Gavin: Good (leaves)</p><p>Stefan: (catches up with the group)</p><p>Walker: I was really worried you seemed upset </p><p>Stefan: I was but, I am good now (pulls him into a passionate kiss)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) mmmm I like this confidence </p><p>Stefan: Well Walker, I love you </p><p>Walker: I love you too (wraps his arm around him) no let's explore this epic city </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Maxwell: are you sure this will do it (holding a small vile) </p><p>Witch: It will give you what you desire </p><p>Maxwell: To forget Noah</p><p>Witch: It shall give you what you desire </p><p>Maxwell: Okay then (drinks it) </p><p>Witch: Pay </p><p>Maxwell: (pays) I still know him </p><p>Witch: It takes time </p><p>Maxwell: Fine (walks off)</p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Maxwell: I wonder how long until it goes into effect </p><p>(gets tapped on the shoulder)</p><p>Maxwell: Yes </p><p>Fan: My Name is Bella, I love you so much </p><p>Maxwell: Your so sweet</p><p>Bella: Can we get a picture </p><p>Maxwell: Of course (wraps his arm around her)</p><p>Bella: (takes the selfie) </p><p>Maxwell: (has a strange feeling)</p><p>Bella: You Okay </p><p>Maxwell: Um Yeah so do you live here</p><p>Bella: Yes, Why </p><p>Maxwell: I hope i'm not overstepping here, can I stay with you for the night I don't want to sleep in an RV tonight</p><p>Bella: Oh my god yes, I actually am home alone so it's perfect </p><p>Maxwell:  Well then Lead the way </p><p>Bella: Of course </p><p>Maxwell: (smiles and follows her) </p><p> </p><p>Maxwell took a potion from a witch on the street what could go wrong, find out next time see you then </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Home Alone with a Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a Neighborhood (October 4th 2020)</p><p>Bella: It's not much but it's home </p><p>Maxwell: It's better than an old RV </p><p>Bella: Taking a road trip huh </p><p>Maxwell: Sure am</p><p>Bella: (opens the door) come in </p><p>Maxwell: Thanks (he does) </p><p>Bella: It's a bit off a mess sorry</p><p>Maxwell:  Don't worry about it it's okay</p><p>Bella: (smiles) thanks we don't have guest bedroom or anything </p><p>Maxwell: I don't need more than a couch </p><p>Bella: Oh alright then. (leads him to the kitchen) we don't  have much but there are things</p><p>Maxwell: Bella it's okay (rubs her shoulders) I can make do thanks for everything (kisses her on the cheek)</p><p>Bella: (blushes hard) you are so very welcome </p><p>Maxwell: (smiles) </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Maxwell: (sitting on the couch)</p><p>Bella: Want to watch a film </p><p>Maxwell: Sure, how about something scary</p><p>Bella: I don't know I get scared easy</p><p>Maxwell: I'll protect you </p><p>Bella: Alright then (scoots right next to him)</p><p>Maxwell: (wraps his arm around her)</p><p>Bella: (blushes and starts the movie) </p><p>(later)</p><p>Maxwell: Well that was fun </p><p>Bella: Yeah (looks into his eyes)</p><p>Maxwell: (moves hair out of her face) </p><p>Bella: I'm going to head to bed </p><p>Maxwell: Alright, I'll make myself comfortable out here goodnight</p><p>Bella: Goodnight Max</p><p>Maxwell: Goodnight Bella (kisses her cheek)</p><p>Bella: (goes to her room) </p><p>Maxwell: (smiles) Ight I'll make myself at home, she's so nice (takes of his shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxers) couch time (lays on it) not bad.....but I need a pillow (looks around for one) I'll just go ask (heads to her room and knocks on the door)</p><p>Bella: (opens it) oh my </p><p>Maxwell: Hey, thanks again do you have an extra pillow by chance </p><p>Bella: Uh yeah (hands it to him)</p><p>Maxwell: Thanks</p><p>Bella: (grabs his crotch)</p><p>Maxwell: (smirks) Like what you feel </p><p>Bella: Um yes </p><p>Maxwell: (kisses her passionately)</p><p>Bella: (kisses him back) </p><p>Maxwell: (starts making out with her)</p><p>Bella, pulls Maxwell in the bedroom as he starts making out with her, she is already in nothing but a t-shirt and panties and seeing Maxwell in nothing but his boxers was just too much to resist. Maxwell has never felt this urge to fuck a girl before but now it's his main thought as if somehow its been their and now its awoken and it's amazing. Maxwell rips her t-shirt clean off and instantly starts sucking on her breasts causing her immense pleasure an actor she has had a crush on for years is sucking her breasts and it's all she could have ever asked for.  Maxwell has no idea what he was thinking being gay all these years this it he thinks to himself fuck being Bi, straight just might be the way to go and with every second he slips further into hetrosexual . Bella removes her panties and gives them to Maxwell to enjoy as she removes his boxers allowing his 10 inch cut cock to spring free. Maxwell sniffs the panties as she begins to suck him. It is the greatest feeling he has ever felt in his life. Maxwell takes charge and flips her into sixty nine and begins devouring  her pussy. She screams from the pleasure as Maxwell devoures her puss like a fucking champion. She is ready to be fucked and he is ready to do what he was born to do. He lines up his cock with her pussy and begins fucking her. She screams Maxwells name causing him to go even harder on her. Maxwell has decided now he is one hundred percent straight as he pounds this pussy hard. They start making out as he tears this girls virgin puss to shreds claming it as his own. He then proceeds to cum more then he ever has in his lifetime filling this girl with his baby juices. </p><p>Bella: Wow,  I can't believe I just lost my Virginity to Maxwell Jenkins </p><p>Maxwell: I hope I did good that was my first time </p><p>Bella: No way </p><p>Maxwell: Yeah....I was a virgin, at least I think so.....I can't remember ever having sex not like that at least</p><p>Bella: Well it was Incredible (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Maxwell: (kisses her back)</p><p>(Meanwhile) </p><p>Parker: Why is all the food here so spicy</p><p>Prestyn: It's Lousiana brother cajun food </p><p>Parker: I much prefer California Food </p><p>Cruz: Bloody hell, it is spicy </p><p>Parker: See!!!!</p><p>Cruz: Never anything this spicy in england what do you think Stef</p><p>Stefan: Please use my full name when addressing me your not my boyfriend </p><p>Cruz: Oh uh right </p><p>Walker: Stef, what was that about</p><p>Stefan: I just think it should be an exclusive thing for you </p><p>Walker: Well I'm not your boyfriend either </p><p>Stefan: Yet (smiles)</p><p>Cruz: (concerned)  yeah not yet </p><p>Parker P: Walker!!! Answer your damn phone!</p><p>Walker: What is it Parker </p><p>Parker P: I uh, I lost Maxwell!!!</p><p>Walker: You What!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Parker P: Yell at me later right now we have to find him!!!!</p><p>Walker: Right! Come on guys!!!</p><p>(they run off)</p><p> </p><p>Maxwell gone straight is it permanent, stay tuned to find out </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Maximus Straightkins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the RV (October 5th 2020)</p><p>Walker: I can't believe you let him just storm off in one of the most crowded cities in the world </p><p>Parker P: Maybe He doesn't want to be found I mean we searched all night</p><p>Stefan: AND WE WILL SEARCH ALL DAY</p><p>Cruz: Bloody right we will</p><p>Parker: Yeah he's our friend </p><p>Prestyn: He might be hurt and your ready to throw in the towel </p><p>Walker: Pathetic come on load the RV, we will get around faster using this </p><p>(they all load the RV)</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Bella: That was the best one yet</p><p>Maxwell: Better than the previous 11 huh</p><p>Bella: 12 is my lucky number (kisses him)</p><p>Maxwell: (kisses her back)</p><p>Bella: So Maxwell can I ask you something </p><p>Maxwell: Sure</p><p>Bella: Will you be my boyfriend </p><p>Maxwell: Hell No, I'm not gonna settle down with a six, I can do way better I'm a celebrity last night was fun but I'm gonna go hit the town now sweetie see ya never (gets dressed and leaves)</p><p>Bella: (breaks down crying)</p><p>Maxwell: What a dumb bitch i'm getting the hell out of this shitty slum and heading downtown</p><p>(downtown) </p><p>Shady Guy: Hey Kid wanna buy a vape</p><p>Maxwell: Yes please (buys one)</p><p>Shady Guy: Enjoy </p><p>Maxwell: I will (starts vaping) oh hell yeah makes me kinda horny, I need to look sexier though time to go shopping </p><p>(he goes and buys leather jacket and tight leather pants he doesn't bother wear a shirt underneath the jacket, he gets his ears pierced he adds some green higlights to his hair, starts wearing this tacky necklace that says Pussy is the best snack and also gets himself a rolex)</p><p>Maxwell: (checks himself out) Yup I'm getting fucking laid today (takes a hot of the vape)</p><p>Slutty Cashier: You look sexy </p><p>Maxwell: Same to you babe how old are you </p><p>Slutty Cashier: I'm 19 </p><p>Maxwell: Well I won't tell anyone if you don't babe (smacks her ass)</p><p>Slutty Cashier: (starts making out with him) </p><p>Maxwell: Hell yes (they go to the bathroom) </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Walker: I never should have left him alone</p><p>Stefan: Beating yourself up over this is not how we find him </p><p>Walker: (crying) Stefan I'm the whole reason things got like this maybe if I had treated Noah better he wouldn't have left </p><p>Cruz: My Love, Noah made that choice on his own </p><p>Stefan: Yeah I think it would have happened regardless</p><p>Walker: I still should have comforted Max More </p><p>Parker: We are gonna find him</p><p>Prestyn: But not if we sit around crying </p><p>Walker: (wipes his tears) Yeah we need to find him </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Bartender: Listen you look a bit young for 21 Maximus Straightkins </p><p>Maxwell: That's my name babe and yes I am 21 (takes his fake ID) How about I show you my massive 21 year old 10 inch cut cock in the bathroom (winks at her) </p><p>Bartender: That might convince me (smirks)</p><p>(he takes her to the bathroom and pounds her hard) </p><p>Barender: mmmm you know how to fuck.....that ID was a very good fake so how old are you kid </p><p>Maxwell: 15  I bet I fuck better than guys your own age </p><p>Bartender: Yes (they finish)</p><p>Maxwell: Now give me alcohol</p><p>Bartender: I will get in trouble </p><p>Maxwell: You'll get in more trouble if I tell the police you had sex with a minor so i'd give me the bottle of your best stuff to go k slut </p><p>Bartender: (hands it to him) you are good </p><p>Maxwell: I  know (hands her a hundred) keep the change bitch  (leaves) </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Walker: This city is huge </p><p>Stefan: I hate to say this but I think we need to split up cover more ground </p><p>Walker: No one goes alone, okay shit we need someone to watch the RV</p><p>Parker P: I will </p><p>Cruz: But that makes the numbers uneven </p><p>Gavin: Well Maybe I can be of assistance then</p><p>Walker: Gavin oh my god bro (embraces him) you really will be a great help </p><p>Gavin: Yeah man always willing to help besides I want to talk to that one (points to cruz)</p><p>Walker: That works okay, Gavin, Cruz search the are North of Bourbon street, Parker and Prestyn go south me and Stefan will check the major metropolitan areas but everyone meet back here at 10 okay!!! I'm not losing anyone else if you find anything call me immediately okay break</p><p>(they go their separate ways) </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Tattoo Artist: You look a little young for a tattoo </p><p>Maxwell: I'm fucking not too young just give me the dragon</p><p>Tattoo Artist: You really want a full back tattoo</p><p>Maxwell: Fuck you send the hot one over to do it </p><p>Female TA: Hey </p><p>Maxwell: Tat me up babe and sign it with your name then i'll give you a tip in the restroom </p><p>Female TA: Sounds like a plan </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Female TA: What do you think</p><p>Maxwell: (looks in a mirror)</p><p>Maxwell: (looks in a mirror)<br/>(this is the tattoo he got)</p><p>Maxwell: It looks great....Angel is your name huh </p><p>Angel: Yup</p><p>Maxwell: Well Angel, time to do the Devil's tango </p><p>Angel: Yes sir </p><p>(they go to the restroom) </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Cruz: Not here either</p><p>Gavin: Hey I need to talk to you </p><p>Cruz: About what</p><p>Gavin: Keep your filthy anglican paws of Stefan</p><p>Cruz: Do you really think i'm part of the bloody church of england </p><p>Gavin: He belongs with Walker and your confusing him with your accent you two have LUST not love and just tbh if Walker doesn't choose Stefan for some dumb reason he's mine is that understood </p><p>Cruz: Oh you pathetic little wanker </p><p>Gavin: What did you just call me (punches Cruz right in his rock hard abs) OWWWW</p><p>Cruz: (Kicks him in the balls hard)</p><p>Gavin: (screams hard)</p><p>Cruz: Being the son of a world famous footballer has its advantages, now listen here you sad pathetic weasel. Me and Stefy already fucking made an agreement Stefan needs a man with some muscle someone who knows how to love him, Compared to me and Walker your fucking nothing so when we are done here run back to piper why don't you and make more shitty rap music because Stefan will never ever love you and that's because you just fucking suck (grabs him by the neck) I could fucking annihilate you so best not to piss me off you fucking wanker (Lets go) Now Then on your feet  Goat boy we have work to do </p><p>Gavin: (holding back tears) Yeah we do. </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Maxwell: (buys a switchblade) amazing </p><p>Random Chick: That looks so great</p><p>Maxwell: Yeah Babe, how about I show you my own blade </p><p>RC: That sounds great </p><p>Maxwell: (pulls her into a passionate kiss)</p><p>RC: mmmmm you kiss so good</p><p>Maxwell: not that I care how old</p><p>RC: 16, my name is chloe </p><p>Maxwell: Well Chloe off to fuck we go </p><p>(they go) </p><p>Chloe: Oh yes fill me with that cum</p><p>Maxwell: (does so) </p><p>Chloe:  If i'm Pregnant I'll keep the babies but I don't want my last name they should have your name </p><p>Maxwell: Maximus Straightkins </p><p>Chloe: Better then Schnapp </p><p>Maxwell: Schnapp</p><p>Chloe: Yes I'm Noah Schnapp's twin sister </p><p>Maxwell: Oh.....well I don't care if you are preggers I'm not paying a dime in support bye bitch (vapes in her face) you suck at sex (leaves)</p><p>(outside the weapons store)</p><p>Maxwell: Noah Schnapp....(snaps out of it) off to the strip club to get more pussy </p><p>(later that night)</p><p>Walker: Seriously Nothing </p><p>Parker: Sorry </p><p>Prestyn: I'd keep searching </p><p>Walker: No go to bed </p><p>Stefan: Hey we will find him </p><p>Walker: (breaks down crying) </p><p>Stefan: (embraces him)</p><p>Cruz: We didn't find anything either </p><p>Gavin: Sorry I can't stick around </p><p>Walker: No thank you Gavin for everything </p><p>Gavin: Stefan (tears up) see you around </p><p>Stefan: (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Gavin: Goodbye (runs off)</p><p>Walker: We start fresh in the morning </p><p>Stefan: We will find him</p><p>(they go to bed)</p><p> </p><p>What do you guys think of Maximus Straightkins, let me know in the comment section down below, thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Daddy Maximus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside a Stripclub in the Allyway (October 6th 2020)</p><p>Maxwell: (wakes up) shit that was wild</p><p>(12 Stripers are sleeping around him)</p><p>Maxwell: (coughs up some glitter) fuck man I can't remember fucking any off them (takes a hit of the vape) yeah the vape helps the hangover (wipes some glitter off pulls up his leather pants and ditches the girls) </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Parker P: Walker, we have searched this area a hundred times </p><p>Walker: AND WE WILL SEARCH IT TILL HE'S FOUND </p><p>Parker P: Okay then</p><p>Stefan: I'll be by your side until the end </p><p>Cruz: Me too love </p><p>Parker: We all will</p><p>Prestyn: Damn right </p><p>Walker: (kisses them all)  thanks guys, let's get to work </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Maxwell: I think i'll prove you wrong </p><p>Vernon: Your Scrawny kid you look very preppy and not like much a fighter </p><p>Maxwell: Put me in the ring against your biggest toughest guy </p><p>Vernon: Kid you don't stand a chance </p><p>Maxwell: Look I know I do, and all I  want is a place to stay for free, I can fight let me prove it </p><p>Vernon: Alright Kid get BB out here </p><p>Maxwell: (takes off his jacket and hops in the ring) let's get this shit bread </p><p>BB: (enters the ring)</p><p>Maxwell: You look familiar BB what's that stand for huh </p><p>BB: Brooklyn Beckham </p><p>Maxwell: Brooklyn (laughs) what a fucking sissy ass name </p><p>Brooklyn: Let's fight </p><p>Vernon: Begin!!</p><p>Maxwell: (easily dodges all his punches)</p><p>Brooklyn: This isn't a fucking dance</p><p>Maxwell: No I know (punches him square in the jaw)</p><p>Brooklyn: (get's caught off guard) </p><p>Maxwell: (dislocates Brooklyn's shoulder clocks him and the throat, knees him in the balls) </p><p>Brooklyn: (screams in pain but gets back up) your dead kid</p><p>Maxwell: Afraid not (throws the switchblade directly at his balls)</p><p>Brooklyn: (it goes right into them he falls to the ground in immense pain) </p><p>Maxwell: (pulls it out) hope you have a brother or two carry on the family legacy </p><p>Vernon: That was a dirty move!!!!!</p><p>Maxwell: how about I take your daughter and show her dirty moves </p><p>Vernon: Get him out of my sight </p><p>Maxwell: (puts the switchblade to his throat) uh uh uh, hey babe what's your name </p><p>Stacey: Um Stacey</p><p>Maxwell: Grab your daddies keys and ready a room for me and brace yourself for my cock </p><p>Stacey: (does so)</p><p>Maxwell: I'm in charge now Vernon best treat me right or I will tell the cops about this whole thing </p><p>Vernon: (just nods)</p><p>Maxwell: Hope your ready for grandbabies </p><p>(in the room)</p><p>Stacey: Please I'm only 14 </p><p>Maxwell: Don't care (starts making out with her) </p><p>Stacey: (reluctantly lets him)</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Cruz: Walker, we need to go to the hospital </p><p>Walker: Why is it Maxwell</p><p>Cruz: No it's my brother </p><p>Parker: Romeo </p><p>Cruz: No Brooklyn, he's been living here  I guess mum just texted me </p><p>Walker: Okay Cruzy we can visit what happened</p><p>Cruz: He uh got stabbed in the balls </p><p>Walker: (bursts out laughing)</p><p>Stefan: Omg really (laughs hard)</p><p>Cruz: Oh come on </p><p>(at the hospital) </p><p>Brooklyn: Cruz, what the.....fuck are you doing here</p><p>Cruz: I could ask you the same how did this bloody happen </p><p>Brooklyn: Soe punk ass Wanker named Maximus Straightkins </p><p>Stefan: Maximus Straightkins!</p><p>Walker: (notices it too) ADDRESS NOW </p><p>Cruz: What why </p><p>Walker: Think about it </p><p>Cruz: Oh my god.....Maxwell </p><p>Parker: It could be!!</p><p>Brooklyn: (writes it down)</p><p>Cruz: (kisses his forehead) thanks bro hope it not broken </p><p>(they run off) </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Stacey: This is the safe</p><p>Maxwell: mmm yes all mine now but you, you shall be my personal slave </p><p>Stacey: Yes sir</p><p>Maxwell: No No (smirks) Call me Daddy Maximus</p><p>Stacey: Yes, Daddy Maximus</p><p>Maxwell: Ohhh yeah I could cum too just that (takes a big puff of vape) </p><p>(hears a commotion in the front room) </p><p>Vernon: You can't see him</p><p>Walker: Why not </p><p>Maxwell: What the fuck is going on out here </p><p>Walker: MAXWELL...omg what are you wearing </p><p>Maxwell: That's a fag ass name my name Is Maximus Straightkins, who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my establishment </p><p>Walker: (tears up) Maxy it's me Walker </p><p>Maxwell: I have no idea who you are (pulls out his switchblade and puts it to his throat)</p><p>Cruz: Hey!!!!!</p><p>Maxwell: Take one step he gets it, tell me Walker what exactly are you playing at </p><p>Walker: (crying) go ahead I deserve it probably, I don't know how all this happened....I just hope doing this is what you desire....what makes you feel good</p><p>Maxwell: The Witch said it would do that</p><p>Walker: Witch </p><p>Maxwell: I just remember a witch saying it will give me what I desire then I drank a potion.....(shoves him hard) just get the hell out of my establishment would you hiding a body is really not what i'm in the mood for (takes a puff of vape) </p><p>Cruz: So you guys hold fights in here huh </p><p>Maxwell: Uh yes </p><p>Cruz: I got one move I bloody love </p><p>Maxwell: And what's that huh Mary Poppins </p><p>Cruz: Look its the goodyear blimp!</p><p>Maxwell: (looks) huh </p><p>Cruz: (Whacks him over the head with a chair)</p><p>Maxwell: (gets knocked out) </p><p>Stefan: Well Holy shit </p><p>Walker: We will take him off your hands </p><p>Vernon: Please do!!!! </p><p>(Walker, Cruz and Stefan carry him)</p><p>Parker: Have a nice day (waves goodbye) </p><p>Prestyn: (grabs his arm) Don't wave!! </p><p>Parker: Oh okay </p><p>(they go) </p><p>(back at the RV)</p><p>Parker P: What the hell </p><p>Walker: Don't ask questions </p><p>(they set him on the couch)</p><p>Cruz: (locks the door) What's the bloody plan </p><p>Walker: Wait for him to come too then see if he knows anything about this witch and see if we can find her then get a cure or whatever </p><p>Stefan: Sounds like a plan </p><p>Walker: I hope it works because Maximus Straightkins ain't a guy I like </p><p> </p><p>Do you guys think our Max is still in there or is he too far gone stay tuned to find out </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. A Cure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In The RV (October 6th 2020)</p><p>Maxwell: (wakes up) What the fuck is going on here </p><p>Stefan: What is your name</p><p>Maxwell: Maximus Straightkins </p><p>Cruz: WRONG </p><p>Walker: Your name is Maxwell Jenkins </p><p>Maxwell: What are you fags playing at huh you guys got any girls around here it's been 2 hours since i've had sex </p><p>Parker: Okay we need to find a cure like stat </p><p>Prestyn: Say Maximus, you mentioned a witch </p><p>Maxwell: Ah yes not my type though </p><p>Prestyn: I bet she has a potion i'm looking for see this kid it's my brother Parker, he turned me queer </p><p>Parker: WHAT THE</p><p>Walker: (covers his mouth) let him talk</p><p>Prestyn: I desire to be straight again then you and me mate can go find some bitches</p><p>Maxwell: Well hell yes let's go all you fags should come along cure your shit </p><p>Walker: We will</p><p>(they follow him)</p><p>Witch: Did you get what you desired</p><p>Walker: (takes the switchblade and holds it to her throat) GIVE ME A CURE NOW OR ELSE </p><p>Maxwell: Damn this fag is savage </p><p>Cruz: Just cure him </p><p>Stefan: And we will be on our way </p><p>Witch: There is no cure the process is irreversible (laughs)</p><p>Walker: (drops the blade and breaks down crying) </p><p>Stefan: Oh Walker (embraces him)</p><p>Walker: He's gone he's really gone (cries hard)</p><p>Maxwell: Ugh I need Pussy </p><p>Cruz: (punches him square in the jaw)</p><p>Maxwell: What the hell </p><p>Cruz: Snap out of it</p><p>Maxwell: Out of what huh</p><p>Cruz: This thing! You have become this bitch this Maximus Straightkins </p><p>Parker P: Hey Straightkins !!!!</p><p>Maxwell: What huh </p><p>Parker P: I got something for you (pulls out a laptop) </p><p>Maxwell:  a fucking laptop </p><p>Parker P: (presses play)</p><p>Noah: and Maxwell.......I don't even know where to begin, there is so much I could say </p><p>Maxwell: (tearing up) what the fuck is this shit </p><p>Noah: I know I hurt you the most .....but I had to go</p><p>Maxwell: (crying) Why am I crying!!! I don't know him </p><p>Noah: I love you you too I know I always have Maxwell, I never said it but I love you </p><p>Maxwell: (falls to the crown and breaks down crying) </p><p>Noah: That's why I had to go the kind of love you deserve can't come from a fuckboi like me, whoever you end up with will be the luckiest man in the entire world (crying) I hope someday you will understand why I did this and I hope I will see you all again someday, Goodbye my friends, I love you all (video ends) </p><p>Maxwell: (Just keeps crying hard) </p><p>Walker: (crying) Maxwell (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Maxwell: Walker I am so sorry (cries even harder)</p><p>Walker: No don't be ...I got you!!!!!</p><p>Maxwell: (just loses it) </p><p>(Cruz, Stefan, Parker and Prestyn  embrace him as well)</p><p>Walker: Just let it out (breaks down crying himself)</p><p>(they all cry for sometime) </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>(at a doctors office)</p><p>Doctor: Well, the potion was not toxic it had no severe damage to the brain, however as far as I can tell by his answers he is not straight but also not gay</p><p>Maxwell: Yeah....I guess I'm bisexual now </p><p>Doctor: I'm afraid however..this Maximus Straightkins had a whole ton of unprotected sex</p><p>Maxwell: I remember </p><p>Doctor: I'll put it bluntly.....you have Gonorrhea, Syphilis, and Herpes  </p><p>Maxwell: Oh fuck</p><p>Doctor: They can be treated with medication and time they will go away </p><p>Maxwell: Put me on it doc......is it safe for me t have sex using a condom</p><p>Doctor: Yes </p><p>Maxwell: Good</p><p>Doctor: I'll fill out the paperwork (Leaves)</p><p>Walker: (embraces him tightly) I'm so sorry this happened</p><p>Maxwell: You haven't even seen the Giant Tattoo </p><p>Walker: The What</p><p>Maxwell: (takes off his jacket) Check it out </p><p>Walker: Tbh It's kinda cool</p><p>Stefan: It's dope </p><p>Cruz: For sure</p><p>Maxwell: How long were you guys searching for me </p><p>Walker: Nearly two whole days </p><p>Maxwell: Fuck.....I am so sorry guys </p><p>Walker: I would do it again in a heartbeat </p><p>Maxwell: Guys.....I need a moment alone with Walker </p><p>(they step out)</p><p>Walker: I think I know where this is going </p><p>Maxwell: This trip really has been the trip of a lifetime , I have made memories that will last me forever. I love you with all my heart your the best person I have ever met not a sole tops you Walker</p><p>Walker: (crying) Maxwell please</p><p>Maxwell: This trip made me realize lot's about myself....I loved Noah I really did .....but that doesn't change what we had....That time in the Lake was the greatest sex I have ever had</p><p>Walker: We can go back their (crying hard)</p><p>Maxwell: I'm not a dumbass, I think I know this and so do you either Stefan or Cruz</p><p>Walker: No.....Why does everyone keep saying that</p><p>Maxwell: Because, It's what is meant to be.....I think this song states it best (grabs a guitar)</p><p>Walker: (just cries) </p><p>Maxwell: (starts singing and playing) I gotta say what's on my mind</p><p>Something about us doesn't seem right these days<br/>Life keeps getting in the way<br/>Whenever we try somehow the plan<br/>Is always rearranged </p><p>It's so hard to say</p><p>But I gotta do what's best for me</p><p>You'll be okay!!!!</p><p>I've got to move on and be who I am<br/>I just don't belong here, I hope you understand<br/>We might find our place in this world someday<br/>But at least for now, I gotta go my own way</p><p>Don't wanna leave it all behind<br/>But I get my hopes up, and I watch them fall everytime<br/>I know the color turns to gray<br/>And it's just so hard to watch it all<br/>Slowly fade away</p><p>I'm leaving today<br/>'Cause I gotta do what's best for me<br/>You'll be okay</p><p>I've got to move on and be who I am<br/>I just don't belong here, I hope you understand<br/>We might find our place in this world someday<br/>But at least for now, I gotta go my own way</p><p>Walker: What about us?</p><p>What about everything we've been through?</p><p>Maxwell: What about trust?</p><p> Walker: You know I never wanted to hurt you</p><p>Maxwell: And what about me?</p><p>Walker: What am I supposed to do?</p><p>Maxwell: I gotta leave but I'll miss you</p><p>(anything in Brackets sung by Walker)</p><p>Maxwell: So, I've got to move on and be who I am</p><p>(Why do you have to go?)</p><p>I just don't belong here</p><p>I hope you understand</p><p>(I'm trying to understand)</p><p>We might find our place in this world someday</p><p>But at least for now</p><p>(I want you to stay)</p><p>I gotta go my own way</p><p>I've got to move on and be who I am(What about us?)<br/>I just don't belong here<br/>I hope you understand<br/>(I'm trying to understand)<br/>We might find our place in this world someday<br/>But at least for nowI gotta go my own wayI gotta go my own way<br/>I gotta go my own way</p><p>(song ends) </p><p>Walker: Maxwell....</p><p>Maxwell: (kisses him extremely passionately) goodbye Walker </p><p>Walker: Goodbye Maxwell (heads to the door) </p><p>Maxwell: (tears up) I love you </p><p>Walker: I love you too....Always (leaves)</p><p>(outside)</p><p>Cruz: Love what's wrong </p><p>Parker:  Where is Maxwell</p><p>Stefan: (tears up) he's not coming with us is he </p><p>Walker: He has to go his own way </p><p>Prestyn: Dude....</p><p>Walker: Let's just go before I lose it</p><p>Parker P: Well next stop the happiest place on earth Disney World </p><p>Walker: OKay then </p><p>(they all load the RV)</p><p>Maxwell: (steps out of the door and Waves at the RV)</p><p>Walker: (waves goodbye) </p><p>(the lonely man theme tune can be heard in the distance) (look it up)</p><p>Maxwell: (grabs his suitcase and starts walking the other way down the street) </p><p>Walker: (looks back)</p><p>Maxwell: (vanishes from his line of sight)</p><p>Walker: Goodbye Maxwell Jenkins</p><p>(the RV vanishes into the distance) </p><p>(later that evening it is pouring down rain)</p><p>Maxwell: Just my fucking luck (keeps walking) </p><p>(a car honks at him and pulls up to him)</p><p>Maxwell: (looks at the car)</p><p>(they roll their window down)</p><p>Jaeden Martell: Need a ride?</p><p>Maxwell: That would be nice (gets in)</p><p>Jaeden: Where you heading</p><p>Maxwell: Just drive please </p><p>Jaeden: You got it dude </p><p>(they drive off)</p><p> </p><p>Well there you have it he's back to himself but at a cost his time on this trip has come to an and but don't your worry because Maxwell will return in his very own spin-off novel coming soon.</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Disney World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the RV (October 7th 2020)</p><p>Parker P: Boys we are Here, the happiest place on Earth </p><p>Walker: Well why Don't I feel happy then </p><p>Parker P: Oh come on Y'all need to chiper up </p><p>Cruz: How we spent 2 bloody days searching for Maxwell </p><p>Stefan: and he just leaves us</p><p>Parker: Guys we can't this ruin the whole trip</p><p>Prestyn: Yeah Guys come on this is Disney World for fucks sake!!!</p><p>Parker P: I won't be joining y'all you won't see me again until Daytona Beach but no need to worry your disney experience will be one to remember, I have hired two excellent Disney Channel stars who shall be your guides for the duration of this stay!!!</p><p>Walker: Omg Is it Asher!!! or Ethan Wacker!!!</p><p>Parker P: Okay let's say you at least think you Haven't had sex with them.....oh here they are now  give a big round of applause for (does a drum roll) Tyrus aka JOSHUA RUSH AND LUKE MULLEN!!!!!</p><p>oh here they are now  give a big round of applause for (does a drum roll) Tyrus aka JOSHUA RUSH AND LUKE MULLEN!!!!!<br/>Luke Mullen and Joshua Rush Better known as TYRUS or TJ Kippen and Cyrus Goodman!!</p><p>Walker: Oh My God I ship Tyrus so hard </p><p>Cruz: WHY THE FUCK WAS THERE NO KISS HUH </p><p>Stefan: WE WAITED 2 SEASONS FOR A FUCKING HAND HOLD</p><p>Luke: Dudes do you really think Disney would let us Kiss</p><p>Joshua: Nope not at all but you guys want a Tyrus kiss huh</p><p>Walker: It would be nice </p><p>Luke: (Kisses Joshua passionately)</p><p>Joshua: (kisses him bacK) He's not just an on screen love interest</p><p>Luke: He's my real life Boyfriend </p><p>Parker: Tyrus is cool but I still think Jyrus is the superior ship</p><p>Prestyn: Yessssssss little bro!!!!!!</p><p>Josh and Luke: (sigh) Asher Angel</p><p>Walker: He was a good fuck </p><p>Joshua: That he was </p><p>Luke: Not a bad bottom whatsoever </p><p>Cruz: Oh come on you bloody wankers not all of us had an opportunity to make love to Asher Angel  </p><p>Stefan: I don't want too there is only one guy I have eyes for</p><p>Walker: Stefy (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: (Kisses him back)</p><p>Parker P: Enough kissing nerds I gotta a date in daytona </p><p>Luke: Come on Lads we will show you around</p><p>Joshua: Welcome to the Magic Kingdom </p><p>(they step off the RV)</p><p>Walker, Cruz, Stefan and Parker: SPACE MOUNTAIN!!!!</p><p>Luke: Let's go crew!</p><p> </p><p>The Crew is at Disney World and already feeling better, I hope Tyrus was a nice surprise for you guys stay tuned </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Magic Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In The Magic Kingdom (October 7th 2020)</p><p>10:00 AM</p><p>Walker: That Ride was so Epic </p><p>Stefan: I love the thrill rides</p><p>Cruz: Me too love (embraces Stefan)</p><p>Stefan: Let's not okay (wraps his arm around Walker)</p><p>Walker: Ohhh this is is nice</p><p>Cruz: Uh Yeah </p><p>Parker: I hate the thrill rides </p><p>Prestyn: Bro.....do you want me to take you on the less crazy stuff</p><p>Parker: I'm not a baby.........but I would love to ride It's a small world </p><p>Walker: Just catch up with us for lunch okay you two </p><p>Luke: Don't get lost </p><p>Josh: It is rather easy too</p><p>Prestyn: Don't worry about us </p><p>Parker: Let's go (they run off) </p><p>Walker: Mister Benz (wraps an arm around him) Mister Beckham (wraps an arm around him) what to next </p><p>Walker, Stefan and Cruz: SPLASH MOUNTAIN  </p><p>11:00 AM</p><p>Parker: Just one last round please!!!</p><p>Prestyn: Your Lucky I love you (kisses his cheek)</p><p>Parker: Best Brother award!!! (hops on the boat)</p><p>(shoulder is tapped)</p><p>Parker: Hello?</p><p>Jackson: Hi I love you on This is Us, I'm Jackson Dollinger </p><p>Parker: From Sydney to the Max I know I love your work </p><p>Jackson: This is my Friend Mitchell Wray </p><p>Prestyn: From Coop and Cami</p><p>Mitchell: One Episode </p><p>Prestyn: Mason Should be a series regular your way better looking then Albert Tsai, Fred who cares Cooper needs a sexy best friend </p><p>Mitchell: I like the way you think bro </p><p>Parker: RIDE TIME </p><p>Jackson: Woo hoo </p><p>Music: IT'S A WORLD OF LAUGHTER IT'S A WORLD OF PEACE </p><p>Prestyn: Oh that fucking song </p><p>(they go into the tunnel) </p><p>Noon</p><p>Stefan: I'm sure they just lost track of time </p><p>Walker: You're probably right, It's just with Maxwell </p><p>Cruz: You are being cautious</p><p>Parker: Don't worry we are here</p><p>Prestyn: We made a few friends </p><p>(Jackson and Mitchell wave)</p><p>Luke: Yo</p><p>Josh: What's up boiz</p><p>Walker: Jackson Dollinger and Mitchell Wray wow the amount of hot guys </p><p>Stefan and Cruz: Mainly me right </p><p>Walker: (smirks) Yes </p><p>Stefan and Cruz: He was talking to me </p><p>Walker: Omg you two (kisses them both)</p><p>Parker: What am I chopped liver</p><p>Walker: Of course not Parky (kisses him) </p><p>Parker: (kisses him back) Love you Walker </p><p>Luke: Eat up boiz we got a lot of Park to cover</p><p>Josh: And only Half a day left to do it </p><p>Cruz: I've been meaning to ask babe which resort are we staying at  </p><p>Walker: Oh The Grand Floridian </p><p>Stefan: Walker J. Bryant how much fucking money did you spend </p><p>Walker: Way too much (laughs hard) </p><p>Jackson: We are staying there too </p><p>Parker: (smiles) That is very good to know  </p><p>3:00 PM</p><p>Luke: This Here is one of Disney's most famous rides </p><p>Josh: Pirates of the Caribbean!!!!</p><p>Stefan: Great Films </p><p>Cruz: Well 3 of them </p><p>Stefan: Yeah we don't talk about 4 or 5 </p><p>Cruz: (laughs hard)</p><p>Stefan: (thinks about what Gavin said) Uh Walker Sit next to me </p><p>Walker: You got it babe (kisses him)</p><p>Cruz: Hey Parker....did I do something </p><p>Parker: What are you talking about</p><p>Cruz:  Stefan he seem distant </p><p>Jackson: Hey Park, I want you to ride with me (smiles) </p><p>Parker: Coming, Where is the Cruz I know huh, don't worry about Stefan he's not the one your after remember </p><p>Cruz: Walker is </p><p>Parker: Mhm (runs to he boat)</p><p>(they all get on)</p><p>Music: YO HO YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME</p><p>7:00 PM </p><p>Stefan: These Magic Bands are a godsend </p><p>Walker: I know the money is preloaded, hey Parker sit by me </p><p>Parker: Okay (smiles)</p><p>Stefan: Uh</p><p>Cruz: Right here bro (pats the seat next to him)</p><p>Stefan: (hesitates but sits down)</p><p>Cruz: (smirks and rubs Stefan's leg) </p><p>Stefan: (slaps his hand) stop it you whore </p><p>Cruz: (very very very hurt buy that) I need to piss (runs off holding back tears)</p><p>Walker: Stefan! that was a real dick move</p><p>Stefan: He was touching me </p><p>Walker: Just sit the fuck down (chases after Cruz) </p><p>Stefan: (Kicks a chair a few feet away) AHHHHHHH</p><p>Josh: Oh sis (sips his tea)</p><p>Luke: You are too cute (kisses his cheek) </p><p>Stefan: (just sits down and stews) </p><p>(in the bathroom)</p><p>Walker: Cruzy</p><p>Cruz: (crying he hides his face) I'm just pissing </p><p>Walker: Stefan is a dick come here (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Cruz: (breaks down crying) he was like my brother what did I do wrong </p><p>Walker: Nothing at all Cruzy maybe he doesn't want to fool around anymore </p><p>Cruz: Why </p><p>Walker: I don't know but just keep as much distance as you can for now okay babe</p><p>Cruz:  I love you so fucking much </p><p>Walker: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back) </p><p>Walker: Come back to diner okay </p><p>Cruz: (grasps Walker's hand tightly) I'm ready </p><p>(they return)</p><p>Stefan: (just looks at Cruz and Walker)</p><p>Parker: (notices the tension) uhhh so the hall of presidents who wants to check her out </p><p>Prestyn: I think that sound like a capital Idea! </p><p>Parker: WOOOO LET'S GO SEE A SHOW</p><p>Jackson: I like history </p><p>Mitchell: Dope we ready dudes</p><p>Stefan: Yeah I think so </p><p>Walker: Come along (still holding Cruz close) </p><p>10:00 PM</p><p>(the fireworks spectacular begins) </p><p>Cruz: It's Bloody brilliant isn't it </p><p>Walker: It really Is something  (is pulled into Cruz's embrace) </p><p>Stefan: (fuming but contains himself) </p><p>Parker: How many times have you seen this huh</p><p>Jackson: Oh a ton, but never with anyone as cute as you (smiles)</p><p>Parker: (pulls Jackson into his embrace) </p><p>Prestyn: (winks at Mitchell)</p><p>Mitchell: (wraps an arm around him) </p><p>(Josh and Luke get cozy as well)</p><p>Stefan: (very pissed now) wow everyone </p><p>Walker: (feels bad) Stefan come on (wraps an arm around him and Cruz)</p><p>Stefan: Thank you </p><p>Walker: Better start playing Nice </p><p>Stefan: Nods </p><p>11:00 PM</p><p>Walker: Welcome to the Grand Floridian </p><p>Cruz: It's very Impressive</p><p>Luke: We will be by at 8 am </p><p>Josh: Don't stay up to late (they leave)</p><p>Jackson: Hopefully we see you again</p><p>Parker:  We are hitting Epcot tomorrow</p><p>Jackson: Same</p><p>Mitchell: How Crazy </p><p>Prestyn: Good night guys</p><p>(they go) </p><p>Stefan: This is a very nice Hotel.....Cruz I am sorry </p><p>Cruz: It's fine </p><p>Stefan: No it's not okay I someone got some shit in my head </p><p>Cruz: (tears up) please be my friend again </p><p>Stefan: (tears up) of course (embraces him tightly) I love you Cruzy </p><p>Cruz: I love you too Stefy </p><p>Walker: YAY!!!!!!!! (embraces them both) </p><p>( a group of shirtless guys come darting down the hall) </p><p>(one bumps into Walker)</p><p>Walker: Bro watch your </p><p>Hayden: Walker!</p><p>Walker: (tears up) Hayden!!!! </p><p>Hayden: DUDE! (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Ayden: Babe what are you doing...oh hey Walker</p><p>Walker: Ayden (shakes his hand)</p><p>Hayden: Look we were just heading to bed but text me we should link</p><p>Ayden: That'd be fun </p><p>Marik, Ryker and Holden: (nod) </p><p>Walker: For sure, have a good night Hayden </p><p>Hayden: (embraces him again) you too </p><p>Ayden: Las one to the room is the bottom (runs off)</p><p>Hayden: you little!!! (chases him) </p><p>Walker: (smiles) come on guys let's get some rest </p><p> </p><p>So Hayden is back, what a shock  stay tuned to see what happens next </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Epcot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Epcot (October 8th 2020)</p><p>9:00 AM</p><p>Josh: Take A gander at that ball boiz </p><p>Luke: Joshy here loves him some juicy Balls </p><p>Josh: Just Yours babe (kisses him) </p><p>Walker: Stop Making out for a sec and get a picture of the crew</p><p>(Walker, Stefan, Cruz, Parker and Prestyn pose)</p><p>Luke: (takes some pictures)</p><p>Walker: (looks at them) Oh Yeah that's one for the Gram (posts it) </p><p>Stefan: I look sexy </p><p>Cruz: Not as Sexy as me </p><p>Stefan: (smirks) Maybe not </p><p>Cruz: Mmmm this is my best friend back (smacks his ass)</p><p>Walker: Yup definitely prefer the flirting too fighting </p><p>Parker: Come on let's get in line for spaceship Earth!!</p><p>(they go get in line)</p><p>Jackson: Parky!!</p><p>Parker: Jacks! (they hug)</p><p>Mitchell: Sup</p><p>Prestyn: Sup (takes his hand) </p><p>Walker: (just shakes his head and wraps an arm around Cruz and Stefan) </p><p>(they get on the ride) </p><p>Noon</p><p>Walker: OKAY we need to ride Sorren like 8 more times please </p><p>Cruz: Tell me about it that was bloody excellent </p><p>Stefan: Best ride so far </p><p>Walker: (checks his phone) glad to know he's okay </p><p>Cruz: Huh</p><p>Walker: (shows him his notifications)</p><p>maxwelljenkins liked your post</p><p>Stefan: Miss ya Maxy </p><p>Parker: Has anyone seen my brother </p><p>Jackson: Or Mitchell??</p><p>Walker: Did they not go on Sorren</p><p>Parker: I don't know!</p><p>(elsewhere)</p><p>Mitchell: (sucking Prestyn's dick)</p><p>Prestyn: Mmmmm that's right Mitch suck it good </p><p>Mitchell: (deepthroats it with ease)</p><p>Prestyn: Ohhh yeah</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Cruz: Well they are old enough to take care of themselves</p><p>Stefan: Lunch </p><p>Walker: Let's do it! </p><p>1:00 PM </p><p>Jackson: Well Hey </p><p>Mitchell: What</p><p>Parker: We were worried about you two </p><p>Prestyn: Don't worry Little bro </p><p>Parker: Mhm </p><p>Walker: Come on let's do this boat thing </p><p>Cruz: Living with the Land</p><p>Stefan: Sounds boring </p><p>Walker: Maybe buttttt it's three to a row it's mostly dark and about 45 mins long </p><p>Cruz: Ah I catch your drift </p><p>Stefan: me too </p><p>(they go on the ride and basically take turns making out and crotch rubbing the whole time) </p><p>2:00 PM</p><p>Luke: Shall we move on </p><p>Josh: Yes there i the whole world showcase to check....</p><p>Walker: Again right babes </p><p>Stefan: DUH</p><p>Cruz:  Catch you later losers (they ride it again)</p><p>Parker: Sorren????</p><p>Jackson: Sorren!! (they run off)</p><p>Prestyn: Hey Mitch I need a piss</p><p>Mitchell: Same (they go) </p><p>Josh: Bruhhhh</p><p>Luke: Babe, it's cool we get paid by the hour </p><p>Josh: I suppose you are right </p><p>Luke: Let them have fun </p><p>6:00 PM</p><p>Walker: Dinner Time </p><p>Josh: Yes this a fine dining establishment </p><p>Luke: One of the finest </p><p>Stefan: We can totally fit three too a side </p><p>Cruz: Oh Most definitely</p><p>Walker: Yeah.... Wanna be in the middle Stefy </p><p>Cruz: Yeah Stefy (hickies him)</p><p>Stefan: You two are gonna be the death of me! but fuck yes!!!</p><p>Josh: FINE DINING NOT HOOTERS </p><p>Luke: Bye the Hour  </p><p>(they crowd in and enjoy their meal as well as their extra curricular activities)</p><p>Walker: Hey Stefan....It's Spaghetti </p><p>Stefan: Oh we have to do it </p><p>(they do a lady and the tramp) </p><p>Walker: mmmm Cruzy </p><p>Cruz: On it </p><p>(they do a lady and the tramp)</p><p>Stefan: Cruzyyyyyyyyy</p><p>Cruz: your turn </p><p>(they do a lady and the tramp) </p><p>Walker: Oh relax would ya tyrus its disney world </p><p>Stefan: When you are at disney world with your boyfriends you do a lady and the tramp </p><p>Cruz: Boyfriends huh </p><p>Stefan: Uh Best Friends....crushes......lovers I don't fucking know </p><p>Walker: I will say your guys 3 person relationship idea is still on the table (smiles) </p><p>(all smile and return to their meal) </p><p>8:00 PM</p><p>Walker: The show is best viewed from right here (has a seat and wraps an arm around his boys) </p><p>Cruz: (kisses Walker)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses Walker) </p><p>Sawyer: I see you picked the 3-way option </p><p>Walker: SAWYER YOU'RE HERE TOO</p><p>Sawyer: My Man treats me </p><p>Dakota: (kisses him) you know it </p><p>Walker: No, the trip is going on see Parker and Prestyn are here too</p><p>Sawyer: Cuddling with other guys....if you ask me Walker it's clear what's going to happen </p><p>Walker: You May Just be right </p><p>Cruz: I would love that</p><p>Stefan: Me too </p><p>Walker: I promise babes I'll consider it </p><p>Sawyer: Well nice catching up.....but it's starting </p><p>Walker: Ah yes </p><p>(sits back and watches the show)</p><p> </p><p>Well, Everyone seems to be getting cozy and surprise Sawyer is back!!!! Did you really expect him not to be stay tuned to see what happens next </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Hollywood Studios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Hollywood Studios in Disney Word (October 9th 2020)</p><p>9:00 AM</p><p>Josh: Welcome to Hollywood Studios not that you lot care </p><p>Luke: Josh...Bye the hour </p><p>Parker: I just hope Jackson is here</p><p>Prestyn: and I hope Mitchell is here </p><p>Walker: Cruzy, Stefy ready for the tower of terror </p><p>Stefan: As long as I have my two studs to protect me (smacks bot their asses)</p><p>Cruz: Stefan Benz you dog </p><p>Stefan: Mhm (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back)</p><p>Stefan: (starts making out with him) </p><p>Cruz: mmmmmm</p><p>Walker: Babes </p><p>Cruz: Sorry Babe</p><p>Walker: It's cool, Parker Prestyn</p><p>Parker: No thanks Jackson texted us to meet him and Mitch at Galaxy's Edge </p><p>Walker: Cool we will link their later....Josh Luke go with them </p><p>Josh: Fine </p><p>Luke: See ya </p><p>(they go their separate ways) </p><p>10:00 AM</p><p>Walker: These wait cues </p><p>Stefan: Should have scheduled a fast pass </p><p>Cruz: It's okay I can't be arsed to care about this wait especially with you two bloody with me (kisses them)</p><p>Walker: I need you both to promise me something </p><p>Stefan: Name it babe</p><p>Walker: If I decide to go with only one of you, I want the other too know how much I care about them and that you will always be my best friend and to accept defeat with grace</p><p>Stefan: Of course</p><p>Cruz: Let's not worry about that for now babes</p><p>Walker: Cruzy</p><p>Cruz: I promise babe (kisses him extremely passionately)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) thank you Cruz</p><p>(shoulder is tapped) </p><p>Walker: Yes </p><p>Caleb: Well I'll be how's it going sexy </p><p>Walker: Caleb....what happened with Jet????</p><p>Caleb: Who.....Oh him yeah we broke up after like 2 days can you believe he got upset with me fucking a slut what a needy bitch!!!  you three look amazing especially you Walkie Talkie (pulls him into a passionate kiss) </p><p>Walker: Um thanks Caleb </p><p>Caleb: Tower of Terror Scary shit huh</p><p>Walker: Uh yeah</p><p>Caleb: Look we are up let's do it whooooooo</p><p>Walker: Uh yeah </p><p>(they get on) </p><p>Noon</p><p>Walker: We should go to Galaxy's Edge and Link with Parker</p><p>Caleb: wooooo wait up you ditched me back their good lookin</p><p>Walker: Cruz, Stefan would you excuse us for a second (pulls Caleb too the Side)</p><p>Caleb: Walker you about to suck my dick (laughs)</p><p>Walker: What the fuck are you doing </p><p>Caleb: I'm chilling with my friends (Laughs)</p><p>Walker: Caleb I sent you away for a reason and that's still the case okay Caleb your a fuckboi plain and bloody simple </p><p>Caleb: (tears up) I know......and I was actually really happy with Jet but i damn well ruined that just like I ruined things with you back in Yellowstone </p><p>Walker: (embraces him) Hey don't cry okay </p><p>Caleb: Whyyy I'm a freak man </p><p>Walker: You're a Horny Teenage Boy </p><p>Caleb: Jet's never gonna speak to me....you hate me </p><p>Walker: No Caleb I don't but chasing around after me isn't gonna do you any good </p><p>Caleb: What the heck am I gonna do with my life then huh</p><p>Walker: (smiles) Ya know there is a place I think you'd fit in perfectly </p><p>Caleb: Where </p><p>Walker: (writes down an address) go their </p><p>Caleb: This is all the way back in LA</p><p>Walker: Book a flight my man, trust me when I say you'll fit in perfectly </p><p>Caleb: Um Okay I'm trusting you</p><p>Walker: Just tell um Walker Sent ya.....and give Noah my love </p><p>Caleb: (embraces him tightly) thank you Walker </p><p>Walker: You are very Welcome </p><p>(he leaves)</p><p>Stefan: Where did you send him </p><p>Cruz:  Timbuk2</p><p>Walker: No The House of Epsilon </p><p>Stefan: Oh wow that is perfect for him </p><p>Cruz: Bruh my Brother is gonna make that boy his bloody bitch </p><p>Walker: Be nice.....as crazy as it sounds I'll kinda miss the crazy fucker </p><p>Cruz: Me too</p><p>Stefan: Yeah......Galaxy's edge  </p><p>Walker: Let's go </p><p>2:00 PM</p><p>Parker: It's time for the imperial March </p><p>Jackson: Dude this is so exciting </p><p>Parker: I know Right</p><p>Jackson: Here they come </p><p>Parker: So Scary</p><p>Jackson: I got you (embraces him)</p><p>Parker: Ooooh this is Nice </p><p>Jackson: Yeah</p><p>Parker: Yeah </p><p>Mitchell: Prestyn</p><p>Prestyn: Bathroom time </p><p>Mitchell: Yup (they go) </p><p>Walker: There you are</p><p>Parker: Sorry we got caught up in stuff</p><p>Stefan: Same </p><p>Cruz: We ran into Caleb </p><p>Parker: Really</p><p>Walker: Yeah, Where is Tyrus </p><p>Parker: Ditched um, It was nice of P to try but it was unnecessary</p><p>Walker: Yeah we can guide ourselves around pretty easy  </p><p>Cruz: Yeah we don't need any structure</p><p>Stefan: That's for nerd's </p><p>Parker: Shhhhh the Stormtroopers are here </p><p>8:00 PM</p><p>Walker: Bruh this trip is so fun </p><p>Stefan: Today has been a great day</p><p>Cruz: Best day ever </p><p>Josh: You kids!!!</p><p>Luke: By the Hour </p><p>Josh: Come on you lot it's off to bed!!!!</p><p>Walker: ohhhhh you heard the boss</p><p>Cruz: better go to bed</p><p>Stefan: Don't wanna get grounded </p><p>Josh: Bed!!!</p><p>Walker: Let's go lads </p><p>Cruz: Yeah It's thressome time anyway </p><p>Stefan: FUCK YEAH!!!</p><p>(they run back to the hotel and go at it all night long)</p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys are enjoying this story stay tuned for more coming soon</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Animal Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Animal Kingdom (October 10th 2020)</p><p>9:00 AM</p><p>Josh: Okay Kids we have a packed Itinerary designed by yours truly and we aren't gonna fuck around with it today we stay on my schedule</p><p>Luke: Oh Boy (facepalms)</p><p>Walker: I want to thank you for doing this I truly do</p><p>Josh: It's nice to get some appreciation</p><p>Walker: Yeah..... You're fired </p><p>Josh: I'm sorry what </p><p>Walker: P will pay you in full</p><p>Cruz: But alas your services are no longer required</p><p>Stefan: Bye Bye </p><p>Josh: Fucking 14-15 year olds are dicks (storms off)</p><p>Luke: Uh by guys (leaves)</p><p>Parker: Thanks Guys (waves)</p><p>Prestyn: Look who it is </p><p>MItchell: Hey you (smacks his ass)</p><p>Prestyn: (just smiles)</p><p>Parker: Jacks (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Walker: So we splitting up again today </p><p>Parker: We were gonna go check pandora </p><p>Walker: Me and the boiz were gonna go to everest first</p><p>Parker: Ohhh No Backwards coasters no sir  </p><p>Walker:  Hey.....your still in this okay </p><p>Parker: I know </p><p>Walker: I want you to know that you stand just a good a chance as these knuckleheads </p><p>Parker: (kisses him) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Jackson: That's enough Kissing don't you think </p><p>Parker: Link at Lunch </p><p>Walker: Yeah </p><p>Parker: No....I was talking to Jackson</p><p>Jackson: What....</p><p>Parker: I want to go with Walker </p><p>Jackson: Well Mitch.....(notices they left) um can I just chill with you lot </p><p>Cruz: I can't see why bloody not </p><p>Parker: Yeah It will be fun come on Jacks </p><p>(they go) </p><p>11:00 AM  </p><p>Walker:  Animal Kingdom is cool but</p><p>Stefan: It's glorified Zoo</p><p>Cruz: I agree boys </p><p>Parker: WOW look who it is </p><p>Sawyer: Whats up Boiz (hugs them all)</p><p>Walker: Hey Sawyer</p><p>Sawyer: Walker (embraces him tighetest)  Dakota put your phone away </p><p>Dakota: Huh (looks up) YO DOLLINGER </p><p>Jackson: Lotus (brou hugs him) </p><p>Mitchell: Is that my main man!!!</p><p>Dakota: Hell Yeah Mitch (Bro hugs him)</p><p>Prestyn: Hey (waves) </p><p>Dakota: Dudes fuck this damn safair let's do something fun </p><p>Sawyer: Kota I want too </p><p>Dakota: Fine see ya later babe (kisses his cheek and runs of with Mitchell and Jackson)</p><p>Prestyn: Yo wait up!!! (chases after them)</p><p>Parker: Da Hell is going on here!!</p><p>Walker: Don't worry Park (kisses him) Sawyer sorry you got ditched </p><p>Sawyer: I'll just chill with you guys </p><p>Walker: That would be epic my man </p><p>(A group walks up behind them in line)</p><p>Marik:  (talking to a camera) and now we are about to go on a safari </p><p>Ryker: Exciting isn't it </p><p>Holden: Hell Yeah!</p><p>Ayden: Make sure you guys drop a like </p><p>Hayden: See ya soon </p><p>Marik: (closes camera)</p><p>Hayden: Yo Walker!!!!!</p><p>Walker: Hayden (embraces him)</p><p>Sawyer: Hi Hayden</p><p>Hayden: Sawyer (tears up a bit) </p><p>Sawyer: (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Ayden: I think that's more than enough hugging of my boyfriend </p><p>Hayden: Hey it okay I promise he's a very very good friend that's all </p><p>Ayden: Ight</p><p>Sawyer:  Yeah </p><p>Walker: Look we are up </p><p>(they all get on the jeep) </p><p>1:00 PM</p><p>Walker: (eating lunch)</p><p>Stefan: Good eating </p><p>Cruz: For sure </p><p>(Sawyer and Hayden go for the same chair) </p><p>Hayden: Oh Sorry </p><p>Sawyer: No It's my bad you take it </p><p>Hayden: I insist </p><p>Ayden: Hayden, just come sit on my lap baby </p><p>Hayden: Oh okay (does so)</p><p>Ayden: That's so comy ain't it (starts making out with him) </p><p>Hayden: mmmmmmm</p><p>Marik: (starts playing footsie with Ayden) </p><p>Ayden: (who does it right back) </p><p>Sawyer: (notices this but decides not to say anything) Dakota your back </p><p>Dakota: Sorry babe I just needed a thrill not a nap </p><p>Parker: I wished you had came Jacks </p><p>Jackson: Oh really huh, wouldn't you rather snuggle with Walker </p><p>Parker: (very upset) your being a jerk </p><p>Jackson: Look dude I can't make it any clearer I like you A LOT but you still have feelings for Walker despite his obvious favoritism look at him </p><p>(he has an arm around Cruz and Stefan)</p><p>Parker:  I really don't care for this attitude</p><p>Jackson: Your being a dumbass talk to me when you get your head on straight.....Mitchell let's scoot </p><p>(him and Prestyn are gone once again)</p><p>Jackson: Oh fuck him then!!!! (storms off) </p><p>Parker: Jackson..... (just sits back down) </p><p>Walker: Come here (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Parker: (buries his head in his embrace and just cries) </p><p>Walker: I got you Parky </p><p>8:00 PM</p><p>Ayden: Well it's been a hoot and a half but we are gonna call it a night</p><p>Sawyer: Hayden!</p><p>Hayden: Yes Sawyer </p><p>Sawyer: (wants to tell him but just embraces him tightly)</p><p>Hayden: (enjoys it)</p><p>Ayden: Hayden....it's time to go </p><p>(they go)</p><p>Dakota: Sawyer I need to speak to you now </p><p>Sawyer: Okay </p><p>Dakota: (yanks him to the side) </p><p>Walker: (sees that) be a bit nicer will ya </p><p>Stefan: Yeah That's not cool </p><p>Dakota: Mind your own business dicks! (shoves Stefan back) </p><p>Cruz: Big Mistake you bloody Wanker (punches him square in the Jaw)</p><p>Sawyer: Cruz!!!!</p><p>Cruz: (picks him up) YOU DON'T TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK AT HIM </p><p>Dakota: You think I give a shit about some british pretty boy's opinion (laughs)</p><p>Walker: Sawyer why the hell are you dating this guy </p><p>Sawyer: I love him </p><p>Walker: NO your done with him (wraps his arm around him)</p><p>Sawyer: (winces) </p><p>Walker: Sawyer......take off your shirt</p><p>Sawyer: Walker.....</p><p>Walker: Take it off!</p><p>Sawyer: (tears up as he struggles to take it off) </p><p>Walker: Oh my god </p><p>Sawyer: (he has multiple bruises and cuts up and down his  chest and back)</p><p>Cruz: Oh you bloody bitch</p><p>Dakota: Sawyer needs to learn to behave and that won't happen </p><p>Cruz: you see that pond their </p><p>Dakota: Uh why</p><p>Cruz: Do you like fish </p><p>Dakota: Uh Yeah I guess </p><p>Cruz: Go swim with um  (he throws him into the pond) </p><p>Sawyer: Get me out of here (crying) please</p><p>Walker: Of course come on guys </p><p>(they all run off) </p><p>Dakota: Ughhhh (is helped out of the Water)</p><p>Jackson: What happened dude </p><p>Dakota: Don't worry about it....say you look sexy tonight</p><p>Jackson: Oh you think so</p><p>Dakota: For sure you DTF?</p><p>Jackson: I would love too</p><p>Dakota: Just make sure you obey </p><p>Jackson: mmmm yes Master (kisses him)</p><p>Dakota: (kisses him back) </p><p>(they go)</p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys are enjoying  this story please let me know in the comment section down below, thanks </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Typhoon Lagoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Typhoon Lagoon (October 11th 2020)</p><p>11:00 PM</p><p>Walker: Welcome to Disney's water Park</p><p>Sawyer: Just what I need to get my mind off of things</p><p>Walker: I want you know your more than welcome to join the trip again</p><p>Cruz: Yeah we'd love to have you back on board </p><p>Stefan: Yeah Dude </p><p>Sawyer: I'll definitely consider it </p><p>Walker: I hope you will (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Sawyer: Enough depression let's get have a blast </p><p>Cruz: Heck Yeah!!</p><p>(they run to the nearest slide)</p><p>Prestyn: Hey Park</p><p>Parker: What's up big bro </p><p>Prestyn: Mitchell says Jackson never came back to the room last night </p><p>Parker: What.....This is so my fault we must look for him</p><p>Prestyn: Mitchell is at Wave pool 7 </p><p>Parker: Let's go </p><p>(they run off)</p><p>Noon </p><p>Marik: He won't see </p><p>Ayden: Okay make it quick (whips out his dick)</p><p>Marik: (starts deepthroating him) </p><p>Ayden: Ohhhh Yes Marik you Magnificent Beast </p><p>Marik: mmmmm</p><p>Ryker and Holden: (standing guard)</p><p>Hayden: Guys why are you blocking me</p><p>Ryker: um </p><p>Hayden: (pushes past)</p><p>Ayden: mmmmm</p><p>Marik: mmmmmm</p><p>Hayden: AYDEN!</p><p>Ayden: Shit (puts his dick away)</p><p>Marik: I wasn't finished yet </p><p>Ayden: Marik</p><p>Hayden: No it's fine go ahead and finish he's all yours Marik </p><p>Ayden: (runs to his side) Babe no I'm sorry (rubs his shoulder)</p><p>Hayden: (shoves him away) Don't ever speak to me again (runs off crying) </p><p>Ayden: (sighs) </p><p>Marik: (pulls it back out and resumes)</p><p>Ayden: mmmmm that's the spot </p><p>4:00 PM</p><p>Mitchell: Look! </p><p>(Jackson and Dakota are Making out)</p><p>Parker: Jackson!!!!!!!!</p><p>Jackson: Look what the Cat Dragged in </p><p>Parker: Get away from him</p><p>Dakota: Ugh piss off will yeah </p><p>Prestyn: He's abusive Jackson </p><p>Mitchell: (tears up) Yeah </p><p>Dakota: Mitch!</p><p>Mitchell: NO, I won't hide it anymore Jackson Dakota forced me to have sex with him on multiple occasions, shity thing is if he just asked I would have blown him happily </p><p>Dakota: SLUT (slaps him hard)</p><p>Jackson: Oh my god </p><p>Parker:  Fucking BITCH (kicks him in the balls hard)</p><p>Dakota: (screams in pain) </p><p>Prestyn: (shoves him into a pool) </p><p>Parker: Let's scoot</p><p>6:00 PM</p><p>Walker: It's been a pretty Awesome day</p><p>Sawyer: Yeah I forgot How much fun it was hanging out with you guys</p><p>Cruz: Well that's cuz we are bloody awesome </p><p>Stefan: Damn Right </p><p>Walker: Hold Up....is that Hayden!!!</p><p>(they run too him)</p><p>Hayden: (crying in a little ball) </p><p>Sawyer: Hayden!!</p><p>Hayden: (tears up even more) Sawyer </p><p>Sawyer: Come Here you </p><p>Hayden: (they embrace each other tightly) </p><p>Walker: What did Ayden do </p><p>Stefan: Yeah We can make him pay </p><p>Cruz: Point me in his wanker ass direction I'll make him wish he was never born. </p><p>Hayden: That Means a lot guys but if its all the same with you guys I just want to be held tonight</p><p>Sawyer: Done </p><p>Parker: Is everything okay</p><p>Prestyn: We just had to deal with a dipshit </p><p>Walker: We are good, Let's just call it a kind of early night </p><p>Cruz: That's fine I'm whipped </p><p>Stefan: Let's go </p><p>Sawyer and Hayden: (hold hands) Let's </p><p> </p><p>Oooooh love is still in the air for Sawyer and Hayden, stay tuned to see what happens next </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Disney Springs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Disney Springs (October 12th 2020)</p><p>10:00 AM</p><p>Walker: Today is our last Day in Disney so spend what's left on those magic bands you got their </p><p>Cruz: I'll just spend it on you y sexy Walkie Talkie (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: Hey I coined that he's my Walkie Talkie (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: Boys, Boys, Boys their is plenty of me to go around </p><p>Parker: Fuck Yeah</p><p>Jackson: (makes a face) sounds great </p><p>Prestyn: (making out with Mitchell) </p><p>Mitchell: mmmmm, everything okay Jackson </p><p>Jackson: Yeah let's just get some shopping done </p><p>Sawyer: Hayd you doing good</p><p>Hayden: I'm doing Great </p><p>Sawyer: (kisses him extremely passionately)</p><p>Hayden: (kisses him back)</p><p>(they start making out)</p><p>Walker: Woahhh bro's public street </p><p>Hayden: Sorry </p><p>Sawyer: Shopping Time </p><p>5:00PM</p><p>Cruz: Oh Bloody Hell </p><p>Stefan: A Karaoke lunch club</p><p>Walker: For Disney songs well we are most certainly fucking goin in here let's do it </p><p>(they run in)</p><p>Jackson: I'll just</p><p>Parker: Come on you don't be a spoil sport (drags him in) </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Cruz: Oh I better sing something </p><p>Walker: Oh Cruzy you don't have too</p><p>Cruz: Shh and except my bloody talents (laughs)</p><p>Walker: Oh Cruz </p><p>Music Starts </p><p>Cruz (singing very beautifully):  All those days watching from the windows</p><p>All those years outside looking in<br/>All that time never even knowing<br/>Just how blind I've been<br/>Now I'm here blinking in the starlight<br/>Now I'm here suddenly I see<br/>Standing here it's all so clear<br/>I'm where I'm meant to be (sits next to Walker)</p><p>Walker: (snuggles up to him)</p><p>Cruz: And at last I see the light<br/>And it's like the fog has lifted<br/>And at last I see the light<br/>And it's like the sky is new<br/>And it's warm and real and bright<br/>And the world has somehow shifted<br/>All at once everything looks different<br/>Now that I see you (looks at Stefan then back at Walker)</p><p>Stefan: (joins in) All those days chasing down a daydream</p><p>All those years living in a blur<br/>All that time never truly seeing<br/>Things, the way they were<br/>Now she's here shining in the starlight<br/>Now she's here suddenly I know<br/>If she's here it's crystal clear<br/>I'm where I'm meant to go</p><p>(they both go onto the stage)</p><p>Both: And at last I see the lightAnd it's like the fog has liftedAnd at last I see the lightAnd it's like the sky is newAnd it's warm and real and bright<br/>And the world has somehow shifted<br/>All at once everything is different<br/>Now that I see youNow that I see you</p><p>(they kiss extremely passionately) </p><p>Walker: (claps hard) that was so amazing you two </p><p>Stefan: Yeah </p><p>Cruz: It was all for you</p><p>Stefan: Yeah for you (kisses Walker) </p><p>Cruz: (kisses Walker) </p><p>Walker: you two are the best who else is gonna sing </p><p>Mitchell: Prestyn come on </p><p>Prestyn: No I couldn't </p><p>Mitchell: Hit it </p><p>(music starts) </p><p>Mitchell: Mucho gusto</p><p>Prestyn: Aye que fabulosa</p><p>Rae aye aye aye</p><p>Both: Arriba</p><p>¿Quieres bailar?Mirame</p><p>Prestyn: Arriba</p><p>¿Quieres bailar?</p><p>Mirame </p><p>Prestyn: I believe in dreaming</p><p>And shooting for the stars</p><p>Mitchell: Baby to be number one</p><p>You got to raise the bar</p><p>Prestyn:  Kicking and a scratching</p><p>Grinding out my best</p><p>Mitchell: Anything it takes to climb</p><p>The ladder of success</p><p>Both: Work our tails off everyday<br/>Gotta bump the competition<br/>Blow them all awayMitchell: CalientePrestyn: Suave</p><p>Both: Yeah we're gonna</p><p>Bop bop bop, bop to the top<br/>Slip and slide and ride that rhythmJump and hop<br/>Hop until we dropAnd start again<br/>Zip zap zop hop, flop like a mopScoot around the corner<br/>Move it to the groove<br/>Until the music stopsDo the bop bop bop<br/>To the top<br/>Don't ever stop<br/>Bop to the top<br/>Gimme gimme<br/>Shimmy shimmy<br/>Shake some booty and turn around<br/>Flash a smile in their direction</p><p>Prestyn: Show some muscle</p><p>Mitchell: Do the hustle</p><p>Both: Yeah we're gonna</p><p>Bop bop bop, bop to the topWipe away your inhibitionsStump stump stump, do the rumpAnd strut your stuffBop bop bop, straight to the top<br/>We're going for the gloryWe'll keep stepping up and we just won't stopTill we reach the top<br/>Bop to the top</p><p>(they laugh so hard and kiss as the song ends) </p><p>Hayden: (goes up to the stage) This song is dedicated to a special someone out there </p><p>(music starts)</p><p>Hayden: Smooth talkin', so rockin'</p><p>He's got everything that a girl's wantin'<br/>He's a cutie, he plays it groovy<br/>And I can't keep myself from doin' something' stupid</p><p>Think I'm really falling' for his smile<br/>Yeah, butterflies when he says my name<br/>Hey!</p><p>He's got something' special<br/>He's got something' special<br/>And when he's lookin' at me<br/>I wanna get all sentimentalHe's got somethin' special<br/>He's got somethin' special<br/>I can hardly breathe somethin's telling' me<br/>Tellin' me maybe he could be the oneHe could be the one, he could be the one<br/>He could be the one, he could be the one<br/>He could be the one (looks right at Sawyer)</p><p> </p><p>Sawyer: (hops on the stage) He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'</p><p>Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and<br/>I'm goin' crazy about him lately<br/>And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe<br/>He really blows me away, hey!He's got somethin' special<br/>He's got somethin' special<br/>And when he's lookin' at me<br/>I wanna get all sentimentalHe's got somethin' special<br/>He's got somethin' special<br/>I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me<br/>Tellin' me maybe he could be the one</p><p> </p><p>Both: (staring into each other's eyes) He could be the one, he could be the one</p><p>He could be the one, he could be the one<br/>He could be the oneAnd he's got a way of makin' me feel<br/>Like everything I do is perfectly fine<br/>The stars are aligned when I'm with him<br/>And I'm so into it!He's got somethin' special<br/>He's got somethin' special<br/>And when he's lookin' at me<br/>I wanna get all sentimentalHe's got somethin' special<br/>He's got somethin' special<br/>I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me<br/>Tellin' me maybe he could be the oneHe could be the one, he could be the one<br/>He could be the one, he could be the one<br/>He could be the one</p><p>(song ends)</p><p>Hayden: Sawyer Sharbino will you be my Boyfriend </p><p>Sawyer: (tears up) YES </p><p>(they kiss extremely passionately) </p><p>(everyone claps) </p><p>Walker: WOOOO GO SAWYER AND HAYDEN!!! </p><p>Parker: Walker will you please do a duet with me please please </p><p>Walker: Of course Parky (kisses him)</p><p>Parker: Yay </p><p>(they go onto the stage)</p><p>(music starts) </p><p>Parker: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?</p><p>Walker: (smiles) I love Crazy </p><p>Parker: All my life has been a series of doors in my face</p><p>And then suddenly I bump into you</p><p>Walker: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like</p><p>I've been searching my whole life to find my own place<br/>And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue</p><p>Parker: But with you<br/>Walker: But with you</p><p>Both: I found my place</p><p>I see your faceAnd it's nothing like I've ever known before!<br/>Love is an open door!<br/>Love is an open door!<br/>Love is an open door!With you!<br/>With you!<br/>With you!<br/>With you!</p><p>Love is an open door</p><p>Walker:I mean it's crazy<br/>Parker:What?Walker: We finish each other's<br/>Parker: Sandwiches!Walker: That's what I was gonna say!Both: I've never met someoneWho thinks so much like me!<br/>Jinx! Jinx again!<br/>Our mental synchronization<br/>Can have but one explanationYou<br/>And I<br/>Were<br/>JustMeant to be!Say goodbye<br/>Say goodbyeTo the pain of the past<br/>We don't have to feel it anymore!Love is an open door!<br/>Love is an open door!<br/>Life can be so much more!With you!<br/>With you!<br/>With you!<br/>With you!Love is an open door!! </p><p>(they kiss as the song ends) </p><p>Parker: Oh Walker</p><p>Walker: That was Great Parky </p><p>Jackson: (runs out of the building)</p><p>Walker: Oh no</p><p>Parker: I got it (runs after him)</p><p>Walker: (returns to the table) poor dude </p><p>(phone rings)</p><p>Walker: Oh wow</p><p>Cruz: Who is it </p><p>Walker: (shows him and Stefan the screen) </p><p>Stefan: Answer It</p><p>Cruz: Yeah</p><p>Walker: (answers it) Hello Maxwell </p><p> </p><p>Cliffhanger </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. A Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Disney Springs (October 12th 2020)</p><p>7:00PM</p><p>Parker: Jackson Where are you going </p><p>Jackson: Home, I'm over this trip and over you </p><p>Parker: Is this about Walker</p><p>Jackson: Yes! He doesn't love you and he never will </p><p>Parker: Don't say shit like that</p><p>Jackson:  It's the Damn Truth Okay, He will probably become a polygamist and Marry both Cruz and Stefan and you'll be FORGOTTEN!!</p><p>Parker: No, Walker cares about me and I love him </p><p>Jackson: Not as much as I love you, be with be end this trip and take this guaranteed man and happiness. </p><p>Parker: Jackson</p><p>Jackson: (sighs) that's my answer then </p><p>Parker: I love him I really do</p><p>Jackson: And I'm just nothing huh</p><p>Parker: Of course not, but I plan to stay in this until Walker won't have me any longer</p><p>Jackson: Well when you get hurt don't come crying back to me (runs off)</p><p>Parker: Oh Jackson </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Walker: Hello Maxwell</p><p>Maxwell: (on the phone)  Walker (tears up) how are you </p><p>Walker: Pretty Great, but Maxy I miss you we all do </p><p>Maxwell: I know.....but I had to go my own way and do my thing</p><p>Walker: How's that working out for you </p><p>Maxwell: Not bad, I have a boyfriend say hello</p><p>Montana: Howdy Partner </p><p>Walker: Uh Howdy, Is that</p><p>Maxwell: Montana Jordan, yeah it's new but it's good so far</p><p>Walker: I know you Maxwell....and Montana is the luckiest guy in the world </p><p>Maxwell: I don't even know myself Walker.....Maximus</p><p>Walker: You Listen Here, Maximus Straightkins is not you that creature was created my an evil witch she tricked you and used your broken heart too create that thing, but the love you had for Noah was strong enough that you were able to overcome the spell and destroy maximus, a part of him may lurk in you, but you have too keep on fighting Maxwell, keep going Maxwell Jenkins is a badass and I know no matter what gets thrown your way you will overcome it and you will come out on top because that's who you are Maxwell.</p><p>Maxwell: (crying) you really think so </p><p>Walker: No I don't think so, I know so Prove me right huh, do that for me </p><p>Maxwell: I will Walker....I wish you all the joy and happiness and if you want my opinion Cruz and Parker are great but Stefan.....that boy would do anything for you </p><p>Walker: (tears up) Maybe you are right Maxwell, I hope Montana is good to you and just know I'm only a phone call away, Always</p><p>Maxwell: (crying hard) Goodbye Walker </p><p>Walker: (crying too) Goodbye Maxwell, I love you </p><p>Maxwell: I love you too (hangs up)</p><p>Walker: (breaks down crying) </p><p>Stefan: Walker (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Cruz:  My Love (embraces him as well)</p><p>Walker: (just lets it all out) </p><p>9:00 PM</p><p>Walker: Come on Guy's the last bus for universal leaves in 20 mins we need to make it to our next stop Cabana Bay at Universal Studios </p><p>Parker: Come on Prestyn, make your goodbyes </p><p>Prestyn: (sighs) Goodbye </p><p>Parker: To Mitchell silly </p><p>Prestyn: No to you Little brother </p><p>Parker: I don't understand </p><p>Mitchell: You need to tell them</p><p>Prestyn: Mitchell and I are an Official Couple, I'm going to stay with him </p><p>Parker: But...we are best friends again (tears up) just like old times </p><p>Prestyn: and that's not gonna change you are my best friend Parker and the best brother in the entire universe no one is better than you, but it's time for me to go this isn't goodbye, not in the slightest when this trip ends for you no matter the outcome, I'll see you again </p><p>Parker: (just cries) please don't go </p><p>Prestyn: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Parker: (kisses him back) I love you Prestyn</p><p>Prestyn: I love you too little bro, Walker it's been an honor</p><p>Walker: (shakes his hand) take care of yourself </p><p>Prestyn: I will (takes Mitchell's hand)</p><p>Mitchell: Back to the room my love </p><p>Prestyn: Let's do it (they leave)</p><p>Walker: Well then let's get to going </p><p>Hayden: Walker</p><p>Walker: (sighs let me guess) this is it for you two as well</p><p>Sawyer: We are catching a flight back to LA in the morning </p><p>Walker: I can't believe I have to say goodbye to you two yet again </p><p>Hayden: This isn't goodbye dude </p><p>Sawyer: Yeah, we will see you again when you return to LA </p><p>Walker: I'm so happy you two found each other again (tears up) you guys make a perfect couple </p><p>Hayden: Yeah we do </p><p>Sawyer: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Hayden: Bring it in guys </p><p>(they have a group hug)</p><p>Walker: (crying) okay we need to stop before I totally lose it  </p><p>(Hayden and Sawyer grasp hands and walk away into the shadows)</p><p>Walker: Cruz, Stefan, Parker please tell me you guys are staying </p><p>Stefan: I will until my dying day if that's what it takes</p><p>Cruz: Bloody Right</p><p>Parker: I'll be here until you don't want me anymore </p><p>Walker: (kisses each off the passionately) come on you lot, Universal time </p><p>Cruz: Let's do this thing</p><p>(the 4 boys hop on the bus to Cabana Bay at Universal Studios) </p><p> </p><p>We are down to just three guys, who do you guys want to win at the end please let me know in the comment section down below, thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Universal Studios Day One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Cabana Bay (October 13th 2020)</p><p>8:00 AM</p><p>Walker: Okay Dudes we only have 2 Days at Universal Studios so we need to make the most of it </p><p>Stefan:  It's gonna be a good two days </p><p>Cruz: Nay a Great two days lads </p><p>Parker: I'm very Excited if I do say so Myself </p><p>Walker: Come On Gents get dressed I want to catch the 8:15 Shuttle </p><p>(they go get ready and head to the shuttle) </p><p>(a familiar trio is on that bus)</p><p>Bryce: WALKER FUCKING BRYANT!!!</p><p>Noah: Bloody Hell</p><p>Jacob: WALKER (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Walker: Tremblay!!!! How you doing Dude </p><p>Jacob: Pretty Good</p><p>Walker: My Manners omg, This is Cruz, Stefan and Parker (looks at them) This Jacob, Noah and Bryce </p><p>Noah: Cruz Fucking Beckham</p><p>Cruz: Fellow Brit I see </p><p>Noah: (just kisses him extremely passionately)</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back)</p><p>Noah: Sorry, I Bloody Had to......I Love your family so much but you especially</p><p>Bryce: Hey Now, watch it England </p><p>Noah: Sorry Bryce (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: So is this a Three-Way Relationship?</p><p>Jacob: Yeah, It's Open though but we are each others faves </p><p>Bryce: There is no Bottom quite like JT (kisses him)</p><p>Jacob:  Bryce is my Alpha and Noah is my Sexy Brit, I got it pretty Good </p><p>Parker: You Three must hang out with us </p><p>Walker: My Thoughts Exactly </p><p>Bryce: So I heard about this trip, I'm Hurt you didn't Invite me</p><p>Walker: Believe me You Three were very much in consideration, but I couldn't in good consciousness  split you three up</p><p>Noah: If you had picked one of us who would you picked, I won't be bloody but hurt </p><p>Walker: Jacob I wish I had tbh </p><p>Jacob: Oh Yeah (kisses Walker)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back and fixes his slipping glasses) </p><p>Jacob: Thanks </p><p>Bryce: Enough you two (laughs)</p><p>Stefan: Yeah Last thing I need is more competition </p><p>Walker: Trust me Stefan (kisses him passionately) you have no idea how hard this is </p><p>Cruz: Yeah, He wouldn't throw 3 more hotties in the mix </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Walker: Universal Time Boys </p><p>10:00 AM</p><p>Parker: So you are an Alpha in bed huh </p><p>Bryce: Yeah, want me to show you sometime (rubs his shoulder)</p><p>Parker: (smirks) Me too wouldn't expect that would ya</p><p>Bryce: Nah, But it's making me hard as hell </p><p>Parker: (grabs his crotch) yeah I feel that....you gotta big boy don't you</p><p>Bryce: and he's screaming your name </p><p>Parker: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Bryce: (starts making out with him) </p><p>Parker: mmmmm</p><p>Bryce: Why don't I take you back to my hotel room </p><p>Parker: That would be nice </p><p>(they run off) </p><p>Cruz: Is that the sort of shit Bryce does often</p><p>Noah: Oh Bloody Hell Yes (they get on a ride)</p><p>Cruz: I'm excited </p><p>Noah: I'm a little scared </p><p>Cruz: I got you </p><p>(they get sent off) </p><p>Walker: Shit two seats </p><p>Jacob: I'll wait </p><p>Stefan: No it's cool you go </p><p>Jacob: (Kisses Stefan)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: (smirks) Have fun love birds  (he puts them in the chair)</p><p>Stefan: Walker!!! (they get sent off) </p><p>Walker: (laughs and rides by himself) </p><p>(soon after) </p><p>Noah: That was something</p><p>Cruz: Yeah it bloody was did you enjoy rubbing my crotch </p><p>Noah: I, I, I</p><p>Cruz: Don't play with me Jupe </p><p>Noah: I know you like Walker but if Bryce can hook up with people so can I!!!</p><p>Cruz: You Want too hook up huh</p><p>Noah: Walker wouldn't be upset </p><p>Cruz: Nah He's Chill as shit, Come on I'll take you back to my room</p><p>(they run off)</p><p>Walker: Enjoy that</p><p>Stefan: I would have rather rid with you </p><p>Jacob: Yeah.....Where are Bryce, Noah, Cruz and Parker</p><p>Walker: Fucking I'd Imagine </p><p>Stefan: Cruz, is fucking </p><p>Walker: Noah yeah </p><p>Stefan: Oh cool </p><p>Walker: You Know all this talk of sex has made me </p><p>Jacob: HORNY!</p><p>Walker: Hungry (laughs) let's eat </p><p>Jacob: Oh yeah Hungry is Good, u cock is good um fuck FOOD IS GOOD </p><p>Stefan: This guy is Adorable</p><p>Walker: I know right </p><p>(they both wrap an arm around Jacob and head towards food)</p><p>Noon</p><p>(in a bubble bath)</p><p>Noah: Do you enjoy Bubble baths </p><p>Cruz: With sexy British Lads of bloody course I do</p><p>Noah: Now I know our sex in the bed was great....I have had shower sex</p><p>Cruz: Bath Sex huh Let's give it a damn Try </p><p>Noah: Okay (mounts him and starts making out with him)</p><p>Cruz: mmmmmmm</p><p>The Water swooshes around their bodies as the heat of water and wetness of their bodies ands an extra kink to the whole thing, Noah feels very inferior to Cruz Beckham  but who wouldn't, Cruz makes sure to care for the boy and make his curly headed self feel valued, the bubbly water makes fucking Noah a breeze, Cruz's Monster cock though still is a lot to handle but Noah Does so with ease. </p><p>(Meanwhile)</p><p>Bryce: (catching his Breath) Holy Hell</p><p>Parker: I told you in bed I don't fuck around </p><p>Bryce: I see, that alpha Energy was </p><p>Parker: Just cuz of your Abs </p><p>Bryce: Oh Shut it (kisses him)</p><p>Parker: Today Has been fun, but it won't happen again </p><p>Bryce: And Just why is that</p><p>Parker: Walker</p><p>Bryce: You love him don't you </p><p>Parker: He's the one I know It</p><p>Bryce: Are you really sure about that</p><p>Parker: Of course, I wouldn't still be here if I wasn't </p><p>Bryce: He seems very Cozy with Stefan </p><p>Parker: I.....stop playing mind games </p><p>Bryce: I just want you to be prepared for the possibility</p><p>Parker: You May Be right, But I will hold onto hope </p><p>Bryce: That's a respectable thing </p><p>Parker: Let's get back to Walker and the others </p><p>Bryce: Okay </p><p>2:00 PM </p><p>Walker: Hey Cruzy (kisses him)</p><p>Cruz: Did you miss me</p><p>Walker: Duh </p><p>Parker: I'm back</p><p>Walker: Good (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: Enough kissing </p><p>Jacob: Yeah Let's have a fucking Blast </p><p>Walker: Heck Yeah</p><p>8:00 PM</p><p>Bryce: Today was super fun with you lot </p><p>Walker: I agree 100%</p><p>Stefan: We need to do it again tomorrow</p><p>Noah: Agreed</p><p>Jacob: Why are we acting like we are going our separate ways lets fucking party</p><p>Parker: The Pool at the resort is open until Midnight </p><p>Walker: Let's fucking Do It then </p><p>Cruz: Time to party hard all night long </p><p>11:00 PM</p><p> Cruz: More Fizzy Drinks Lads </p><p>Walker: (relaxing in the hot tub) Oh that would be Amazing </p><p>Stefan: Your the best Cruzy</p><p>(heads to the soda fountain) </p><p>Cruz: (starts filling the drinks) </p><p>Laurel: Husband </p><p>Cruz: Oh Fuck </p><p>Clara, Sara, Anna and Laurel are stood their in slutty </p><p>Anna: We are so happy we found you </p><p>Clara: Baby Daddy </p><p>Sara: You Abandoned us in the dells </p><p>Laurel: Bad Move </p><p>Anna: Marry Us</p><p>Cruz: Goodbye </p><p>Laurel: Do it</p><p>Sara: (whacks him with a beach chair)</p><p>Cruz: (get's knocked out) </p><p>Clara: Carry him girls </p><p> </p><p>Uh Oh, poor Cruzy</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Universal Studios Day Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In A Hotel Room (October 14th 2020)</p><p>10:00 AM</p><p>Cruz: (Awakens stark naked)  What The Hell</p><p>Clara: Hello Babe</p><p>Anna: Glad You Could Join Us</p><p>Laurel: Guess What </p><p>Sara: We are All Pregnant isn't that great </p><p>Cruz: Hell NO It's bloody awful</p><p>Sara: I'm Having Octuplets </p><p>Cruz: What </p><p>Clara: Triplets</p><p>Anna: Quadruplets </p><p>Laurel: Twins </p><p>Cruz: 17 Kids!</p><p>Anna: Isn't exciting </p><p>Clara: Now Marry all of us </p><p>Laurel: (kisses him)</p><p>Cruz: FUCK OFF (shoves her)</p><p>Laurel: (trips and falls straight out the window to her death) </p><p>Cruz: Oh No </p><p>Clara: YOU (charges him)</p><p>Cruz: (moves out the way)</p><p>Clara: (runs straight out the busted Window)</p><p>Anna: (grabs a Shard of glass) Ahhhhh</p><p>Cruz: Oh Bloody Hell </p><p>Anna: (charges at him) </p><p>Cruz: (grabs the shard of glass) Ahh fuck (takes it and stabs her in the gut)</p><p>Anna: (coughs up blood)</p><p>Cruz: I never Loved you I only love two People ( grabs her by the neck) WALKER BRYANT AND STEFAN BENZ</p><p>Anna: (coughing up blood)</p><p>Cruz: (throws her out the Window) DIE BITCH </p><p>Sara: (crying in the corner)</p><p>Cruz: (turns to her) you should know not to fuck with me </p><p>Sara: Please don't kill me </p><p>Cruz: (grabs her by the neck)  DON'T EVER TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY TRUE LOVES YOU INSIGNIFGANT FUCKING SLUT</p><p>Sara: Please: I'm Pregnant with 8 of your children</p><p>Cruz: Oh Really huh well isn't that bloody Peachey </p><p>Sara: Octuplets </p><p>Cruz: The Lannister's Send Their Regards (stabs her in the gut)</p><p>Sara: (collapses) </p><p>Cruz: (drops the shard of glass) what have I done </p><p>Stefan: Cruz</p><p>Cruz: Stefy! (breaks down crying)</p><p>Stefan: It's okay (embraces him tightly) </p><p>Cruz: How I KILLED FOUR PEOPLE....21 TECHINACALLY </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him extremely passionately)</p><p>Cruz: (starts making out with him)</p><p>Stefan: (rips his clothes off)</p><p>Cruz: Stefan Benz you dog </p><p>(they have sex right then and their) </p><p>(Soon after) </p><p>Walker:  I'm worried Sick I'm going after them</p><p>(Stefan and Cruz enter the room)</p><p>Walker: (crying) Oh my God!!! (embraces them both tightly) </p><p>Cruz: I'm okay Love (kisses him) </p><p>Walker: Your Hand</p><p>Cruz: It's just a cut babe </p><p>Walker: I sent Parker with the Trio to the Parks </p><p>Cruz: Let's Join them I don't  want to waste another second in this bloody place</p><p>Stefan: Yeah...Bloody Place </p><p>Walker: Well we are all checked out (wraps an arm around each) to the parks </p><p>Noon</p><p>Parker: Everything Is Good and Okay </p><p>Walker: Yup (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Bryce: You Got Kidnapped dude</p><p>Cruz: Yeah Crazy Fans</p><p>Stefan: No longer A problem</p><p>Noah: (chuckles) What did you do murder them</p><p>Cruz: Um</p><p>Noah: I was bloody well Joking </p><p>(Cruz and Stefan laugh hysterically) </p><p>Jacob: Bruh you two are kinda weird NGL</p><p>Walker: Well, I would like to extend and Invitation you three are welcome to chill with us on this trip for as long as you would like </p><p>Bryce: Where are you heading tomorrow</p><p>Walker: Kennedy Space Center, Tonight we have someone picking us up </p><p>Parker: Big P yeah</p><p>Walker: Nope....You'll see </p><p>Parker: Ooh a surprise </p><p>Walker: Fancy Right </p><p>Cruz: Well I for one will be bloody happy to get the fuck out of Orlando </p><p>Stefan: Same Babes </p><p>Walker: So what do you say</p><p>Jacob, Noah and Bryce: We are in </p><p>Walker: Excellent!!!!</p><p>5:00 PM </p><p>Noah: Bloody Hell </p><p>Bryce: What </p><p>Noah: 4 Chicks were murrderd at Cabana Bay this morning </p><p>Jacob: What!!!!</p><p>Cruz: Any leads </p><p>Noah: No, they are being taken in to forensics...three of them where beyond recognition they fell a thousand feet however one was left in the hotel room just stabbed to death </p><p>Stefan: Well that's tragic</p><p>Parker: But we can't do anything about it </p><p>Walker: Exactly, Shit Happens but what are you gonna do about it </p><p>Cruz: Bloody Nothing </p><p>Stefan: Damn Straight </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Officer: There isn't much to see, it's a hotel room so its full of finger prints </p><p>(Hayden Byerly turns around)</p><p>Detective Byerly:  You think I quit Acting to become a Detective for in conclusive results hell no! I will do everything in power to find the son of a bitch or bitches responsible for this crime and when I do there is gonna be hell to pay (takes a puff of a cigar then coughs) Fuck these things Suck </p><p>10:00 PM</p><p>Walker: Universal was hella fun </p><p>Cruz: But we must keep on Track</p><p>Stefan: That's right </p><p>Parker: Is that the RV</p><p>Walker: Indeed it is (smiles)</p><p>Parker: and if P ain't driving </p><p>(The RV Stops)</p><p>Parker: Who is </p><p>(The Door Opens) </p><p>Zachary: I here some sexy guys need a lift to Kennedy space center </p><p>Gabriel: You Lot Wouldn't Happen to know where I could find some of them</p><p>Walker: Zach and Gabe!!!!!!</p><p>Zachary: Wooooo</p><p>Gabriel: Hug Time!!!!!</p><p>(they have a group hug)</p><p>Bryce: Did you fuck every hot celeb</p><p>Walker: NO ONLY LIKE 50 </p><p>Noah: Bloody Hell </p><p>Jacob: Oh stop it you two</p><p>Gabriel: Well all aboard </p><p>Zachary: Next stop Kennedy Space Center</p><p>Walker: Let's do it </p><p>(they all get on the RV)</p><p> </p><p>Well  Cruz doesn't have to worry about kids now at least, let me now your thoughts in the comment section down below, thanks </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Kennedy Space Center</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Kennedy Space Center (October 15th 2020)</p><p>9:00 AM</p><p>Zachary: Up and Adam Nerds </p><p>Gabriel: The Kennedy Space Center is a big place and we only got till 5 gotta make it count </p><p>Walker: I agree, We can never have enough time with my boys (kisses each of them)</p><p>Parker: Let's do this thing </p><p>Cruz: Hell Yeah </p><p>Stefan: Let's get this Bread </p><p>(soon after) </p><p> Bryce: Do you guys enjoy this</p><p>Noah: What do you mean love</p><p>Jacob: The Space Stuff is Cool </p><p>Bryce: No I mean this Traveling around stuff </p><p>Jacob: Yeah It's been fun!!!</p><p>Noah: Why love</p><p>Bryce: I'm just playing with an Idea (kisses them both) </p><p>11:00 AM</p><p>Parker: A Real Rocket that went to space just wow</p><p>Walker: It is pretty cool Parky (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Parker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: How is Prestyn </p><p>Parker: Good I hope, he hasn't contacted me </p><p>Walker: I'm Sure he will when he's good and Ready</p><p>Parker: I definitely hope so</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Zachary: It's really good being with these guys again</p><p>Gabriel: I'm so glad there is no hard feelings about any of it </p><p>Zachary: Walker is the reason we found each other and for that I will forever be in his debt</p><p>Gabriel: (kisses him extremely passionately) I love you Zach</p><p>Zachary: and I love you Gabe </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Cruz: (looks down at his bandaged hand) </p><p>(flash) </p><p>Cruz: The Lannister's Send Their Regard's (stabs Sara in the Gut)</p><p>(flash)</p><p>Cruz:  (hands shake)</p><p>Stefan: (takes them) Hey it's okay </p><p>Cruz: Stefan I'm freaking out </p><p>Stefan: (pulls him into an extremely passionate kiss) don't you worry okay </p><p>Cruz: Okay my love I got you (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: What are you Crazy kids discussing</p><p>Cruz: Oh you know Space stuff</p><p>Walker: (wraps an arm around them) You two make me smile and just feel amazing about myself </p><p>Stefan: Well It looks like we are doing our job well then </p><p>Walker: (kisses them both) come on you lot </p><p>(they keep looking at all the exhibits) </p><p>5:00 PM</p><p>Parker: Well That was super fun </p><p>Zachary: Let's not doddle lads </p><p>Gabriel: Yup Our next stop is Daytona Beach </p><p>Jacob: Oooh a beach yes please</p><p>Noah: Sounds bloody exciting </p><p>Bryce: Let's go</p><p>Walker: Woo </p><p>Cruz: Yes.....keep on moving</p><p>Stefan: Exactly (kisses him)</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: Come on love birds </p><p>(they get on the RV and it drives off)</p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys are enjoying the story let me know in the comment section down below, thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Daytona Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Daytona Beach Florida (October 16th 2020)</p><p>Zachary: Here we are Gents</p><p>Gabriel: One of the most visited beach in the whole world</p><p>Walker:  Come on Dudes let's make the most of this time we have together </p><p>Parker: Yeah Cause No one Knows just how long this trip will be </p><p>Walker: I have no current plans to end this, we do need to make the most of our time though, who knows how long we will have our Five Sexy Guests </p><p>Bryce: Oh Stop it you </p><p>Noah: Our Four Sexy Hosts are what I am invested in </p><p>Jacob: FUCK YEAH</p><p>Gabriel: Well me and Zach figured we'd chill with y'all today</p><p>Zachary: But tonight we jump right back in our lambo and go zoom </p><p>Walker: Awe well you will be missed (embrace's them both)</p><p>Stefan: Well what are we doing on this damn RV (rips his shirt off) let's get this Beach Day started!</p><p>Cruz: (rips off his own shirt) Baby you think great </p><p>Walker: Let's go </p><p>(soon after) </p><p>Walker: (is tanning)</p><p>Parker: He's such a cutie </p><p>Jacob:  He's gonna choose Stefan and Cruz</p><p>Noah: Yeah it's bloody obvious </p><p>Parker: Why does everyone think that </p><p>Bryce: It's not rocket Science Park, you need to brace yourself </p><p>Parker: I'm not gonna let that nasty thought dwell in my brain </p><p>Jacob: Well don't dwell, and don't be mad either Park, Just keep reality and fantasy separate</p><p>Parker: I just hope I didn't throw anything away.....(thinks of Jackson) even though I know I did</p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Cruz: (sat shirtless showing his bod off) </p><p>(a group of ladies walk by blowing kisses, one shoes her tits another shows her clit)</p><p>Cruz: PISS OFF (wraps his arm around Stefan) </p><p>(they walk off defeated)</p><p>Stefan: Did you just use me as chick repellant</p><p>Cruz: Yes, I wish I was Gay like you and Walker....Girls are awful.....They were pregnant</p><p>Stefan: What </p><p>Cruz: The Crazy Bitches.....back in the dells I fucked them a lot...I came in each at least 10 times....and I was set to have 18 Kids.....18 Stefan.....and I killed them all</p><p>Stefan: I can't begin to imagine the feeling</p><p>Cruz: I liked it Stefan.....in the moment at least, It didn't start off that way but something came over me I wanted to kill those girls like a drug almost it felt almost as good as sex with you or Walker.....But then right after and I men right after....I regretted it  but only the kids....not the girls....they deserved it....and if I could do it again....I would </p><p>Stefan: If you weren't so sexy, I would be a little concerned </p><p>Cruz:  You are getting turned aren't you (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: Maybe I like a bad boy </p><p>Cruz: Maybe the Bad Boy likes you (starts making out with him)</p><p>Stefan: mmmmmm</p><p>(later that day)</p><p>Parker P:  Well look who the fuck it is </p><p>Parker: Big Park (runs to him and embraces him)</p><p>Parker P: Lil P keeping them out of trouble for me </p><p>Parker: I'm doing my best</p><p>Walker: P (bro hugs him) Welcome back you have been missed </p><p>Parker P: Well it's nice to be appricated....did you seriously add Tremblay, Jupe and Ghesiar into this </p><p>Walker: NOOOO THEY ARE JUST CHILLING WITH US</p><p>Parker P: Mhm</p><p>Jacob: He's telling the truth </p><p>Noah: Yeah, our time together is gonna come to an end </p><p>Bryce: We talked tomorrow when you guys leave Daytona we won't be joining </p><p>Walker: Awe, you guys (embraces them tightly) I'll miss you </p><p>Zachary: I think me and Gabe are gonna hit the road</p><p>Walker: No, It's an hour till sunset, you have to stay for that</p><p>Gabriel: I would love too see it </p><p>Zachary: I mean if you insist </p><p>Walker: I do in fact </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>(the group gets all close and comfortable and watches the sunset over the ocean) </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Zachary: Okay it was worth it </p><p>Gabriel: Definitely</p><p>Walker: (looks at this group of guys he's with) Don't go yet....I want to make this a night to remember....chances are this group of people will never be together again </p><p>Cruz: What are you suggesting </p><p>(Walker stands up and drops his trunks) </p><p>Walker: The 10 of us are going to have an orgy on this beach right now </p><p>Stefan: (pulls off his trunks) what a spectacular Idea  </p><p>Cruz: Hell yeah (pulls of his)</p><p>(the other guys stare in shock) </p><p>Parker: I guess this happening and I'm here for it (pulls off his swim trunks)</p><p>(Zach, Gabe and Parker P follow suit)</p><p>Walker: Come on Wonder Boys don't be shy </p><p>Bryce: On 3 </p><p>Noah: 1</p><p>Jacob: 2</p><p>Bryce: 3  </p><p>(they drop their suits simultaneously) </p><p>Walker: (smirks) let the fun begin </p><p>The Boys get closer together and all just start making out with one another, no one really even knows who they are kissing but no one really cares the lust in the air is electrifying everyone kisses everyone as if they were true lovers. Walker begins the chain by starting to suck Bryce who sucks Cruz who sucks Noah who sucks Stefan who sucks Zach who sucks Parker who sucks Jacob who sucks Gabe who sucks Parker P who sucks Walker thus forming the cock sucking chain. This goes on for sometime before they switch it up as Walker begins to suck Stefan who begins to suck Cruz who sucks Parker who sucks Bryce who sucks Jacob who sucks Noah who sucks Zach who sucks Parker P who sucks Gabe who sucks Walker. Soon after that things begin to escalate as everyone starts going at each other fucking and being fucked by all parties. Jacob absolutely loves getting all the cocks in his rear from all these hot guys, Walker decides he much prefers to top but has no problem bottoming in fact it was kind of fun to be fucked by a sub bottom like Jacob. The Amount of sand in places sand should never be is insane . each off the boys picks some hole and proceeds to cum in said hole rather it be a mouth or ass they don't care to much as the lust is just overwhelming to all involved,</p><p>Walker: Gentleman (catches his breath) That was amazing</p><p>Cruz: I say we go at it again</p><p>Stefan: One more round won't kill anyone </p><p>(they go 8 more rounds, before finally)</p><p>Zachary: Okay dudes we really do have to go </p><p>Gabriel: Yeah It's Midnight</p><p>Walker: I know, I know thank you for everything</p><p>(they embrace him tightly)</p><p>Zachary: Take Care of yourself</p><p>Gabriel: (tosses P the Keys)</p><p>Parker P: Thanks </p><p>(they walk of)</p><p>Bryce: Shall we go again</p><p>Walker: (smirks)</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Zachary: (gets into the Lambo) ready babe </p><p>Gabriel: (buckles up) where now babe</p><p>Zachary: hmmm I don't know but as long as I am with you Gabriel Bateman....I don't care</p><p>Gabriel: Zachary Unger (kisses him passionately)</p><p>(they drive off in the moonlight)</p><p> </p><p>I hope you all enjoyed the beach orgy let me know in the comment section down below</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Leaving Daytona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Daytona Beach (October 17th 2020)</p><p>Walker: (awakens) hmmm Sunrise.....shit everyone wake up (shakes them all)</p><p>Bryce: What the hell</p><p>Noah: we fell asleep</p><p>Jacob: Out here </p><p>Walker: Yes, we could get in trouble suits on suits on!!! </p><p>Cruz: Relax Babe No one is around</p><p>Stefan: Still though </p><p>(they all get put their suits back on quick)</p><p>Parker: Yeah last thing I want is to get in trouble</p><p>Parker P: Don't worry dude it's gonna be just fine </p><p>(a few hours later)</p><p>Walker: Why do you guys have too go </p><p>Bryce: Our place isn't here </p><p>Jacob: Yeah you need to focus </p><p>Noah:  and choose the bloody right dude </p><p>Walker: Which is</p><p>Bryce: Parker </p><p>Jacob: Stefan</p><p>Noah: Cruz </p><p>Walker: Great help (laughs hard)</p><p>(they have a group hug)</p><p>Cruz: Mind if we hop in loves </p><p>Stefan: Yeah can we</p><p>Walker: Parker Squared too </p><p>(they all have a group hug) </p><p>(an uber honks)</p><p>Jacob: That's us </p><p>Noah: We have to go </p><p>Bryce: (sighs) Yeah</p><p>Walker: This isn't goodbye </p><p>Bryce: Nah we will be together again someday </p><p>(the trio loads into the uber and it drives off)</p><p>Walker: (pulls Cruz, Stefan and Parker into a hug) </p><p>Cruz: Let's enjoy the beautiful weather while we can </p><p>Walker: Agreed, Winter is Coming </p><p>Cruz: This one will be long </p><p>Stefan: The Snow falls, A thousand feet deep </p><p>Parker: As the white walkers rule the land </p><p>Walker: You three are such nerds but Valar Morghulis </p><p>All 3: Valar Dorhies </p><p>Parker P: I like The Walking Dead better </p><p>Walker: Yeah that's just because you think Matt and Macsen Lintz are sexy fucks </p><p>Parker P: Well partly</p><p>Walker: They are a good fuck that's for sure </p><p>Cruz: Let's try to name a celeb Walker hasn't made love to</p><p>Walker: Hmm Brooklyn Beckham (laughs)</p><p>Cruz: You Bloody ass (kisses him) </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Jacob: Where are we heading next </p><p>Noah: Yeah Brycey </p><p>Bryce: It doesn't matter, the world is ours (smiles)</p><p>Jacob: Well I trust you </p><p>Noah: Same </p><p>Bryce: Excellent (kisses them) </p><p>(later)</p><p>Parker P: Come on Dudes, we should hit the road </p><p>Walker: Agreed lets hit the road</p><p>(they all load the RV and it drives off)</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Old Lady: They were fornicating on this very beach 10 boys, it was awful I could have had a 5th stroke </p><p>(Jace Norman looks baffled)  </p><p>Detective Norman: Ma'am you really wasted my time, about 10 boys having an orgy on a public beach in the dead off night </p><p>Old Lady: YES, I WANT THEM PROSCUTED!  </p><p>Detective Byerly: Jace, My man </p><p>Detective Norman: Hayden, ma'am I'll do what I can (walks over to Hayden)</p><p>Detective Byerly: What was that all about </p><p>Detective Norman: Just a crazy lady, what would she have me do examine the sand for seamen remains </p><p>Detective Byerly: Don't even worry about it, that case in Orlando I called about </p><p>Detective Norman: Yes did something come up </p><p>Detective Byerly: We Found a Hair not off one of the girls, or any guest ever registered to that room </p><p>Detective Norman: Really Who </p><p>(hands him a picture) </p><p>Detective Norman: (looks at it) Oh My </p><p>Detective Norman: (looks at it) Oh My <br/>Stefan Benz </p><p>Detective Byerly: I think Mister Benz, murrderd these women</p><p>Detective Norman: We need to question him </p><p>Detective Byerly: Thing is he's off the grid </p><p>Detective Norman: Well then we find him </p><p>Detective Byerly: My thoughts exactly </p><p> </p><p>Uh oh  Hayden and Jace are after Stefan now, how do you think this is gonna play out , let me know in the comment section down below</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. On The Road Once Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Daytona Beach (October 17th 2020)</p><p>Walker: (awakens) hmmm Sunrise.....shit everyone wake up (shakes them all)</p><p>Bryce: What the hell</p><p>Noah: we fell asleep</p><p>Jacob: Out here</p><p>Walker: Yes, we could get in trouble suits on suits on!!!</p><p>Cruz: Relax Babe No one is around</p><p>Stefan: Still though</p><p>(they all get put their suits back on quick)</p><p>Parker: Yeah last thing I want is to get in trouble</p><p>Parker P: Don't worry dude it's gonna be just fine</p><p>(a few hours later)</p><p>Walker: Why do you guys have too go</p><p>Bryce: Our place isn't here</p><p>Jacob: Yeah you need to focus</p><p>Noah: and choose the bloody right dude</p><p>Walker: Which is</p><p>Bryce: Parker</p><p>Jacob: Stefan</p><p>Noah: Cruz</p><p>Walker: Great help (laughs hard)</p><p>(they have a group hug)</p><p>Cruz: Mind if we hop in loves</p><p>Stefan: Yeah can we</p><p>Walker: Parker Squared too</p><p>(they all have a group hug)</p><p>(an uber honks)</p><p>Jacob: That's us</p><p>Noah: We have to go</p><p>Bryce: (sighs) Yeah</p><p>Walker: This isn't goodbye</p><p>Bryce: Nah we will be together again someday</p><p>(the trio loads into the uber and it drives off)</p><p>Walker: (pulls Cruz, Stefan and Parker into a hug)</p><p>Cruz: Let's enjoy the beautiful weather while we can</p><p>Walker: Agreed, Winter is Coming</p><p>Cruz: This one will be long</p><p>Stefan: The Snow falls, A thousand feet deep</p><p>Parker: As the white walkers rule the land</p><p>Walker: You three are such nerds but Valar Morghulis</p><p>All 3: Valar Dorhies</p><p>Parker P: I like The Walking Dead better</p><p>Walker: Yeah that's just because you think Matt and Macsen Lintz are sexy fucks</p><p>Parker P: Well partly</p><p>Walker: They are a good fuck that's for sure</p><p>Cruz: Let's try to name a celeb Walker hasn't made love to</p><p>Walker: Hmm Brooklyn Beckham (laughs)</p><p>Cruz: You Bloody ass (kisses him)</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Jacob: Where are we heading next</p><p>Noah: Yeah Brycey</p><p>Bryce: It doesn't matter, the world is ours (smiles)</p><p>Jacob: Well I trust you</p><p>Noah: Same</p><p>Bryce: Excellent (kisses them)</p><p>(later)</p><p>Parker P: Come on Dudes, we should hit the road</p><p>Walker: Agreed lets hit the road</p><p>(they all load the RV and it drives off)</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Old Lady: They were fornicating on this very beach 10 boys, it was awful I could have had a 5th stroke</p><p>(Jace Norman looks baffled)</p><p>Detective Norman: Ma'am you really wasted my time, about 10 boys having an orgy on a public beach in the dead off night</p><p>Old Lady: YES, I WANT THEM PROSCUTED!</p><p>Detective Byerly: Jace, My man</p><p>Detective Norman: Hayden, ma'am I'll do what I can (walks over to Hayden)</p><p>Detective Byerly: What was that all about</p><p>Detective Norman: Just a crazy lady, what would she have me do examine the sand for seamen remains</p><p>Detective Byerly: Don't even worry about it, that case in Orlando I called about</p><p>Detective Norman: Yes did something come up</p><p>Detective Byerly: We Found a Hair not off one of the girls, or any guest ever registered to that room</p><p>Detective Norman: Really Who</p><p>(hands him a picture)</p><p>Detective Norman: (looks at it) Oh My</p><p>Stefan Benz</p><p>Detective Byerly: I think Mister Benz, murrderd these women</p><p>Detective Norman: We need to question him</p><p>Detective Byerly: Thing is he's off the grid</p><p>Detective Norman: Well then we find him</p><p>Detective Byerly: My thoughts exactly</p><p>Uh oh Hayden and Jace are after Stefan now, how do you think this is gonna play out , let me know in the comment section down below</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Welcome to DC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In DC (October 19th 2020)</p><p>Parker P: Boys, Welcome to Washington D.C. </p><p>Parker: Woah so what's first on our list of things to do </p><p>Walker: Well Today Mister Bates (wraps an arm around him) monument seeing </p><p>Parker: Ooooooh Fun </p><p>Stefan: Let's get to it then </p><p>Cruz: Let's go Mates </p><p>(they are checking out the Lincoln Memorial)</p><p>Walker: President Lincoln</p><p>Stranger: A Symbol of Hope and Freedom, a true president, someone who inspired people....unlike our current president he inspires fear, he's homophobic, sexist, racist, and an awful person.....he is terrible he treats his wife like garbage, and he shelters his kid while ignoring him keeping him from playing sports, having any friends, forced to only play Roblox</p><p>Walker: Yeah, I saw the whole Save Barron Trend on Tiktok </p><p>Barron: So Save me </p><p>Walker: Barron Trump!  </p><p>Barron: (covers Walker's mouth) No I am Ben Obama a hardcore Biden Supporter, woooo Settle or Biden!!!!!! </p><p>Walker: Okay uh Ben, where is your security detail</p><p>Barron: I snuck out, I can't go back to that hell hole</p><p>Walker: I got your back dude, okay hear me out, I will help you I promise </p><p>Barron: Yes!!! (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Barron: (starts making out with him)</p><p>Walker: Later B, look this is to public, will you be abele to sneak out again </p><p>Barron: Easily </p><p>Walker: Okay (writes his number down) I will text you a plan </p><p>Barron: Got it, don't let me down </p><p>Walker: I won't </p><p>Barron: (runs off)</p><p>Stefan: Who was that </p><p>Walker: A friend </p><p>Cruz: Mhm </p><p>Walker: (wraps an arm around each) trust me guys </p><p>Stefan: Let's check this shit out </p><p>(later that day at the Washington Monument)</p><p>Parker: It's so tall</p><p>Walker: It has to be to honor our very first president </p><p>Parker: Duly Noted  </p><p>(tapped on the shoulder)</p><p>Parker: Can I (turns around)</p><p>Krew: Hey Park </p><p>Parker: KREWBIE!!! (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Turin: Krew really</p><p>Ryler: He's obviously spoken for </p><p>Walker: Nope Stefan and Cruz are still in the running </p><p>Ryan: Cruzy is here </p><p>Stephen: Bro you and your Beckham </p><p>Cruz: That's Me </p><p>Walker: It is great too see you guys again </p><p>Boston: Hey its Walker and his crew</p><p>Brock: How's it hanging bruhh </p><p>Walker: Good (bro hugs him)</p><p>Carson: P!!!!</p><p>Parker P: C!!! (they bro hug) </p><p>Chad: Oh yay Walker</p><p>Zade: Oh be nice (embraces Walker tight)</p><p>Walker: Missed you Zade </p><p>Zade: Not as much as I Missed you </p><p>Walker: You Guys here to Sight see</p><p>Zade: Yup you </p><p>Walker: Same </p><p>Zade: Mind if we join you </p><p>Walker: Not at all </p><p>Zade: Let's do it boys </p><p>(they go sightseeing together and check out the sights and have a party in the RV park that night)</p><p> </p><p>The YouTube boys are back in the mix, thoughts on seeing them again let me know about that as well as the surprise appearance of one Barron Trump in the comment section down below, thanks.</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Save Barron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In DC (October 20th 2020)</p><p>Barron: (wakes up) ugh another day</p><p>(secret service agents are stood at his door)</p><p>Barron: Wanna fuck off</p><p>Melania: Language Barron</p><p>Barron: Mom I sick of seeing men in suits they fucking second I wake up</p><p>Melania: Donald, thinks it's for your own protection </p><p>Barron: Well tell Donald to go fuck himself (shoves past her and the agents) </p><p>(he goes to the kitchen)</p><p>Chef: What will it be Mister Trump</p><p>Barron: I can cook my own fucking breakfast damn , I know you are just doing your job but just go take a break or something </p><p>(He does so) </p><p>Barron: (takes a deep breath) </p><p>(phone buzzes)</p><p>Walker: B, meet me at the air and space Museum at 4:30 pack a bag, your done living with an Oompa Loompa, W (kissy face)</p><p>Barron: (smiles) finally (runs to his room)</p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Stefan: Who are you texting </p><p>Walker: Okay, I guess I should tell you guys, but keep Park and the YouTube boys out of it </p><p>Cruz: Got it </p><p>Zade: What are you hiding huh </p><p>Chad: Yeah planning to steal my man</p><p>Zade: Chad (laughs)</p><p>Walker: Fine you guys can know, but no one else okay</p><p>(they all nod)</p><p>Walker: I'm Saving Barron Trump</p><p>Stefan: Hold up what</p><p>Walker: At the Lincoln Memorial I met him he is done with his dad we can't leave him with that man </p><p>Cruz: Bloody Right, we must save him </p><p>Walker: He is gonna be at air and space at 4:30 then we just have to keep him out of the public eye until tomorrow when his getaway I've arranged will be here </p><p>Zade: Who'd you even call </p><p>Walker: Find out then</p><p>Ryan: Hey sexy people, can we have an orgy </p><p>Stephen: Dude</p><p>Walker: I like the sound of that Ry, we will make it happen </p><p>Ryan: Ohhhh I want Cruz too fuck me </p><p>Cruz: Do ya now mate </p><p>Ryan: I want you to destroy me </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him) I will </p><p>(later)</p><p>Parker: Amelia Earhart </p><p>Krew: I could be a pilot, I'm badass don't you think</p><p>Parker: Oh for sure </p><p>Krew: (rubs his shoulders) you like a badass don't you you sexy piece of meat (licks his lips)</p><p>Ryler: Krewbie, mom is on the phone and wants to talk to us </p><p>Krew: (sighs) I'll be back</p><p>Turin: Parker, your gonna get hurt by that boy </p><p>Parker: Krew</p><p>Turin: Yes, he will stray for puss first chance he gets, Parker, you need a guy who will treat you right </p><p>Parker: I don't have any feelings for Krew, I love Walker and that's the way it shall be </p><p>Turin: (pulls him into a passionate kiss)</p><p>Parker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Turin: Think about it (walks off)</p><p>Boston: Ooooooh a plot twist (sips his tea)</p><p>Brock: You truly are a weird little shit </p><p>(later that day)</p><p>Barron: (enters the museum) </p><p>Walker: B</p><p>Barron: Walker </p><p>Walker: (hands him an eye patch and Whig) just put it on </p><p>Barron: Uh okay, how do I look </p><p>Walker: Sexy </p><p>Barron: mmm yeah (caresses his cheek) </p><p>Stefan: This is him huh</p><p>Cruz: He is cute </p><p>Barron: Um</p><p>Walker: My uh my, Cruz and Stefan </p><p>Barron: Well, I like anyone who can get me the hell out of this fucking crazy ass town </p><p>Walker: Tomorrow, don't you worry, uh say how would you feel about participating in an orgy </p><p>Barron: I'd love too, when is it going down</p><p>Walker: Tonight in the RV</p><p>Barron: Hell yeah </p><p>(That night) </p><p>Parker P: welcome back </p><p>Carson: Bruh is that Barron Trump </p><p>Walker: Yes he shall join us for our orgy and tomorrow he's getting the hell out of DC </p><p>Parker P: Got it </p><p>Walker: Alright boys It's Orgy Time. </p><p>Walker and Barron start making out right away, Stefan and Cruz do the same, Parker starts making out with Krew as Zade starts making out with Chad, Brock makes out with Turin, Ryler with Boston, Stephen with Ryan and Carson with Parker P. Clothing comes off from all of the parties involved clothing is currently a pointless block, in the way  Walker is mighty impressed by Barron's 10 inch cut cock, Walker says it is time to form the blowjob chain and starts sucking Barron without hesitation, Barron starts sucking Parker P. who sucks Carson who sucks Zade who sucks Chad who sucks Krew who sucks Parker who Sucks Stephen who sucks Ryan who sucks Cruz who sucks Stefan who sucks Brock who sucks Turin who sucks Ryler who sucks Boston who Sucks Walker thus forming the chain. not long after this they mix it up and suck a diffrent cock this goes on for sometime and that is when the anal sex begins everyone just fucks and gets fucked by everyone no one really even knows or cares who they are fucking they are just excited to be fucking and be fucked the idea of top bottom is not a thing with this group it's a fair game thing if you want to fuck you must get fucked only fair, not long after that everyone cums all over each other, then it's shower time. Walker, Barron and Zade Shower together. Stefan, Cruz and Ryan shower together, Parker, Krew and Chad shower together, Turin, Ryler and Stephen Shower Together, Brock, Boston, Parker P. and Carson shower together of course more sex is had in said showers and throughout the long night ahead.</p><p>Is a 16-way extreme perhaps but  it had to be done, I hope you all enjoyed, let me know in the comment section down below </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. The Liberation of Barron Trump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In DC (October 21st 2020)</p><p>Barron: (awakens happier than he ever has in the arms of Walker) Good Morning </p><p>Walker: hmmmm Morning B. (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Barron: (starts making out with him)</p><p>Walker: Barron </p><p>Barron: I have never felt more alive then I do right here right now with you</p><p>Walker: It is great</p><p>Barron: Say the word and I'm yours </p><p>Walker: OH Barron</p><p>(Stefan and Cruz are sat on the couch shirtless and gaming)</p><p>Walker: (obviously staring) </p><p>Barron: I see </p><p>Walker: What </p><p>Barron: It's a bit obvious man your in love with them </p><p>Walker: I am a really am </p><p>Barron: I think you need to stop stringing Parker along....and stop doing things like this</p><p>Walker:  Who'd of thunk it would take a fucking trump to make me see sense.</p><p>Barron: Hey we aren't all dipshits </p><p>Walker: I really do love Parker though, I don't know how to tell him </p><p>Barron: You'll know when the moment is right </p><p>Walker: We should get dressed, your ride will be here before too long </p><p>Barron: Oh yeah </p><p>Walker: Yeah </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>(the group is gathered outside)</p><p>Krew: (does the yawn thing and wraps his arm around Parker) </p><p>Turin: Look at him</p><p>Ryler: My bro  has moves but you Turbo you got game too you need to act </p><p>Turin: I will </p><p>(a car pulls up)</p><p>Barron: Is this me </p><p>Walker: Indeed it is </p><p>(Thomas Kuc steps out of the car)</p><p>Walker: This is my buddy Thomas Kuc, he's agreed to get you the hell out of here Barron </p><p>Barron: Thank you </p><p>Thomas: Don't mention it dude </p><p>Walker: This will be goodbye </p><p>Barron: Oh Maybe, who knows what the future will bring </p><p>Walker: (embraces him tightly) see you around B</p><p>Barron: See ya W</p><p>Thomas: We need to go before we are spotted </p><p>(they get in the car)</p><p>Walker: (waves goodbye as it drives off)</p><p>Stefan: That was big of you </p><p>Cruz: You did the right thing mate </p><p>Walker: (kisses them both) thank you for being here for me no matter what </p><p>Cruz: Always </p><p>Stefan: You know it </p><p>Parker: Me too man </p><p>Walker: Uh....yeah you too (embraces him)</p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Thomas: So Barron where would you like to go </p><p>Barron: California I need to get as far away from him as I can without a passport </p><p>Thomas: Well then next stop LA </p><p>Barron: Sounds like a plan </p><p> </p><p>Well do you guys think we will see Barron again perhaps in a diffrent book, well who knows stay tuned for more of this book, I hope you are enjoying it.</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. A Hike with Parker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In DC (October 22nd 2020)</p><p>Walker: (wakes up) Good morning world</p><p>Stefan: Morning babe </p><p>Walker: (kisses him extremely passionately)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back) I will never get tired of those kisses </p><p>Walker: Good, I'm glad to hear that</p><p>Cruz: I better bloody well get some of that lip action </p><p>Walker: Of course (kisses him extremely passionately) </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back) </p><p>Walker: (looks at Parker sleeping peacefully) this will be hard </p><p>Stefan: are you </p><p>Walker: Yes....don't tell him </p><p>Cruz: are you going for three person (smiles)</p><p>Walker: I don't know....don't pressure me Cruz today is about Parker</p><p>Parker: (wakes up) I heard my name </p><p>Walker: Yes you did I got a surprise for you </p><p>Parker: What's that </p><p>Walker: You and me are going to go on a hike in this nature trail in Maryland it's an hour long drive.  Just the two off us </p><p>Parker: How are we getting there</p><p>Walker: Carson, the YouTube boys happen to be heading that way so they are gonna drop us off, P, Cruz and Stefan will meet us in the morning.</p><p>Parker: (kisses him) I'm so Exited </p><p>Walker: Me too, come on their waiting </p><p>Parker: See ya guys </p><p>Parker P: Have fun </p><p>(they head to the RV and it drives off)</p><p>Stefan: I feel so bad for Parker</p><p>Cruz: Me too, but less competition, Walker is ours he will choose us both I know it and Parker has just been delaying the inevitable </p><p>Stefan: That's a tad harsh </p><p>Cruz: Harsh, the fuck it is now I'll show you harsh </p><p>Stefan: Oh Yeah</p><p>Cruz: In Bed </p><p>(later in Maryland)</p><p>Carson: Ight Walker, Parker this your stop </p><p>Krew: You Know unless you....</p><p>Turin: Be my boyfriend </p><p>Parker: Turin,  I told you I love Walker (kisses him)</p><p>Ryler: But</p><p>Parker: No But's guys </p><p>Walker: Ryan, Stephen take care of yourselves </p><p>Ryan: Take care of my brit </p><p>Stephen: You are so full of it </p><p>Walker: Brock keep showing Boston who's boss</p><p>Boston: What </p><p>Brock: I will</p><p>Walker: Chad</p><p>Chad: Walker </p><p>Walker: (embraces him tightly) just be blunt with him Zade is a bit of meat head</p><p>Zade: What's up</p><p>Chad: Zade, I don't want to be friends with benefits, I want to be Boyfriends </p><p>Zade: (smiles) Chad Franke </p><p>Chad: Yeah </p><p>Zade: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: Zade be good to him </p><p>Zade: (embraces Walker) I will </p><p>Walker: (grabs a backpack)</p><p>Parker: (grabs one as well) </p><p>Walker: Let's go </p><p>(they disembark)</p><p>Carson: Bye losers (drives off)</p><p>Parker: I will miss them </p><p>Walker: (wraps his arm around Parker) Come on you Let's go</p><p>Parker: Let's </p><p>(3 hours later) </p><p>Parker: Look at this stream </p><p>Walker: It's beautiful </p><p>Parker: (drops his pack and takes a break)</p><p>Walker: (sits next too him) </p><p>Parker: Walker, these last two months have been amazing, and no matter what happens this will be the best time of life </p><p>Walker: (kisses him extremely passionately) </p><p>(meanwhile at The Pentagon) </p><p>Corey Foggelmanis is sat at a Desk doing paperwork</p><p>Detective Byerly: Corey!</p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: Hayden, Jace It's good too see you </p><p>Detective Norman: We Came as soon as you called </p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: Well, when Hayden told me about the murder case and his suspect well I knew I couldn't Idly sit by </p><p>Detective Byerly: What do you got for me </p><p>Detective Foggelmanis Two days ago Stefan was spotted at the air and space museum</p><p>Detective Byerly: Was He alone </p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: No he was with what I could only assume to be his boyfriend </p><p>Detective Norman: Who </p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: (slides a picture to them) </p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: (slides a picture to them) <br/>Cruz Beckham </p><p>Detective Norman: Cruz Beckham!!</p><p>Detective Byerly: Damn Brits....this is interesting Foggelmanis want to get out from behind that damn desk </p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: Fuck yes </p><p>Detective Byerly:  Well then welcome to the team man </p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: I'm Excited </p><p>(later that evening in Maryland) </p><p>Parker: I love fall weather, it's just the best</p><p>Walker: I prefer Summer</p><p>Parker: You just like being shirtless</p><p>Walker: Yup you got me </p><p>Parker: I'm not complaining </p><p>Walker: (kisses him passionately) we should probably set up camp </p><p>Parker: (looks over the cliff at the setting sun) It's so beautiful</p><p>Walker: Yes</p><p>Parker: I want to have sex with you right now on this cliff as sun sets </p><p>Walker: I want you to fuck me Parker </p><p>Parker: Well then Let's get to it </p><p>Walker starts making out with Parker, the sheer passion in their kisses is electrifying . The make out session gets heated as they lay out a blanket and then the clothes come off, Parker on top of Walker  grinding him as they make out with one another shoving their tongues down each others throats as these two young lovers are going to go all out.  They get into the sixty-nine position and begin to suck each others very familiar cocks.  Walker can admit that Parker has the best tasting cock of anyone and he is going to miss it. Parker has enjoyed going from virgin bottom on this trip to experienced verse top and that is all because of Walker.  Parker lines up his throbbing cock with Walker's ass and slowly begins thrusting in and out of the boy  causing bot parties to moan in immense pleasure, Parker picks up the pace and begins to make out with Walker. They could stay in this amazing state for evermore but know they can't  as Parker feels that familiar tingle in his cock and proceeds to fill Walker's ass with his baby juices. Walker cums as well. </p><p>Walker: Wow Parker, that was amazing </p><p>Parker: I agree, I love having sex with you Walker, you were my first</p><p>Walker: It's an honor </p><p>Parker: But, I'm not a moron </p><p>Walker: Of course not </p><p>Parker: Walker </p><p>Walker: (tears up)</p><p>Parker: I know that this was a last hurrah for us, you are going to tell me how much you love Stefan and Cruz</p><p>Walker: (crying) I'm so sorry Parker, they just I don't even know I just know I belong with one or both of them</p><p>Parker: Hey do you see me crying, nope I know, I've known since...well New Orleans if we are being honest that my time with you would be coming to an end...I am so happy you have found them and I know your gonna make...some guy very happy....I promised I wouldn't cry </p><p>Walker: (breaks down crying)</p><p>Parker: (cries as well)</p><p>(they embrace each other and just cry for an hour)</p><p>Parker: Oh Walker Bryant</p><p>Walker: I can't do this, I'll have three boyfriends!!!</p><p>Parker: No, I gotta go...I anticipated this...so I made plans, come on out </p><p>(Turin and Ryler come out of the bushes)</p><p>Walker: Turin, Ryler</p><p>Parker: I talked to them on the ride here I knew this was coming </p><p>Turin: So He agreed (takes Parker's hand)</p><p>Parker: Yeah (kisses him) I uh kinda had sex with Walker </p><p>Turin: Totally cool</p><p>Walker: You're gonna go with them huh </p><p>Parker: For the time being yeah </p><p>Walker: Oh Parker </p><p>Ryler: Carson and the others are waiting</p><p>Parker: Okay (takes a deep breath)</p><p>Walker: Goodbye Parker </p><p>Parker: Goodbye Walker (pulls him into a passionate kiss) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>(they kiss for 5 whole minuets) </p><p>Turin: Parker </p><p>Parker: Okay (puts on his clothes)</p><p>Walker: (speechless) </p><p>Parker: (not letting go of Walker's hand) </p><p>Walker: (just looks into his eyes) </p><p>Parker: (closes his eyes, hesitates and let's go of his hand before turning to leave with Ryler and Turin)</p><p>Walker: (just watches as Parker fades from view and even after that he just stands their like a statue nude in the cold autumn air)</p><p> </p><p>Down too the final two, who do you guys think is going to win or will it be both Stefan and Cruz, let me know in the comment section down below, thanks </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Depression on the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a Trail In Maryland (October 25th 2020)</p><p>Walker: (still standing nude two days since Parker left with the YouTube boys it's raining buckets but he doesn't care) </p><p> (up the trail a little ways)</p><p>Cruz: Stefan, Look It's him!!</p><p>Stefan: Shit man (they run up to him)</p><p>Cruz: Walker, what are you doing </p><p>Walker: Cruz</p><p>Stefan: Walker, why are you stood here nude</p><p>Walker: Stefan</p><p>Cruz: He's bloody well broken </p><p>Stefan: Saying goodbye to Parker must have proved hard, come on help me guide him to the RV</p><p>Cruz: Right, follow us babe </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Parker P:  What the fuck happened to him!</p><p>Stefan: Just drive </p><p>(he does)</p><p>Walker: (sits on the couch)</p><p>Stefan: Babe you scared us to death </p><p>Cruz: We worried something had happened </p><p>Walker: I'm a heartbreaker, Parker knew what I was up too and he just left me he left with Turin and the YouTube boys, I don't deserve love </p><p>(they both kiss him passionately)</p><p>Cruz: It was always gonna come down to this you know </p><p>Stefan: It was as they say in the business Inevitable</p><p>Walker: Maybe your right, I'm gonna go shower...alone thanks</p><p>Cruz: Of course my love </p><p>Walker: (goes) </p><p>Stefan: He's hurting </p><p>Cruz: This sucks, there is something about those girls though Stefan, the ones I you know </p><p>Stefan: What's that </p><p>Cruz: I feel like they gave me fake names....cuz I could have sworn I recognized the, Like I personally never met them before but they were never the less familiar </p><p>Stefan: Well it doesn't matter, they are dead Cruz and we can't do shit about it and why would we want to they were sluts it doesn't matter who they where </p><p>Cruz: Yeah you're right.....you turn me on so fucking much </p><p>Stefan: (they start making out)</p><p>Walker: (after his shower) What did you two do while I was in their </p><p>Stefan: Make out for the most part </p><p>Walker: Well I feel a little better</p><p>Cruz: I know just what you need love</p><p>Stefan: (removes Walker's towel) mmmm there it is </p><p>Cruz: You want it or should I</p><p>Stefan: I got it (starts sucking)</p><p>Cruz: (starts making out with Walker)</p><p>Walker: I think this will make me feel much better </p><p>Stefan: (deepthroating him) mmmm me to babe </p><p>Cruz: Bloody right it will</p><p>Parker P: OH you Three Next stop Philadelphia!!!</p><p>(elsewhere)</p><p>Orlando Florida, Cabana Bay Resort </p><p>Detective Norman: (looking around the room)</p><p>Detective Byerly: Coming Back here was utterly Pointless we should be on Benz and Beckham's tails back at square one </p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: Sometimes Hayden Initial sweeps don't catch everything</p><p>Detective Byerly: You Might have a point </p><p>Detective Norman: Guy's I found what looks to bee reservation conformation</p><p>Detective Byerly: That credit card number should help us identify who was here, the bodies still have no ID</p><p>Detective Norman: (scans it) Scanning Now </p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: Well</p><p>Detective Norman: This has just sent us further down the rabbit hole </p><p>Detective Byerly: Who Owns the damn card </p><p>Detective Norman: (shows them the picture) </p><p>Detective Norman: (shows them the picture) <br/>Gavin Magnus </p><p>Detective Byerly: What the hell does Gavin Magnus have to do with all this </p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: Clearly he bought the room for the four ladies </p><p>Detective Byerly: I think a fellow Gavin may be the key here I have a well person in LA, he might just help it's been a while though, I'm surprised as hell he went into a similar line of business.</p><p>Detective Norman: Call Him </p><p>Detective Byerly: Okay (pulls out his phone and calls) </p><p>(Gavin Machintosh picks up the phone)</p><p>Detective Machintosh: Hayden, It's been awhile</p><p>Detective Byerly: Gav, I am calling you on business, I need you to bring Gavin Magnus in for questioning about a hotel room purchase In Orlando </p><p>Detective Machintosh: Business huh, I'll do it but next time we meet we should...have a bit of alone time like we used too </p><p>Detective Byerly: Gavin.....we can discuss that at a later date </p><p>Detective Machintosh: I'll get on it right away </p><p>Detective Byerly: Thanks </p><p>Detective Machintosh: Of course (hangs up)</p><p>Detective Byerly: Now we wait</p><p> </p><p>What does Gavin have too do with all this, stay tuned to find out </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Gavin Questions Gavin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In LA (October 26th 2020)</p><p>Detective Machintosh: (knocks on Gavin's Door) </p><p>Gavin: (answers) can I help you</p><p>Detective Machintosh: LAPD, I have a few things to ask you </p><p>Gavin: Uh yes please come in </p><p>Detective Machintosh: (has a seat)</p><p>Gavin: What seems to be the problem officer </p><p>Detective Machintosh: A few weeks back you purchased a hotel room in Orlando Florida</p><p>Gavin: Yeah I did, for my friends Coco Quinn, Sarah Dorothy Little, Corrine Joy and Sophie Fergie they asked so nicely how could I say no </p><p>Detective Machintosh: They where all brutally murrderd, beyond recognition minus Coco who we had suspicions but you just confirmed  </p><p>Gavin: (jaw drops) I mean I know I haven't seen them since but I assumed they were busy </p><p>Detective Machintosh: I'm sorry for your loss, we do have two suspects</p><p>Gavin: Who</p><p>Detective Machintosh: Stefan Benz and Cruz Beckham </p><p>Gavin: STEFAN HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!!</p><p>Detective Machintosh: and how would you know </p><p>Gavin: BECAUSE, IM IN LOVE WITH HIM AND THAT BRITISH SEX GOD IS IN HIS HEAD</p><p>Detective Machintosh: Look, we found Stefan's Hair at the scene, and Cruz was recently spotted with him in Washington DC </p><p>Gavin: What about Walker </p><p>Detective Machintosh: Pardon</p><p>Gavin: Walker Bryant, it's really his fault he stole Stefan from me and let that brit fuck him and make him fall in love </p><p>Detective Machintosh: So Walker is with them huh </p><p>Gavin: Those Three are inseparable</p><p>Detective Machintosh:  Thank you Mister Magnus your input has been very helpful (leaves)</p><p>Gavin: Jakob!!!!!</p><p>Jakob: Ugh What</p><p>Gavin: They are fucking Dead, I hope you are happy </p><p>Jakob: Really who offed them </p><p>Gavin: Cruz I think</p><p>Jakob: Then our plan worked</p><p>Gavin: If you hadn't gotten FOUR OF MY FRIENDS PREGNANT WE WOULDN'T OF HAD TO DO ANYTHING!!</p><p>Jakob: They were sluts and I like pussy unlike you, they were more than happy to miniplate Cruz </p><p>Gavin: BUT STEFAN IS A SUSPECT IN THE KILLING  </p><p>Jakob: Gavin, we are in the clear I don't have to be a daddy now and it looks like your little Stefan problem will go away he will be in jail </p><p>Gavin: I will not ever let that happen I'm telling the Detective, he left me his card </p><p>Jakob: (snatches it) your not gonna do shit understood </p><p>Gavin: Or what!</p><p>Jakob: (grabs him by the neck) OR YOUR DEAD GAVIN </p><p>Gavin: Okay</p><p>Jakob: Don't be such a whiney bitch and get some damn pussy you fag </p><p>Gavin: Whatever (leaves) </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Detective Byerly: Walker Bryant </p><p>Detective Machintosh: Yes I'll send you all my notes  </p><p>Detective Byerly: Thanks, and about what you asked, I'd like that </p><p>Detective Machintosh: Yeah </p><p>Detective Byerly: Yes, text me the stuff </p><p>Detective Machintosh: Straight Away </p><p>Detective Byerly: Thanks (hangs up)</p><p>Detective Norman: So what do we have a third suspect </p><p>Detective Byerly: Yupppp</p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: Well that's just great</p><p>Detective Byerly: Put out a watch for them, but not public just within major PD's tell them not to encounter just to inform me Immediately</p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: I'll get right on that </p><p>(meanwhile in Philadelphia) </p><p>Walker: Man whoever invented the Philly Cheesesteak is my new favorite person (takes a bite) </p><p>Cruz: Wow thanks love</p><p>Stefan: He's right though (laughs) </p><p>Parker P: Well its what Philadelphia is known for are you dudes excited to spend Halloween in NYC</p><p>Walker: Yeah it's gonna be dope as fuck </p><p>Cruz: Well (raises his glass of soda) Cheers to us</p><p>All: TO US </p><p> </p><p>Philly Cheesesteaks are good  aren't they, I hope you guys are enjoying let me know in the comment section down below </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Empire State of Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In New York City (October 27th 2020)</p><p>(they step off the RV)</p><p>Walker: (rapping) Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca</p><p>Right next to DeNiro, but I'll be hood forever<br/>I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here</p><p>Parker P: I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere</p><p>I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos<br/>Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's<br/>Took it to my stash spot, 560 State St.</p><p>Walker: Catch me in the kitchen like the Simmons' whipping Pastry</p><p>Cruisin' down 8th St., off-white Lexus<br/>Drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas<br/>Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie<br/>Now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me</p><p>Both: Say what up to TyTy, still sippin' Mai Tai's</p><p>Sittin' courtside, Knicks &amp; Nets give me high five<br/>Nigga, I be spiked out, I could trip a referee<br/>Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from</p><p>Cruz: (singing) In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of</p><p>There's nothin' you can't do<br/>Now you're in New York<br/>These streets will make you feel brand new</p><p>Stefan: (singing) Big lights will inspire you</p><p>Let's hear it for New York, New York<br/>New York</p><p>Walker: [Jay-Z:]</p><p>Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game<br/>Shit, I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can<br/>You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Bitch though<br/>But I got a gang of bois walkin' with my clique though<br/>Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock<br/>Afrika Bambataa shit, home of the hip-hop</p><p>Parker P: Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back</p><p>For foreigners it ain't fair, they act like they forgot how to add<br/>8 million stories, out there in the naked<br/>City it's a pity, half of y'all won't make it<br/>Me, I got a plug Special Ed "I Got It Made"<br/>If Jeezy's payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwyane Wade</p><p>Both: Three-dice Cee-lo, three-card Monte</p><p>Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley<br/>Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade<br/>Long live the King yo, I'm from the Empire State that's</p><p>Cruz and Stefan: (singing very beautifully) In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of</p><p>There's nothin' you can't do<br/>Now you're in New York<br/>These streets will make you feel brand new<br/>Big lights will inspire you<br/>Let's hear it for New York, New York<br/>New York</p><p>Walker: (goes off) Lights is blinding, girls need blinders</p><p>Or they could step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is<br/>Lined with casualties, who sip to life casually<br/>Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple, Eve<br/>Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style<br/>And it the winter gets cold, in Vogue with your skin out<br/>City of sin, it's a pity on a whim<br/>Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them<br/>Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out<br/>Everybody ride her, just like a bus route<br/>Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin<br/>And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end<br/>Came here for school, graduated to the high life<br/>Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight<br/>MDMA got you feelin' like a champion<br/>The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien</p><p>Cruz and Stefan: In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of</p><p>There's nothin' you can't do<br/>Now you're in New York<br/>These streets will make you feel brand new<br/>Big lights will inspire you<br/>Let's hear it for New York, New York<br/>New York</p><p>Stefan: One hand in the air for the big city</p><p>Street lights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty<br/>No place in the world that could compare</p><p>Cruz: Put your lighters in the air</p><p>Everybody say "yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah <br/>I'm from</p><p>All: In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of</p><p>There's nothin' you can't do<br/>Now you're in New York<br/>These streets will make you feel brand new<br/>Big lights will inspire you<br/>Let's hear it for New York, New York<br/>New York</p><p>New Yorker: Shut up!!!!!!</p><p>All: (laugh) </p><p>Parker P: I better go park this thing somewhere proper (gets on the RV)</p><p>Walker: (wraps an arm around each off his boys) The City that Never Sleeps </p><p>Cruz: Can we talk for a bloody second about Walker's rapping </p><p>Stefan: Omg Yeah, like you gotta sick flow </p><p>Walker: I can rap, but I can't sing like you beautiful angels</p><p>Stefan: Oh well it's not like we can rap </p><p>Walker: I'd rather be able to sing like you (tries to sing) Wish we could Simplify cause love don't lie. See I can't do as good </p><p>Stefan: (sings perfectly) Wish we could simplify cause love don't lie it's be a waste of time if we don't try don't gotta whole lot complicated, they all just hating, Baby I'm Just sayin. </p><p>Walker: See </p><p>Stefan: Oh Walkie Talkie (kisses him passionately) singing is the least off my worries </p><p>Cruz: exactly all that matters is that we are here in New York  </p><p>Walker: Okay, let's take this city head on! </p><p>Cruz: Bloody Fuck Yeah!!</p><p>Stefan: Woo let's go </p><p>(on a nearby corner Bradley Steven Perry is at a table having coffee with Jake Short) </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Jake look who it is </p><p>Detective Short: The Suspects Detective Byerly was looking for (reaches for his gun) </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: NO, do not engage </p><p>Detective Short: Fine</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Call Hayden get him here ASAP </p><p>Detective Short: It shall be done</p><p> </p><p>More Detectives uh oh what do you guys think will happen next let me know in the comment section down below, thanks </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Central Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Central Park (October 28th 2020)</p><p>Walker: Look at this place, the sheer beauty and vista!</p><p>Stefan: It truly is beautiful (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Cruz: It's bloody brilliant, how this much green space has been spared I mean buildings have just been built around it </p><p>Walker: I know Cruzy and we get to enjoy this now come on you two let's have a calm peaceful stroll </p><p>(they begin to stroll)</p><p>Stefan: Where is P </p><p>Walker: He was flirting with some girls I think he took them back to the RV, so we best stay out of it for a while </p><p>Cruz: Well that's not a problem at all love (kisses him extremely passionately) </p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>(2 Hours Later)</p><p>Cruz: It's very beautiful, America has so much to offer </p><p>Walker: and we haven't even touched the southwest </p><p>Stefan: You plan too??</p><p>Walker: Yes of course </p><p>Cruz: Do you have any idea when you will make the three way relationship official</p><p>Walker: That is still not a guarantee</p><p>Stefan: Hey take as long as you need my love</p><p>Cruz: (sighs) yeah </p><p>Walker: (phone rings) hey take a break guys </p><p>(they sit down) </p><p>Walker: (answers) Hello who is this </p><p>Gavin: Hey, It's me I'm Using a burner phone to contact you </p><p>Walker: Gavin why are you always such a dork </p><p>Gavin: Walker! This is very important </p><p>Walker: Okay , I'm sorry what's up </p><p>Gavin: (tears up) I fucked up man </p><p>Walker: Woah Gavin chill, breath talk to me </p><p>Gavin: I told the Detective  </p><p>Walker: Detective?</p><p>Gavin: Okay let me start from the beginning</p><p>Walker: That would be very helpful </p><p>Gavin: It was late August okay, and my friends Coco, Sarah, Corine and Sophie were staying over you know Goat Fam Hangout session </p><p>Walker: Uh huh</p><p>Gavin: My Brother Jakob he doesn't use condoms finds them uncomfortable, well he fucked them that night and well they got pregnant </p><p>Walker: Yikes</p><p>Gavin: No way he was gonna be a father, he wanted to assign blame elsewhere . He saw a perfect opportunity to get out of it I was talking to Stefan but Cruz was there too, I went to Jacob so upset </p><p>Walker: Gavin</p><p>Gavin: Just don't interrupt, I was beyond upset and Jakob used that to his advantage he sent the girls in to suduce Cruz, which after the incident on the boat his amnesia was the perfect thing for the plan. </p><p>Walker: I see </p><p>Gavin: Cruz thought he was straight and dating them using fake names, they all had very hardcore sex multiple times.....they then told Cruz he was the father but his amnesia wore off and he ran back to you and Stefan </p><p>Walker: That is all very crazy but you mentioned a Detective</p><p>Gavin: We are getting there, Jakob was furious the plan wasn't going great and thought all was lost until.....that night in Orlando </p><p>Walker: The night Cruz went missing </p><p>Gavin: I don't know how it happened....but The Girls ended up murrderd</p><p>Walker: What </p><p>Gavin: and what's more weird....Stefan's hair was found on the scene</p><p>Walker: Stefan was the one who found Cruz</p><p>Gavin: I was the one who payed for that hotel room, Detectives spotted Cruz and Stefan together in DC making Cruz a suspect as well, since I payed I was also sus.....A Detective came to my house and questioned me.....what I didn't know was you hadn't brought into the picture until I said your name</p><p>Walker: So now I'm in all this mess </p><p>Gavin: (crying) I am so sorry </p><p>Walker: Gavin (gets cut off)</p><p>Gavin: What no give it back</p><p>Jakob: (shatters the burner phone) LET THE LAW DEAL WITH THEM, IF YOU KEPP INTERFIREING (grabs him by the neck) I'll tell Detective Machintosh you are the father and you payed Cruz to kill them and they will believe it cuz they can do a paternity test on the dead fetuses and guess what your my brother so it will be a close enough match!!!!!!!</p><p>Gavin: I understand.....it won't happen again </p><p>Jakob: Good </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Walker: Gavin!!</p><p>Stefan: Is everything okay </p><p>Cruz: Yeah Love you look a little stunned</p><p>Walker: uh......Yeah it's cool....let's continue the Stroll</p><p>(they do just that)</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Detective Short: Brad they are here</p><p>Detective Steven Perry:  Excellent (goes to greet them)</p><p>Detective Norman: Thanks for the call</p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: It means a lot </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Of course </p><p>Detective  Byerly: Enough Small talk, let's bring these fuckers in for questioning </p><p> </p><p>Uh oh things are going south quick aren't they stay tunes to see what happens next </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In NYC (October 29th 2020)</p><p>Walker: Hey P, how about you take one of those ladies out for a good time, I need to have a chat with these two alone </p><p>Parker P: I get your drift bro (winks)</p><p>Walker: Just go </p><p>Parker P: (leaves) </p><p>Cruz: I catch your drift to love</p><p>Walker: Stefan, Cruz sit down now please </p><p>Stefan: You seem very upset </p><p>Walker: (locks the door after looking around) You know that call from Gavin </p><p>Stefan: That was Gavin </p><p>Walker: Yes and he told me a very interesting story....before I start is their anything you want to tell me </p><p>(Cruz and Stefan look at each other) </p><p> Cruz: In the Dells there was four chicks</p><p>Walker: Coco Quinn, Sarah Dorothy Little, Corrine Joy and Sophie Fergie</p><p>Cruz: I knew they were using bloody fake names</p><p>Walker: I know everything so I just want to know who did it and why</p><p>Stefan: It was me, I killed.....</p><p>Cruz: NO your not bloody taking the fall for me, I was kidnapped and when I wouldn't make love to them the flipped out and attacked me.....I accidently shoved the first girl out the window.....the second girl she charged me and I moved out of the way....she ran right out the busted window...and the other two </p><p>Walker: Yes Cruz </p><p>Cruz: The Third girl was attacking me and I purposely shoved her out the window as for the fourth girl....something came over me I was high on adrenaline and I murrderd that slut because I wanted to, I killed her because she was awful! She Use a man with amnesia to impregnate her!!!! and was so shocked when I didn't want anything to do with her....she would have ratted me out to the police so I did what had to but you know what Walker </p><p>Walker: What </p><p>Cruz: SHE GOT WHAT SHE BLOODY FUCKING DESERVED!!!!    </p><p>Walker: (a bit scared of what he's hearing) Stefan.....why did they find your hair at the scene</p><p>Stefan: I panicked so l didn't know what to do, I wasn't going to turn my best friend in </p><p>Cruz: The Hair was their because Stefan is a kinky fuck and he wanted me too fuck him next to the dead body!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Stefan: CRUZ!</p><p>Cruz: Why hide it!!! Wait why the fuck does Gavin know this....did you fucking blab (shoves Stefan against the wall)</p><p>Walker: Cruz David Beckham! You get your hands off him right now or so help me I'll turn you in myself </p><p>Cruz: I killed my kid's Walker, I bloody well killed my kids (collapses to the floor crying)  </p><p>Walker: Stefan are you okay</p><p>Stefan: Yeah </p><p>Walker: Cruzy (embraces him) Just relax please stop yelling and stop crying okay Gavin knows because he is the person who payed for the room</p><p>Cruz: Why</p><p>Walker: It was a set-up....Jakob got them pregnant and didn't want the responsibility of being the father so he used the girls to attempt to suduce you and then the amnesia happened so they fucked you and well pretended you were the father </p><p>Cruz: So I wasn't the father </p><p>Walker: No</p><p>Stefan: Why would Gavin let this happen </p><p>Walker: It's my fault I should have invited him on the trip instead of fucking Caleb (throws something) I was this close, but his fucking abs won me over he was hurt Stefan </p><p>Stefan: (tears up) I did hurt him, bad I know </p><p>Walker: We are all to blame here okay and I'm not mad....maybe a little hurt though </p><p>Cruz: I should have told you right away my love </p><p>Walker: Look, I'm not going to let this tear us apart I promise that </p><p>Stefan: But how did Gavin find out about the murder </p><p>Walker: Detectives are hot on our tails.</p><p>Cruz: What the bloody hell are we gonna do </p><p>Walker: (sits down and buries his head in his hands) I don't know Cruzy, I really don't </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Parker P: (enjoying a stroll) </p><p> Detective Byerly: Parker Pannell </p><p>Parker P: How can I help you fine gentleman today </p><p>Detective Norman: Is this your RV</p><p>Parker P: Yes????</p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: Your Driving These three boys </p><p>Parker P: Yes am I in some kind of trouble</p><p>Detective Short: I bored </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Same (tazzes Parker P)</p><p>Parker P: (screams)</p><p>Detective Byerly: WOAH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: we have our own Methods here in New York Bitch don't like it report me </p><p>Detective Short: Or help us get this swine in the van </p><p>Detective Byerly: Fine let's do it tis way I fucking guess </p><p>(they load Parker P into the police van) </p><p> </p><p>Well Uh-oh Shit is going down ain't It, what will happen next stay tuned to find out</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Bradley and Jakes Methods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In NYC (October 30th 2020)</p><p>Walker: (wakes up in bed nude with his two lovers) Sex is always great with them...I think I'm ready to choose both of them I mean we are all hiding a massive secret so like we may as well. (kisses them both and pulls on a pair of shorts)</p><p>(an old man is sat on a bench outside of the RV)</p><p>Walker: (smiles and Waves) </p><p>Old Man: (signals for him to come to him)</p><p>Walker: (a bit confused exits the RV) Good Morning Sir </p><p>Old Man: Good Morning Walker, won't you watch the sunrise with me over central park </p><p>Walker: I uh sure (sits with a bit of distance between him an the man) </p><p>Old Man: You're wondering how I know your name well you wouldn't believe it if I told you, so I just need you too trust me </p><p>Walker: Okay then</p><p>Old Man: I know you are planning on telling those two fine boys in the RV you want to do a three-way relationship </p><p>Walker: How could I choose I love them both so much </p><p>Old Man: I'm here to tell you, you have too, and you know that in your heart of hearts you always have known you want to have one boyfriend and just one </p><p>Walker: (tears up) Yeah but who the hell do I choose, How I love them both so much</p><p>Old Man: That I can't tell you, but you will and trust me, you will not regret it.</p><p>Walker: I suppose </p><p>Old Man: I'll be going now</p><p>Walker: Wanna tell me who you are </p><p>Old Man: (smiles) No.....No I don't think I will, you should check in with P. (gets up and starts walking away)</p><p>Walker: (looks away for a few seconds then looks back to see the man gone) what the hell </p><p>Cruz: Love why are you outside </p><p>Stefan: Yeah Is everything okay</p><p>Walker: Yeah I think so I wonder what P got up too</p><p>Cruz: Probably having sex </p><p>Stefan: Yeah he's probably having a grand old time! </p><p>(meanwhile) </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: (dumps ice water on Parker P) </p><p>Detective Short: (slaps him hard) WAKE UP BITCH</p><p>Parker P: What the hell, I'll have you all arrested for this </p><p>Detective Short: (laughs) Bitch we are the police show respect (slaps him hard) </p><p>Detective Byerly: Enough, I just have a few questions for you </p><p>Parker P: What </p><p>Detective Byerly: Tell us everything you know about the incident in Orlando </p><p>Parker P: I wasn't in Orlando </p><p>Detective Short: Lies (tazzes him) </p><p>Detective Norman: STOP</p><p>Detective Short: Can it Jace!!! Don't lie again </p><p>Parker P: I'm not lying I fucking dropped them off and went to bloody Daytona </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: You like pain don't you </p><p>Detective Byerly: I believe him, just tell me do you notice anything off about Walker, Cruz and Stefan since Orlando</p><p>Parker P: No, let me fucking go </p><p>Detective Byerly: Untie him </p><p>Detective Steven Perry:  Afraid not </p><p>Detective Byerly: Excuse me </p><p>Detective Short: Let me fucking spell it out for you (pulls out his gun)</p><p>Parker P: Woah what the fuck! </p><p>Detective Short: Goodbye Parker (shoots him in the head)</p><p>Parker P: (dies instantly) </p><p>Detective Foggelmanis: I'm getting backup right now (grabs phone)</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: (shoots Corey in the head killing him instantly)</p><p>Detective Norman: (bolts for the door) </p><p>Detective Short: (shoots Jace in the head killing him instantly) </p><p>Detective Byerly: (Utterly Shocked) Why </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Why well Parker was just an issue at this point </p><p>Detective Short: So we took him out </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: We also wanted to stall you </p><p>Detective Byerly: They could get away!!!!</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: And that is exactly what our boss wants </p><p>Detective Short: Your Pursuit of Walker, Cruz and Stefan is done </p><p>Detective Byerly: Who is your Boss</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Someone who doesn't want to see Cruz behind bars </p><p>Detective Short: So you are going to call of the feds this instant and forget about this whole thing and that will be the end of it, but if you don't we will hunt you down, we will find you and we will kill you. </p><p>Detective Steven Perry:  Tell them it was all Parker Pannell and he was crazy and killed Norman and Foggelmanis so we had to put him down </p><p>Detective Short: GO!</p><p>Detective Byerly: (runs off) </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Call the boss assure him Cruz will be fine </p><p>Detective Short: Arrange for a new driver for the lads </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: All Ready under way </p><p>(soon after) </p><p>(there is a knock on the RV door) </p><p>Walker: Um Hello </p><p>Davis: Davis Cleveland at your service </p><p>Stefan: Yes???</p><p>Davis: A Crazy thing happened your former Driver Parker Pannell, he got into a brawl with some officers, who confronted him about a murder case in Orlando, he confessed to it, then went Bezerk and tried to kill them all they had to put him down, I'm sorry for your loss</p><p>Cruz: What</p><p>Davis: No need to worry Mister Beckham oh and anything you heard about Detective Byerly and his case was just a prank Gavin played on y'all trying to save his buddy but hey no reason to stop your trip, tomorrow is Halloween and then its back on the road and I'll shall be your new driver!</p><p>Stefan: I see</p><p>Walker: That will be excellent thank you, excuse us for a second (pulls them aside)</p><p>Cruz: Walker something is very wrong here </p><p>Walker: I agree, let's just not worry about it for now and just play along, for now </p><p>Stefan: Yeah, I agree let's try to make Halloween as epic as we can</p><p>Walker: (kisses them both) no matter what happens I love you both </p><p>Stefan: I love you too</p><p>Cruz: Always </p><p> </p><p>Well that happened</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Halloween in NYC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In NYC (October 31st 2020)</p><p>Davis: Good morning Friends don't wanna sleep the day away do we </p><p>Walker: Nope, so me and the boiz are going to this Broadway Halloween thing, so just drop us and wait in the RV</p><p>Davis: Yes sir (he does just that)</p><p>Cruz: Ight mate Keys</p><p>Stefan: Hand um over </p><p>Davis: Don't you trust me </p><p>Walker: No I fucking don't (snatches um) enjoy yourself </p><p>(they get off the RV)</p><p>Walker: Okay follow me lads </p><p>(they do)</p><p>Stefan: Are we gonna talk about just how crazy this shit is </p><p>Cruz: Yeah I killed those girls and for some reason P admitted to it</p><p>Walker: I don't buy It not one little bit </p><p>Ghost: Boo</p><p>Walker: Nice Kid, here's a 20 fuck off </p><p>(runs off) </p><p>Stefan: Walker </p><p>Walker: Sorry I can't bother with Halloween right now </p><p>Cruz: I can't be arsed either  </p><p>Stefan: It's Times Square </p><p>Walker: (hands them each a mask) I don't trust Davis (puts on a mask)</p><p>Stefan: Me either </p><p>Cruz: But we can't just stay here</p><p>Walker: Keep following me mates (leads them through a crowd in time square) </p><p>Cruz: Take my hand Stef</p><p>Stefan: Does that </p><p>Walker: Smart Idea (takes Cruz's hand) this crowd is like a zombie herd we can easily get separated</p><p>Stefan: That would be the worst thing </p><p>Cruz: Bloody right</p><p>(they work their way through the crowd)</p><p>Group of Kids: CANDY!!! TRICK OR TREAT, FEED US </p><p>Walker: Fuck off kids </p><p>Stefan: What direction do we go</p><p>Cruz: Let me fucking guess through the bloody candy zombie herd </p><p>Walker: YUP (charges them)</p><p>Stefan: Shit man (charges them)</p><p>Cruz: Bloody Hell (charges them) </p><p>Stefan: ONE OF THE LITTLE SHIT'S BIT ME</p><p>Cruz: Luckily they aren't actual zombies </p><p>Walker: Made it through that</p><p>Karen: EXCUSE ME!!! My son Timmy said you told him to fuck off</p><p>ALL 3: KAREN!!!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!! (they make a run for it) </p><p>(they run into an alleyway) </p><p>Stefan: Lost her </p><p>Cruz: This shit is crazy</p><p>Walker: Which is exactly why we are getting the heck out of dodge </p><p>Stoner: Like my costume mates </p><p>Walker: What is it </p><p>Stoner: Osama Bin Laden (charges them)</p><p>Cruz: (knocks him out cold) I'VE BLOODY WELL HAD IT WITH THIS HOLIDAY</p><p>Stefan:  are you as weirdly turned on as I am</p><p>Walker: Yup </p><p>Cruz: (smirks) thanks loves</p><p>Walker: He Should be right through this Alleyway </p><p>(a tesla pulls up)</p><p>Cameron Brodeur: Need a lift dudes </p><p>Walker: Cameron you are sure one for timing </p><p>Cameron: Get in broskis </p><p>(they do)</p><p>Walker: Thanks for coming all the way from Montreal</p><p>Cameron: It is only five hours, so where to next on this little road trip of love  </p><p>Walker, Cruz and Stefan: (laugh)</p><p>Cameron: What </p><p>Walker: That's a good name , Niagara Falls </p><p>Cameron:  Well then next stop Niagara Falls</p><p>(the drive the hell out of New York City  abandoning the RV and Davis)</p><p>(around midnight)</p><p>Davis: Oh Hello</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Were is the boys we are here to extend the official apologies of the NYPD</p><p>Davis: Oh Some Broadway show </p><p>Detective Short: With all there shit </p><p>Davis: Yeah </p><p>Detective Steven Perry:  Want to or should I </p><p>Detective Short: You Take this one </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Your services are no longer required (shoots him in the head killing him instantly)</p><p>Detective Short: Let's tare this fucker apart and see if we can find anything </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Agreed, this means they are sus about this we can't have that </p><p>Detective Short: I Agree </p><p>(they tare the RV apart and find nothing)</p><p> </p><p>R.I.P. RV (1987-2020)</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Parker and What Comes After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 10th 2020</p><p>Walker: I will text you the Deets Okay </p><p>Parker: Awesome TTYL</p><p>Walker: TTYL (hangs up) </p><p>Parker: OMG this is so exciting </p><p>Prestyn: What are you squealing about </p><p>Parker: Walker is trying to find a boyfriend and I'm a candidate</p><p>Prestyn: Your not gonna win dude </p><p>Parker: I Bet I at make top 3! </p><p>Prestyn: Man you'll be the first too go but hey you do you man </p><p>Parker: I will, and you know what I'll fucking win!! </p><p>October 23rd 2020 </p><p>Turin: Babe wake up </p><p>Parker: (freaks out) what where am I</p><p>Turin: You fell asleep as soon as we got in the RV</p><p>Parker: Oh uh sorry </p><p>Turin: No It's cool</p><p>Parker: Where are we </p><p>Ryler: Ohio</p><p>Parker: Oh Exciting </p><p>Krew: Why am I not good enough huh! Bitch </p><p>Parker: Woah </p><p>Turin: Shove off Krew!!!!</p><p>October 24th 2020</p><p>Boston: Ah Nebraska, fun place </p><p>Brock: Yeah If you look too your left you'll see the worlds largest pile of cow shit! </p><p>Stephen: Oh Shit get roasted </p><p>Ryan: That was savage </p><p>Parker: (sighs)</p><p>Turin: What's wrong babe</p><p>Parker: Nothing</p><p>Turin: (wraps his arm around him) love you </p><p>Parker: love you too (kisses him)</p><p>October 25th 2020</p><p>Chad: Who want's to climb a mountain</p><p>Zade: HELL YEAH </p><p>Carson: It's 4 fucking AM</p><p>Chad: We have to go now if we want to make camp buy sunset </p><p>Zade: Who's joining us </p><p>(Parker, Turin, Ryler, Krew, Brock, Ryan and Stephen stand up)</p><p>Brock: Boston</p><p>Boston: Heck no </p><p>Carson: Same </p><p>Chad: Well let's go </p><p>Turin: Excited </p><p>Parker: Sure </p><p>October 26th 2020 </p><p>Chad: Day Two!!!</p><p>Zade: If we move quick we can Reach the top by sunset!!</p><p>Turin: Ready love </p><p>Parker: as I'll ever be </p><p>October 28th 2020</p><p>Zade: what's our time down C </p><p>Chad: 42 Hours and 16 Mins!!!!</p><p>Zade: WOOOOOOOOOO </p><p>Turin: are you as exhausted as I am</p><p>Parker: Yeah </p><p>October 31st 2020</p><p>Carson: We be in LA in the morning</p><p>Zade: That Halloween Party in Vegas </p><p>Chad: Lit as hell </p><p>Turin: (kisses Parker) </p><p>Parker: (kisses him back) Hey can we talk </p><p>Turin: Of course </p><p>Parker: I can't do this anymore </p><p>Turin: Wdym </p><p>Parker: Traveling all over the country, I need to settle down I think.</p><p>Turin: I want to see what this country has to offer and I want to do it with you </p><p>Parker: I cant Turbo....my last stop is LA, now if you want to come with Me I'll be the best boyfriend ever </p><p>Turin: I can't Parker </p><p>Parker: Well then, this will be the end...Carson stop at this address </p><p>Carson: Is this your house </p><p>Parker: It will be </p><p>November 1st 2020</p><p> Turin: Please Parker </p><p>Parker: (kisses him) Goodbye Turin </p><p>(he gets of the RV and watches it drive off)</p><p>Parker: Time for my next chapter (looks at his phone)</p><p>(a picture of Walker, Stefan, Cruz and Cameron Brodeur arriving at Niagara falls has been posted)</p><p>Parker: I wonder what happened to P? </p><p>Noah:  Well Bates, You can't have picked a better time to join us man </p><p>Parker: Yeah Schnapp</p><p>Noah: We are in need of a few new members so this is perfect </p><p>Parker: Well, I am ready bring it on </p><p>Noah: Okay, Fresh Meat (smirks)</p><p>Parker: Oh Boy </p><p> </p><p>Fresh Meat</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Niagara Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Niagara Falls (November 1st 2020)</p><p>Cameron: Gentleman we have arrived </p><p>Walker: Thanks again Cam, I'll understand if you go back to Montreal from here </p><p> Cameron: Nah, I'll stick with you for as long as you need</p><p>(Stefan and Cruz are looking at the falls awe inspired) </p><p>Cameron: So who are you gonna choose </p><p>Walker: (sighs) I have no Idea, I don't even know how to tell them I'm only choosing one of them</p><p>Cameron: Well you have two days here at the falls so I suggest you do it and the sooner the better</p><p>Walker: It's gonna destroy them </p><p>Cameron: They will understand, and if they don't it's not like you don't have other choices </p><p>Walker: Oh Yeah Cam</p><p>Cameron: (winks at him) yeah</p><p>Walker: They will understand I just don't know how to tell them </p><p>Cruz: Love get in on this Picture </p><p>Stefan: You two Cam </p><p>(they snap a picture)</p><p>Cruz: Oh bloody hell yeah, that's one for the gram</p><p>Stefan: Yeah It is (kisses Cruz then Walker)</p><p>Walker: Come on guys let's check out these falls </p><p>Stefan: Sounds like a plan </p><p>(soon after) </p><p>Cameron: I say It's already Lunch time </p><p>Walker: Your right wanna eat dudes</p><p>Cruz: I can bloody eat </p><p>Stefan: Let's do it </p><p>(they start eating)</p><p>Walker: Good Food </p><p>Cameron: Walker, don't you think you should....</p><p>Detective Byerly: Excuse me </p><p>Walker: Can we help you </p><p>Detective Byerly: My name is Hayden Byerly </p><p>Walker: Yes I know </p><p>Stefan: Jude from the Fosters </p><p>Detective Byerly: Well I'm a Detective now, and uh I just wanted to let you know, just because something happens it doesn't (looks directly at Cruz and Stefan) undo another thing.....you guys aren't in trouble don't worry, the time for that has passed, but urge you to be on your best behavior </p><p>Cruz: Ight wanna fuck off wanker </p><p>Detective Byerly: (hands Walker his card) If you ever need me or just want to talk, call me I'll be there</p><p>Walker: I'll do that </p><p>Detective Byerly: Take care of yourself all of you (leaves) </p><p>Cruz: What a fucking Wanker </p><p>Walker: I think he has the best intentions in mind babe</p><p>Stefan: Well regardless that ordeal is over with </p><p>Cruz: Yes now we can bloody enjoy our trip in peace </p><p>Cameron: Your Road Trip Of Love </p><p>(all laugh and enjoy their meal then spend the rest of the day admiring the falls) </p><p> </p><p>Do you guys think Detective Byerly has the best intentions in mind or is he a bloody wanker let me know thoughts in the comment section down below, thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Maid of the Mist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Niagara Falls (November 2nd 2020)</p><p>Walker: This Boat tour is supposed to be one of the most beautiful things you ever did see</p><p>Cameron: It is I've ridden it before</p><p>Stefan: Well why are we chit chatting then </p><p>Cruz: Let's bloody ride this thing (Wraps an arm around Walker and Stefan)</p><p>Cameron: (glares at Walker)</p><p>Walker: (mouths) I know </p><p>(they get on the boat and have a seat) </p><p>Cruz: This is bloody exciting </p><p>Stefan: Isn't it </p><p>(they boat ride begins) </p><p>Walker: Guys it's so beautiful </p><p>Stefan: Second most beautiful thing I see </p><p>Walker: Stefan (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Cruz: The Falls don't hold anything on you Walker J. Bryant </p><p>Walker: Cruzy (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Stefan: I love this</p><p>Walker: What</p><p>Stefan: The Three of us</p><p>Cruz: Well good because this trio</p><p>Walker: I'm only choosing one of you </p><p>Stefan: I'm sorry what </p><p>Cruz: Your not going three way </p><p>Walker: I can't Cruzy, I did this whole thing cuz I felt like a greedy slut sleeping with a new guy on the daily basis I want a boyfriend....A as in one singular, not plural.....what I didn't expect (tears up) was to fall in love with two absolutely perfect guys </p><p>Stefan: Oh Walker (embraces him)</p><p>Cruz: So who </p><p>Walker: I don't know at all yet, I just know It will be only one of you who I will be in a committed relationship with. I need you both to promise me that no matter who I choose it won't change us, our friendship will be just as strong I want you guys to still be like best friends but just without the sex please I am a total mess right now and I could really use some positive conformation here </p><p>Stefan: I promise </p><p>Cruz: Yeah I promise love </p><p>Walker: (embraces them both while crying)</p><p>Stefan: your making more mist then the actual mist babe </p><p>Walker: (chuckles) I'm sorry </p><p>Cruz: Don't you worry a tiny bit love </p><p>(meanwhile up at the viewing area)</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Does he look happy </p><p>Detective Short: (using binoculars) yes </p><p>Detective  Steven Perry: Good, we do our job and make sure Mister Beckham is pleased but from a distance </p><p>Detective Short: My thoughts exactly </p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys are enjoying as we come into the final stretch of Walker Bryant and the Road Trip of Love</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. One Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At a Days-Inn In Indiana (November 3rd 2020)</p><p>Cameron: Well it's not much but it's a place to rest for the night before we hit the road again </p><p>Walker: It's more then enough let's get checked in babes </p><p>(they get checked)</p><p>Cruz:  It's quaint </p><p>Stefan: Yeah it is  but hey it's fucking Indiana not exactly resort central </p><p>Cameron: True, well I'm tense as fuck from that 8 Hour Drive, I'm gonna hit the hot tub whos in </p><p>Walker: Oh I'm so in, Loves</p><p>Cruz: Nah love I'm exhausted </p><p>Stefan: Same</p><p>Walker: (gets the hint) I see, Cameron Let's go </p><p>Cameron: Ight (pulls off his shirt)</p><p>Walker: Nice Abs </p><p>Cameron: Thanks (they leave) </p><p>Cruz: I think you had the same Idea as me my love </p><p>Stefan: Yeah Since Walker is only choosing one of us, our thing we have going</p><p>Cruz: It's bloody over </p><p>Stefan: So this is going to be our last time </p><p>Cruz: Let's make it bloody count </p><p>They Start making out right away shirts instantly come off as the make out session gets heated, both boys had a gut feeling this would happen, but this didn't stop the lust they had for each other and admittedly love as they kiss they know this will never happen again so each kiss is more passionate then the last. Pants and Boxers are removed as they are just in the way, Cruz pulls Stefan into his warm embrace as they begin grinding one another as true lovers do. They get into their favorite position the sixty nine and begin to deepthroat each others very familiar cocks as they have done a million times before but they know this is the last so they do extra to insure maximum pleasure for their lover. Stefan and Cruz suck each other for a whole hour making every moment matter and then Stefan whispers Cruz David Beckham fuck me like it's your last day on earth, with that Cruz lines up his massive cock with Stefan's loose asshole and begins fucking the fuck out of the singer. Stefan moans loud and everyone can hear him scream Cruz's name through these thin ass walls but neither boy cares too much as they know this will never happen again, they have to start proving to Walker who is better, they fear a rivalry may start to build, but right now this is all that matters, Cruz continues to Fuck Stefan like  they are the only two people in the world and too them right now they are. Cruz and Stefan do not want this moment to end so Cruz does everything in his power not to cum even though he so could, Stefan is in the exact same boat as the British Stud. They hold out for an hour but then both boys burst more than anyone in the history of ever they catch their breaths and get right back to making out. </p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Cameron: Think they are fucking </p><p>Walker: I know for a fact they are, I expected it...and let them have their fun </p><p>Cameron: Cool, I wish I had anything like you lot </p><p>Walker: Oh come on your definitely in my top 25 hottest guys I've had sex with</p><p>Cameron: That's impressive how many 200, 500 </p><p>Walker: Just over 50 you Canadian fucker (laughs)</p><p>Cameron: Nice</p><p>Walker: Trust me you will find an amazing guy </p><p>Cameron: I hope so</p><p>Walker: I know so (kisses him)</p><p>Cameron: (kisses him back) Thank you Walker </p><p>Walker: Anytime C.</p><p>(they sit in the hot tub for 3 more hours before returning to the room at around 1:30 AM)</p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoyed Cruz and Stefan's final time, let me know in the comment section down below, thanks </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. The Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At A Restaurant In Kansas (November 4th 2020)</p><p>Cameron: A Karaoke Diner oh yes please (pulls in)</p><p>Walker: Oh Boy here we go, Hungry loves </p><p>Stefan: Always</p><p>Cruz: After 10 bloody hours in this car yes of course love </p><p>(they enter the dinner) </p><p>Major Dodson: Welcome To Dodson Karaoke and Burgers, I'll be your Server what can I get you started on</p><p>Walker: Weren't you on The Walking Dead </p><p>Major: Yup Sam Anderson</p><p>Cruz: Right you got eaten</p><p>Stefan: That's not very nice, I'm sorry </p><p>Major: It's cool Sam was an annoying fucker </p><p>Cruz: Bloody right he was so do you serve Beef Wellington </p><p>Major: No we don't Chef Ramsey </p><p>Cruz: Gordon Ramsey is Scottish you wanker, I'm English and Posh English at that my mother is POSH SPICE, Not SCOTTISH SPICE </p><p>Stefan: I'll take the Roast Beef Sandwich and Mashed Potatoes and a Dr. Pepper </p><p>Walker: Triple Bacon Cheeseburger, hold the mustard, pickles, onion and lettuce, extra Ketchup, Cheese and Bacon, Medium Rare and Ice Cold Coke </p><p>Cameron: Mac and Cheese Bake with fries and a Coke as well</p><p>Cruz: Bloody Hell, I'll go with The Steak well done with fries and a tea 4 sugar thanks </p><p>Major: Coming right up (leaves) </p><p>Stefan: Don't be so rude Cruzy </p><p>Cruz: Wanna not call me that thanks Mate</p><p>Walker: Hey now</p><p>Cruz: Sorry, I'm just a tiny bit ticked off</p><p>Stefan: Remember the promise okay </p><p>Cruz: Yes I know, It's just oh I can't be bloody arsed </p><p>Walker: Let's just enjoy our food yeah </p><p>Cameron: That sounds like a capital Idea </p><p>(food arrives soon after) </p><p>Walker: Delicious</p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Stefan and Cruz: (look at the Stage) I want to sing something </p><p>Walker: Take Turns </p><p>Cruz: Nah How about we make this a little "friendly" competition aye Benz </p><p>Stefan: Your On Beckham </p><p>(they get on the stage) </p><p>(music starts)</p><p>Stefan: (singing great as normal) Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa</p><p>You know you love me, I know you care<br/>Just shout whenever and I'll be there<br/>You are my love, you are my heart<br/>And we will never, ever, ever be apart</p><p>Cruz: (singing Great too) Are we an item? Girl quit playin'</p><p>We're just friends, what are you sayin'<br/>Said there's another, look right in my eyes<br/>My first love, broke my heart for the first time</p><p>Stefan: And I was like baby, baby, baby oh</p><p>Like baby, baby, baby no<br/>Like baby, baby, baby oh<br/>I thought you'd always be mine, mine</p><p>Cruz: Baby, baby, baby oh</p><p>Like baby, baby, baby no<br/>Like baby, baby, baby ooh<br/>I thought you'd always be mine, mine</p><p>Stefan: Oh for you, I would have done whatever</p><p>And I just can't believe we ain't together<br/>And I wanna play it cool<br/>But I'm losin' you<br/>I'll buy you anything<br/>I'll buy you any ring (caresses Walker's Cheek) </p><p>Cruz: And I'm in pieces, baby fix me</p><p>And just shake me, 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br/>I'm goin' down, down, down, down (shimmies down Walker too his crotch)<br/>And I can't just believe my first love won't be around (kisses his crotch) </p><p>Stefan: And I'm like baby, baby, baby oh</p><p>Like baby, baby, baby no<br/>Like baby, baby, baby oh<br/>I thought you'd always be mine, mine</p><p>Cruz: (doing the Bieber moves) Baby, baby, baby oh</p><p>Like baby, baby, baby no<br/>Like baby, baby, baby ooh<br/>I thought you'd always be mine, mine (hands Walker the Mic) </p><p>Walker: (Rapping) Walker! When I was thirteen, I had my first love</p><p>There was nobody that compared to my baby<br/>And nobody came between us nor could ever come above<br/>She had me goin' crazy<br/>Oh, I was starstruck<br/>She woke me up daily<br/>Don't need no Starbucks (woo)<br/>She made my heart pound<br/>And skip a beat when I see her in the street and<br/>At school on the playground<br/>But I really wanna see her on the weekend<br/>She know she got me dazin'<br/>'Cause she was so amazin'<br/>And now my heart is breakin'<br/>But I just keep on sayin'</p><p>Cruz and Stefan:  (fighting for the Mic) Baby, baby, baby oh</p><p>Like baby, baby, baby no<br/>Like baby, baby, baby oh<br/>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<br/>Baby, baby, baby oh<br/>Like baby, baby, baby no<br/>Like baby, baby, baby ooh<br/>I thought you'd always be mine, mine</p><p>Cruz: I'm gone</p><p>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah (now I'm all gone)<br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah (now I'm all gone)</p><p>Stefan: Yeah, yeah, yeah</p><p>Yeah, yeah, yeah (now I'm all gone)<br/>Gone, gone, gone, I'm gone </p><p>(music ends) </p><p> Walker: (claps) woo that was amazing </p><p>Cruz: Yeah do you enjoy the Biebs love cuz there is a bloody ton more where that came from</p><p>Walker: Hmm I prefer you </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Stefan: Did I do good!!!</p><p>Walker: Like Always (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: Ugh this is so hard</p><p>Cameron: Well you don't have to decide today, shall we hit the road </p><p>Walker: We Shall </p><p> </p><p>Who do you think Walker will pick let me know in the comment section down below, thanks</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. A Day Alone With Stefan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Denver Colorado (November 6th 2020)</p><p>7:00 AM</p><p>Walker: (awakens) wake up babes </p><p>Cruz: (gets up) ugh are we bloody doing more driving like the last few days</p><p>Walker: Nope we are spending two days here in Denver and I've had a grand idea </p><p>Stefan: What's that babe </p><p>Walker: I am going to spend a day alone with each of you the other will be entertained by our good friend Cameron </p><p>Cameron: (waves) </p><p>Walker: So Stefan</p><p>Stefan: Yes Walker </p><p>Walker: Today is your day (wraps an arm around him)</p><p>Stefan: Breakfast</p><p>Walker: Let's go </p><p>(they go to a nearby IHOP)</p><p>8:00 AM </p><p>Stefan: I'm in such a Pancake mood even though I will always be Walker's most dedicated Waffle</p><p>Walker: Your Full of lies (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: (starts making out with him) </p><p>Stefan: mmmmmm</p><p>(the food arrives while they were making out)</p><p>Walker: Oh Shit babe look</p><p>Stefan: Sorry I was enjoying my appetizer  </p><p>Walker: (laughs) OMG Babe </p><p>10:00 AM</p><p>(walking hand in hand through a shopping center)</p><p>Walker: Say Stefan</p><p>Stefan: Yes My love</p><p>Walker: I'm taking the winner on a well kind of month long honeymoon type thing, not in this country so just think about where you would want to...</p><p>Stefan: Tahiti</p><p>Walker: It's a magical place </p><p>Stefan: Did you just make an Agents of Shield Reference</p><p>Walker: Mhm </p><p>Stefan: I love you so fucking much (kisses him extremely passionately) </p><p>Walker: (starts making out with him)</p><p>Karen: Don't look at those disgusting homosexual's Tim </p><p>Walker: Hey Karen, fuck off </p><p>Karen: HOW DARE YOU I'LL HAVE YOU PROSCUTED </p><p>Walker: Say Tim How old are you </p><p>Tim: 12 </p><p>Walker: Nice (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Tim: (kisses him back)</p><p>Walker: Nice work kid now tell your mom to fuck off </p><p>Tim: Yeah leave the nice guys alone </p><p>Karen: YOU TURNED MY SON GAY</p><p>Stefan: OFFICER THIS WOMAN IS HARRASING US WE ARE CHILDREN ARREST HER!!!!</p><p>Karen: EXCUSE ME </p><p>Officer: Time to go (escorts her)</p><p>Karen: I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO YOUR MANGER  (gets dragged off)</p><p>Walker: Up top </p><p>Stefan: (high fives Walker)</p><p>Walker: (interlocks their fingers) </p><p>Stefan: (smiles) we make a great team</p><p>Walker: We really do....now where we before we were so rudely interrupted</p><p>Stefan: I think you were about to French kiss me    </p><p>Walker: I think so (does just that) </p><p>Stefan: mmmm that's more like it </p><p>Noon</p><p>Walker: here you go </p><p>Stefan: Thanks Babe (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) Stefan Mountains or Woods </p><p>Stefan: Woods, I have always loved Camping even though the last time I went camping I was attacked by a grizzly bear and fell down a ravine </p><p>Walker: (smiles) that feels like a lifetime ago when in reality it was 2 months ago </p><p>Stefan: We have memories from this trip that we will tell the kids about </p><p>Walker: Kids huh</p><p>Stefan: I know we can't the traditional way but that doesn't mean we can't have kids </p><p>Walker: There is nothing I want more than to have kids with you raise them and love life </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him extremely passionately) </p><p>Walker: (starts making out with him) </p><p>5:00 PM </p><p>Walker: This Restaurant is a special place</p><p>Stefan: The View of the mountains is spectacular</p><p>Walker: We are going to watch the sunset over them as we enjoy our dinner</p><p>Stefan: Walker J. Bryant you are such a romantic </p><p>Walker: And this place has a honeymoon suite </p><p>Stefan: Is that so</p><p>Walker: (shows him a room key) all ours I'm spending a full 24 hours with you Stefan  </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him) </p><p>8:00 PM</p><p>Walker: Here we are the Honeymoon....</p><p>Stefan: (already nude in the jacuzzi) Join Me </p><p>Walker: You Naughty boy (strips nude and joins him)</p><p>Stefan: (pulls him into a passionate kiss)</p><p>Walker: (starts making out with him) </p><p>Stefan: (takes a deep breath then dives under the water)</p><p>Walker: What the.....oh my (feels Stefan sucking him) </p><p>Stefan: (Emerges) Had to be done </p><p>Walker: Now I have you right where I want you (smirks and sits Stefan on his lap) </p><p>Stefan: So Comfy </p><p>Walker: (shoves his cock in Stefan's ass) How about now </p><p>Stefan: (moans) Even Better (he starts riding him) </p><p>Walker: Oh Fuck yes Stefan </p><p>Stefan: This cock is my favorite thing </p><p>Walker: Yeah (starts making out with him) </p><p>Stefan: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm</p><p>10:00 PM</p><p>Walker: (Still making out with boy riding him)</p><p>Stefan: mmmmm I just love this, I love you and I don't want this feeling to ever end....In fact I have a song </p><p>Walker: No!!! you didn't </p><p>Stefan: I did, It's from one of our favorite shows </p><p>(pushes a button and music begins) </p><p>Stefan: (singing) Can't say how the days will unfold,</p><p>Can't change what the future may hold<br/>But, I want you in it</p><p>Every hour, every minute </p><p>Walker: (tears up)</p><p>Stefan: This world can race by far too fast</p><p>Hard to see while it's all flying past<br/>But, it's clear now,<br/>When you're standing here now</p><p>I am meant to be wherever you are next to me (kisses his cheek) </p><p>Walker: (crying)</p><p>Stefan: All I want to do</p><p>Is come running home to you<br/>Come running home to you<br/>And all my life I promise to<br/>Keep running home to you<br/>Keep running home</p><p>To you  (traces his finger around his nipples)</p><p>Stefan: (belting his heart out) And I could see it</p><p>Right from the start<br/>Right from the start<br/>That you would be<br/>Be my light in the dark<br/>Light in the dark<br/>Oh, you gave me no other choice<br/>But to love you (wraps his arms around him)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him)</p><p>Stefan: All I want to do</p><p>Is come running home to you<br/>Come running home to you<br/>And all my life I promise to<br/>Keep running home to you<br/>Keep running home<br/>Home to youCan't say how the days will unfold<br/>Can't change what the future may hold<br/>But, I want you in it<br/>Every hour, every minute</p><p>(song ends) </p><p>Walker: I love that song so much (cries)</p><p>Stefan: I know baby hey don't cry </p><p>Walker: They are tears of joy because I have never been more happy and have felt more in love than I do right here in this very moment </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him extremely passionately)</p><p>Walker: (starts making out with him) </p><p>Stefan: mmmmmmm Walker </p><p>Walker: mmmmmmm Stefan </p><p>Stefan: Shall we take this to the bed or do you want to finish in here </p><p>Walker: (cums) like that </p><p>Stefan: (cums) in here then  (laughs)</p><p>Walker: Don't worry I'll be ready for round two (kisses him) and three (kisses him) and twelve (kisses him) and sixty fucking nine</p><p>Stefan: Hell yes </p><p>(they have sex 15 times that night) </p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter stay tuned for more</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. A Day Alone With Cruz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Denver Colorado (November 7th 2020)</p><p>7:00 AM</p><p>(Walker and Stefan return to the hotel room)</p><p>Cameron: Good 24 Hours</p><p>Stefan: Amazing </p><p>Walker: But now it is time for some scrumptious Cruzy </p><p>Cruz: Mmmmm I'm so bloody ready </p><p>Walker: (kisses him passionately) </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back) let's go eat </p><p>Walker: Let's </p><p>8:00 AM</p><p>Cruz: This is one fucking good omelet babe </p><p>Walker: I agree, so I noticed you have a very fine pallet</p><p>Cruz: Yeah I'm a stereotypical posh offspring of a footballer and pop star, but the fancy shit I don't need it my dream is to be with you living in the English countryside on a spacious ranch just the two off us and maybe a kid or two, what do you think love </p><p>Walker: Cruz that sounds perfect </p><p>Cruz: Probably cuz it bloody fucking is love, so how you breaking it to Stefan huh </p><p>Walker: I haven't made a decision yet Cruz</p><p>Cruz: Babe (lifts his shirt)</p><p>Walker: Oh those fucking abs</p><p>Cruz: You love them, you bloody love them</p><p>Walker: Let's just eat </p><p>Cruz: Made you hard as fuck didn't I (smirks)</p><p>Walker: Yes (eats)</p><p>Cruz: (smirks) your cock knows what it wants </p><p>10:00 AM</p><p>(taking a liesruly stroll through the park)</p><p>Cruz: This is nice but you know I'd rather be fucking you </p><p>Walker: Love isn't just about Sex Cruz</p><p>Cruz: No, but it's a massive part (grabs his crotch)</p><p>Walker: (moans in pleasure) </p><p>Cruz: I make you hard just by the touch</p><p>Walker: Yessssss</p><p>Cruz: (starts hickeying him)</p><p>Walker: Oh Yes Cruz</p><p>Cruz: I am yours and you are mine Walker Bryant </p><p>Walker: Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk</p><p>Karen: EXCUSE ME, THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE</p><p>Cruz: You know what I think about that </p><p>Walker: Cruzy</p><p>Cruz: (punches her square in the jaw) GET THE FUCK OVER IT YOU FUCKING SLUT </p><p>Karen: HOW DARE YOU!!!</p><p>Cruz: I'll fucking end you, so you best fuck off! (spits in her face)</p><p>Karen: (runs off) </p><p>Cruz: I hate those bitches </p><p>Walker: That was intense Cruz </p><p>Cruz: Sure it was, because I'm not gonna let some bitch stop me, If I want to fuck you in the middle of Walmart I fucking will plain and simple </p><p>Walker: I love your confidence Baby, your so badass  and sexy as all hell </p><p>Cruz: I know (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back) but you can't punch women like that </p><p>Cruz: I know, but I bloody well did and I'd do it again, no one tells me when I can kiss you, this is why I want to live with you away from everyone else, PEOPLE SUCK, This world is full of bitches like her who I just want to die slowly and painfully </p><p>Walker: I agree, but we can't do anything about it </p><p>Cruz: Yeah, but I can, I won't because I know what would happen and loosing you isn't worth it (takes a deep breath) destroying Karen's is a side hustle you are my main focus you are the reason I wake up in the morning, and I want more than anything to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life.</p><p>Walker: (smiles) well you stand a very good chance Cruzy </p><p>(meanwhile at a local Police Station)</p><p>Karen: HE VIOLATED ME I WANT HIM SENT TO ALCATREZ</p><p>Officer: Okay, can you give a description</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Hey, we got this officer, come with us Please and thank you, ma'am we will help. </p><p>(she does)</p><p>Detective Short: So what's the matter </p><p>Karen: I WAS ASSULTAED VIOLATED </p><p>(they take her out back)</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Uh huh well we will take good care of you </p><p>Detective Short: Very good care</p><p>Karen: Well, my husband did leave so I am horny </p><p>Detective Short: I can see why </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Fuck you </p><p>Karen: I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO YOUR (get's her throat slit)</p><p>Detective Short: DIE BITCH </p><p>(she bleeds out and dies)</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: She attacked us </p><p>Detective Short: Tried to rape us had to put her down </p><p>Officer: Uh okay. </p><p>Noon</p><p>Walker: A food truck yes</p><p>Cruz: It's not what I'm used to but I'll try</p><p>Walker: It's good shit babe </p><p>Cruz: (tries) its so greasy....but pleasing </p><p>Walker: EXACTLY (kisses him)</p><p>Cruz: Ew that was weird</p><p>Walker: Oh Come on you loved it </p><p>Cruz: Your bloody right I did </p><p>6:00 PM</p><p>Cruz: This place is nice </p><p>Walker: And It has a pretty Epic Honeymoon suite, yes I took Stefan Here Yesterday </p><p>Cruz: Doesn't make it any less amazing love </p><p>Walker: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Cruz: (kisses him back)</p><p>8:00 PM</p><p>Cruz: Damn this suite is Nice</p><p>Walker: I know right </p><p>Cruz: (smirks) Have a set babe</p><p>Walker: (sits on the bed)</p><p>(music starts)</p><p>Cruz: (singing) If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go</p><p>I can take you places you ain't never been before<br/>Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know<br/>I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow<br/>Swag swag swag, on you<br/>Chillin' by the fire while we eating fondue<br/>I don't know 'bout me but I know about you<br/>So say hello to falsetto in three two (sits in Walker's Lap)</p><p>I'd like to be everything you want<br/>Hey boy, let me talk to youIf I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go<br/>Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone<br/>I can be a gentleman, anything you want<br/>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go (rips off his Shirt)</p><p>Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't<br/>I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe<br/>I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know<br/>I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow burr<br/>boyfriend, boyfriend, you could be my boyfriend<br/>You could be my boyfriend until the, world ends<br/>Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and<br/>Voice goin' crazy on this hook like a whirl wind swaggie  (rips of Walkers Shirt) </p><p>I'd like to be everything you want<br/>Hey boy, let me talk to youIf I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go<br/>Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone<br/>I can be a gentleman, anything you want<br/>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go (grinding on Walker Hard)</p><p> </p><p>So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need boy (removes his pants and boxers)<br/>Spend a week wit' your boy I'll be calling you my boyfriend<br/>If I was your man, I'd never leave you boy<br/>I just want to love you, if I was your boyfriend (rips Walkers Pants and Boxers off)<br/>I'd never let you go (and treat you right)<br/>Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone<br/>I can be a gentleman, anything you want<br/>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go<br/>Na na na na na na na na na yeah boy, (grasps his dick) <br/>Na na na na na na na na na, if I was your boyfriend<br/>Na na na na na na na na na hey<br/>Na na na na na na na na na, if I was your boyfriend (kisses him passionately as the song ends)</p><p>Walker: Wow Cruz</p><p>Cruz: I can be a stripper if I wanted too</p><p>Walker: Very Valid option babe </p><p>Cruz: Mhm now then (starts deepthroating his cock)</p><p>Walker: Oh shit yes. </p><p>(they also had sex 15 times that night)</p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed Walker's day alone with Cruz</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Coffee and Contemplation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Albuquerque, New Mexico (November 8th 2020)</p><p>Cameron: Welcome guys </p><p>Walker: Ugh It's so damn early </p><p>Cruz: It's downright bloody awful to be up this damn early </p><p>Stefan: Yes....Walker what is on the agenda today</p><p>Walker: Coffee and Contemplation, I'm going to be video chatting some folks I think their opinions will help me make a decision</p><p>Cruz: I see</p><p>Stefan: Well we will leave you to that babe </p><p>Walker: Thank you (kisses them both) </p><p>Cameron: Come on you two I'll take ya to breakfast</p><p>(Walker enters the Hotel room and makes a pot of coffee) </p><p>Walker: I have to make a decision, (opens his laptop) I will need advice on who to pick, start with a lovely couple (video calls them)</p><p>Hayden: YOOO</p><p>Sawyer: Is that Walker Bryant</p><p>Walker: Yeah It's me dudes....so listen I'm down to the final two</p><p>Both: Cruz and Stefan</p><p>Walker: That Obvious Huh </p><p>Hayden: You didn't hide it </p><p>Sawyer: Like not even in the slightest </p><p>Walker: I can't pick them both, it's not who I am (sips his coffee)</p><p>Sawyer: It's gonna sound cheesy but you gotta follow your heart</p><p>Hayden: and not your cock because I think they are telling you different things   </p><p>Walker: I think you may be right </p><p>Sawyer:  Just don't decide until you are 100% Confident in your choice</p><p>Walker: Thanks guys, I'll talk to you later </p><p>Hayden: See ya (hangs up)</p><p>Walker: (calls the next group) </p><p>Zachary: Well look what the cat dragged in</p><p>Gabriel: You seem in destress man</p><p>Walker: I'm down to the final two </p><p>Both: Cruz and Stefan</p><p>Walker: I know it was obvious </p><p>Gabriel: Just a little bit </p><p>Zachary: Well look I hate to tell you this but me and Gabe having diffrent opinions on this matter </p><p>Walker: Please tell me</p><p>Zachary: Cruz, he is the sexiest thing to come out of England he killed a grizzly for us, he's a total badass he will protect you and love you until his dying day and he's a killer in bed things will neve be dull with him he's Cruz Beckham you'd be silly to not choose him.</p><p>Gabriel: As much as I love my Zach Attack, he's wrong here Stefan and you protected each other in that cave, you two have been through hell, he is your best friend and that is important with Cruz it's all about the sex with Stefan it won't be he will be a partner for you,  the type of guy you'd want to raise a kid with, if you pick Cruz you may as well become porn stars. With Stefan you can have a Normal life </p><p>Walker: This has been very helpful thanks guys </p><p>Both: See ya (they hang up)</p><p>Walker: On to the next one (calls them) </p><p>Zade: Hey Sexy </p><p>Walker: Zade looking good as always </p><p>Chad: Boyfriend right here </p><p>Walker: Oh it's okay Chad I'm not a cam girl </p><p>Zade: I'd tip you to strip (laughs) </p><p>Walker: (laughs) Is Parker their</p><p>Zade: Um he actually joined the house of Epsilon </p><p>Turin: He broke my heart!!!!</p><p>Krew: Serves you right</p><p>Ryler: Enough!</p><p>Walker: Oh, well I am down to the final two</p><p>Brock: Stefan </p><p>Boston: and Cruz </p><p>Walker: Yup as much as they'd love for me to pick them both, I can't It's not me I can only pick one.</p><p>Ryan:  Pick Stefan!!! I'll take care of that fine British hunk for ya </p><p>Stephen: Your Awful</p><p>Zade: I seen how much those two mean too you they were so hurt when we were fooling around </p><p>Chad: Yeahhhhh</p><p>Zade: But I think Stefan is the guy for you, I just don't see Cruz as more than a guy whos a great fuck, I don't think he's ready to be a committed boyfriend </p><p>Walker: Thank you for your input it is greatly and deeply apricated</p><p>Zade: I know you will do what is right for you (hangs up)</p><p>Walker: House of Epsilon (rings them up)</p><p>Matt: Yo what's up </p><p>Walker: Lintz what's up</p><p>Macsen: I'm here too, I was uh....well don't worry what I do to my brother (laughs)</p><p>Walker: Hey no Judgment here, uh is Parker or Noah around </p><p>Matt: They are a bit busy </p><p>Macsen: Sucking each other's dicks </p><p>Walker: Damn, I am really struggling here on who too choose (sips his coffee) It's down to Cruz or Stefan and I just love them both so much but I have too choose one </p><p>Matt: And why is that</p><p>Walker: I want to find the guy I am going to spend my life with and its one of them I already know it </p><p>Macsen:  At 14 huh</p><p>Walker: I do </p><p>Matt: Well Listen, my advice is to use your brain and your heart if you let the thing between your legs lead your life you should forget the whole boyfriend thing and join us we are down a member</p><p>Walker: It's not for me, but your right</p><p>Macsen: He's hot like that </p><p>Matt: Macsen OMG enough (laughs) just remember Walker, no matter what happens you always have place under our roof </p><p>Walker: I will not forget it </p><p>Matt: See ya sometime (hangs up)</p><p>Walker: (sips his coffee) on to the next ones (calls them)</p><p>Jacob: Guys look it's Walker </p><p>Noah: What's up mate </p><p>Bryce: My dude !!</p><p>Walker: Hey Guys, so look it's down to the final two</p><p>All Three: Stefan and Cruz </p><p>Walker: (sighs) Yeah, I have no idea who I want to choose I can't be like you guys want just one guy</p><p>Bryce: Being in a three-way relationship is an extremely hard task </p><p>Noah: Yeah it takes a lot of trust</p><p>Jacob: So I don't blame you for wanting to not undertake that ordeal look I just got say, do what is best for you</p><p>Walker: Thank you guys </p><p>All Three: See ya (they hang up)</p><p>Walker: On to the next one (calls him)</p><p>Maxwell: Walker J. Bryant </p><p>Walker: Maxwell, you look happy </p><p>Maxwell: Jus had some shower sex </p><p>Montana: It was glorious</p><p>Maxwell: I do miss you though, but what's up</p><p>Walker: It's down to the final two </p><p>Maxwell: Cruz and Stefan </p><p>Walker: Yes and I don't know what I'm gonna do</p><p>Maxwell: You can't do what other people think, you have to follow your heart and do what you want, I know you might think that this is the only way to decide, but it's inside you, maybe you have always known who too pick but at the end of the day it doesn't matter what I say, Cruz or Stefan you have to be the one to choose, follow that big heart of yours and I can assure you it won't lead you astray </p><p>Walker: Maxwell Jenkins you sure are the king of speeches </p><p>Maxwell: I just speak from the soul man </p><p>Walker: Thank you Maxwell, for everything </p><p>Maxwell: Anytime Walker (blows him a kiss)</p><p>Walker: (smiles and hangs up) I miss him everyday one more otta do it (calls them) </p><p>Gavin: Walker! is everything okay</p><p>Walker: Yes Gav, that whole thing something weird happened it just kind of went away I'm not worried about it...I did want to say Gavin I am so sorry for what happened with us It was so wrong </p><p>Gavin: Hey, the past is in the past okay we gotta look to the future</p><p>Walker: My thoughts exactly it's down to the final two</p><p>Gavin: Cruz and Stefan</p><p>Walker: Yes it's Them I know it was obvious I don't know who I should choose </p><p>Gavin: Cruz pick Cruz, you two would make a great paring and then Stefan can come get him some Goat Milk (licks his lips)</p><p>Walker: Your only saying that because you want Stefan</p><p>Gavin: He was mine to begin with then you and that British meat head stole him</p><p>Walker: Gavin, I have a lot of thoughts about you, but a selfish dick wasn't something that had occurred to me</p><p>Gavin: Well Walker, it's the truth Stefan belongs with me </p><p>Walker: FUCK YOU</p><p>Gavin: FUCK YOU (hangs up)</p><p>Walker: (takes a deep breath) Coffee and Contemplation (sips his coffee)</p><p> </p><p>It's Getting down to the final decision, I wonder who it's gonna be stay tuned to find out </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Final Deleberation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At The Grand Canyon (November 9th 2020)</p><p>Cameron: There it is Boys </p><p>Walker: It's even more beautiful in person </p><p>Cruz an Stefan: Almost as Beautiful as you </p><p>Walker: You Two (kisses them both) </p><p>(they park)</p><p>Walker: (wraps an arm around them both) so listen I am in the final stages of Deliberation I still don't know who I am picking yet, but I will very soon</p><p>Stefan: Take all the time you need</p><p>Cruz: Yeah there is no time table love </p><p>Cameron: It's a marvel </p><p>Walker: Yeah it's so crazy to think something like this exists in our world and that we get too see it </p><p>Cruz: Yeah (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Cruz: (places Walker's hand on his abs) </p><p>Walker: mmmmm love you </p><p>Cruz: I love you too</p><p>Stefan: Meat Head</p><p>Cruz: Twink </p><p>Walker: Hey now</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him) </p><p>Walker: (Kisses him back) I love you Stefy </p><p>Stefan: I love you too </p><p>(the look at the canyon more and drive to diffrent points viewing it) </p><p>Walker: Well well look who it is </p><p>Hayden: Walker and his Boys </p><p>Sawyer: Why didn't you tell us you would be in at the canyon </p><p>Walker: I didn't think to mention it.....say can I talk to you two in private </p><p>Hayden: Yeah!</p><p>(they go)</p><p>Cruz: He's telling them I won</p><p>Stefan: He Hasn't made a decision yet don't think your sexy abs are getting you this win!</p><p>Cruz: I know they will Stefan, I wish it didn't have to be this way, but at the end of the day I am hotter than you </p><p>Stefan: At least I don't have to rely solely on my looks to get me a boyfriend, I can't wait to watch the porn you'll star in</p><p>Cruz: Porn, better then singing at empty ass concerts you dumb cunt ass wanker </p><p>Stefan: I want to punch you so hard</p><p>Cruz: Yeah, I'd fucking kill you in a fight you saw what I did to those girls, I don't feel a single bit of remorse killing them and I'd feel even less ending your pointless life </p><p>Stefan: I can't believe I ever thought I could love you  </p><p>Cruz: Your Only Human my abs got you too, but is was always going to be this way Stefan, may as well go running back to that goat fucker what's his name </p><p>Stefan: HIS NAME IS GAVIN AND HE'S A BETTER MAN THAN YOU </p><p>Cruz: Is he now, he tried to convince me I got four chicks pregnant just to break us up he's a bitch </p><p>Stefan: (bitch slaps him)</p><p>Cruz: (grabs that hand and squeezes)</p><p>Stefan: Ahhhh Cruz </p><p>Cruz: I could break it so easy (let's go but I won't ) you jerk a dick good you need that since your looks are utter shit. </p><p>(Hayden and Sawyer leave)</p><p>Walker: Sorry Guys, you two getting along</p><p>Stefan: Oh yeah </p><p>Cruz: Yup this Twink is my very best bloody mate!!!</p><p>Walker: Well I am glad to here it </p><p>(on a nearby viewing platform)</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Still hasn't decided yet</p><p>Detective Short: Make up your damn mind you slut </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Enough the boss paid us big money to insure us that his son get's his way </p><p>Detective Short: The Beckham's are rich fucks </p><p>(flashback)</p><p>September 15th 2020</p><p>Bradley: (shoots a bullseye)</p><p>Jake: Not bad at all babe </p><p>Bradley: Well I am a killer shot (kisses him)</p><p>Jake (kisses him back) </p><p>David Beckham: (claps) that was some good skills there </p><p>Victoria Beckham: Yes, perfect bodyguard Material</p><p>Bradley: Posh Spice and her soccer playing husband.... can we help you </p><p>David:  Well I hope so, those skills do they translate to other firearms</p><p>Jake: You bet knifes and swordsmanship as well</p><p>Victoria: My sweet baby boy Cruz, has gotten into a little relationship with an American</p><p>David: and Indecisive slutty one, but we want our Cruzy to be happy </p><p>Victoria: At all costs, Our baby boy almost lost his life!</p><p>David: Our son Romeo, told us Cruz was chassed by A GRIZZLY BEAR!!</p><p>Victoria: He could have been killed or worse it could have scratched his model worthy face!!!</p><p>David: Cruz is our best looking kid we can't have that ruined when I'm too old to play and she can't sing his abs are what is going to keep us living the posh life </p><p>Victoria: America is a Savage land, and our baby boy needs to be protected and happy </p><p>David: So we will be willing to pay to see that you protect him at all costs from any trouble he may get into and do whatever he says, even if he says to go fuck yourselves you'll by a dildo and do so  </p><p>Bradley: and why would we do that </p><p>Jake: Yeah</p><p>David: Unless you don't want 10 Million Dollars </p><p>Victoria: Each </p><p>(they kneel before them)</p><p>Bradley: Consider it done </p><p>Jake: We will do whatever it take </p><p>David: Excellent you can expect payment when our son is safe and happy with his slut American</p><p>Victoria: Fail you only get 20 Bucks to share out of Harpers 7th Piggy Bank</p><p>David: Don't fail</p><p>Bradley: we won't </p><p>(present day)</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: We won't  10 million each babe</p><p>Detective Short: I Know I just hope this shit wraps up soon</p><p>(later that day) </p><p>Walker: (wraps an arm around each boy) Sunset over the grand canyon</p><p>Stefan: A Truly Beautiful site to see</p><p>Cruz: Twink Boy has a point, it moments like these....that no matter what happens this trip will be one to remember</p><p>Stefan: I couldn't have said it better myself Meat Head </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Gavin: Hello Stefan, and others (flips Walker off)</p><p>Walker: Gavin I'm sorry</p><p>Gavin: SPARE IT AND GO FUCK THE BRIT, STEFAN A WORD!!!</p><p>(they go aside) </p><p>Stefan: Are you Stalking me dude</p><p>Gavin: Snap map is on dude, I couldn't let this happen, we belong together </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him)</p><p>Gavin: (kisses him back)</p><p>Stefan: Gav, you mean everything to me but we aren't going to be together okay I am sorry, but that was our last kiss you need to move on</p><p>Gavin: (tears up) I know but it's so hard because I love you so much</p><p>Stefan: It will take time but you will, and hey if he picks Cruz</p><p>Gavin: No, I'm no ones second choice...if he picks Cruz he's a horny fucker and your better off without him</p><p>Stefan: Maybe your right...but hey um just in case (hands him a card)</p><p>Gavin: Detective Byerly????</p><p>Stefan: Just in case something crazy happens...I'll let you know </p><p>Gavin: Okay....goodbye Stefan</p><p>Stefan: Goodbye Gavin (he leaves)</p><p>Cameron: Well come on dudes let's get to the lodge </p><p>Walker: Yeah we need rest.....tomorrow is a big day </p><p>Cruz and Stefan: Why!</p><p>Walker: You'll see </p><p> </p><p>So David and Victoria are helicopter parents, thoughts lol place your final bets on who's winning this and let me know in the comment section down below, thanks </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. The Final Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Grand Canyon (November 10th 2020)</p><p>Cameron: Morning friends</p><p>Cruz: Moring Cam</p><p>Stefan: Uh Where is Walker</p><p>Cameron: Enjoy this Breakfast he prepared for you (motions to the table)</p><p>Cruz: Oh wow</p><p>Stefan: He Cooks </p><p>(they sit down and eat) </p><p>Cruz: He cooks bloody well </p><p>Stefan: Yeah He Does</p><p>Cruz: Enjoy it, this will be the only meal you ever eat prepared by my future husband</p><p>Stefan: You Wish (flips him off)</p><p>Cameron: Enjoy and then be prepared for a hike </p><p>Cruz:  Oh Boy</p><p>Stefan: I am so excited</p><p>Cruz: Too loose </p><p>Stefan: I hate you</p><p>Cruz: Nah your just jealous....hey while me and Walker fuck tonight for the first time as official boyfriends you can watch (laughs)</p><p>Stefan: (throws a spoon at him)</p><p>Cruz: Feisty Bloody Twink </p><p>(soon after) </p><p>Cameron: You two ready for this</p><p>Cruz: Bring it on</p><p>Stefan: Yeah!</p><p>Cameron: Well then follow me </p><p>(leads them to a trail)</p><p>Cruz: Uh this leads to the bottom of the canyon </p><p>Stefan: Obviously he's at the bottom you fucking meat head </p><p>(they begin the long hike down)</p><p>Cruz: How bloody early did he wake up</p><p>Cameron: 2:00 AM</p><p>Stefan: Shit, how long is this hike</p><p>Cameron: 5-6 hours </p><p>Cruz: Oh Bloody Hell </p><p>(5 Hours Later)</p><p>Stefan: WE DID IT </p><p>Cruz: Fuck Yeah we did (embraces him)</p><p>Stefan: (goes in for a kiss) wait a second</p><p>Cruz: (shoves him hard) TWINK</p><p>Stefan: MEAT HEAD! </p><p>Hayden: Greetings </p><p>Sawyer: Welcome to the Grand Canyon </p><p>Cruz: What the hell</p><p>Hayden: (hands each boy a tux) get changed</p><p>Sawyer: You want to look the best for the Ceremony </p><p>Cameron: See ya soon </p><p>(they get changed)</p><p>Cameron: Wow, you guys look great </p><p>Stefan: Thanks </p><p>Cruz: A bit bloody fancy for a dusty canyon though</p><p>Sawyer: (Takes Cruz's arm)</p><p>Hayden: (Takes Stefan's Arm)</p><p>Cameron: Follow me Gentleman </p><p>(they do) </p><p>(about a mile later)</p><p>Stefan: A stage</p><p>Cruz: In the bottom of a canyon </p><p>Stefan: Obviously Walker Had it built </p><p>Cruz: Keep your smart ass comments to yourself wanker</p><p>Stefan: Fuck you</p><p>(Walker standing on the stage in a tux turns around he is holding a single rose)</p><p>Cameron: Welcome to the Bachelor Gay Version, who will receive the final rose, find out after these commercial messages </p><p>Walker: He's Kidding, but yes It is time too hand out the final rose </p><p>Cruz and Stefan: (smile in anticipation Cruz very confident, Stefan very nervous)</p><p>Walker: I love you both so much choosing between the two of you was the single hardest thing I have ever done but a decision has been made (takes a deep breath) Stefan, you were the first guy I ever had sex with you were the first guy I kissed and my true gay awakening, and more than that your my best friend and you have stood by me through everything. Cruz you were the first guy to truly make hardcore love to me, the passion was there from the moment we met and over the span of this trip you have shown me just how much of a badass you are, I know you will do anything for me. Like I said I love you both so much, but I can't be greedy I can only take one....too the guy I don't choose you will make some guy or girl very very happy they will be the luckiest person ever, because the both of you are so amazing and anyone would be lucky to call you theirs. Do either of you have anything to say.</p><p>Stefan: Walker. no matter what happens I will always love you and what we have while it will change one way or the other, I won't be going anywhere I can promise you that </p><p>Cruz: Oh Bloody Hell, words I could say a million of them none can express my joy and love for you.</p><p>Walker: (takes a deep breath) Here it goes, I am about to ask one of you too be my boyfriend....(approaches them)</p><p>Cruz: (smiling)</p><p>Stefan: (worried as fuck) </p><p>Walker:  Stefan Benz (turns to him)</p><p>Cruz: (shocked)</p><p>Stefan: (about to cry)</p><p>Walker: Will you (crying) Be my boyfriend (hands him the rose)</p><p>Stefan: (crying he takes the rose) YES, Of course </p><p>Walker: Yes!!</p><p>Stefan: Yes!!!! </p><p>Walker: (pulls him into a passionate kiss)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back) </p><p>Walker: (so very happy) Oh Stefan</p><p>Stefan: Yes Boyfriend</p><p>Cruz: Is this a bloody joke </p><p>Walker: Cruz (goes to him)</p><p>Cruz: (slaps Walker before running off) </p><p>Walker: Should I</p><p>Stefan: Let him cry it out okay, he will be okay....eventually </p><p> </p><p>Well There you have It, Stefan has won but 5 chapters still remain what could happen next stay tuned to find out.</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. His Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In The Grand Canyon (November 10th 2020)</p><p>Hayden: Should we stick around or</p><p>Walker: No it's okay go ahead and bounce</p><p>Sawyer: Are you sure </p><p>Walker: Yes (embraces them both) thank you </p><p>(they leave)</p><p>Stefan: (embraces Walker) Hey Boyfriend </p><p>Walker: Hey Boyfriend (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back)</p><p>Cameron: Should we go after Cruz?</p><p>Walker: Give him a minuet or two he needs it</p><p>(meanwhile)</p><p>Cruz: (panting) it's so fucking hot (rips his tux jacket off then returns to running)</p><p>(he runs a few feet before ripping his tie off and undoing the top 3 buttons)</p><p>Cruz: FUCKING STEFAN IS HE SERIOUS (rips the shirt clean off and tosses the fabric)</p><p>(He collapses to the ground a let's out a loud scream)</p><p>Cruz: fucking wankers!!!!</p><p>(flashes)</p><p>Grizzly: (lunges at him)</p><p>Cruz: (stabs it in the head))</p><p>(flashes) </p><p>Cruz: Get off me (pushes her out the window on accident)</p><p>(flashes)</p><p>Cruz: (moves out the way as she falls out)</p><p>(flashes)</p><p>Cruz: (shoves her out the window)</p><p>(flashes)</p><p>Cruz: The Lannister's Send their regards (stabs her)</p><p>(flashes)</p><p>Cruz: THEY GOT WHAT THEY BLOODY FUCKING DESERVED</p><p>(flashes)</p><p>Cruz: (punches Karen square in the jaw)</p><p>(flashes)</p><p>Cruz: (squeezing Stefan's hand) I would feel no remorse killing you </p><p>(flashes)</p><p>Cruz: (shoves Stefan against the wall) YOU ARROGANT SELFISH BLOODY WANKER</p><p>Stefan: (mockingly) If everyday was Christmas we'd all be broke as fuck you dumb shit who writes Christmas songs </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>(flashes) </p><p>Walker: (whispers) you are the hottest Beckham</p><p>Cruz: Bloody right I am (kisses him passionately) </p><p>(flashes) </p><p>Cruz: The Lannister's, Bloody wanker, Mate, love, Stefan, Walker, Wanker, Bloody, If everyday was Christmas, Send their, Grizzly Bear, Kill, Romeo, Sex, Abs, Walker J. Bryant, Sara, Clara, Anna, Laurel, Babies, WHAT THEY BLOODY FUCKING DESEREVE, Karen, Final Rose, Kill, Stefan Benz, Gavin, Kill, Cruz David Beckham, Alpha Male, Sex, Cock, Pussy, Regards, The Lannister's, Yellowstone, Maximus Straightkins, Girlfriend, Wife, Boyfriend , Walker, KILL, KILL, KILL THEM ALL, KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>(flashes)</p><p>Cruz: (Screams) </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Mister Beckham  </p><p>Cruz: (crying hard) WHAT!!!!</p><p>Detective Short: You have been wronged, but we are here to help make it better </p><p>Cruz: (stands up) Yeah</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Yes sir</p><p>Cruz: Good....(picks up a part of a dead tree branch) very good indeed (wipes his tears) follow me</p><p>(they do as they are instructed) </p><p>(soon after)</p><p>Walker: Cruz what happened to your shirt, who are they </p><p>Cruz: (grabs Stefan by the neck)</p><p>Stefan: (gasps for air)</p><p>Cruz: IF EVERYDAY WAS CHRISTMAS (tosses him 50 feet)</p><p>Stefan: (Lands on his arm shattering it) </p><p>Walker: STEFAN RUNS TO HIM </p><p>Stefan: (crying hard)</p><p>Cruz: GUNS ON BRODEUR!!!</p><p>Cameron: (puts his hands up as guns are pointed at him)</p><p>Cruz: (approaches them)</p><p>Walker: GET AWAY!!!</p><p>Cruz: (knocks Walker out with the branch)</p><p>Stefan: (crying hard) PLEASE</p><p>Cruz: (knocks him out cold)</p><p> </p><p>Well Uh oh you could say Cruz reacted poorly</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Tesla (November 11th 2020)</p><p>Cruz: If you try anything Cameron my boys will BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF </p><p>Cameron: (crying while driving) </p><p>Walker: (comes too Stefan still passed out next to him)</p><p>Cruz: BABE WELCOME BACK,  you have been out for 28 Hours CRAZY!!!!!!!!! LUCKY I HAD MY BOYS TO CARRY YA!!!!</p><p>Walker: I'm not your babe!!!!! Stefan Need's a hospital his arm is Shattered!!! </p><p>Cruz: (slaps him hard) FUCK HIM HE CAN SUFFER IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAY </p><p>Walker: Of course It matters!!!</p><p>Detective Short: Don't talk back </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Or else!!!!!!</p><p>Cruz: BOYS BOYS BOYS, that's my true love their (crawls in the back and sits in Walkers lap)</p><p>Walker: (crying) CRUZ I'M SORRY </p><p>Cruz: (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Walker: (headbutts him)</p><p>Cruz: AHHHH YES THAT IS A FIRE YOU SEXY THING FEEL MY ABS!!!!!! (forces Walker to feel) YEAH YOUR GETTING HARD YOU LOVE ME!!</p><p>Stefan: (wakes up)</p><p>Walker: STEFAN (shoves Cruz off him and goes to Stefan and Embraces him tightly)</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: (points a gun at Walker)</p><p>Cruz: NO IT'S OKAY LET THEM BE, IT WON'T LAST LONG </p><p>Stefan: Babe what is happening </p><p>Walker: Baby we have been Kidnapped</p><p>Stefan: (crying in pain) my arm </p><p>Walker: I know (kisses him) Cruz, I understand you are upset but I meant what I said I do love you and it's not to late let us go now and we can move past this</p><p>Cruz: OHHHHHH WE WILL BE MOVING FOR SURE!!! When we are done here Walker you and me are going to England Just like we talked about, and you will never ever leave!!!!!</p><p>Walker: (just cries holding Stefan Tight)</p><p>Cruz: Stefan, you poor little Twink, it's a shame it has to end this way for you. Such a waste of a perfect Twink </p><p>Stefan: Cruz</p><p>Cruz:  NOOOOO FASTER IF WE GET PULLED OVER SO BE IT I'LL DESTROY THEM</p><p>Cameron: Okay (drives over 100 MPH)</p><p>Cruz: (laughs insanely) </p><p>Walker: (holds Stefan even tighter) I got you </p><p> </p><p>Cruz has gone Insane, let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below, thanks </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Death Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Death Valley (November 11th 2020)</p><p>Cruz: Bloody Park you blonde Canadian shit face!!!</p><p>Cameron: (slaps him) </p><p>Cruz: WOOOO, I LIKE THAT (grabs his hand)</p><p>Cameron: Ahhh </p><p>Cruz: (crushes it) </p><p>Cameron: (cries)</p><p>Cruz: Get the blondes out out boys </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Move it (jabs Walker with his rifle)</p><p>Detective Short: Or it will be worse for you</p><p>Walker: (holding Stefan close to him as they get out of the car)</p><p>Cruz: Short, Cigar and Lighter </p><p>Detective Short: (hands him them)</p><p>Cruz: (lights the cigar and takes one puff) ahh Perry </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: (pours gasoline on the tesla)</p><p>Cruz: Say Goodbye Cam</p><p>Cameron: No please it's not payed off  </p><p>Cruz: (makes a pouty face and throws the cigar and the car)</p><p>(It is immediately engulfed in flames)</p><p>Cruz: LOOK AT THAT (claps) </p><p>Cameron: My Car!!!!</p><p>Cruz: OH get the fuck over it you whiney fuck bloody hell there is a reason no one likes Luther on Umbrella Academy because your not AIDAN GALLAGHER (LAUGHS HARD)</p><p>Walker: (notices Stefan send a text)</p><p>Stefan: (hides his phone quick, still in immense pain)</p><p>Cruz: Oh Stefan, you poor soul </p><p>Walker: Cruz please I'll say it again </p><p>Cruz: (punches Walker square in the jaw) BLAH BLAH YOU LOVE ME LIES FUCKING LIES YOU WANKER!!!!!!! BUT (takes a deep breath) you will or you will suffer every waking moment until you do FOLLOW ME </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Move it </p><p>(they do)</p><p>(they walk 3 miles)</p><p>Detective Short: Babe is this worth it...he gonna I don't know but it's not good </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Shut up! It's 10 Mil Each </p><p>Cruz: 10 Mil (turns around and approaches them with his Crazy eyes) Mommy and Daddy are paying you </p><p>Detective Steven Perry: Yes</p><p>Cruz: So.....your only in it for the mula huh....can I see that Rifle </p><p>Detective Short: (hands it to him)</p><p>Cruz: Thanks (shatters Bradley's kneecaps)</p><p>Detective Steven Perry: (falls to the ground screaming in pain)</p><p>Cruz: BITCH (bashes his head in with blunt side of the rifle) </p><p>Detective Short: (runs for his life)</p><p>Cruz: Bloody Hell (aims the rifle and blows his brains out with a single shot)</p><p>Walker: My God </p><p>Cruz: (lick some blood off his face) Tasty...Well don't stand their like a bunch of trees!!!! Bloody move it </p><p>(they do as they are told)</p><p> </p><p>Is it all over, what will happen fine out next time in the penultimate chapter of Walker Bryant and the Road Trip of Love</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. The Golden Dagger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Death Valley (November 12th 2020)</p><p>Cruz: (still walking) AHHHHH MIDNIGHT IT'S A NEW DAY, and how this day goes well it's all up to you my bloody sexy Walkie Talkie (kisses him)</p><p>Walker: Cruz</p><p>Cruz: Keep Walking </p><p>(they do) </p><p>Stefan: I am exhausted Walker </p><p>Walker: I know babe....we have to keep moving</p><p>Cameron: Whatever your planning Beckham </p><p>Cruz: Cameron, you are getting on my last nerve (grabs him by the neck)</p><p>Cameron: (gasping for air) </p><p>Cruz: (laughs and drops him hard breaking his tailbone)</p><p>Cameron: (screams in pain)</p><p>Cruz: (yanks him up) KEEP MOVING </p><p>(they go another mile)</p><p>Cruz: HAULT!!!!!</p><p>(they do) </p><p>Walker: Cruz please </p><p>Cruz: (rips Stefan's Shirt clean off) mmm Stefan, you delicious Twink (embraces him)</p><p>Stefan: (crying) </p><p>Cruz: (pull's out a golden dagger) isn't it pretty Stefan</p><p>Stefan: Uh It's lovely </p><p>Cruz: (cuts his chest)</p><p>Stefan: Ahhh</p><p>Cruz: (rubs Stefan's blood on his face) now then (starts making out with Walker)</p><p>Walker: (just lets it happen as his shirt is ripped off) </p><p>Cruz: (gives Walker a tiny cut and then rubs Walker's blood his face)</p><p>Walker: Kill me Cruz, but don't kill Stefan this is between us not him!!!</p><p>Stefan: NOOOOOO!</p><p>Cruz: Kill him, Kill you (breaks down laughing)</p><p>Cameron: (grabs the gun) </p><p>Cruz: (stabs hi in the leg)</p><p>Cameron: (falls to the ground) ahhh</p><p>Cruz: (rips the dagger out of his leg and snatches the gun)</p><p>Cameron: (just cries)</p><p>Cruz: I'm not going to kill anyone Walker, if you do as I say....you are going to kill Stefan right here right now (puts the gun to Cameron's head)</p><p>Cameron: I'm not worth it let him </p><p>Walker: THE FUCK YOU AREN'T CRUZ STOP IT JUST STOP IT!</p><p>Cruz: NO YOU ARE GOING TO KILL STEFAN WITH THIS HERE DAGGER RIGHT NOW</p><p>Walker: Or what huh</p><p>Cruz: First I'll kill Cameron, then Stefan, then I'll go kill Parker, Hayden, Sawyer, Gabriel, Zachary, Maxwell, Noah, Prestyn, Caleb, Jet, Jentzen, Lev, Jacob, Noah, Bryce, Zade, Chad, Brock, Boston, Turin, Ryler, Krew, Ryan, Stephen, The Entire House of Epsilon, Gavin, Anyone you fucked or got fucked by including ROMEO, Your Sister, YOUR CAT AND DOG, YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY! And anyone else who you have ever spoken too, your entire fandom every single insta follower, every tiktok like, every bloody kid in a class you had in second grade, WILL PERISH. But that doesn't have to happen kill Stefan and then no one else will suffer, you and me will go to our home in England, were we will live out our long and Happy lives (kisses him extremely passionately)</p><p>Walker: Cruz</p><p>Cruz: (hands him the dagger) Don't try anything (his finger is right on the trigger being held to Cameron's head) </p><p>Stefan: (crying hard) Just do it </p><p>Walker: Absolutely Not  </p><p>Stefan: YOU HAVE TOO, I'M NOT WORTH THE HUNDREDS OF LIVES </p><p>Walker: Stefan Benz (crying hard) You are worth more to me than anyone he could nuke the planet I would still not do it </p><p>Stefan: (kisses him more passionately then ever before)</p><p>Walker: (kisses him back)</p><p>Stefan: I love you so much....and if you truly love me too, you will do what I say (lifts the dagger to his chest) Do it Walker</p><p>Walker: (crying) STEFAN, I CAN'T </p><p>Stefan: YOU MUST </p><p>Cruz: Getting bored now </p><p>Walker: (just cries hard)</p><p>Stefan: Walker</p><p>Walker: (still crying buckets) Okay</p><p>Stefan: (crying hard too) I love you so much and getting to be your boyfriend has been the experience of a life time </p><p>Walker: (looks at the dagger) Stefan</p><p>Stefan: Walker J. Bryant....Goodbye </p><p>(police sirens can be heard)</p><p>Cruz: What the hell </p><p>(tons of police cars and Swat can be seen)</p><p>Detective Byerly: DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW CRUZ</p><p>Detective Machintosh: Don't make this harder on yourself!</p><p>Cruz: (points his gun at them) NEVER</p><p>Walker: AHHHHHH (stabs Cruz in side) </p><p>Cruz: (a drops the gun)</p><p>Stefan: (picks it up and points it at him) HANDS UP</p><p>Cruz: (just breaks down crying but also laughing) </p><p>Walker: Oh Cruz</p><p>(the officers come and cuff him) </p><p>Gavin: STEFAN, WALKER (comes running to them)</p><p>Stefan: You got my SOS</p><p>Gavin: Yes!!!! I did what I thought was best </p><p>Stefan: you did (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Walker: Gavin</p><p>Gavin: Walker (embraces him tightly)</p><p>Walker: Thank you Gavin </p><p>Gavin: Of course Walker </p><p>Cameron: (stands up)</p><p>Walker: Take it easy, WE NEED MEDICAL ASSITANCE AND STAT</p><p>(a few hours later)</p><p>Detective Byerly: (taking statements) and will you press charges </p><p>Walker: No, he needs help, get him that help</p><p>Detective Machintosh: We will </p><p>Walker: (looks over at Cruz who is in a straight jacket locked into a gerrnie) </p><p>Cruz: Hey Babe (blows him a kiss)</p><p>(a car pulls up)</p><p>Stefan: Who'd you call</p><p>Romeo: (steps out with Case and Ethan) Walker</p><p>Walker: Look at him Romeo, being his closet family member it falls to you to decide what is done with him</p><p>Romeo: (walks up to him) Cruzy </p><p>Cruz: Oh Hey Sexy, wanna let me out of this so we can fool around (blows him a kiss)</p><p>Romeo: Take him away</p><p>Cruz: WHAT NO FUCK YOU ROMEO, FUCK YOU (they start pushing him away)</p><p>Walker: Wait (runs to Cruz's side) I know you don't believe it, why would you but I mean it when I say this I love you I really do (touches his shoulder) and the man I love is inside of this crazy shell, and when he breaks out of it, I'd love to see him</p><p>Cruz: (tears up he knows in his heart this is true but all he is able to say) LIAR</p><p>Walker: (kisses him one last time) Goodbye Cruz Beckham</p><p>(they hall him away)</p><p>Walker: (breaks down crying)</p><p>Stefan: (in a sling runs over to Walker)</p><p>Walker: (embraces him carefully)</p><p>Stefan: I love you babe </p><p>Walker: I love you too (kisses him passionately)</p><p>Stefan: (kisses him back)</p><p>(They start making out as the camera pans away from them and turns to the sun rising on a new dawn)</p><p> </p><p>Stay Tuned for The Final Chapter of Walker Bryant and the Road Trip of Love, coming later tonight</p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Tahiti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 15th 2020</p><p>Maxwell Jenkins: The Jordan Ranch, Longview Texas</p><p>Maxwell: (fixing a fence Shirtless)</p><p>Montana: You always look so sexy fixing a fence like that </p><p>Maxwell: Not as sexy ad you every second of the day </p><p>Montana: (kisses him extremely passionately) I love you Maxwell</p><p>Maxwell: FAGGGGGGGGG (slaps himself) Sorry he's still in me you know </p><p>Montana: I know babe, I love you and your strong and one day you will defeat the beast within </p><p>Maxwell: (they start making out)</p><p>Noah Schnapp and Parker Bates: The House of Epsilon, Los Angeles California</p><p>Dylan Kingwell: Mmmmm yes harder baby </p><p>Noah: as you wish (starts fucking him harder)</p><p>Parker: Oh this house </p><p>Matt: Don't act like you don't love it</p><p>Macsen: Cuz we know you do</p><p>Parker: Macsen how about I show you what it's like to have a little brother</p><p>Macsen: Oh Yeah</p><p>Matt: It's a great feeling </p><p>William Franklyn-Miller: Deadset Mate!!!</p><p>Noah Franklyn-Miller: He knows well (smirks) </p><p>Avi: Brother Loving is a special thing </p><p>Asher: And a sexy thing at that </p><p>Noah: This House is well</p><p>Parker: The Best place in America, I agree </p><p>(they all laugh and start making out) </p><p>Gabriel Bateman and Zachary Unger: The Great Salt Lake, Salt Lake City Utah </p><p>Gabriel: (fishing)</p><p>Zachary: (embraces him) enjoying the fishing trip</p><p>Gabriel: It's not running for our lives from a Grizzly but it's amazing because it's with you </p><p>Zachary: You are the perfect Boyfriend </p><p>Gabriel: Well I do try (kisses him) </p><p>Zachary: (kisses him back) </p><p>The YouTube Boys: UFO Diner, Roswell New Mexico </p><p>Stephen: So this whole UFO thing</p><p>Ryan: Oh It's so real, Area 51 Raid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Krew: Man your dumb as fuck </p><p>Ryler: Yeah Aliens don't exist</p><p>Turin: Just a creation by Hollywood to make films  </p><p>Boston: YOU TELL THE ALIENS THAT WHILE YOUR BEING PROBED </p><p>Brock: Boston Knows all about getting Probed </p><p>Carson: By his brother (laughs)</p><p>Brock: Maybe (winks)</p><p>Chad: I only get probed by this stud (kisses him)</p><p>Zade: (kisses him back) and I enjoy every minute of probing you </p><p>Ryan: To the YouTube Boys!</p><p>All: TO THE YOUTUBE BOYS!!!!!!</p><p>Caleb Coffee: The House of Alpha, Los Angeles California </p><p>Caleb: Man Alpha life is the life for me </p><p>Millie: (sucking him) yes master </p><p>Caleb: Fuck of slut (slaps her) say Alex let me rub those beautiful Abs </p><p>Alex: Go right ahead </p><p>Caleb: (feels them) good they are so amazing </p><p>Rush: He is a snack</p><p>Hayden: I call dibs </p><p>Joey: No Fair I want him</p><p>Alex: Boys, there is plenty of Ruygrock, Cock!!!! to go around </p><p>Caleb: OH FUCK YES!!!!!!</p><p>Jet Jurgensmeyer: Starbucks, Los Angeles California</p><p>Jet: Thanks (turns around quick and spills his drink on)</p><p>Gavin: Brooooo</p><p>Jet: OMG I am so sorry </p><p>Gavin: It's fine (checks him out) sup it's your goat Gavin (winks)</p><p>Jet: (smiles) Jet (shakes his hand)</p><p>Gavin: (smirks) </p><p>Prestyn Bates: A Hotel Room, Orlando Florida </p><p>Mitchell: mmmmm that's the spot </p><p>Prestyn: (hickeying him)mmmm I am known for giving great hickeys babe</p><p>Mitchell: Well don't stop now </p><p>Prestyn: Oh Believe me I'm not gonna stop all night long (winks)</p><p>Mitchell: Oh Fuck yeah! </p><p>Cameron Brodeur: A Bar, Los Angeles California</p><p>Barkeep: Your from Jersey (looking at the fake ID) </p><p>Cameron: Jewsy showre Babwy </p><p> (hands him the vodka)</p><p>Cameron: (shots it) Another</p><p>Johnny: You May want to pace yourself my man </p><p>Carson: Yeah It's a long drive back to Canada </p><p>Cameron: Yeah especially cuz a crazy Brit light my tesla on Fire so I'm stranded thousands of miles away from home </p><p>Carson: What's so great back in Montreal anyway </p><p>Johnny: Nothing it sucks, sup fellow Moose fucker </p><p>Cameron: Right, Moose fucker very original</p><p>Johnny: LA has some Benefits</p><p>Cameron: Like</p><p>Carson: I think you should stick around my man</p><p>Johnny: By Now you have heard about the House of Epsilon, I take it </p><p>Cameron: (takes another shot) I'm in</p><p>Carson and Johnny: Excellent </p><p>Hayden Haas and Sawyer Sharbino: Sawyer's House, Los Angeles California</p><p>Hayden: What's up YouTube welcome to our brand new channel </p><p>Sawyer: No it's not a best friend thing </p><p>Hayden: It's a couple thing!!!!!</p><p>Sawyer: (kisses him)</p><p>Hayden: (kisses him back) Joining us today is a fellow couple! </p><p>(Jentzen and Lev jump in) </p><p>Sawyer: What are you here to talk about with us </p><p>Jentzen: A selfish bitch, who miniplates people and dumps guys for views</p><p>Lev: My Ex-Girlfriend Piper Rockelle!!!!!!</p><p>Sawyer: Ope the tea is Steaming!!!!!</p><p>Hayden: Let's get right into this shit!!!!!</p><p>Cruz Beckham: Miller Juvenile Detention Center, San Diego California</p><p>Warden Wentworth Miller: Welcome to your new home you psychopath</p><p>Cruz: You Do know I will get out off here and when I do, I'm going to cut yours out and then fuck the sockets from whence the CAME!! </p><p>Warden: SURE, and I'm Captain Cold (shoves him in a cell and lock the door)</p><p>Cruz: YOU'LL SEE, YOU'LL BLOODY FUCKING SEE </p><p>Warden: I'm sure I will (leaves)</p><p>Cruz: I WILL ENJOY KILLING YOU (laughs hard) IT'S TIME YOU ALL GET WHAT YOU BLOODY FUCKING DESERVE.....(breaks down crying)</p><p>(he collapses onto his bed)</p><p>Cruz: (crying hard) Bloody hell, pull's out something he snuck in his boxers </p><p>(it's a picture) </p><p>Cruz: I am so sorry, and I will always be (puts it up)</p><p>Cruz: I will always love you, both off you (crying hard)<br/>Cruz: I will always love you, both off you (crying hard)</p><p>Warden: Stop Crying you weirdo </p><p>Cruz: I WILL FUCK YOUR CORPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Warden: SURE (leaves laughing)</p><p>Cruz: Miss you already (kisses the picture) </p><p>Walker Bryant and Stefan Benz: Nude Beach, Tahiti</p><p>Stefan: A Nude Beach it's so freeing </p><p>Walker: I know right (pulls him into a passionate kiss)</p><p>Stefan: (siting on Walker's lap) mmmm are you going to fuck me on this beach</p><p>Walker: I'm going to fuck you on every inch of this globe if I have my why </p><p>Stefan: I love you so much </p><p>Walker: I love you too </p><p>(they start making out as the camera pans out and over the blue waters of Tahiti, followed by a zoom shot over the ocean and then a pan into New York City as we see the destroyed RV, pan too The White House, Pan too The Epcot Ball, Pan too New Orleans and that witch Doctors Stand, Pan too The Drive In-Theater, Pan to a picture of The Band Bring it North preforming in The House of Blues, Pan too an Establishing Shot of the dells, Pan to the KOA, Pan to a shot of old Faithful, pan too a shot of a grizzly Skeleton as it begins to flurry on it, Slow pan to a shot of a tree outside the cave, it zooms into a wood carving that reads WB+SB with a heart around it as the camera fades to black)</p><p>The End</p><p> </p><p>Walker Bryant and Stefan Benz will return in.....</p><p>Walker Bryant and Stefan Benz : A Year of Love </p><p>-Epsilon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>